Pokémon - Brianna and the Order of Kalos: X
by Brianna Bellerose
Summary: Bonjour. My name is Brianna Bellerose, daughter of the Kalos League Champion. I'm here to tell you the true story of Ash Ketchum's journey through the Kalos region. Why? Because I was there, beside him. I saw firsthand what happened, and actually, me and my Pokémon partner, Cocoa the Lopunny, had a great significance in this story. Contains Amourshipping.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

 ** _A Buneary and her Trainer_**

 _Bonjour, tous le monde. Bienvenue à la région de Kalos._ That's French for, _"Hello, everybody. Welcome to the Kalos region."_ This is but one of the many places in our world... a world widely inhabited by wildlife called "Pokémon," short for Pocket Monsters. These mysterious creatures can be found in every corner of our world... Some run across the plains, others fly through the skies, and others still swim in deep oceans.

We humans live alongside Pokémon, at times playing together as friends, and at times helping one another out. And sometimes, we just like to have fun battling others like us! But as close as we are, we don't know everything about Pokémon. In fact, there are still many, many mysteries surrounding Pokémon.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. My name is Brianna... Brianna Bellerose. I've lived here in Lumiose City, the capital of Kalos, almost my whole life. I was told that I was born in the Hoenn region, but I was too young to remember living there. So to me, Kalos has always been my home.

My mother... and you might have heard of her... happens to be the Kalos region's Pokémon League Champion. Her name is Diantha Bellerose. Not only that, but she's also a world famous actress. I've seen all of her movies, and personally, my favorite was when she played the girl from " _Beauty and the Blastoise._ " Elegant with a dignified presence, the all around splendid leading lady. Mom has always been a real inspiration to me, because despite her stardom, she's always able to partake in a Pokémon battle, friendly or otherwise. I wanted to be just like her, but I was never quite sure how, mostly because I'm a poor actor. I can fake a character for so long in a school auditorium, but not on camera or on public stage.

This is what my story's about...

* * *

It was early one morning in Lumiose. I laid in bed, sound asleep. And what a beautiful dream I had, too. I was in a field, playing with the starter Pokémon of my region. Chespin, the Grass-type... Fennekin, the Fire-type... Froakie, the Water-type... I knew that eventually I'd have to pick one, but for some reason, I couldn't make up my mind. Anyway, when that time came to do so,something terrible happened. The field started to catch fire with a green flame. We tried to run, but the flame had circled around us. They grew closer and closer...

...until I woke up screaming. I fell out of bed, and there at my feet stood Gardevoir, one of Mom's Pokémon. I was so mad when I saw her. "I thought I told you not to wake me up with Dream Eater!"

"Gardevoir..." she replied.

As Gardevoir helped me up, I heard mother's voice from downstairs. "Brianna! Almost time for breakfast!" That was always her half-hour warning, which was more than enough time for me. After a brief, rejuvenating shower, I dried my face as best I could, then I put on my makeup. I don't use too much, just some light mascara on my eyelashes, some clear lip gloss, and a touch of blush on my cheeks.

After I left the bathroom, I went to my closet to dress myself. A light blue dress covered my torso, and I donned a pair of white thigh-high socks over my legs. My favorite pair of Mary Jane's waited for me by the closet door. And lastly, my hair... I had somewhat pale blonde hair that draped down to my thighs. I brushed it down and added the final touch to the back of my head: a blue clip-on hair bow. (Call me a girly girl all you want. I like to think of it as embracing my inner lady.) "All set," I remarked, full of confidence.

And just in time as well. I walked downstairs to the dining room, and there was my mother with a pan full of scrambled eggs. One look at me, and I could see some tears in her eyes. "Oh, my... you look so beautiful."

"Mom, stop it. You're making me blush," I replied.

She placed the pan on the table. "I know, sweetie, but I can't help it. My little girl is starting her own Pokémon journey today."

"I understand..." I came over to her and began to wrap my arms around her. "But this isn't gonna change anything. I'm still your daughter... Mommy." I haven't used that term lightly since I was maybe six. I just said that to make her happy.

* * *

Not too long after breakfast, I decided it was time to begin. Mom came to the door and handed me my purse. "If it wasn't for my film shoot today, I would probably come with you." She always was busy as an actress, but she would almost always put that aside to spend time with me. "Don't worry. I'm not gonna pull that 'overprotective mother' stuff on you. I'm just gonna ask two things of you... One: get in touch with me every so often and let me know if anything exciting happens."

"I will. I promise," I replied. "And two?"

"Have fun!"

I laughed. " _Bien sur!_ " After a goodbye hug, I stepped out the door and began for Sycamore Labs. A brief walk down Estival Avenue, and I was on the outer rim of the city. After that was just a hop, skip and a jump to the lab.

Once there, I was greeted by one of the Professor's assistants, and I told them why I had come. "I'm sorry. The professor had to run an errand on the other side of the city. He won't be back for a little while, but you're welcome to wait here until then." I gladly accepted their offer. Why turn down their hospitality?

I waited in the main lobby, drinking some of the tea they had offered. All the while, a heard a noise from behind me. On a TV screen, there was a video they had made to explain their primary field of research...

" **Mega Evolution: a powerful form of Pokémon evolution that is part of Kalos region lore. Some wonder if mega evolution might be a kind of test for the bonds between people and Pokémon. There are so many questions yet to be answered. Does mega evolution occur with all Pokémon? We still don't know everything about these mega evolved Pokémon, who unleash dormant powers and change their shapes, which allows them to become stronger and more magnificent.** "

Mega evolution... I had heard about before, but had yet to see it for myself. I knew Mom could mega evolve her Gardevoir, but I had yet to see it myself. She only used it if the situation demanded it, or in an official battle for her title of Kalos Champion. I also knew a few of the basics of mega evolution... that it requires two certain stones: one for the Pokémon, the other for the Trainer. I began to wonder if my choice for a starter Pokémon could mega evolve as well.

A few minutes later, I decided to get some fresh air, so I went out back. There were many Pokémon out there, and a lot of them seemed very friendly. Perhaps they were domesticated before they had arrived here?

Anyway, I would've played with them, but something else happened. I noticed that one Pokémon in particular was in trouble. A Buneary sat up in a tree, cowering as a trio of angry Houndour were jumping at its base, barking at it. I quickly rushed over and shouted at the Houndour. "No! Shoo! Bad Pokémon! Go on, get out of here!" Then I looked up the Buneary. "It's okay. They're gone. You can come down now."

But it didn't. Naturally, it was too in shock to do anything. So instead, I clambered up to the little one and carefully pulled her off the tree branch. The Buneary clung to me, shivering, thinking there were other Houndour still after it. "Oh, you poor thing..."

I carried the Pokémon inside and cared for it like I did with an old baby doll I once had. There weren't any Poke Puffs or other treats nearby, so I improvised. On my way to the lab, I bought a chocolate bar and got a second for free, so I let it nibble on the free one I had. It really seemed to like chocolate. After a little while, the Buneary was relaxed. It wasn't scared anymore... at least, not of me.

We played for a little while, until we heard the front door open. A thin man with black hair and a lab coat walked in and saw us. "Oh! Forgive me. If I had known we'd have company, I'd have finished my errands sooner."

"You must be Professor Sycamore," I replied. "It's a pleasure to met you. I've been waiting to get my first Pokémon."

Then, the professor noticed the Pokémon I was playing with. "Looks like Buneary has taken a liking to you," he stated. "This is a little unusual. She's actually a bit timid, especially around humans."

"Well, I've kinda become her hero while you were away..." Then I told him what had happened outside.

When my story was finished, the professor grinned. An idea I wasn't expecting came to him. "Would you like to keep her?"

"Keep her? Really?" I was surprised, but pleased nonetheless.

"Sure... I'm not one for giving away Pokémon I'm using for research, but you two together seem to have a certain _je ne sais quoi_. I have a good feeling about this."

The Buneary hopped into my arms. She really liked that idea as well. "Oh, Professor, thank you!" I exclaimed.

"And if you want, you can also give her a nickname."

"A nickname, huh?" I thought for a brief moment. Different names came to mind... I even debated just calling her Buneary. Then, the perfect idea hatched. "I know. How about I call you Cocoa? Seems quite fitting since you like chocolate."

The Buneary smiled and hugged me. 'Cocoa,' it was.

* * *

After receiving her Pokéball and proper care instructions, Cocoa and I left the lab and decided to go home. This was quite a bit of excitement, and I knew this was just the beginning. After a short walk, I heard someone running toward us. It was Professor Sycamore. "I almost forgot..." He chuckled and handed me what looked like a red card. "This Pokédex is for you. It contains information on all Pokémon, in Kalos or otherwise. It also includes our knowledge on mega evolution so far. If you ever get into a Pokémon battle, knowledge can be power."

I grinned and accepted it. " _Merci, professeur._ "

Before going home, we went a little out of the way and arrived at the local Pokémon Center. Inside, we saw Nurse Joy at the counter. "Good afternoon, and welcome to the Pokémon Center. How may I help you?"

"I would like to register for the Kalos League, _s'il vous plaît."_

"Okay then," She than gestured to the counter in front of her. "Please place your Pokédex on this panel."

I did as Nurse Joy instructed and let the machine do its work.

 ** _Brianna Bellerose from Lumiose City  
You are now registered to enter the Kalos League.  
Current number of Gym Badges in your possession: zero.  
We wish you the best of luck._**

"You're all set," said Nurse Joy as I retrieved the Pokédex. "As a bonus, here is an official Kalos League Badge case for you." As she finished her sentence, her assistant Pokémon, Wigglytuff, came in behind her and handed me my case.

I grinned and accepted it. " _Merci._ " I looked at Cocoa, and she smiled at me. The die had been cast. And so officially began my journey as a Pokémon Trainer. Little did I know back then that Cocoa and I would have a series of grand adventures waiting for us... with a certain young man, seeking new dreams and new adventures, as his journey continues...

* * *

 _ **Pokémon XYZ - Brianna and the Order of Kalos**_

 _ **Part 1 - X**_

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Aside from myself, all characters and places are © Pokémon. Also, regardless of following the basic story line... none of this is canon, so you can relax.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!**

 _Dear Diary,_ _Hard to believe it's only been a week since I met my Pokémon partner, Cocoa. We've had such a great time together, training and bonding. Because Cocoa was nervous, I decided not to make her battle any wild Pokémon just yet, so every day, we would train at a nearby battleground down the road. If it wasn't for that Substitute doll Mom gave me, it would have been a lot harder for us._

 _After each time we trained, we returned to the city streets to relax and have fun. We did so because I want her to be my friend as much as my partner. We actually had quite a bit in common. Cocoa proved herself to be rather humble, respectful and polite. I took her shopping from time to time, and recently, I got her a rather adorable hair bow, which she now wears on one of her ears._

 _Actually, Cocoa seems rather strong for her size, so I think it's time to put that strength to the test. I've decided to take her to the local Gym in Lumiose city, and challenge the Gym Leader. Hopefully after this, she'll be more confident with wild Pokémon._

 _Wish us luck,  
Brianna Bellerose_

* * *

Soon, Cocoa and I were on our way there, looking at the many Pokémon and their trainers. I looked down at Cocoa, who rode in my purse, and I felt privileged to be among them. Then I noticed her expression. "Are you nervous, Cocoa?" I asked her, and she nodded. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'm a little nervous, too."

As I was talking to her, I ran into someone... Someone I never met before. He was about as tall as I am with the same colored hair and glasses. A little girl was with him as well. "Sorry… you came out of nowhere," he said with a nervous chuckle.

I stood up and brushed the dust off of me. "It was my fault. I should've looked where I was going."

The girl picked up my purse, and saw Cocoa. "I've never seen a Buneary before. It's so cute." Cocoa then jumped out of it, and into my arms. The girl looked upset as Cocoa shivered. "Did I scare her?"

"No. Cocoa's just a little shy… I'm Rosie, by the way." "Rosie" was a nickname I used whenever I was outside. Many kids from school just pretended to be my friends just so they could meet my mother, and my name was usually a dead giveaway, so I used that name as often as I could. I would plan on telling them eventually, when the time was right.

"My name's Bonnie. This is my big brother."

"I'm Clemont," added the one in question.

Suddenly, Bonnie's eyes and smile widened. "Rosie's a keeper!" She knelled down and gestured an arm toward me. "Please take care of my brother!"

Her brother then picked her up. "Bonnie! I told you a million times (and I **have** been counting) not to do that! So embarrassing..."

"I hope you'll think about it. Please, Rosie?"

I would've laughed if it weren't embarrassing on my part as well. "I'm guessing this happens often?"

"He's very shy, especially around girls. So it's up to me to find a dependable wife for him." As Bonnie said that, her brother groaned.

* * *

Later, as we made our way to the center of Lumiose, Clemont gave me a rather unnecessary apology. "I'm sorry about Bonnie earlier. She's my sister, and I love her, but she can be a real pain in the neck sometimes."

"At least you **have** a sister," I replied. "It's just been my mother and I since father passed away."

"But you have your special Pokémon friend, Cocoa, instead." Bonnie looked at Cocoa with great adoration.

"Bonnie's a little too young to have any Pokémon just yet, so she's really impressed when she meets someone who does," her brother explained.

"I know how you feel, Bonnie. I could hardly wait to get my first Pokémon. Actually, Cocoa was the first Pokémon I ever got." As I said that, we neared Prism Tower.

"Really? If you don't mind me asking, how did you get her instead of a Starter?" asked Clemont.

"Well, it's an interesting story. I was in Professor Sycamore's lab when..." Suddenly, there was a noise I heard. It sounded like a boy shouting. "What's that?" I soon got my answer. I saw someone get ejected from one of the windows of Prism Tower. He and his Pokémon began to fall. "Oh my goodness, oh my goodness!"

The three of us ran to him as he fell. Clemont threw his backpack under him, and a large airbag inflated from it, which cushioned his fall. Bonnie caught the trainer's Pokémon, but she lost her own balance and fell as well.

I ran to the boy. "Are you okay?"

"I am now. Thanks a lot," he replied as I helped him up.

Bonnie then got up, holding the Pokémon. "Look at this, guys! A Pikachu! And what a cutie!" She then squeezed him in a hug… Big mistake. He used Thunderbolt on her to break free, which in turn got me since I was so close. Then he scampered onto his Trainer's shoulder.

As Bonnie and I got up from the shock, Clemont turned to the other boy. "I'm really sorry about my sister..." Then he turned to the one in question. "Bonnie, you apologize, too."

"I just wanted to give Pikachu a hug, because he's so cute!" Bonnie protested.

"I don't think Pikachu liked it," I rebutted. "Otherwise, he wouldn't have shocked you like that."

As she realized I was right, her angered expression disappeared. "Okay. I'm really sorry, Pikachu."

"Everything's okay now. Pikachu was just a little surprised," said the boy. "Anyway, I still haven't thanked you yet. I really appreciate that you saved Pikachu."

"Pika Pika!"

"You're very welcome!" Bonnie grinned.

The boy then looked up at the tower. "What a weird gym. Getting kicked out before I even get in… some Gym Leader."

"Yeah... the Gym Leader's something alright," Clemont commented.

"The Gym Leader here is this really super strong guy, so he asked you if you had at least four Gym Badges, right?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, but when I told him I didn't have any, I was sent down this chute and out of the tower."

I gasped. "You were kicked out because you had no badges?!"

"You see, I just arrived in the Kalos region today. This is the first Gym I've been to."

I looked up. "Well, so much for our first Gym battle..."

"Pardon me," asked Clemont, "but where are you from?"

"I'm from Pallet Town in the Kanto region. Pikachu and I are on a worldwide journey to challenge all the regions...!"

"And become a Pokémon Master," I interrupted with a smile. "You must be Ash Ketchum."

His eyes widened. "Have we met?"

"No, but I have a pen-pal who lives in Kanto. The Cerulean City Gym Leader? She told me all about you."

Ash grinned. "Misty?! I haven't seen her in such a long time! That's awesome!"

* * *

Later, after we had introduced ourselves, the four of us went to a nearby park that also had a battlefield. Our Pokémon ate next to us, and all the while, Clemont introduced Pikachu and Cocoa to his newly-caught Bunnelby. Clemont also cooked lunch for all of us, and let me tell you: his cooking... _délicieux_! If only we had some macaroons for afterwards… that's my favorite desert.

Anyway, as we were close to finished eating, Bonnie looked to Pikachu. "You and Pikachu must be really good friends. If not, he wouldn't be standing on your shoulder like before."

"Well, we've known each other for a long time," replied Ash. "Actually, Pikachu was my very first Pokémon. We've been traveling together ever since. So what about you guys? Are you on a journey, too?"

"That's something we'll be doing sometime in the future, as brother and sister," said Clemont.

"I started my own journey about a week ago," I added. "I'm not related to Clemont or Bonnie."

Ash looked at Cocoa, who was a little scared to approach Pikachu. "Is Buneary your first Pokémon?"

"Her name is Cocoa, and yes. There's actually quite a story behind how I got her, if you like to hear it."

"Sure. And then, do you want to have a battle?" As soon as Ash asked that, Pikachu quickly hurried to the nearby battleground.

Cocoa and I were a little shocked to say the least. "A battle, for real?"

"Yeah. If I can't have a Gym Battle yet, I want to have my first Kalos battle with my new friend. What do you say, Rosie?"

"Well…" Then I thought about it. What really stuck to me was the fact that Ash called me his friend, even though he knew nothing about me. I sincerely doubt he heard about my mother from all the way in Pallet Town. Plus, a training session with a well-experienced traveler, how could I refuse. "You know what? You've convinced me. You're on!"

* * *

A few minutes later, after I shared my story with my friends, Cocoa and I followed Ash and Pikachu to the battleground. "Now, Cocoa," I began, "This will be our first real battle together. Just relax, and listen to my voice. I know you can do it."

Cocoa was a little nervous. But seeing the optimism I gave her made her a little confident, so she hopped onto the field, ready to begin.

Clemont, who volunteered to referee for us, stood on the side of the course. "This will be a one-on-one Pokémon battle. The battle will be over when either Pokémon is unable to continue. Agreed?"

"Agreed." said Ash.

" _Oui_ ," I added in agreement.

"Alright. Battle BEGIN!"

 **Brianna Bellerose VS Ash Ketchum  
Cocoa VS Pikachu  
BATTLE BEGIN!**

"I'll go first." jumped Ash. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu jumped into the air and a surge of electricity soared at Cocoa.

" _Rapide_ , Cocoa! Bounce!" Cocoa leaped into the air and dodged the Thunderbolt, then it landed on Pikachu with a successful hit. "Yes, Bounce is a Flying-Type move, ineffective against Electric-types. But since this is our first Trainer match together, it was a meaningful hit."

"Man, Cocoa's really strong." Ash and Pikachu agreed. "But we're just warming up! Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" Pikachu ran straight for Cocoa and slammed his head into her body, sending her flying.

But she landed on her feet, ready for more. "Frustration! _Allons-y_!" Her powerful ears slammed into Pikachu's face.

But it wasn't enough to defeat him. "That wasn't very strong. You and Cocoa must have a really strong bond."

" _Oui_. To be honest, we've become so close that I'm surprised she hasn't evolved yet." It was true. I knew that Buneary evolve through happiness, and she seemed so happy when I become her Trainer.

"Our turn. Pikachu, Iron Tail!" Pikachu lunged at Cocoa with his Steel-Type move at the ready.

"Quick! Use Strength and catch it!" I shouted. Cocoa extended her ears and caught it just in time. " _Cela était proche..._ " I sighed in relief.

"Yeah, it's good that you caught it… but now, it's too bad you can't move anymore!" Ash said, and I gasped. "You're strong alright, but you've got a lot to learn! Electro Ball!" A ball of electricity formed from Pikachu's tail, and exploded right then.

"Cocoa! Are you okay?" I shouted in worry, and Cocoa gave me a reassuring nod. "Excellent! Frustration once again!" Cocoa successfully landed another hit on Pikachu.

But then there was trouble. Right then, a bizarre cube flew in out of nowhere and encased Cocoa in a box of light, shocking everyone. The box carried Cocoa over to a series of shadowy figures.

"Who are you?!" I asked.

"Prepare for trouble; that's our middle name!" a female voice began.  
"And make it double! It's a high-stakes game!" a male voice added.  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
"To unite all people within our nation!"  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
"Jessie!"  
"And James!"  
"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"  
"Surrender now, or prepare to our first Kalos fight!"  
"Meowth! That's right!" a third voice added.  
"Wobbuffet!"

"Team Rocket!" Ask growled. "I should've known you'd follow us here!"

"Wait, do you know them?" asked Bonnie.

"Yeah, we've got a history with this twerp," answered the Meowth.

" _ **HE CAN TALK?!**_ " I uttered.

"You should hear me sing, Hairbow. I'll do anything but Opera."

Clemont started walking to the Cat Pokémon. "I've never seen a talking Meowth before. That's incredible!"

Then Ash suddenly stopped him. "Wait, those are a group of thieves who are always trying to steal Pikachu from me!"

"Excuse me, Twerp," began James, "but you're selling us short."

"Catching Pikachu is just one of our numerous, yet glorious goals." added Jessie.

"The rest of them include the confiscation of all the strong and rare Pokémon in Kalos. Forming a formidable Pokémon army is inevitable."

"But catching Pikachu is on our bucket-list."

"There's no better way to begin our Kalos kingdom."

"But that's not Pikachu," I told them. "That's my Buneary."

"I'd consider this a happy accident," Meowth chuckled. "Your Buneary will make a great addition to our plans for world domination."

"Cocoa…" I whispered in worry.

"Like that's gonna happen! Pikachu, Use Thunderbolt and destroy that cage!" Pikachu then launched an attack, this one to save Cocoa.

"Wobbuffet, time to shine!" Jessie shouted. The blue blob-like Pokémon leapt in front of Cocoa and took the attack… sending it back at Pikachu.

"Mirror Coat?!" Clemont shouted.

Pikachu was shot badly with his own attack and sent flying. Fortunately, Ash caught him.

"Poor Pikachu… that Wobbuffet is strong." I aimed my Pokédex at it.

 _ **Wobbuffet  
The Patient Pokémon and the evolved form of Wynaut  
Wobbuffet is unable to initiate attack. However, when attacked upon, it inflates its body to perform powerful counterstrikes such as Mirror Coat.**_

"What do we do? Mirror Coat repels special attacks with double the power. We cannot possibly stand against such strength."

"We've stood up to them for almost five years, and we always will," said Ash. "As long as Pikachu is okay… As long as he doesn't give up… I'll be right here, battling to the end!"

"Pikachu!" Ash's partner uttered energetically.

Bonnie, Clemont and I glanced at one another. We could tell that Ash was serious, and that boosted our confidence as well.

"All you'll end up with are reruns," Jessie scoffed.

"Pikachu, use Electro Ball!"

"We'll help out two," shouted Clemont. "Bunnelby, use Mud Shot!" His rabbit Pokémon shot multiple balls at Wobbuffet at once. But Wobbuffet dodged them all, much to our surprise, and he fired Electro Ball back at Pikachu.

"Not again!" I gasped.

Suddenly, this blue frog-like creature leapt in out of nowhere and in front of Pikachu, taking the Electro Ball hit for himself. The two landed safely to the ground, but the blue one was badly hurt.

"Where did that Froakie come from?" I asked as we approached it. As we did so, I pulled out my Pokédex.

"Froakie?" asked Ash.

 _ **Froakie  
The Bubble Frog Pokémon  
From its chest and back, Froakie creates gummy bubbles, called "Frubbles," which act as a cushion and soften the blow of an opponent's attack.**_

"It's one of the Kalos Starter Pokémon," I explained. "It's a Water-Type, so that Electro Ball did a lot of damage."

"So where is his trainer?"

But after the question was raised, Froakie hopped crossly towards Team Rocket. "Froakie Froak!" it shouted.

"Froakie says bad guys rub him the wrong way."

"You can't fight if you've been hurt!" Ash tried to stop him, but it was too late.

He leaped into the air, and then threw some of the Frubbles from his neck at Team jumped, ready to use Miror Coat, but instead… the Frubbles stuck to it and pinned him to his team.

"What is this gunk?!" asked James.

"Get it off!" shouted Meowth.

"That's right…" Clemont remembered. "Froakie's gummy Frubbles isn't a move, so Wobbuffet's Mirror Coat was completely useless."

"Awesome, Froakie! We'll take it from here," said Ash. "Pikachu, use Iron Tail on that cage!"

"Bunnelby, use Dig!"

As Pikachu broke Cocoa free, Bunnelby dug into the ground and blasted out under Team Rocket, shooting them into the air. Then Pikachu used Thunderbolt as Froakie used Water Pulse on Team Rocket, and the resulting explosion sent Team Rocket flying.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN…!" they shouted as they disappeared from sight.

Cocoa hopped into my arms, and we gave each other a tight hug. Everyone else cheered and shouted… except Froakie, who, when we saw him, collapsed. Then, we all ran to his aid.

"Froakie needs help right away!" Ash stated. "Where's the nearest Pokémon Center?"

"Professor Sycamore's Research Lab is a lot closer," I replied. "He'll be able to help us. _Suivez-moi, plus vite_."

"Hang in there, Froakie…" Ash muttered, carrying Froakie in his arms, and we ran for the Lab.

New friends, new enemies, new experiences… and this was only the beginning of our exciting adventures, as the journey continues…


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Lumiose City Pursuit**

And to think we just met him…

Excitement filled the air as Bonnie, Clemont and I met Ash Ketchum and Pikachu, who set foot in the Kalos region for the very first time that day. I had heard so much about him from my pen-pal, Misty, so this was quite a privileging coincidence. However, not too long later, Team Rocket attacked us in an attempt to take Pikachu and Cocoa from us. But then, a brave Froakie leapt in and saved the day, taking a lot of damage in the process.

We rushed down the Vernal Avenue, Ash carrying the injured Froakie in his arms. Our destination: Professor Sycamore's research facility (because it was closer than the nearest Pokémon Center). "This way! _Plus vite!_ " I shouted to everybody else. Ash and Bonnie were hot on my tail, but Clemont was trailing far behind.

"Clemont, hurry up! You're slowing us down!" Bonnie shouted to her older brother.

"I'm running… as fast as… I can…" Clemont panted. "Don't wait form me… just go…!"

"You got it, Clemont!" Ash replied and turned to the Pokémon in his arm. "Hang in there, Froakie. We're almost there."

He was right. We were only a block or two away from the laboratory. Once there, we ran up the stairs and through the front door. I called out to the professor as loudly as I could. "Coming…" yawned the professor as he walked in from a nearby corridor. He seemed rather tired (maybe he worked late last night), but seeing the Pokémon in Ash's arms woke him with a shock, and he darted over to us. "Froakie! No!" he stated, slightly panicked.

"You know this Froakie?" asked Ash.

"I sure do," he replied as he called for one of his assistants. Then he took Froakie from Ash. "We were so worried about you. Your Trainer was in recent contact with us." He handed Froakie to the assistant, who ran back down the corridor with him.

" _Merci, professeur._ " I said thereafter. "We all were worried about him as well. When will Froakie's trainer arrive for him?"

"Actually…" Then a look of concern came over him… "He contacted us to let us know… he wanted to return Froakie."

Before we could say anything more, Clemont came in from behind us. He was exhausted. "So… how's… Froakie…?"

* * *

In another room, Froakie was being treated with some rather impressive technology. The rest of us watched from on the other side of the window, and we were all concerned for Froakie. "There's nothing to worry about," said the professor as he came over from behind. "Sophie is the absolute best in our facility."

Since he gave us the assurance, we all felt a lot better, and we agreed to sit down at some nearby couches. After we all got acquainted, Ash asked about Froakie's trainer. "What happened that would make him want to give Froakie up?"

"Well, one of my numerous responsibilities is to give trainers their very first Pokémon," the professor began. "Froakie is a Pokémon meant for new trainers, but this Froakie in particular is rather unusual… refusing to listen to his trainer in battle. There have been many times when he left his trainer, simply because he didn't like them. Actually, this isn't the first time a trainer has returned him to us."

We were all shocked. "You mean there are more?!" I asked.

"We're not entirely sure why he acts that way…"

A Pokémon who doesn't listen to its trainer… who hated its trainer… I had heard tales of Pokémon like that, but I didn't believe them because they seemed absurd. To actually see it for myself was something I would not have expected.

"Gar… Garchomp…" we all heard from the side. Over by the window, we saw a large Pokémon, who looked concerned for Froakie.

"Whoa… I can't believe I didn't see that one when I came here last." I pulled out my Pokédex.

 **Garchomp  
The Mach Pokémon and the final evolved form of Gible  
When it folds up its body and spreads its wings, it can fly like a jet plane at the speed of sound.**

"Garchomp has lived here at the lab since she was a Gible," said the professor. "She has a good heart."

"She?" I never would have guessed that that Garchomp was a female. My friends and I came over to say hello to her. "You really care about Froakie, don't you? He'll be okay. _Je vous promets_."

"May I pet Garchomp, please?" asked Bonnie. "I've never seen one before."

"Sure. She'd really like that." He picked Bonnie up to pet Garchomp, who then playfully nuzzled with Bonnie.

"Pardon me, Professor," began Clemont, "I've heard a lot about your research on Pokémon evolution. Is it true?"

"Indeed. There are a lot more Pokémon living right here in the lab other than Garchomp." Then he directed Clemont and Bonnie to the back… But Ash, Pikachu, Cocoa and I stayed behind for a moment. We went into the other room to check on Froakie, who looked up at us when we came in.

"Hi, Froakie. How're you feeling?" I asked the Pokémon on the examination table. He sat up and showed that he was feeling better than he was previously. "I wanted to thank you for helping save Cocoa."

"Bun Buneary!" added Cocoa joyfully.

"Pikachu and I think you're awesome," Ash said thereafter. "I don't understand why anyone would want to give you away. After what I saw, I'd want a Pokémon like you. You cared enough to save Cocoa. You're the best."

After Ash said that, Froakie smiled a small smile.

* * *

We left Froakie there to rest and fully recover, and we caught up with Bonnie, Clemont, and Professor Sycamore in the back yard. Bonnie was playing with the Pokémon there-in, Clemont's Bunnelby included, while the other two watched. Cocoa and Pikachu jumped down to join in on the fun. When asked about Froakie, we told him that he was near full recovery in order to relieve him.

"Hey, professor," began Ash, "I've been meaning to ask you: What kind of evolution are you researching?"

"Let me answer your question with a question," he replied. "What if I told you that Pokémon may have an additional evolutionary stage?"

"So you're saying that Garchomp could still evolve?" asked Clemont out of surprise.

"Possibly. That's my research," he answered. "You see, there have been several reports of Pokémon evolving in a way most people in Kalos refer to as 'Mega Evolution.' A lot of the mechanics are still a mystery, but we believe a strong bond between Pokémon and trainer as well as a special stone play a crucial role. And if that's not enough, a Pokémon is able to revert to its previous form after it evolves this way."

"It can change back?!" Ash was surprised.

As we were talking, Cocoa noticed something… it was the Houndour that scared her up the tree when I found her. Since I was distracted with our conversation with Professor Sycamore, I didn't notice them until it was too late.

The Houndour charged at Cocoa, ready to attack her. When I noticed, I ran to stop them, but I wasn't quick enough… but Bunnelby was. Quickly thinking, he used Mud Shot on the attacking Houndour and hit all but one, while Cocoa watched in amazement. With the last one, he used Double Slap, striking his hand-like ears into the Houndour's face and sending him away.

"Cocoa! Are you okay?" I asked my Pokémon friend, who nodded in response. "Thank you, Bunnelby."

"Bunn By…" it replied.

Then, Cocoa started behaving a little weird. It acted completely different than with any of the other Pokémon she had been with. She kept pulling her soft fur over her face every time she looked at him, and she wanted to be near Bunnelby.

We couldn't explain why, but Ash understood. "I've seen this happen once before… Cocoa's got a crush on Bunnelby."

"That's so cute!" Bonnie cooed.

But before anybody could say any more… " **GAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!** "

"What in the world?!" We all ran inside and straight to the main lobby. There, we saw Garchomp destroying everything, if not with her own body then with Hyper Beam. Garchomp, what's wrong?"

"Professor! Those three did this!" Sophie pointed to three people on the other side of the room.

Sycamore became very cross. "Whoever you are, you are so fired!"

"Prepare for trouble, for knowledge is power!"  
"And make it double with every passing hour!"

Then the three threw their lab coats off to reveal true forms.

"Team Rocket!" Ash snarled. "That's the second time today!" explained to the real researchers.

"They're thieves who try to steal Pokémon from others," I explained.

"Try?" asked Jessie.

"We succeed," added James.

"And today, Garchomp fills our need," said Meowth.

" _ **HE CAN TALK?!**_ " the shocked professor exclaimed.

"That's exactly what Hairbow over there said," Meowth remarked and pointed to me.

Just then, the rampaging Garchomp used Hyper Beam on Team Rocket, who were shot through the ceiling. "WE'RE BLASTING OFF PREMATURELY…!" they shouted as they flew out of sight. We thought it was over, but then Garchomp shot another one at us as we jumped out of the way.

"What was that about?!" asked Ash.

"Hey," I noticed. "What's that on her neck?" I pointed to some sort of collar she was wearing. It was glowing red, and electricity surged from it. Garchomp howled in pain.

"It's from those people," Sophie explained. "They tried to throw it on Froakie, but Garchomp jumped in to save him!" And after she said that, Garchomp jumped through the wall and out into the city. Then at ran away, smashing everything in its path.

"Garchomp must be in a lot of pain…" I said, worried.

"Quick! After her!" Ash shouted, and we all ran after her. But before we left, Froakie leaped in front of us, and opened the door for us. Obviously, he wanted to help.

* * *

Garchomp flew across the city, firing random Hyper Beams wherever she went. The local authorities quickly called a city wide evacuation until the situation was dealt with, which made it harder for us to follow her. At last, we followed Garchomp to Prism Tower. She was too high up the tower, so we couldn't reach her.

"How do we get up to her?" asked Ash.

"We can't go up there! It's dangerous!" Clemont remarked.

"Garchomp's the one in danger!" Ash rebutted. "We've got to get that collar off of her!"

Bonnie, Clemont, and I saw Ash's concern for Garchomp. In that we could see his love for Pokémon.

Then, Clemont had an idea. "I got it! Follow me!" And we ran to the opposite side of the tower. There, we saw a door with a rather peculiar locking mechanism next to it. "There's an emergency stairwell through this door. Good thing I brought my backpack…" We were confused at first, but then… "The future is now, thanks to science! Aipom Arm! GO!" From his backpack, a mechanical arm resembling an Aipom's tail appeared. It stuck its fingers into the sockets of the lock, and after a few seconds of twisting and turning, the door opened.

"Man! Science is so amazing!" Ash cooed like a little girl.

Speaking of little girls… "Clemont's an amazing inventor! You'd be amazed how far ahead he thinks!" Bonnie declared as me, Ash and our Pokémon walked into the doorway.

Then there was trouble. Garchomp fired a Hyper Beam at the doorway, separating us from the two siblings. "Bonnie! Clemont! Are you okay?!" I shouted through the rubble as the smoke cleared away.

"We're fine!" came a voice from the other side, "but don't worry about us. Hurry, and save Garchomp."

"We're on it! Let's go, Rosie!" So Ash and I took off towards the stairwell. It was a little longer of a climb than I originally anticipated, but we made it up to where Garchomp was. Thankfully, she wasn't too far away from the stairwell.

"Garchomp…" I said to her. But as soon as she saw us, she fired yet another Hyper Beam at us, which we dodged. "Please, Garchomp! You have to calm down!" Slowly we approached her, but before we got too close, she took off again towards the top of the tower.

"Now what do we do?" asked Ash.

"I saw an emergency ladder setup not too far away. This way!" We ran over and started to climb the ladder.

The sun was just barely starting to disappear as we reached the top. There, Garchomp was still shooting as many Hyper Beams as possible, one of which yet again barely missed us.

Pikachu, Froakie, and Cocoa then jumped in front of us, ready to defend us and fight Garchomp. "No, everybody!" Ash shouted. "Wait… I don't want you to attack her." He then slowly approached her. "Garchomp, I know it hurts. We just want to help you… please… let us take that collar off."

Instead, the pain caused Garchomp to move uncontrollably in reverse… straight for the edge. Quickly thinking, Froakie threw some of his Frubbles at her feet so she wouldn't move. Then, according to Ash's instructions, Pikachu sliced the collar off using Iron Tail. Garchomp fell to her knees. She was relieved that it was finished, and so was I.

"That must have hurt…" I said, trying to calm Garchomp down. "Don't worry, it's over now."

Cocoa, Pikachu and Froakie joyfully rushed over to help Garchomp. But then something terrible happened. A portion of the tower that was damaged broke off… a portion that Pikachu tried to jump off of, but it was too late.

" **PIKACHU!** " Ash ran over and jumped off the tower to save him.

If you were there, you would've heard the citizens below gasp and cry out in horror. I looked away, afraid of the outcome… and saw a fireball rush in. A Pokémon I never saw before caught Ash and Pikachu, then landed on the ground, bringing them to safety.

"What a relief…" I sighed. "Garchmp, could you get us down, after we get these Frubbles off?" She gladly did so after Cocoa, Froakie and I climbed on her back. Ash, Pikachu and Professor Sycamore were waiting. "Ash, are you okay?"

"I am now, thanks to that Pokémon," he pointed to the creature in question.

Next to him, a man dressed like that Pokémon stood. "Excellent work, Blaziken." As he said that, it transformed.

"Was that…?" I gasped.

"It was!" added the professor. "Blaziken can mega evolve!"

"So that was Mega Blaziken?"

"And another research topic for me."

As they disappeared into the night, Ash called out to his savior. "Mega Blaziken! Thanks for saving me!"

* * *

We spent the night at the lab, and the next morning, I woke up and started making breakfast for everyone. As I neared finishing, my Holo Caster started vibrating, which usually meant I had a phone call coming. I placed it on the counter ans pushed a button. A holographic image of a certain woman appeared "Good morning, Mom."

"Good morning, Brianna," replied the image. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm doing just fine!" I told her, perkily.

"Really... I figured you'd be a bit tired after pursuing the Garchomp."

"How did you know about that?"

"I saw it live on channel seven."

"It was on the news?" I giggled.

"So who was that with you? Do you have a boyfriend already?"

"Not my boyfriend, but my friend. Actually, remember those stories I keep telling you from the Kanto region?"

"Oh! Is it that boy?"

"It sure is!"

"And I take it you told him your name was Rosie."

"Of course... do me a favor. If we happen to cross paths, don't tell them who I am, okay?"

"You have my word as Kalos Champion."

"Thanks, Mom." Then I heard footsteps. "Oh! Got to go. I love you."

"I love you, too, sweetie. _Au revoir._ "

As the image disappeared, every one of my friends, Ash included, came in, ready to eat. "Nice going, Ash," I teased. "You've been in Kalos for less than twenty-four hours, and became a region-wide celebrity."

"Aw, come on," relied Ash, modestly, "it wasn't that big of a deal."

"It most certainly was," I protested. The way you risked your own safety to help Garchomp and Pikachu… You're a hero, Ash Ketchum!" Suddenly, there was the sound a loud grumble, followed by me giggling. "A hero with a rumbly tummy, might I add."

"Yeah," he chuckled. "I don't think I've eaten since Garchomp's rampage."

"Good timing then. I've just finished making breakfast. _Bon appétit."_

After breakfast, we left the front door of Professor Sycamore's lab. The professor himself came to see us off. "I hope you all got a good night sleep, despite the mess. Oh! Before you go, Ash, I'd like to give you a Kalos Pokédex. I'm sure you'll put it to good use." He handed the device to the Kanto trainer.

"Thanks, professor." He then turned to Pikachu. "Ready to go, buddy?"

"Pika!" replied the Pokémon on his shoulder.

"Then let's-!" He turned around and was met with a face full of Frubble. "What the…?"

There, sitting by the gate, was Froakie. He nudged a Poké Ball towards Ash's feet. "Froak…"

"Looks like Froakie wants to come with you," Bonnie stated.

" _Incroyable_!" I gasped in amazement. "Normally, the trainer choose the Pokémon. But Ash… they choose you."

He kneeled down and picked up the Ball. "Do you really want to come with us, Froakie?" The Pokémon in question answered by jumping up and pressing the button. The Ball, encapsulated Froakie there-in, and flashed, indicating that he was caught. "I'll take that as a yes!"

With that, Ash had caught his first Pokémon from the Kalos region, Froakie. What other friends and adventures await? Only time would tell, as the journey continues…


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **A Battle of Aerial Mobility**

Here in Lumiose City, Ash has befriended Froakie, his first Kalos region Pokémon, at Professor Sycamore's laboratory. Now, we four head on over to the local Pokémon Center, where he can register for the Kalos League. Bonnie excitedly lead the way, with Pikachu and Cocoa playfully chasing after her, and the rest of us followed.

"C'mon, you guys! Ash! You can register for the Kalos League this way!" Bonnie shouted.

"There's no need to rush," Clemont chuckled. "The Pokémon Center's open 24/7."

"Thanks again, you guys," said Ash. "It was nice of you to come with me."

"Please think nothing of it, Ash," I replied. "I'll confess I'm quite a bit in awe of you." Ash looked at me and Clemont with a look of confusion as I continued. "You were willing to do all you could to save Pikachu and Garchomp yesterday. Even though I helped, just watching you gave me courage."

"C'mon, I told you it wasn't that big of a deal."

"It was!" argued Clemont. "I can totally understand why Froakie chose you." As Ash looked at Froakie's Pokéball, Clemont glanced up at Prism Tower. "I'll just have to try harder…"

"Huh?" I asked Clemont. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Nothing," he replied as he looked back at us. "Just talking to myself."

* * *

A few minutes later, we arrived at the Pokémon Center. As usual, Nurse Joy was waiting. "Good morning, and welcome to the Pokémon Center. How may I help you?"

"I would like to register for the Kalos League, please," replied Ash.

"Okay then," She then gestured to the counter in front of her. "If you would please place your Pokédex on this panel."

Ash did as Nurse Joy instructed and let the machine work its magic.

 **Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town  
** **You are now registered to enter the Kalos League.  
** **Current number of Gym Badges in your possession: zero.  
** **We wish you the best of luck.**

"You're all set," said Nurse Joy as Ash retrieved the Pokédex. "And every registered Trainer is eligible to receive an official Kalos League Badge case." As she finished her sentence, her assistant Pokémon came in behind her and handed him his case.

"A Wigglytuff!" And Ash pointed his Pokédex there-at.

 **Wigglytuff  
** **The Balloon Pokémon and the evolved form of Jigglypuff  
** **Its body is soft and rubbery. When angered, Wigglytuff will suck in air and inflate its body to an enormous size.**

"Yes, Wigglytuff is my assistant here in the Kalos region." said Nurse Joy. "Looks like you're ready. Train hard and do your best."

"Thanks," replied Ash. "Count on it."

"Pikachu!"

* * *

Later, while Ash was making a phone call, the rest of us waited outside by the fountain. I was checking a nearby tourist map of Kalos, because I wanted to help him on his journey, and I had heard of there he was going next. A few minutes later, he arrived. "Hey, Ash. You said you were going to challenge the Santalune City Gym next, right?"

"Right," he replied. "I'm sure the Gym Leader is back there by now."

"I was just looking at a map. It seems the best way to Santalune City would be for you to take Parterre Way to the southeast."

"Excellent! Then Parterre Way, it is."

"Pika Pika!"

"Froakie!"

"If you don't mind, may I come with you?" I asked. "I've always wanted to explore the Kalos region, and besides, I'm registered for the Kalos League as well."

"Sure. It's more fun traveling with friends."

"Then why don't we get going?" said Clemont, surprising both of us. "The sooner we leave, the sooner we get there."

"Oh? You're coming with us, Clemont? Bonnie?" I asked.

"Silly Rosie," replied the latter. "We're all really good friends now, and friends stick together no matter what."

"Plus," added her brother, "you two showed us what it's like to have real courage last night. I know we both have can get stronger traveling with you."

Ash and I were a little shocked to say the least. But that didn't mean we denied them what they wanted. "Alright. It's a deal!" Ash held out his hand toward us, palm face down. Clemont and I then laced ours there-on, and then we kneeled down so that Bonnie and our Pokémon could do the same. "Good friends, together. Kalos, here we come!"

* * *

Later, we all found ourselves traveling down Parterre Way to Santalune City. Just as before, Bonnie playfully ran ahead with our Pokémon, and the rest of us followed. Just then, for some peculiar reason, Froakie stopped, causing the rest of us to do the same. It was almost as though he sensed something…

That "something" landed on Pikachu's noggin: a dried-up berry. Pikachu leaned down to better examine it, when suddenly, a lightning bolt zapped the berry away and hit Bonnie smack between the eyes.

" _Oh, mon_ …" I gasped.

Clemont darted over to her sister's aid. "Bonnie! Are you okay?"

"What was that?" replied the young one as it picked up the berry. "Did it want this?"

The answer soon came… from within the bushes. A small Pokémon resembling a gerbil came out from there, towards Bonnie. "Nen-ne!"

"Eeee, it's so cute!" Bonnie squealed.

"Nen-ne…" it slowly approached Bonnie probably because it wanted the berry. But then Pikachu jumped in the way. They glared at one another as sparks flew from each other's cheeks.

"Wha…?" I pondered.

"It's an Electric-Type," explained Clemont, "so they're communicating via electricity."

"An Electric-Type, huh?" Ash Pulled out his Pokédex.

 **Dedenne  
** **The Antenna Pokémon  
** **Dedenne communicates long-distance with other Dedenne by sending radio waves through its antenna-like whiskers.**

Bonnie said she wanted it thereafter, but she didn't have any Pokéballs. So she turned to her brother. "Clemont, will you catch it for me, pretty please? I promise I'll take good care of it."

"I'd be willing to help you catch it," I offered.

Clemont them grinned. Alright, then. Let's do it."

Then Bonnie looked at the berry in her hand. This gave her an idea. She got down next to Pikachu and held out the berry to Dedenne. "You wanted this, right?" She was right. Dedenne slowly approached the berry, his tiny little stomach gurgling. Then, when close enough, he reached out and…

...something swooped in out of nowhere and snatched the berry from Bonnie, surprising everyone. The small bird-like Pokémon landed on a high branch, the berry in its talons.

"Hey! That's not yours!" I pulled out my Pokédex.

 **Fletchling  
** **The Tiny Robin Pokémon  
** **Although its chirp is quite beautiful to hear, Fletchling is relentlessly aggressive to those who enter its territory.**

"You give that back!" Bonnie shouted.

Instead of adhering to her orders, the Fletchling tossed the berry up and swallowed it whole. "Chling Chling Fletchling Chling!" it said in what sounded like a taunting singsong tone.

Cocoa glanced back at Dedenne, who looked like it was about to cry. Before any one of us could do anything, it scurried back into the tall grass, leaving behind a trail of tiny tears.

"Shoot…" I muttered.

Bonnie then looked like she was going to cry as well. Froakie noticed and was furious. In an instant, he lept up and threw its Frubbles at Fletchling, who dodged every shot.

"The little guy's fast..." Ash grinned. "Alright, I'm gonna catch it!"

"I'd recommend using Pikachu, then," I suggested. "Electric-Types have an advantage over Flying-Types, after all."

Before Ash could answer me, Froakie then jumped again, firing more Frubbles at it. As before, Fletchling dodged them all.

"Froakie, cut it out! We don't have a plan yet!" Ash yelled.

But Froakie wouldn't listen. Instead, it used Water Pulse on the Fletchling, who used Double Team to misdirect the fire. Then the Fletchling used Peck and slammed the midair Froakie into a nearby tree. Ash caught him as he fell.

"Take it easy Froakie," Ash instructed. "Pikachu and I will handle this." But once again, Froakie ignored him, pulling himself out of Ash's grip and going after Fletchling once again.

"Hold on…" I remembered. "Didn't the Professor say that Froakie had a bad habit of ignoring his trainer in battle?"

"I'm starting to understand now…" replied Ash. "Stories about Froakie leaving its trainers… I get it!" ...and the rest of us got confused. Ash then charged after Froakie, who had just been knocked down after Fletchling used Peck in him again. Ash then held a firm grip on Froakie. "Stop, Froakie! You're only gonna get hurt. I know you're angry, but you've got to listen to me..."

"INCOMING!" I shouted and pointed up. Fletchling used Razor Wind on us, and we all jumped out of the way. "Is everybody okay?" I asked as the dust settled.

"We're fine," replied Bonnie and Clemont. We four then came over to Ash and his Pokémon.

"I get it now… why you're ignoring me..." said Ash to Froakie. "You want to get back at Fletchling for making Bonnie sad."

"Awww…" I cooed.

"Thank you, Froakie." Bonnie then hugged Froakie, who turned more red than he was blue.

"But you can't do that without a plan…" I then looked up at the taunting Fletchling. "First things first: we gotta lure him in."

Clemont then grinned a clever grin. "You leave that to me… The future is now thanks to science! Presenting my Flying-Type Pokémon Attractor Machine!" Out from his backpack came what looked like an antique record player.

"The name could use a little work…" commented Bonnie, a little embarrassed.

"You see, bird Pokémon have a homing instinct," Clemont told us. "By using soundwaves of a certain frequency, my device can attract or repel them by affecting their internal compass. Observe…" he then started turning the crank. Though it was silent, the machine seemed to work at first as Fletchling glared at us curiously.

"Clemont, you're a genius," I congratulated.

But then, Fletchling yawned out of boredom and started to fly away. "I don't understand…" Then, a large number of angry looking eyes glowed from the surrounding forests. Suddenly, a large swarm of Pokémon swopped in and surrounded us.

"BEEDRILL! RUN!" Ash shouted, and the rest of us complied. The swarm of Beedrill then began to chase us.

"My device attracted them?!" Clemont shouted. "I must have picked too low of a frequency! A higher one should repel them!" He turned the crank faster to create a higher frequency. But then the device began to smoke and spark and then...

 ** _KA-BOOM!_**

As the dust settled, we lay in a canyon, covered in soot and ashes. "Looks like you blew it again…" groaned Bonnie.

"Well, at least the blast scared the Beedrill off," I added. "Besides, it did sort of work. It attracted all those Beedrill, didn't it?"

Then we heard something… Over our heads was the Fletching from before. "Is it laughing at us?"

Ash then grinned confidently and looked at Froakie. "I have an idea. We'll battle Fletchling here in the canyon. Between your awesome jumping skill and all these rocky platforms, you'll rock! Whaddaya say?"

"Froak!"

"I have no idea what he meant," said Bonnie.

"It means he's gonna use the terrain here to reach Fletchling," I explained.

His hypothesis was accurate to say the least. Froakie was able to reach Fletchling and fire its Frubbles there-at. But of course Fletchling was fast and dodged everything. Soon it flew around a stone pillar and saw a shape on its side. It used Peck and slammed into… the decoy Froakie made out of Frubbles.

"Now use Bubble!" Froakie did as told and landed they shot. "Pokéball, go!" The device hit Fletchling and encapsulated it, but a few seconds later, it broke out.

"Okay! Get above it and use Water Pulse!" As Froakie did so, Fletchling fired Razor Wind multiple times, but Froakie dodged them all. Then it landed a direct it on Fletchling.

"This time for sure… go, Pokéball!" Once again, Ash caught Fletchling inside a Pokéball, but this time…Fletchling surrendered. "Yes! I caught a Fletchling!" And Froakie collapsed, exhausted.

"That was incredible!" Clemont commented.

"I agree," I added. " _Trés bien!_ "

"Yeah! I'm really starting to understand Froakie now," Ash said as he picked up Fletchling's Pokéball and released him. "Fletchling, we're going to be good friends… all of us."

"And please let me know if you get hungry," asked Bonnie, "because stealing food is wrong."

As a celebration of our newly-formed friendship, Clemont gave each Pokémon an Oran Berry to replenish their health. Then, it was off to Santalune City once again, as the journey continues…


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **A Shockingly Cheeky Friendship**

Clemont, Bonnie, and I had joined Ash Ketchum as he and I both began our journey to compete in the Kalos League. For Ash, it was in pursuit of his dream to become a Pokémon Master. In my case, I had hoped to one day follow in my mother's footsteps. Now, the four of us and our Pokémon are on Parterre Way, en route the Santalune City Gym.

After a little while, we had decided to take a quick break for lunch. Ash, Clemont and I sat down on a log, while Cocoa sat on the ground holding Pikachu and Cocoa. She was wiping their faces clean with a moist washrag Clemont gave her. "There, all clean!"

"Thanks again for taking care of them for us, Bonnie," I said.

"You don't have to thank me," she replied as she pet Pikachu. "I love doing this stuff, because I love Pokémon..."

As she said that, she accidentally stroked a little too low and pet Pikachu's tail. "Kaaaa!" he squealed, cheerfully.

"Aw, _c'était mignon_ …" I cooed. "Looks like Pikachu likes it when you pet his tail."

"Yep, Rosie," replied Ash. "He likes it a lot."

For the next couple of minutes, we all decided to give our Pokémon lots of playful attention. Bonnie gave Fletchling's wings a quick cleaning, then she groomed Froakie and Cocoa as well. Then, she gave them all some Pokémon treats in a canister Ash pulled out of his backpack.

Then, we had heard some rustling from the bushes. Therefrom, a wild Pokémon appeared. It was four-legged Pokémon with a red-brown pelt and a number of curly tails. "Awww…" as I cooed at our unexpected guest, Ash pulled out his Pokédex.

 **Vulpix  
The Fox Pokemon  
At birth, Vulpix has only one snow-white tail, and up to five additional tails sprout as it matures. It uses powerful flame attacks.**

"Awesome, I haven't seen one of these up close since the Hoenn region," Ash commented.

The firefox slowly came up to us, eyeing the food in Cocoa's paws, and judging by its gaze, I had guessed it hadn't eaten anything in quite some time. Cocoa then came over and handed the Vulpix some food, and the Vulpix nibbled, feeling quite satisfied thereafter.

"I wonder what a little fella like her is doing out here by itself," I asked.

"Maybe it's looking for a home?" Bonnie added.

"It is a possibility that the little fella was left behind by its friends," Clemont hypothesized.

Before any of us could say any more, she walked over and took some of the treats from the canister. She then turned around towards the bush from which she came and placed the food at its foot. Before any of us could do anything, a familiar face appeared from within. It was a Dedenne.

"Could that be the same Dedenne from before?" asked Clemont.

"Come on, Clemont! Catch it!" said Bonnie.

"Good idea," I added, "and maybe I can catch that Vulpix, and Cocoa can have a new friend." Before we could reach our empty PokéBalls, the two ran off in the same direction. "Wait! Come back!"

"Fletchling! Come out and follow them!" The tiny robin popped out and flew after the two, and the rest of us followed him. After a short time, Fletchling landed on a small branch. It seemed that he had lost sight of Dedenne and Vulpix. But then, Bonnie stepped a little forward and tripped on a hole on the ground. She looked up to see the two disappear into another out of how many other holes nearby.

Clemont pulled out his Bunnelby, and Ash did the same with his Froakie. We all began to search one hole after another, but to no avail. The two were swift as swift could be.

"I want that Dedenne now!" began a short tantrum.

* * *

 _*Cocoa's POV*_

* * *

Pikachu and I had disappeared into a hole that split into two tunnel ways. We had agreed to each take a different route, so we split up to cover more ground. After a little bit, I ran into the Vulpix. She seemed panicked. (Dedenne! Dedenne, where are you?) it called out. (Oh… I hope he's okay…)

(Hey, are you alright?) I asked as I approached her.

She turned around and looked a little shocked to see me. (You! Where did you come from? Where's Dedenne? If you hurt him, I'll…!)

(Whoa! Calm down! We don't want to hurt you. We want you and Dedenne to join our group.) Then I recognized the tone of concern in her voice. (You care for Dedenne, don't you?)

(Yes…) Vulpix replied. (I've found his egg alone by the river, and we've been together ever since. Dedenne has always seen me as a mother-figure, so I've put everything into protecting him.)

(I know how you must feel… My trainer, Brianna. She's cares for me greatly. She treats me like the little sister she never had. Honestly, we've become our own little family.)

Vulpix was silent for a second. (Your own little family…) Then we heard screaming, as if something had just had an accident. (Dedenne!) Vulpix ran off, and I followed.

We went down a tunnel that lead to an opening toward a river. There, by its bed, lay Pikachu and Dedenne, who looked as though they had both just lost a battle. Vulpix and I slid down the cliffside to check on them and make sure they were okay. To both our relief, they were.

Then Pikachu looked up the up cliff. (How do we get back up there?) he asked.

(I'd use Bounce, but I can't lift anything bigger than Dedenne up there.) I replied. (We'll just have to find another way around…)

We ended up walking together for a little while. After about half an hour, Dedenne's little tummy started to complain. (Mommy… I'm hungry…)

("Mommy?") asked Pikachu.

(Long story…) I replied. Then I looked up. Above us were a couple of Sitrus Berries on a branch. (Hey, Pikachu. Could you knock those down for us?)

(Can do. THUNDERBOLT!) With a zap, the branch snapped, and berries fell with it. This greatly pleased Vulpix and impressed Dedenne.

As the four of us chewed on the Sitrus Berries we got, I explained that Brianna and her friends wanted Vulpix and Dedenne to join our family. I told them that they would be fed, cared for, and loved. But before they could answer us… (LOOK OUT!) Pikachu pushed us and we barely escaped a sudden burst of electricity. Then the four of us saw some shadowy figures where the attack came from.

"Prepare for trouble, my prized Pikachu!"  
"And make it double, for your little friends, too!"  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
"To unite all people within our nation!"  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
"Jessie!"  
"And James!"  
"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"  
"Surrender now, or prepare for a fight!"  
"Meowth! That's right!"  
"Wobbuffet!"

(Team Rocket!) I uttered.

(Oh, great,) Pikachu groaned. (It's Mr. And Mrs. Personality.)

"Now, Pikachu," began Jessie, "Be a polite Pokémon, and let us catch you."

"Vulpix, Dedenne, and Cocoa, you too," added James.

(If you care for yourselves and each other,) urged Pikachu to Vulpix and Dedenne, (run!) and that's what we did. As one would expect, Team Rocket chased after us, throwing more of their high-tech traps at us. Fortunately, we managed to dodge them all. Pikachu even backfiring, but Wobbuffet counterattacked and blew us off our feet.

Before long, we tried climbing up a rocky terrain. The enemy persistently followed us, launching more traps. One of them nearly knocked Dedenne off toward Jessie, but Pikachu caught his tail with his mouth.

"That does it," remarked James. "Inkay! Come out and use Tackle!" Out from one of his Pokéballs came a Pokémon who resembled a squid. It flew down on us and directly struck Dedenne.

This startled all of us, and it especially angered Vulpix. (You're gonna regret that!)

"Psybeam!"

(Flamethrower!)

But Inkay's Psybeam was too strong, and it blasted us off the cliff. Thankfully, we landed in the river. We swam towards one another and drifted downstream, and away from the enemy. Then we pulled ourselves out by grabbing a low branch. After a little while, Team Rocket caught up with us on a rubber raft, but they passed us and drifted into a series of rapids.

(Is everyone okay?) asked Pikachu as we walked onto dry land.

(I think so…) replied Vulpix.

(Uh… I don't think so.) Dedenne lay in my arms, unresponsive. Vulpix was dreadfully worried. Then we saw something circle overhead… Ash's Fletchling! (HEY! DOWN HERE! FLETCHLING!)

* * *

 _*Brianna's POV*_

* * *

It took longer than we expected, but we finally found Cocoa and the others. I was shocked to see Dedenne laying motionless in the grass. Bonnie was equally as scared, if not more so. "The nearest Pokémon Center is too far off."

"I think we should treat Dedenne right here," added Clemont. "Let's get him some electricity."

"How do we do that in the middle of the wild?" asked Ash.

Clemont chuckled. "The future is now, thanks to science! Presenting my Electricity Generator!" out from his backpack came a large machine.

"How spacious is that backpack?" I asked.

Ignoring my question, Clemont picked up the clipboard between two glass orbs. "You see, if you put a plastic clipboard under your arm and rub it like this, the resulting friction generates a buildup of electrons, resulting in static electricity. This device uses that exact same principle to create a massive electrical charge." He then placed Dedenne under the device underneath the orbs and turned it on.

The machine rubbed the clipboard between the glass orbs, and an electrical charge surged from within, which then traveled through an outlet where Dedenne sat. The resulting electricity completely recharged Dedenne's batteries.

"Man, science is so amazing!" Ash commented.

"Only one thing…" Clemont then showed us the on/off switch, which broke off when he turned it on. The machine began to generate more electricity than it could handle…

 _ **KABOOM!**_

Sure, we sat in soot once again. But on a positive note, Dedenne was feeling right as range. "All's well that ends well," I smiled, even though my hair was messed up.

Then Dedenne came over and smiled at Clemont. "Dennenne!"

"I think he's trying to thank you," remarked Bonnie. Then it remembered something. "Clemont! CLemont! Catch it! Catch it!"

"And I'll catch Dedenne as well," I added. "We'll all be great friends!"

"NOT SO FAST!" shouted a voice as a shadow looned over us. Above us floated a Meowth-shaped hot-air balloon. "Prepare for trouble! That's right! Its us!"

"And make it double! No mess, no fuss!"

"Team Rocket!" I uttered, furiously. "I bet you were behind Dedenne's unconsciousness."

"Perceptive, aren't you?" asked James. "Inkay! Come forth!" and out from a Pokéball came the Pokémon in question.

"A new player, huh?" Ash pulled out his Pokédex.

 **Inkay  
The Revolving Pokémon  
Opponents who stare at the flashing of the light-emitting spots on its body become dazed and lose their will to fight.**

Dedenne and Vulpix came out in front of us. They both looked angry. "I get it… they want to get back at them for what they did to Dedenne." They both looked at us and nodded.

"Alright," added Clemont, "Dedenne! Use Tackle!"

"Foul Play, Inkay!"

As Dedenne charged, Inkay, wrapped its tentacles around Dedenne and threw him to the ground.

"Psybeam at that rat!"

But as it warmed up, Vulpix shout it from behind using Dark Pulse.

"Dedenne! Use Nuzzle!" shouted Clemont. It bounced up and rubbed its electrically charged body against Inkay. Not only was it a direct and strong hit, it left Inkay paralyzed.

"Vulpix," I instructed, "use Iron Tail!" The fluffy six tails instantly looked as though they were metallic, and they slammed against Inkay, shooting him into Team Rocket's balloon. The resulting impact punctured said balloon, and it released its air rapidly, causing the balloon to fly out of control.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN…!" Team Rocket screamed as they flew out of sight.

The heroes of the day came back to us and they looked happy. Dedenne then zapped something at Pikachu, who smiled and spoke to Ash. "Dedenne and Vulpix want to come with us?"

"That's great!" replied Bonnie.

"Okay," Clemont and I said, "Pokéball, GO!" We each threw a ball, mine at Vulpix, and his at Dedenne, and they successfully captured their targets.

" _Tres bien!_ I caught a Vulpix!" I declared.

"And I caught a Dedenne for Bonnie!" added Clemont.

We both released our Pokémon at the same time. Dedenne was released so that Bonnie to care for it. I let Vulpix out simply because… "I think you could use a name. I'll call you… Seraphina."

"Seraphina?" asked Ash curiously.

"It's a name which means, 'burning fire.'"

As I was speaking, Bonnie pulled out her washrag. "You got all dirty from that battle. Let me clean you up." She started cleaning her tail, and he squealed in pleasure. "Hey! You like being petted on the tail, too."

"Looks like you're gonna have a lot of fun with Dedenne," said Clemont.

"You bet! Dedenne is just the cutest!" she held him close, and they rubbed cheeks. "Nuzzle, nuzzle, nuzzle…"

"Wait! Don't!" I shouted. But it was too late. Dedenne gave Bonnie a devastating shock. "Nuzzle's one of his moves, remember?"

"Oh, yeah…" replied Bonnie, dryly. Then she noticed something. "He fell asleep."

"Right, Dedenne tend to fall asleep a lot in order to conserve energy." As Clemont explained, his little sister gently placed her new friend in the pocket of her yellow satchel.

After escaping Team Rocket's evil clutches, Pikachu, Dedenne, Seraphina, and Cocoa are safe. As a result, we have not one, but two new friends in Seraphina and Dedenne. With that said, we continued our journey to Santalune City, as the journey continues...


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **A BLustery Santalune Gym Battle**

It took much longer than we had expected, but the four of us arrived in Santalune City safely. Soon, Ash and I would have our first Gym Battles, and Ash's first in the Kalos Region.

"Yeah!" shouted Ash as he charged ahead toward a fountain. "Santalune Gym, you better look out! I'm gonna get my first Gym Badge from you!"

"Come on, guys… can't you slow down a little?" Clemont asked, trying to keep up. But he nearly tripped. Fortunately, I caught him by the handle of his bag. "Thanks, Rosie."

"Don't mention it," I replied, and glanced at the boy and his Pikachu. "Ash is more upbeat than Misty implied. He could teach me a thing or two on optimism."

"One thing, and I think it's kind of important," began Clemont. "Do you have any clue where the Santalune Gym is?"

"No clue! Of course I don't!" Ash replied.

"So… we're just going in circles," I chuckled. "Dignified."

"I figure stuff out best if I run. Keep moving ahead, and you can't go wrong. That's the way we roll!" Ash said as he stood on the fountain making a pose.

Suddenly, a bright flash came out of nowhere. It wasn't blinding, just surprising. We turned to the source, and there stood a woman with a camera. "That's a keeper," she said as she came over. "If you're going to the Santalune Gym, just head down this street, and it'll be on your right. If you reach the Pokémon Center, you've gone too far."

"Really? Awesome! Thanks for the info." Ash said as he jumped off the water fountain. "I told you we can't go wrong." With that said, he took off."

"Wait, not so fast." Clemont said as he and Bonnie followed.

As they went ahead, I turned to the woman. "Thanks for the assistance, madam," I told her then turned to my Pokémon partner. "Come on, Cocoa. Let's catch up."

Cocoa then bounced into my arms, and we took off after our friends. All the while, the woman with the camera watched us… "Such a strong bond between those two…"

The woman's directions were spot on. The sun was just beginning to disappear over the nearby mountains as we found the Santalune Gym.

"Now, if I remember my correctly, the Santalune Gym leader specializes in Bug-type Pokémon." Clemont said.

"I can't wait to go inside. It's going to be fun." Bonnie said.

As he said that, Ash approached the door. But just then, it opened and a small Pokémon jumped out from within and landed in Ash's arms. "Heli Helioptile!" it said.

Another woman walked out shortly after, and the Helioptile ran back to her and clambered onto her shoulder. "Ash. Pikachu. It's nice to see you both again."

"Hey, Alexa. I didn't know you were here," Ash said.

"Uh huh, I finished up be reporting and though you'd be here soon so I waited." Alexa then turned to us. "So, are these your new friends?"

"Yup, I met them in Luminous City."

After we introduced ourselves… "It's amazing that you already know the Gym leader." I said to Ash.

"Oh, she's not the Gym leader," he replied. "See, Alexa's a Journalist."

"He's right. The Gym leader's actually my younger sister, Viola." Alexa said.

"That's me," a voice said from behind. We turned around to see the woman with the camera from the fountain. "Nice to see you again" Viola said.

"You mean your Alexa's sister?" Ash asked.

"Oh, so I take it you already met one another?" Alexa asked.

"Right, at the fountain. I took a picture of Pikachu and Ash," Viola explained. "So, who among you is here for a Gym battle?"

"Actually, Ash and I both are," I explained.

"Oh…" Viola groaned. "Well, we have a rule in Kalos that Gyms are only open until sunset. I think I'll only have enough time for one Gym battle."

Ash and I looked at one another. I was gonna let him go first, but he beat me to it. "Ladies first," he said.

"Oh… Thank you, Ash," with that said, we went inside. In the lobby, we saw multiple photographs of Trainers and/or Pokémon (especially Bug-types) decorating the walls. "Wow you took all of these pictures, Viola?"

"Uh-huh... of course, these are only a few of the pictures I've taken." Viola replied.

"She's got quite the talent for photographing Bug-types," Alexa said. "She even helps me with my reporting from time to time."

"This is great work. It really captures the love for your subjects," Clemont said.

"It sure does. You can see how much you care about Bug-types! You're a keeper!" Bonnie said as she turned to Viola. "I mean, please take care of my brother."

"Bonnie! I told you to stop this a million times." Clemont said frantically. Then his Aipom arm picked Bonnie up, and he carried her out of the Gym. "So embarrassing…" he groaned.

"I hope you think about it, Viola." Bonnie giggled.

"Uh… What just happened?" Ash asked.

"I've dealt with this before," I replied. "Basically, she's trying to find a wife for him."

"Talk about embarrassing for Clemont."

"I know, right?"

"So, shall we, Rosie? How about that battle?" Viola asked.

"Yes, please."

* * *

The lot of us made our way to the battlefield, which was decorated with a series of various trees and bushes all around. I came down to the close end of the field, while Viola moved to the far end. Ash, Alexa and the others stood on the far side in order to observe.

Another woman, Viola's apprentice, stood on the opposite end of my friends, and she would referee. "The gym battle between Rosie the Challenger and Viola the Gym leader will now begin," she began. "Each side will have the choice between two Pokémon, and the battle will be over when each Poéemon is unable to continue. Furthermore, only the Challenger will be able to substitute Pokémon."

"My lens is always focused on victory no matter what. Surskit, go!" Viola yelled as Surskit comes out of it's Pokéball.

"A Surskit, huh?" I muttered as I took out my Pokédex.

 **Surskit  
The Pond Skater Pokémon  
Surskit can walk on water as though it was skating. It attracts prey with a sweet aroma it produces.**

"My first Gym battle," I breathed. "and I'm going to start it off with my first Pokémon. Go on, Cocoa. I know you can do it." As I said that, Cocoa bounced onto the field, opposite of Surskit.

"Now, battle begin." the referee said.

 ** _Brianna Bellerose VS Gym Leader Viola  
Cocoa VS Surskit  
BATTLE BEGIN!  
_**

"Cocoa, let's start this off with Frustration!" I yelled, and Cocoa charged towards her opponent.

"Quick, Surskit! Use Protect!" Viola yelled, and Surskit put a protective barrier around itself.

"Bank left, and hit it from behind!" Cocoa did precisely as instructed. As I had assumed, my idea nailed a perfect hit, surprising Viola. "Yes, Protect deflects any oncoming attack, but as I theorized, it only protects the front."

"Hm, not bad. I'm impressed," Viola commented.

"Now, Cocoa. Bounce! _Allons-y!_ " Cocoa leaped into the air and over Surskit.

"Dodge it, quick!" Surskit dodged it and moved around Cocoa.

" _Rapide!_ Focus on Surskit and use Strength!" Cocoa turned to Surskit and began her attack.

"Now, Surskit, use Ice Beam on the field!" Surskit fired a freezing ray on the ground, which froze it. It surprised me and made Cocoa slip making her unable to stand. "Our ice battle field is picture perfect. Surskit, let's go!" Viola yelled. Surskit skated on the ice and launched another Ice Beam at Cocoa. Cocoa was stuck from the neck down in a block of ice.

"Cocoa, no!"

"Cocoa, yes. Now use your picture perfect Signal Beam!" Surskit did as instructed and landed a direct hit on Cocoa. She flew across the field and rammed into me.

"Cocoa is unable to battle. Surskit wins," the referee announced.

"Cocoa, are you okay?" I asked as I picked her up. "You were great out there. I'm proud of you." I then turned to the sidelines. "Ash, could you take Cocoa to the Pokémon Center, _s'il vous plaît?_ "

"Sure." Ash took Cocoa from my arms and hurried to the door.

"You trained Cocoa quite well. I commend you," Viola said.

"Merci."I replied as I grabbed for a Pokeball. "Seraphina! _Allons-y_!" I tossed the Pokéball and my new Vulpix friend came out.

"Ah, a Vulpix, eh?"

"Alright, Seraphina. Use Flamethrower to melt the ice!" Seraphina spun around and exhaled her fiery breath. Every last molecule of ice on the field was melted down and converted to steam. "Once more, Seraphina!" She then fired one at Surskit.

"Quick dodge it!" But it was too late. Seraphina's powerful Fire-type move landed a direct hit and knocked the last of Surskit's HP out of it.

"Surskit is unable to battle. Seraphina wins," announced the referee.

"Yes!" I yelled. "Just one more left… for each of us."

"Not going to be that easy. My Gym leader pride is on the line. Let's do this, Vivillon!" Viola sent a large butterfly-like Pokémon out.

"Who's that Pokémon?" I asked as I took out my Pokédex.

 **Vivillon  
The Scale Pokémon  
Vivillon are skillfully able to find a source of water. It has been said that you'll find a spring if you follow a Vivillon. Its appearance varies depending on the habitat where it evolves. **

"Alright…" I glanced at Seraphina. "Keep on your toes. We don't know what's coming." She nodded in understanding.

"Vivillon use Psychic!" Viola yelled and Vivillon telepathically picked up and restrained Seraphina.

I was a little surprised. I wasn't sure what to do. But then, I realized… Pokémon can only use one move at a time. Vivillon was vulnerable. "Dark Pulse!" Seraphina blasted Vivillon straight on.

"What's happening?" Viola asked.

"That was quite the opening you left for us." I replied as Vivillon fell to the Battlefield and Seraphina lands on her feet.

"Vivillon, can you still fly?" asked Viola in concern. Vivillon struggled a little, but slowly fluttered back up. "Thank goodness. Use Gust! Viola yelled and Vivillon Friend to sweep up Seraphina with the wind and throw her down.

"Rapide, Seraphina! Dig!" I yelled. Seraphina burrowed underground and into safety.

Viola smiled confidently. "You think that'll work? You should know that Dig doesn't have any effect on flying Pokémon."

"Yeah, but this does… Flamethrower!" From under Vivillon, Seraphina's attack shot out from the ground, like a fountain of fire. Vivillon was too slow to evade, and the attack struck Vivillon, who fell to the ground.

"Vivillon! No!" Viola yelled.

"Vivillon is unable to battle, Seraphina wins, which means the winner of the match is Rosie!" the referee announced.

"Alright!" I cheered as Seraphina jumped into my arms. "We did it! We did it! We did it!"

"Rosie!" Clemont yelled as he and Bonnie came over. "That was amazing."

"Way to go, Rosie! You were great." Bonnie cheered.

As we were cheering, Viola returned Vivillon to its Pokéball "Thank you, Vivillon, for a great battle." Then, she started walking toward us. "Congratulation. This is to prove your Gym battle against me. I present you with the Bug Badge."

"Thanks so much." I replied as I gladly received the badge and placed it into my case. "If only Cocoa were able to celebrate with us."

"On that note, I think we should go to the Pokémon Center to check on her," said Clemont.

As we made our way to the front door, Viola spoke to me. "There are some things you just see by looking out through your camera's viewfinder, and things you can see clearly by living together with Pokémon. Keep strengthening the bond that you share with your Pokémon, and good luck." Viola said. "Oh, and tell Ash that I look forward to our battle tomorrow."

"I will," I replied. " _Merci et bonne nuit_." With that said, we left for the Pokémon Center.

As we were walking, I pulled my badge case out and sighed. "My first Gym Badge, and I earned it without Cocoa. I feel sorry that she wasn't able to stay with us."

"You sent to the Pokémon Center because you care about her," stated Bonnie. "And she fought her best to help you. Im sure she'll be happy for you."

I smiled and looked at Clemont's sister. Thanks, Bonnie. I needed that." As I was walking and talking, I walked right into someone, who fell over when we collided.

She had honey brown hair about as long as mine was, and blue eyes. She wore a black tank-top with a white collar, a red skirt, a dark pink hat, black stockings, and black shoes. To be honest, I thought she was more beautiful than most others say I am.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." I told her.

"It's okay," she replied as I helped her up. "I was a little distracted as well."

"I'm Rosie, and this is Bonnie and Clemont."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Serena." my new friend said, but then we heard the nearby Pokémon Center.

* * *

Once we got inside, we saw Nurse Joy and Wigglytuff. "You're just in time," Sue said as Cocoa bounced in from a corridor and into my arms. "Your Buneary is now now fully recovered and feeling fine."

"Thank you, Nurse Joy."

"It's my pleasure."

"Cocoa and Seraphina, this is Serena, my new friend."

"Hi, you two. Nice to meet you." ,Serena said as she looks at Nurse Joy. "Oh, right. I was wondering if you would look at my Pokémon too." Serena said as she lets her partner out of her Pokéball.

"Fennekin!" it said.

"That's a cute one," I said as I pulled out my Pokédex.

 **Fennekin  
The Fox Pokémon and the official Fire-type starter Pokémon for the Kalos region  
From its ears, Fennekin expels hot air that can reach nearly 400 degrees Fahrenheit. It likes to snack on twigs.**

"Oh, so you're a new trainer, huh?" I asked.

"You're right. I just started my Journey."

"I'll be glad to look at Fennekin," Nurse Joy said. "Please stay right here while I do a brief exam."

"Hey, guys," said a voice from behind. Ash walked up from the back door. "How'd it go, Rosie? Did you get your first badge?" In response, I showed him my case. "Great. You're on your way to getting into the Pokémon League."

"Thanks, my friend. On that note, I just made a new friend I don't think you met yet." I stepped aside to make an introduction. "I'd like you to meet-!"

"Serena?!" Ash interrupted in shock, but at the same time with a smile.

"Ash?!" Serena excitedly responded. At that instant, they embraced and laughed and spoke over each other.

"I don't believe it! You're here!"

"Oh my goodness, it's been so long!"

"I never thought I'd see you again!"

"I missed you so much!"

"Wait, you two know each other?" I asked in surprise.

In the event of Cocoa and Seraphina's success against Viola, we earned our first Gym badge. Will Ash be able to come up with a strategy to defeat the Santalune City Gym leader and win his first Kalos Region Gym badge? And how do Ash and Serena know each other? The answer to come as the journey continues...


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Battling on Thin Ice**

* * *

*Serena's POV*

* * *

I still remember it as though it happened just moments ago…

It was the second day of Pokémon Summer Camp in Pallet Town, hosted by Professor Oak. I didn't know I was going until like two days before that, so I was largely unprepared.

One day, me and a small group of cabin mates went on a morning nature walk, and somehow I got separated from everybody else. It was perhaps the scariest that happened to me.

"W-Where is everybody?" I called out. "Where did you all go?"

A rustling from the bushes startled me, and I tripped on a tree root. I looked back to the tree root and saw a big (though smaller than me) blue Pokémon pop out. It glanced at me for a second and then hopped on its way.

"I never even wanted to come to camp. It's so scary." And I started to cry. "Mommy!" Then I heard the bush rustling again. I closed my eyes out of fear.

"Poliwag?" a voice asked. A boy, probably a little older than me, came out of there and found me instead. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked as I looked up. "Hi, I'm Ash."

I was still a little scared, but I managed to tell him my name. "I'm Serena…" Then I looked down. "I think… I think I hurt my leg."

"Oh, no." Ash grew concerned because he saw that when I tripped, I scraped my knee to the point of bleeding. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a light blue handkerchief. "This should help." He then knelt down and wrapped it around my scraped knee. "There."

I wanted to get up, but the instant I tried… "Ouch! It still hurts, I can't stand up!"

At that, Ash made a stand… literally. "Don't give up until it's over, okay?" Ash said as he extended his hand to me. I hesitated but took it, and he helped up catching me in the process. My body was briefly in his arms, and I felt a little weird. "There you go." Ash chuckled. "I think we should be getting back to the campsite. Come on, it's this way."

We saw each other every day for the rest of the week. We played with the Pokémon, the other campers, and of course, each other. Long afterwards, I still thought of him. I never wanted to forget him. I wasn't sure why back then, but in time, I understood…

I fell in love.

* * *

 _ **SEVERAL YEARS LATER...**_

* * *

*Brianna's POV*

* * *

My battle against Viola and her Bug-type Pokémon at the Santalune City Gym was not without difficulty. However, I managed to think a way through the enemy territory and pull off a victory, earning my first Gym badge. Almost immediately after, while Ash was with Cocoa at the Pokémon Center for me, the rest of us met Serena, who had just recently began her own journey with her Fennekin. I was introducing her to Ash when without warning, we all made a rather shocking discovery…

"Wait, you two know each other?" I alternated between looking at Ash and looking at Serena, both of whom, as it turned out, were childhood friends.

"We were best friends once before, but that was maybe… seven years ago?" replied Ash.

"Eight," corrected Serena, "but who's keeping track? And more importantly, what are you doing here, Ash? I thought you lived in the Kanto region."

"I do," Ash answered. "I'm on a worldwide journey to become a Pokémon Master. But I sure wasn't expecting to see you here. Do you live here in Santalune City?"

"Actually, no. I live in Vaniville Town to the south. I was passing by on my way back from Lumiose City, and-!" All of a sudden, a certain yellow Pokémon jumped into Serena's lap. "Oh! And who's this?" she asked with a smile.

"This is Pikachu. He's been traveling with me since day one."

"Pika Pikachu!" He seemed pleased to meet her.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Pikachu."

Then from behind, Nurse Joy appeared with a perky little Fennekin. "All done," she said. "Your Fennekin is doing just fine. Have a good evening."

Serena thanked Nurse Joy and accepted her Pokémon. "Fennekin, this is Ash and Pikachu. Boys, Fennekin."

"I've never seen this Pokémon before. It's kind of cute."

"It's a Fire-type Pokémon that new trainers can receive in Kalos. See, I just got her at Lumiose City."

Bonnie, Clemont, and I watched as Serena and Ash made up for lost time. I could tell that those two had an unbreakable bond, one which has last several years apart. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but it seemed there was… something else that even they didn't see yet.

* * *

Early the next morning, Ash and I woke up to prepare for his Gym battle against Viola. Since I experienced her strategy straight on, I knew I could be of great assistance. Viola's elder sister, Alexa, also volunteered to help out.

"Okay," I began. "I know you didn't see this, but Viola had a Vivillon with a rather strong Gust. You'll need to find a way to stand your ground."

"I think I can help out here," Alexa pulled out a Poke Ball and threw it up. "Come on out, Noivern!"

From within the Ball, a large, dark, bat-like Pokémon with teal wings appeared. The sight alone scared Cocoa to hopping behind me. "Oh, my…" I pulled out my Pokédex.

 **Noivern  
The Sound Wave Pokémon  
The ultrasonic waves Noivern releases from its ears are powerful enough to crush a boulder.**

"I see… so Noivern can use Gust, huh?"

"Works for me," said Ash. "Pikachu! Fletchling! Let's give it our all!" As he said that, both the Pokémon in question moved onto the battle field.

"Here it comes… Noivern, use Gust!" Alexa yelled, and Noivern produced a strong flurry of wind as Fletchling and Pikachu tried to stay still.

"Try to hand on, Pikachu! Be strong, Fletchling!" Ash shouted, trying to motivate them.

But Noivern's Gust was too strong. Pikachu and Fletchling were sent flying, but Ash skillfully caught them in his arms.

"Are you two okay?" Ash asked in concern. "I'm here for you two. So don't worry and concentrate on training.".

"Fletchling fletch fletch!"

"Pika Pika!"

"If I may," I intervened, "I've been watching and processing, and I think I found a way you can keep from being blown away by Viola's Gust."

"Really? That's great!" Ash said.

"Now," I began, "with Gust, you need to have Fletchling and Pikachu have good balance. Have Fletchling put it's tail up that at an angle so the air flows around it, and have Pikachu drive his tail onto the ground to keep him from being pushed by the strong wind. It also ought to help with the Ice battle field for Pikachu."

"Huh… alright, I'll try that out. Thanks, Rosie." Ash returned to the other side of the battle field. "Alexa! Can we try that again, please?"

"Sure," Alexa replied as she turned to her partner. "Noivern, use Gust!" Alexa yelled as Noivern creates a strong wind.

"Alright, Pikachu, use your tail as a break! Fletchling, put your tail feathers at an angle!" Ash yelled.

The two Pokémon did as told. The outcome was as I had assumed. Pikachu kept keeps his footing, and Fletchling adjusted the air circulating around it.

"Now Pikachu, use Thunderbolt and Fletchling use Razor Wind." The two did as instructed, but Noivern dodged at Alexa's command. "Awesome! Looking good, you too!"

"Good. Looks like you're getting the hang of it," Alexa commended. "But I'm not finished yet! Use Gust again!"

* * *

About twenty minutes of practice later, Alexa had to leave for work. She wished Ash good luck with his Gym Battle and left. "Looks like we have a good defense against Gust," I remarked. "Now for that ice field."

"Already got a way how to deal with the ice battle field." Ash said.

"Really? What are you going to do?" Serena asked.

"You're going to find out during the battle."

"Hey! That's no fair!" Bonnie said.

"If I recall," Clemont stated as he walked onto the battle field with something under a tarp, "Surskit also knows how to use Sticky Web. As far as handling that, the future is now thanks to science and the power of technology." He yanked the tarp off to reveal what appeared to be a cannon. "Clemontic gear on! I invented this device in anticipation of the very situation Ash is now in. I call it the 'Sticky Web Sticky Wicket Whacker Wonk'!"

"Try saying that five times fast," I whispered to Serena, who giggled in response.

Clemont continued to explain. "You see, I've analyzed Sticky Web's composition at the DNA level. This device is able to replicate stickiness, color, aroma, and nutritional value to a T. I'm sure a patent approval is right around the corner."

"Well, I really don't really know what you're talking about, but thanks, Clemont." Ash replied. "Okay, you two, let's do this!"

Clemont pulled a lever and activated his machine. "Lock on target, and… fire!" The cannon shot out a portion of its concoction. Pikachu and Fletchling successfully dodged it afterwards, Pikachu touched the web out of curiosity and it stuck to his paw.

"This is what I call training with science!" Clemont began to fire more Sticky webs as Pikachu and Fletchling evaded them all. "Not bad, but you haven't experienced my device working at full power. Maximum level and… FIRE!"

But nothing happened.

"Huh?" Clemont walked in-front of the machine and looked in the muzzle. But then it started to rattle and whine. Clement pushed the muzzle up and got down as the cannon fired four Sticky Webs straight into the air. They all fell back into the cannon, clogging the muzzle and then it started to whine even louder.

"Not again!" I yelled.

 _ **KA-BOOM!**_

"Why...? WHY?" Clemont moaned.

"Hey, in that case… Froakie! I choose you!" Ash yelled as he released said Pokémon. "If you attack us with your Frubbles, it'll be like getting attacked with Sticky Web."

Froakie hopped over to the opposite side of the field. In front of Clemont's cannon (what was left of it, anyway), and he started throwing his Frubbles at Pikachu and Fletchling, who dodged each attack.

"Great! Now concentrate, and speed up! Show me that spirit!" Ash yelled.

"I didn't know Ash had a Froakie, too." Serena said.

After about a half-hour or so, Ash decided. "We're ready."

As we started for the Santalune Gym, Serena watched Ash in admiration. "It's amazing how hard Trainers and their Pokémon work in order to earn there self's a gym badge."

"That's just how the ball bounces," I replied. "I assume you'll be doing the same yourself soon, right?"

"I guess so. I know I have Fennekin, but I'm not sure what my next step will be."

"I understand. Just take your time, and you'll know what to do."

"I will. Thank you."

* * *

Not long later, we arrived at the Gym, where Viola was waiting, with a prepped battle field no less. All the rest of us, Serena included, gathered on the sidelines to watch and root for Ash.

"The Gym match between Ash the challenger and Viola the Santalune Gym leader will now begin." said the referee. "Each side will have the choice between two Pokémon, and the battle will be over when each Pokémon is unable to continue. Furthermore, only the challenger will be able to substitute Pokémon."

"So, Ash," began Viola, "my sister told me you were training hard today. I'm looking forward to this." As she continued speaking, she released Surskit from its Pokéball. "My lenses is still focused on Victory and nothing will ruin this shot!"

"Nothing except me. Cause this time I'm going to win a badge." Ash said. "Right, Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu scampered onto the field.

 ** _Ash Ketchum VS Gym Leader Viola_**

 ** _Battle Begin!_**

"You can't take a picture without opening the shutter, and you can't win a battle without a strategy. Sticky Web!" Sticky Webs started flying from Surskit toward Pikachu.

"Dodge it, Pikachu!"

Pikachu successfully adhered to his Trainers command.

"Wow, that's fast! All that training's paying off," Serena said.

"Now, Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

The mouse Pokémon leaped into the air and fired all its electricity at its opponent.

"Protect!" A shield blocked the attack. "Signal Beam, go!" Viola yelled as Surskit jumped and released a strong counterattack.

"Dodge it, and use Iron tail!" Pikachu's tail turned metallic and it slammed onto Surskit's head after dodging the Signal Beam. The Steel-type move wasn't very effective, but it was a meaningful hit.

"Now, let's refocus this battle. Ice Beam!"

Surskit charges up an Ice Beam.

"Pikachu, stop that Ice Beam!" Pikachu jumped thus blocking the move, and prepared to fire a Thunderbolt.

"Shake him loose and use Ice Beam!"

Surskit recharged the Ice Beam again and tried to shake Pikachu off at the same time. It's Ice Beam missed the field and hit a few trees and overhead lights. At last, Surskit shook him off and fired its Ice Beam, freezing the field.

"Shoot…" I muttered.

"Another picture perfect battle field," said Viola as Surskit started skating on the ice.

"Can you get up, Pikachu?"

The one in question struggled a little from the lack of friction, but he succeeded.

"This Ice battle field is my studio and I'm the Photographer and I call the shots. Surskit Signal Beam!" Viola yelled.

"NOW!" Ash yelled. Pikachu quickly slammed his tail into the ice, creating a foothold for himself. Then he fired a Thunderbolt against Viola's Signal Beam… which did not hold off the Electric-type move.

"Whoa! What?!"

The Thunderbolt slammed into Surskit, zapping away the last of its HP and knocking it out.

"Surskit is unable to battle! Pikachu wins!" announced the referee.

Viola returned Surskit to its Pokéball. "Surskit, that was excellent. Now, get a good rest."

"Pikachu, come on back."

"What?" Viola was surprised. "You're done battling with Pikachu?"

"Fletchling wanted to battle as well." He sent out the Pokémon in question. "You heard of fighting fire with fire? Well, I'm fighting Flying with Flying."

"Hm… Fair enough." Viola sent out Vivillon.

Ash seemed rather confident. And for good reason. No Sticky Webs on the field and a great defense against Gust, this would be a fair battle. Ash announced his first attack, Steel Wing, but Vivillon used Psychic and slammed him into the ground.

"Way to be strong, Fletchling! Now, get up and use Steal-wing again!" This time, it was a successful hit. "Great! Now, use Peck!" This one, however, missed Vivillon.

"Gust!" Viola yelled. Vivillon flapped its large wings and picked up the wind.

"Remember out training, Fletchling!" The little bird stabilized himself by putting his tail in an angle. "Excellent! Use Razor wind!"

"Oh, no, you don't. Sleep powder!" A powder filled the air straight towards its target. In an instant, Fletchling fell out of the sky, fast asleep.

"I had no idea that Vivillon could use sleep powder." Clemont said.

"Picture perfect, Vivillon! Solar Beam!" ,Viola yelled as Vivillon charges up a Solar Beam then releases the attack as it hits Fletchling knocking him out.

"Oh, no, Fletchling!"

"Fletchling is unable to battle! Vivillon wins!" said the referee.

"You did good Fletchling! You deserve plenty of rest." Ash return Fletchling to his Pokéball and sent Pilachu back onto the battle field.

"Now, Vivillon, use Gust!" Vivillon created a huge gust.

But Pikachu planted his tail into the field to keep him still. "Hang tight! You can say on your feet." Ash encouraged, but Pikachu as he lost his footing and tumbled back. He was still feeling the effects of his battle with Surskit. If this dragged on, he could be in trouble.

"Pikachu can't beat my Vivillon in that state. I'm afraid your going to have to wait longer for your badge." Viola taunted.

"Yeah? Not happening!" Ash replied. "Giving up's not what were about. We'll keep battling right up to the very end!"

"I admire your persistence... but this is the end. Gust!"

"Pikachu Iron tail!" The metallic tail jammed into the ground, creating a stronger foothold.

"Solar Beam!"

"Thunderbolt!"

The two moves destroyed one another, no effect to either party.

"Sleep Powder!" The dust scattered and engulfed Pikachu, and he struggled to stay awake.

"Oh, no!" Ash yelled.

"So here we are It's time for me to take a great last picture. Let's finish this up with Solar Beam." Vivillon charged up another Solar Beam.

"Pikachu wake up!" Ash yelled as Pikachu was struggled to stay awake.

"Remember your training!" Serena yelled out of worry.

Ash did. Then his brain hatched an idea. "Pikachu! Electro Ball into the air!"

Pikachu did as told. The ball of electricity flew up and back down onto Pikachu. The mouse Pokémon jumped up and started punching and kicking like a martial arts master.

"Neutralizing Sleep Powder with an Electric-type move on itself…" I breathed.

"Genius," Serena added.

"Quick! Solar Beam!" Viola yelled in shock.

"Too late. Use Electro Ball!" Pikachu jumped up and fired an Electro ball goes right though the Solar Beam and hits Vivillon as it knocks Vivillon back into some of the frozen lights. The ice stuck to one of the wings and caused difficulty in flying. Then Pikachu shot off a Thunderbolt and struck Vivillon, who fell down for the count.

"Vivillon is unable to battle! Pikachu wins, which means the winner of the match is Ash from Pallet Town!" announced the referee.

The remainder of us then came down from the sidelines. We were cheering for our friend's victory.

"Ash! That was amazing!" Serena said.

"Way to go, Ash! you were great!" Bonnie jumped.

"Hey, thanks and I couldn't of done it with out the help of you guys." Ash said, primarily to Clemont.

"Ash, I haven't done anything, and you know it." Clemont argued, humbly.

"Not true," Ash rebutted. "You're invention gave me the idea Pikachu using Electro ball on himself. And along with the idea Rosie gave me for Gust, this Victory just doesn't belong to me. It's all of ours."

Meanwhile, Viola returned Vivillon back into its Pokeball as she walked over to us. "Thank you, Vivillon, for a great battle." ,Viola said; then she directed her attention to her succeeding challenger "Ash, you… No, it wasn't you alone. You and your all your friends have shown me a whole new depth of field! Fantastic! Just fantastic!" She then presented the victor with his spoil: the Bug Badge. "The world you see through a lens, and the world you see with a Pokémon by your side... The same world can look entirely different depending on your view. Remember that."

"I will. Thank you," Ash said.

"Now, I imagine your going to your next Pokémon Gym battle. May I recommend the gym in Cyllage City."

"That sounds great." Ash replied. "Okay, we're going to head Alexa we said goodbye."  
"I will. Good luck, and thanks again for the battles."

As we started walking away, Ash turned his sight to his oldest friend. "So, Serena. Where are you headed off to from here?"

"Uh, Me?" Serena asked. "Well… truth be told, I'm not entirely sure…"

"Why don't you come with us, then?"

"Pika!"

"Yeah that'd be fun," Bonnie started tugging on Serena's arm. "Come with us, please. We'll have a great time."

"Sounds like an excellent idea to me," Clemont said.

"I agree. It's no fun traveling alone." I added. "Plus, thanks to you, Ash came up with his Santalune Gym strategy. If you both could help me from here on out, it would be great."

"Buneary!"

Serena was quiet for a second, but she grinned a sincere grin. "Sure! How can I say no to all that?"

"That's the spirit," Clemont said.

"Ash, Rosie, you're planing on going to the Cyllage City Gym next, right?" Serena reached into her purse and pulled out a peculiar device. It opened up like a book, and she tapped the screen. "Let's see… according to my guidebook, we have to travel back to Luminous City and head west from there."

"Then back to Lumiose City we go." Ash replied.

"Great! There's a boutique in Luminous City with the cutest clothes, and there's also a bakery with the best pastries in Kalos. So are we waiting for? Let's hurry up." Serena then took off, and we all followed.

And so, after two heart-fought battles between Gym leader Viola, Ash and I both received the Bug Badge. Now, we're off to the Cyllage City Gym with our new friend, Serena, as the journey continues…


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Giving Chase at the Rhyhorn Race**

Setting sights on the Kalos League, Ash and I both challenged and succeeded against Viola the Santalune City Gym leader and earned our first Kalos Gym badges. Now, the lot of us begin our return to Lumiose, en route to the Cyllage City Gym.

"As long as we're going back to Luminous City, I would really like the take a shot at that Luminous Gym battle." As Ash said that, I noticed that Clemont was cringing a little, but I didn't want to say anything.

"Well, remember, the Gym Leader said you need at least four Badges," I told him. "I know! Why don't you utilize this time to catch another Kalos Region Pokémon?"

"That's not a bad idea." He then turned his sight to some tall grass nearby. "Now, where is my next Pokémon hanging out?"

"Hey, Ash," began Bonnie, "if you catch a really cute Pokémon, will you let me take care of it?"

"Sure. Of course."

"Yippie!"

As they looked, Clemont sighed. He took off his glasses and cleaned them as best as he could. But he still saw that they were dirty. "Hey, does anybody have some water I can use to clean my glasses with?" he asked.

"I might. Hold on a second…" Serena opened her purse and pulled out a small bottle, but something else fell out… a light blue cloth.

"Huh?" Ash noticed and picked it up. "Is this…?"

Serena blushes a little as she answered, saying, "Yeah… it's the handkerchief you gave me that day."

"You kept it… after all these years…"

Before anything else could happen, the ground started rumbling. It started in low and then it started to grow, which meant something was coming. Then, we saw something… actually, a lot of somethings, charging right for us with people riding them. We all darted out of the way. Ash and Clemont clambered up one side of the path, and we three girls on the other. "What in the world?!" I pulled out my Pokédex.

 **Rhyhorn  
The Spikes Pokemon  
Rhyhorn recklessly charges straight ahead, trampling over anything that gets in its way.**

About ten seconds later, the Rhyhorn had left down the path. We returned to the path and watched the stampeding Pokémon. "What was that about?" Ash asked.

Just then, another something rode in on a motorbike. Officer Jenny stopped between us. "What do you all think you were doing?" she asked, crossly. "Your not suppose to be here. Your standing right in the middle of the Rhyhorn Race course."

"Rhyhorn Race?" Ash asked.

"It's a popular sport here in Kalos," Serena explained.

Officer Jenny directed up up a hillside and showed us a nearby village. "This is Odyssey Village, where the Rhyhorn race begins. The Course starts here, at the village Square, goes through the forest and comes back. First to complete three laps wins." Officer Jenny explained. At that moment, the racers charged through the Square and back into the village.

"Only six?" I asked.

"That's the normative," Serena told us. "They have bigger race tracks in bigger cities. This course is actually rather small."

"There's a special exhibition race that anyone can participate in tomorrow. If you're interested, you might wanna give that race a try." Officer Jenny said.

"Wow, you mean it? Great! I'm in." Ash said.

"Good to hear. Well, I need to get back to work. Good luck tomorrow."

Later that day, after we ate, we all arrived at a Rhyhorn pen. There,Ash registered for the exhibition match. "All set. You can your Rhyhorn for the race from the ones out back," a nearby woman said. "Go ahead and pick any one that interests you."

We came out back to see a number of Rhyhorn lounging around in the field. Ash and Serena came out to them, while the rest of us watched from the fence.

"Hmm…" Ash walked up behind one of them when suddenly...

"Ash! Don't do that!" Serena warned him on the spot. "If you approach a Rhyhorn from behind, it might panic and kick you. You should come in from the front and move very slowly." Serena then demonstrated. "Now, this Rhyhorn seem to be really gentle and really intelligent."

"Sounds good. Then, I choose you," Ash said as he slowly kneeled down and rubbed Rhyhorn's head. "Nice to meet you, Rhyhorn."

"Rhy."

"Wow, I'm impressed, Serena. You're so good at handling Rhyhorn," Clemont commented.

"Thank you," she replied. "You see, my mother is a Rhyhorn racer, and she taught me how to handle them since I was a little girl."

"Whoa, does that mean you want to become a Rhyhorn racer too, Serena?" Bonnie asked.

"Well... Rhyhorn racing is fun, but I wonder if there might be something I really like even more. So I haven't made and decision yet."

"We understand. Exploring possibilities," I said.

"Hey, Serena," Ash requested, "since you know so much racing, would you mind teaching me some of the basics on how to ride?"

"You mean me?" Serena asked. "Well, I guess so… but don't expect to get it the first time."

A few minutes later, Ash and Serena came back out of the stable. They went in to change into official jumpsuits. Ash wore a blue jumpsuit, while Serena donned a custom pink jumpsuit with two hearts on the leg. "Okay, I'm all set."

"You look great," Bonnie said, and Clemont agreed.

"It really suits you," I said. "Pun fully intended."

"Aw, thank you. I sewed these patches on my suit just for fun." Serena said. The two then began training. "First, you approach the Rhyhorn slowly so you don't startle it. Then, you put your foot on here then boost yourself up." She pointed to the armor plate on Rhyhorn's shoulder.

"Like this?" Ash put his foot there and pushed. But he used a little to much force and sent himself flying to the other side.

"Ohh… that's gonna leave a mark," I groaned.

"Pika…"

"Bun…"

"Okay, let's try that again…" Seventeen tries and fails later, Serena couldn't help but giggle a little at Ash's expense.

"Do you think you can show me how it's done, Serena?" Ash asked.

"Of course…" she then approached the Pokémon, and in a clean, swift move, she landed on top of it.

"Well, I'm certainly impressed." Clemont said.

"Really?" Serena asked blushing a little. "Thank you. Now, if you want your Rhyhorn to walk you signal lightly with your feet." She lightly tapped Rhyhorn's side and it slowly moved forward.

"Look at it go," Bonnie cooed. "So cute!"

"Perfect form." Clemont added…

But he spoke too soon. Rhyhorn suddenly started thrashing and jumping around. In seconds it bucked Serena off. "What happened?" Ash asked. Just then, it and all the other Rhyhorn charged at her. "SERENA!"

Then, they heard laughing within. There in the center was Serena, being licked by the Rhyhorn. "Hahahahaha! Stop! That tickles! Hahahahahaha!"

"Um… unless Rhyhorn can use Lick and/or Tickle, I think we can relax," I said.

"Hey, no fair!" Bonnie huffed. "I want all those cutie Rhyhorn to tickle me too!" She ran over and they did as she requested. "So cute! Rhyhorn are such sweeties."

After the whole scenario, Both Serena and Bonnie were a dusty mess, but the latter didn't mind at all, saying it "was so fun!" Meanwhile, Ash was riding his Rhyhorn. Just as before with Serena, Rhyhorn was thrashing around, while Ash held on for dear life. "Ash, close your mouth!" Serena shouted. "You don't want to bite your tongue! You need to be one with Rhyhorn!" Her eyes suddenly widened. "Oh my gosh, I sound just like my mother."

Rhyhorn slowly began to settle down and listen. "Wow it worked," Ash breathed l

"You did great." Clemont said.

"I think ready to ride in the race." Serena said proudly.

Ash clambered off of Rhyhorn as it went to get a drink of water. "Lets do our best in the race," he said as he patted it on the head.

"Ash tries his hardest at at everything he does… Maybe I haven't understood Rhyhorn Racing," Serena thought aloud.

We went to the Pokémon Center to rest for the night. I lay asleep, dreaming of what might happen tomorrow: seeing Ash win the race. We were celebrating Ash's victory when it happened again… green fire. I watched it engulf the field… soon it was just me, my friends, and our Pokémon, surrounded by flames. But this time was different.

From outside the flame, a shape appeared. The shape was hard to make out, except for two deep, green eyes. It stared at us and made some form of screech.

 _ **"ZZZZ-DDDD-AAAAAA!"**_

I woke up with a shock, and in turn, Cocoa, who was in bed with me, was woken up as well. I rubbed my face out of frustration. "Gardevoir, one day you're gonna pay for this…" I would've gone back to sleep, but I was parched. I left for the kitchen, and Cocoa came with me since she was thirsty as well. I opened the door there-to, and was a little surprised. "What the…?"

There, on the other side of the island, was Serena, mixing some sort of batter. Her Fennekin watched from on the stove. She looked in my direction when she heard my voice. "Now it won't be a surprise…" she groaned.

I had a gander at some of the finished products. "Cookies at 1:30 in the morning?" I asked. "And I thought Ash had a crazy appetite."

"They're not for me. They're for you," replied Serena. "Just a way of saying thanks for letting me travel with you… and for your hard work."

"Oh, I see… mind if I help you?"

"Not at all. Thanks, Rosie."

Cocoa, Fennekin and I collected a few more ingredients for the batter, and Serena mixed them together. After the raw batter was scooped out and placed on the sheet, our Pokémon couldn't help but lick the batter from the bowl, almost like little kids. I found it rather cute.

"I hope they turn out alright," Serena said as she placed them in the oven.

The next morning was the beginning of the exhibition race. Guests came from all over the village, and even some from a couple of he surrounding towns. The first set of racers, including Ash, lined up at the starting gate. "Best of luck, Ash… you won't need it," I said, confidently.

"Yay, Ash your going to win!" Bonnie cheered.

"Thanks. I'll do my best," Ash called back.

Less than two minutes later, the referee came out and fired a pistol. The race had begun. Five of the six racers darted out of the gate, disappearing into the forest. Ash's Rhyhorn bucked around a little and then ran off after the rest. "Not a good start…"

"Let's hope he's okay," added Serena.

We looked up to the video display on the far side of the track, eager to see the racers pass by. Then there was trouble. One of us four images went blank.

"Huh, What happened?" Serena asked.

"Must be a technical glitch." Clemont said.

But he spoke too soon once again. The other three images went out one by one. "All four pictures going out like that… this can't me a coincidence," I commented out of suspicion. The rest of us agreed to investigate.

Not long after we got in the forest, we found something we weren't expecting at all. There lay all the racers, bound by rope and unconscious. On the track stood the Rhyhorn in a train of energy cages, with the one on the end holding Pikachu in addition to the Rhyhorn. "Mission accomplished," a female voice said proudly.

"Who said that?!" Ash yelled, being the only one of the racers with his senses intact.

"Prepare for trouble. Who do you think?"  
"And make it double, with a nod and a wink."  
"To protect the world from devastation."  
"And to unite all people with in our nation."  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love."  
"To extend out reach to the stars above."  
"Jessie."  
"And James."  
"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."  
"Surrender now, or prepare to fight."  
"Meowth! that's right!"

"Team Rocket! Always trying to mess everything up." Ash said.

"Team Rocket?" asked Serena.

"Pokémon Thieves," I put bluntly.

"Pish Posh. We win and you lose." James said.

"And we'll take Pikachu as a bonus, too." Jessie added smugly.

"Since you're all tied up, we bid you adieu," Meowth hopped to the front of the train and behind the wheel. "All aboard!" And the train started to leave.

"I want Pikachu back!" Ash yelled.

"Save it, twerp!" Jessie snapped back.

Just then, large balls of mud slammed against the train. "Looks like we made it on time."

"You okay?" Bonnie and Serena asked.

"I am now. Man, am I glad to see you." Ash said.

"You little brat! You'll pay for that!" Jessie said.

"Inkay! Ten hut!"

"I'll join in, too!" Meowth came over next to James' Inkay.

I turned to Serena. "You feel like pitching in?" She nodded in response, and Cocoa and Fennekin stepped up together.

"Inkay! Use Tackle!" They Pokémon in question charged for Cocoa.

"Bounce, rapide!" Cocoa leaped into the air and slammed down on Inkay.

"Alright. Fennekin, Ember!" Serena yelled.

Her fox Pokémon fired one at Meowth and somehow caught his tail on fire. He ran in circles for a second before scooting across the dirt, putting out the flame.

"Inkay Ink?"

"Thanks for asking, but I'm not," replied Meowth.

"Cocoa, use Strength!" She grabbed Inkay and Meowth and spun them both. Finally, she released them in mid-spin, throwing them into Team Rocket. As a result, James accidentally released what looked like a remote control, which shattered once it hit the ground. One by one, the cages disappeared releasing the captive Rhyhorn.

"All of a sudden I don't feel so good..." Meowth stammered as the Rhyhorn surrounded Team Rocket. The six Rhyhorn then used Horn Attack all at the same time and charged into them.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN...!" Team Rocket said in unison as they flew off.

It was only a few seconds later when Officer Jenny arrived. "Is everybody alright?"

"We are now." We then went to free the other racers.

* * *

Several hours later, at the Pokémon Center, Serena decided to phone home and introduce us to her mother. After we told her our names, Serena then brought up Fennekin, introducing her as Serena's new partner.

"Nice to meet you all," giggled Mrs. Pascall from on the screen. "Are you taking care of my daughter?"

"Other way around, actually," I replied. "Just the other day, she was teaching us how to ride Rhyhorn."

"Rosie! You didn't have to tell her that, did you?" Serena remarked.

"Huh? Is there a problem with that?"

As I asked that, Serena pushed me way. "Mom you see. I've decided to follow Ash and all of his friends. Isn't that the best?." Serena asked.

"Really? That's great! Be careful, and have fun, okay?" Mrs. Pascall said.

"You mean it?"

"I mean it. It will be a wonderful experience for you. I'm sure."

"Aw, Mom."

* * *

"I'm going with you after all. Isn't that great?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, it sure is." Ash replied.

"Were going to have such fun adventures." Clemont said.

"And we'll be best friends." Bonnie said.

"We sure will. Oh and everyone?" She reached into her purse and pulled out the cookies we made the night before. "Here, for you." After doing his best at the Rhyhorn Race, Ash received a reward for his efforts. Now, with Serena by our side, new adventure with new friends await, as the journey continues…


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Grooming Furfrou**

As the Kalos continues to inspire Ash and I every step of the way, we're now en route to our next Gym Battle at the Cyllage City Gym. Continuing our Kalos region journey, we finally arrived at a park in a small city when I noticed… "Hey, where's Bonnie?"

"Huh? Bonnie? Bonnie?!" Clemont quickly looked around, concerned as an older brother should be. Then Cocoa pointed it out to us. There she was at a nearby fountain, admiring it and staring in the water's reflection. "Bonnie!" Clemont called out.

"Coming!" Bonnie rushed over to us.

"You're going to get lost if you keep wondering off like that."

"I'm fine!" Then she saw something up ahead. "Hey, look!"

Up ahead was a canine like Pokémon with white fur covering portions of its black skin. on its head and tail was a blue star and its lower ears and lower legs were blue as well.

"Wow, I've never seen that one before..." Ash pulled out his Pokédex.

 **Furfrou  
The Poodle Pokémon  
Furfrou were assigned the task of protecting king who ruled the Kalos region in ancient times.**

Ash looked at the actual Furfrou and the Pokédex image, and he looked a little confused. "It looks so different..."

"It probably went to the groomer." Then Serena explained and pulled out her guidebook. "Pokémon groomers are like hairdressers for Pokémon, more specifically, Furfrou. There's a famous Pokémon groomer in this neighborhood. In this field of expertise, he's an artist. I've always wanted to meet him."

Suddenly, an untrimmed Furfrou jumped in out of nowhere, crashing into Bonnie. As we all rushed over to her aid, a girl in a red beret came out from where Furfrou jumped in. Upon seeing us, she rushed over. "I'm so sorry. That Furfrou's is with me." She looked down on Bonnie, and gasped a small gasp. "Oh, no! Your knees!"

"Don't worry. I'm okay." Bonnie replied.

* * *

After Clemont patched Bonnie up, Ash took a quick look at the girl's Furfrou. "Now, this looks like the Furfrou in the Pokédex."

"Furfrou still hasn't been groomed yet," replied the girl. "I'm Jessica, by the way, and I'm studying to become a Pokémon groomer."

After we introduced ourselves... "Are you gonna groom your Furfrou?" Serena asked.

"I really want to but every time I try to do something with its fur it runs off. I only tried to brush it a bit earlier and that's when it ran away." Jessica looked at the Pokémon before her. "Furfrou are very intelligent and know exactly what they want. They won't listen to a trainer until they see that person as their partner."

"So Furfrou doesn't see you as her real trainer yet?" Bonnie asked.

"Hey! Bonnie!" Clemont scolded glaring at her.

Bonnie hung her head when she realized what she had said. "Sorry…"

"It's okay, Bonnie." Jessica assured getting to her level, but then she admitted… "… but, you've got it exactly right."

"Sounds like Furfrou are a handful." I sighed. It was a shame in my opinion to witness such discontempt from a trainer's Pokémon. "You know, I kind of want to see how a Pokémon Groomers style Furfrou now."

"I do, too, I do, too!" Bonnie chanted.

Jessica smiled. "Why not see where I work, to make up for those scrapped knees!" she offered.

"Let's do it!" Ash grinned.

* * *

A few minutes later, we found ourselve in front of a familiar building. Where had he seen this? "This is the Grooming Salon where I'm being trained."

"Say… you don't think…?" I stated to Serena who was smiling. We opened the door , and on the far side behind a glass pane was the manager. He was busy grooming another Furfrou.

Serena squealed. "Its hiiiim!"

The man saw us and waved to them as he came out. "Jessica, are you finished giving your Furfrou a walk?" he asked cheerfully.

Jessica nodded before gesturing to the group. "Sherman I'd like to introduce you to Ash, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena and Rosie."

Serena gazed at him with stars in her eyes. "I saw an article about you in the guide book you're a grooming Super star! I'm such a huge fan!"

"Well…I think 'Super star' is a bit of an exaggeration…" Sherman sheepishly replied.

Serena and I suddenly saw the Grooming apron. "Look at all those scissors." I whistled.

"They're all very interested in learning about Pokemon Groomers." Jessica told him.

"In that case why don't you fill them in?" Sherman replied, Serena cooed.

"Sure." Jessica directed us into the workroom, and the Furfrou on the table jumped down to happily greet Sherman.

"Wow, look at all the berries." Bonnie stated. "What are these for? In case a Pokémon gets hungry?"

"That's a good question," Jessica began. "There's a lot more to being a Pokémon Groomer then just cutting their fur. We give each clients' Pokémon a thorough health exam. You can tell if a Pokémon is eating well simply by feeling its fur, so the amount of fur that gets cut depends on how healthy it is. "

"You have to know all that?!" Serena muttered in awe.

"Learning about nutrition is a must." Jessica replied. "For example: we recommend a Rawst or a Lum berry for when a Pokémon's not feeling well, and a Tamato berry will help stimulate their appetite." She then pointed to a shelf filled with colored bottles and other hair products. "We also have ten different types shampoo and conditioner to choose from depending on the fur quality of the client."

"That's incredible." Serena stated.

"Yeah, talk about hidden depths." I added.

"Check out the combs and scissors we have." Jessica laid out a set on the table. "Each customized for whatever style we're doing."

"Wow... Dedenne, look at them all!" Bonnie pulled her little friend up to show them.

"That reminds me," Sherman began, "I just finished up with two more clients. Would you all like to have a little peak?"

"Sure!" we all replied.

"Jessica, would you bring them in?" Sherman asked.

"Yes, sir," Jessica replied as she opened a door leading into another back room. Out came a couple of more Furfrou. One had teal colored furry ears with black stripes with a cloud shaped tail collar of fur and tuft of fur on it's head, The other was mostly red-headed with stripped ears a red front of hair, a large pointed form at the back with a jagged collar, and thick blocky tail.

"Wow they've got so much style!" Serena squealed.

"So they're Furfrou too." Ash noted. He compared them to the picture in the Pokédex. "They don't look like the same Pokémon at all."

"They're both so elegant." Serena sighed.

"I have a specific style I want to give my Furfrou. I just hope it'll let me someday." Jessica muttered her voice faltering to doubt.

"Of course you'll be able to style Furfrou." Serena assured her. "This is all so Dreamy!" she sighed.

"She's right Jessica it's important to have confidence." Sherman added. "Although… she does have a point. Her Furfrou is quite stubborn and won't let her groom it at all." He noted.

"Yeah she told us that." Ash agreed.

"It is my wish that Jessica and Furfrou's hearts become one someday." Sherman replied with an assuring smile. "But still there's no need to rush things."

Jessica lit up a bit at this. "I guess."

"Hmm wait is this your first time in the city?" Sherman asked.

" _Oui_ ," I replied. "We're on our way to Cyllage city, but we have to go through Lumiose before we can get there."

"Bun!" Cocoa added with a nod.

"I have an idea. Jessica, why don't you show them around on your lunch break?" Sherman suggested.

"Great!" Jessica beamed.

* * *

We spent a good time looking around the city. Bonnie had to crane around to get a good look at everything. "Up ahead a little bit is a place with a beautiful view."

"Awesome!" Serena called. "I can't wait to see it."

"Well, hello there, my good lads!" said a female voice from behind. The two turned to see a couple of other Pokémon stylists... or so we thought.

The man had a black shirt with a green sweater tied around his waist and a pair of rectangular glasses. His short, sea green hair was tied back, with a bang sticking out in a thunderbolt fashion. The woman wore a bunch of purple clothes with a lighter color and boots, pink scarf and boots, a short skirt and a pocket with scissors. Her sapphire hair was styled almost like one of the Furfrou we saw before, and jeweled, heart-shaped glasses.

"How would you like a couple of your Pokémon to be Ultimate Fashionistas?" said the male.

"Twinkly!"

"Spangly!"

"Sparkly!"

"Glittery!"

"Snip, snip!" said a small girl with red hair who held some scissors..

"Uhh... can we help you?" Ash asked.

"The question is 'Can we help you?'" the man asked. "This is none other than super hair stylist extraordinaire, Jessilee!"

"Hold on... Jessilee?" Serena asked.

"That's right! Jessilee, winner of the crown for best makeup!" she stated, "and the gold medal for styling, and the golden scissors award for hair styling!"

"And mounds of awards and accolades that would take ages to mention!" her comrade added.

"Success from me, is designer cake!" Jessilee stated, smugly adjusting her glasses.

"And you are...?" I asked the man, and he blinked with a wide-eyed shock, but he composed himself.

"Uhhh... Ned!" he stated hesitantly.

"Why I haven't heard of any of those awards...?" Jessica asked herself.

"Top hair stylist, Jessilee has now become a Pokémon Groomer!" the girl stated as Jessilee took a bow.

"That's right! Why not, take a look at my creations?"

Without waiting for a response, the three pushed us inside their studio. We sat down in the waiting room, and I looked around. It was kind of cramped and unsightly. I didn't like the feel of this place, but I tried to force it out of my mind as the lights dimmed.

"Now our first masterpiece: Watch Jessilee transform the most unsightly Pokémon as we debut Captain Wobbu!" Ned pulled back the curtain, and a Wobbuffet dressed in a Sailor Suit came out, walking down the makeshift runway.

"WOBUFFET!" he stated before turning around and heading back in.

"Presenting the Curly Top!"

The same Wobbuffet came out, sporting a rainbow wig.

"And feast your eyes on the Fearito!" Ned called.

Several designs later… "They're all kind of boring." Serena stated. "…and weird."

"The Captain Wobbu was cute." Bonnie chimed, which earned her a quizzical look from Serena.

"And that's just the tip of the styling iceberg!" Jessilee stated, adjusting in her glasses. "We have the last word in styling. When it comes to styling sass the rest of the world doesn't even come close!" She then turned to Pikachu. "You there, care to sample some of my styling magic?"

"PI!" he jumped freaking out. "Pika, pika."

"I think Pikachu looks great the way it is," Ash replied.

"Can't beat the natural look... but a little customization doesn't hurt. Right, Cocoa?" I asked.

"Buneary!" She agreed.

"Awww…" Bonnie pouted. She had wanted to see Cocoa and Pikachu get styled, but then remembered her next choice. "Hey! Serena, how about your Fennekin? I know it's already a cutie pie, but maybe some styling will make it an even cutier pie!" she gushed.

"That sounds like a good idea." Serena pulled out her l and let Fennekin out. "How about styling my Fennekin?" Serena asked.  
Jessilee thought for a second "I've never styled a starter Pokémon before… I accept." She replied, taking the fire fox from Serena. And within those few seconds, Ned and the Pokémon from the show shoved us out the door.

"That was kinda rude," I scoffed.

"Jessilee preforms her magic in private. Trade secret, you know?" Ned stated.

"But don't worry. It'll only take an hour to make Fennekin the envy of her species," Jessilee assured.

Serena sighed, but conceded. "Okay, see you in an hour." she told them and we left. Later, Serena sighed. "I really wanted to see how Jessally styles Fennekin."

"I'm sure you did." Jessica sympathized.

"Although… something about her rubs me the wrong way, I don't know what but….!" Just then we saw someone familiar up ahead. "Oh, Officer Jenny."

"Oh, yeah, I never got to thank you for your help yesterday at the Rhyhorn Race." Serena gratefully, told her as she turned to them.

"You must be talking about my second cousin." She then pulled a picture out of her wallet. This is a picture of when I was a cadet at the Officer Jenny Training Academy." She It was a picture of her with many Jenny's.

"Wow, there's, certainly a lot of you." Serena noted in awe.

"I'm starting to see a pattern." Ash muttered.

"Now, if you'll excuse me… I have to hunt down a group pf con artists."

"Con artists?" I asked.

"That's right. There's a woman that claims to be a famous Pokémon groomer, and once she and her gang get a Pokémon, they vanish." She then showed us the mugshots of the said con artists…

Upon realization, Serena screamed loudly. " **I GAVE FENNEKIN TO HER!** "

We all raced back to the shop, Officer Jenny following us as well, but we found there to be nothing but an empty abandoned room.

"They're gone!" Ash stated.

"Are you sure this is where you saw them?" Jenny asked.

"Positive." I replied.

Jessica looked to Furfrou, who was sniffing the ground. "Are you picking up on their scent, Furfrou?"

"Fur, Fur Frou!" he started running off.

"Hey, Furfrou! wait for us!" Jessica called and we ran in hot pursuit.

But Serena's mind was still dwelling. She ran behind everyone else, but was falling more and more behind. Even Clemont was outpacing her now. She just felt so foolish. She was supposed to take care of Fennekin, and now she was stolen from her.

Ash saw this and he had fallen back in his running to come closer to her. "Serena, you're falling behind."

"Ash…" She felt her cheeks heat up. "Ash, I don't know what I can do. I shouldn't have given Fennekin to them. I'm not sure if I deserve to get her back."

Ash shot her a smile. "Hey, if I had a penny for every time Team Rocket alone took Pikachu from me, I'd be rich. This is just something that happens, Serena. You can't beat yourself up over it. Now c'mon, let's go save Fennekin!"

She gave him a warm smile back. "Thank you, Ash. Hearing that makes me feel better." Her expression returned to worry. "But what can I do? Fennekin is the only Pokémon I have."

"Never give up until the end!" he said. "I'll save Fennekin for you!"

Serena's blushed even harder. "Ash, you'll do that for me?"

He gave her a thumbs up, then began racing forward. Ash ran so hard that he passed up everyone except the Furfrou we were following. Serena smiled to herself.

I couldn't help but notice. Seeing this, I thought even more that there was something… more to them than they knew.

* * *

A few minutes later, we found them. In the park, they had a full bag, with something squirming within. "Ha that was easy, well worth the wait we got our first Kalos Pokémon!" Jessilee boasted.

"We keep this up we'll at the head of the class!" Ned stated.

"Now we just have to catch that Pikachu, and we'll be set for life." The girl added. Then the other two looked like they saw a ghost. "The twerps are right behind me, aren't they?"

"Alright, you thieves!" Officer Jenny began. "Give back the Pokémon you stole right now!"

The three sneered at us and ripped off their clothes, revealing a few familiar faces and uniforms underneath.

"Prepare for trouble, pushy twerps!"  
"And make it double! We're primo perps!"  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
"To unite all people within our nation!"  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
"Jessie!"  
"And James!"  
"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"  
"Surrender now, or prepare for one stylish fight!"  
"Meowth! That's right!"  
"Wobbuffet!"

"If you want em, you'll have to come and get em." Meowth stated.

Officer Jenny threw out her Pokéball, and out from it came a canine-like Pokémon with a spiky, yellow mane. Out of curiosity, Serena pulled out her Pokédex.

 **Manectric  
The Discharge Pokémon.  
Manectric collects electricity from the air, creating a thundercloud above its head. Its mane gives off a strong electric current.**

"Inkay! Gangway!" James sent his squid Pokémon out.

"Use Thunderbolt!" Jenny called. Manectric fired electricity at its target, but Inkay dodged and countered with a Tackle. Then Jenny instructed Manectric to use Quick Attack. This one was a successful hit.

"Use Psybeam!" The little guy fired its special attack and caused a lot of damage. In addition, Manectric fired multiple electrical charges, one of which hit Officer Jenny.

"Officer Jenny!" Clemont cried as he rushed over to her. "Psybeam's affect is causing him to confused,"

"Manectric, Return!" Jenny called sucking him back into his Pokéball.

"Leave this to me." Ash and Pikachu stepped up. "Use Quick Attack!"

"Pika!" Pikachu rushed forward and lunged at Inkay, but unfortunately, he missed. To make matters worse, Inkay quickly countered by spraying ink in Pikachu's face and blinding him. He tried to shake it off, but to no avail.

"Oh no are you okay Pikachu?!" Serena called.

"There's gotta be something we can do to help... Hey, I know." Bonnie looked in her bag to find Dedenne completely asleep. "Aww… Clemont help them!"

"Right." Clemont pulled out Bunnelby's Pokéball, and I collected Seraphina's

"Don't worry, you guys." Ash remarked, stopping us. "We can still battle. Right, buddy?"

"Pika!" Pikachu stated, confidently.

"Finish this with Tackle!" James called, and Inkay rushed forward.

"Pikachu, jump now!" Ash called. Pikachu dodged successfully as Inkay hit the ground.

"Psybeam! Let's go!"

"On the ground and roll!" Ash called. Pikachu did so a little sloppily from the force of the attack, but he got through unscathed. "Turn around and use Thunderbolt!" Ash called. He did precisely as told, aiming directly at Inkay.

"My kingdom for a video camera…" I muttered in awe.

"Amazing," Clemont added.

"You're up, Wobuffet!" Jessie called. Wobuffet jumped into the cross fire, reflecting the attack.

"Jump and dodge!" Ash called. Pika but leaped up and over Wobbuffet's head. "Now, aim behind you and use Iron Tail!"

"Dodge it!" Jessie called. Wobuffet jumped away.

"Pikachu, stay put and use Thunderbolt." Pikachu fired electricity at the blue one.

"Wobbuffet you know what to do!" Wobuffet sent the attack back.

"Pikachu jump and dodge once more!" Ash shouted with a grin. Did we told, and Inkay took the attack instead.

"Ash and Pikachu are amazing. I can't believe Ash is acting as Pikachu's eyes while the battle goes on." Jessica told us.

"I used to be surprised by this too," Clemont replied, "but now I know this is something only they can pull off."

"It's because they trust each other." Bonnie added.

Jessica went into deep thought, as she continued to watch. "They trust each other." She muttered. Thinking back to when she had tried to brush Furfrou's fur.

"Pikachu jump right and dodge!" Ash shouted, and Pikachu dodged another tackle.

Jessica watched, unaware that Jessie was inching closer. "In the meantime, I'll catch us another Pokemon!" she shouted throwing a small block that turned into a cage. Furfrou shoved Jessica out of the way, getting trapped himself in an energy cage.

"Furfrou!" Jessica shouted in shock. She watched as Furfrou tried to gnaw at the cage, only to get shocked by it. Something welled up inside her as memories from being introduced to Furfrou, interacting with him and feeding him flooded her mind. "My…Fur….my…Give…GIVE ME BACK MY FURFROU!" she shouted rushing forward. She grabbed the bars, instantly getting electrocuted and getting thrown back.

"Jessica don't!" Serena called.

"You'll hurt yourself!" Bonnie added.

"No, Furfrou!" she cried.

"Alright, Bunnelby, come out and help us."

"Seraphina! You too!" Both our respective Pokémon were released. Dark Pulse! Destroy that cage!

"Mud Shot!" Clemont added. They did as instructed, but… Wobuffet. Jumped in front and used Mirror Coat on us. "Dig!" We both shouted at the same time. The two dug underground, dodging the counterattack. Wobuffet looked around frantically, only to have our Pokémon pop out from under attack.

Meanwhile, Jessica picked up a large branch, roughly the size of a baseball bat. "Why you…! TAKE THIS!" she slammed the stick precisely in the right spot and destroyed he cage. Then she wrapped her Furfrou in a hug, weeping in happiness.

The broken piece of machinery fell towards Team Rocket's feet. They stared at it for a second and then…

 ** _KA-BOOM!_**

As that happened, I got down on my knees and pulled out a piece of tissue paper from my purse. I used it to clean Pikachu's face. "There you go, tough guy…"

As the smoke cleared, Team Rocket looked up to see everyone glaring them down. Furfrou then stepping forward. "Hey do you want to have a battle with them?" Jessica asked her Furfrou, who nodded in response. "Then use Charge beam!" she shouted. Furfrou unleashed the beam of electricity at them, and they blew sky high.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN…!" You know what happened.

The bag fell limp and Fennekin crawled out and back into Serena's waiting arms. "Fennekin! Thank goodness you're alright!" she cried in relief.

Jenny picked up the sack. "I'll return the stolen Pokémon to their trainers. Thank you all for your help." And then she left.

"Hey Clemont didn't we see Furfrou listen to Jessica just now." Bonnie asked.

"Hey that's right!" Clemont noted. "I guess that means Furfrou has started to see you as her partner."

Jessica stared in awe. "Furfrou does this mean you'll let me style your fur now?" The Furfrou nodded. "Oh, Furfrou…"

* * *

A few minutes later, back at the grooming center, Jessica had set up her Furfrou in the back room "Let's get started." The rest of us watched as Jessica cleaned her Forfrou by brush and by soapy water.

Sherman sighed, very pleased. "Look at that big smile. Such confidence…."

"Seeing Furfrou and Jessica so happy together is just wonderful." I replied.

Soon came the best part… Jessica snipped away at Furfrou's fur. Eventually, when she was done, Furfrou came out, looking sublime. She had a heart cut on the tip of her tail and in the center of her head. There were bubbles of pink fur on it's behind, with same-colored paws. Her fur around her head was white and curvy… so soft and inviting.

"Beautiful!" Bonnie cheered.

"And such style." Serena added.

"True Perfection," Sherman stated.

"Thank you so much!" Jessica bowed gratefully. "I owe everything to all of you!"

Serena shook her head. "It's because your heart connected with Furfrou's."

"She's right, and I feel the cut you chose reflects that." I added.

"Thanks, I'm going to make my bond with Furfrou grow deeper and deeper, and groom as much as I possibly can. Someday, I'll be a famous Groomer." Jessica declared.

"And when you are, will you style my Fennekin?" Serena asked.

"Of Course," Jessica replied.

Before long, we said our goodbyes, and off we went. "It must be nice to have something you're really passionate about." Serena muttered.

Ash glanced over hearing her. "Hmm, what did you say?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing important... I can't wait to get to Lumiose City!" she rushed forward, and the rest of us followed close behind.

Jessica had formed a real bond with her Furfrou and grown to become a Pokémon Groomer. Now, we hit the road once more, as our journey continues…


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Clemont's Got a Secret**

On our way to Cyllage City, we finally made it back to Lumiose City. I breathed in the familiar air of the city, and exhaled in a brief moment of bliss. "It's good to be home…" The familiar Prism Tower stood high above the rest of the buildings came into our sight.

"The last time I was here I didn't get much of a chance to look around." Serena said as she got close to a window display. "This city must be the center of the fashion universe! All the people here are so well dressed! And Prism Tower is so magnificent!" Serena muttered in awe.

"Sure is..." Clemont muttered.

"I guess its okay..." Bonnie added.

"You know, the Lumiose Gym is in there," Ash noted.

"Oh? So you've already challenged that gym, huh?" Serena asked.

Ash's spirits dropped a little. "Well, I showed up there, but…"

* * *

 ***Ash's POV***

* * *

It was my very first day in Kalos… heck, it was my very first fifteen minutes. I had just arrived at Prism Tower, my blood pumping with excitement. It would be our fired Gym battle in Kalos. At last, I reached the top floor. The gateway to the battlefield was this technologically advanced door with a screen overhead. The light from the electricity crackling in tubes around us.

" **Welcome to the Lumiose Gym,** " began what sounded like a robotic voice. " **How may I help you?** "

"My name is Ash Ketchum, and I've come all the way from Pallet town in the Kanto region. I want to challenge the Lumiose gym!" I stated with vigor.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed.

" **How many badges do you have?** " the voice asked.

"Badges? This would be my first gym battle in the Kalos region, so I don't have any."

" **Insufficient,** " the voice deadpanned. " **Four gym badges minimum required. Please leave immediately.** "

"What?! Since when is that a rule?!" I snapped. In response, two large metal rods stared me down. "Hey! Wait a minute!"

" **Eject. Eject. Eject.** " It zapped me and Pikachu and sent us through the trap door. The rest is history, because I met my Kalos friends immediately after.

* * *

 ***Clemont's POV***

* * *

Serena and I gaped. "You're kidding!" Serena gasped.

"That's what happened I didn't get enough badges so I couldn't get in." Ash sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"Pikachu..." He sadly added.

"I had no idea there were gyms like that." Serena muttered in awe.

The more I listened to them, the more I began to cower at the thought of my secret being thought out. "Well, since that's the way it is we should probably get out of Lumiose city." I suggested nervously.

"Yeah, let's go!" Bonnie added.

"But I was looking forward to exploring the city." Serena whined, disappointed.

"We can do that stuff next time. Okay let's go." Bonnie took Ash and Rosie's hands as I pushed Serena's back.

"Hey wait a minute!" Rosie yelped.

"What are we in such a rush for?!"Ash asked.

"There are my two favorite kids," said a voice that sent a chill down my spine. The others turning to see a man with brown hair and a beard. He was riding on a greyish-blue moped with an Ampharos riding from behind.

"Daddy!" Bonnie cried.

"Ampharos!" I added.

"Wait... daddy!?" our friends cried out in shock.

"Call me Meyer, kids," Dad replied. "I run an electronics' shop with Ampharos here in Lumiose City. Clemont and Bonnie here are my children." He jabbed his thumb up at them.

"Veeuuu!" he added happily.

"And these guys here, they're our brand, new, super nice, good friends!" Bonnie stated running in front gesture to them. "This is Serena, Ash, Pikachu, Rosie, and Cocoa."

"Your…your friends…" Dad looked down for a second. He looked disappointed at first, but then... "I'm so…..I'm so…..OVER COME WITH HAPPINESS, I CAN'T BEAR IT!" He jumped over and hugged them. "Thank you so much!" Then he eyes Serena and Rosie and grinned cheekily at me. "Oh, so Clemont's finally found himself a girlfriend, huh?"

"Dad it's…not like that." I replied sheepishly.

Bonnie giggled and came over with Dedenne in her hands. "Daddy, look what Clemont caught for me. A Dedenne!"

"Ney, Ney ney!" he trilled happily.

"So you're an electric type too." Dad noted to the smaller mouse. He suddenly seemed to get strict with me. "Now, listen, I think you should come to the house more."

"I, I…I I, uh, oooh." I stammered.

"What? Is there a reason you haven't been coming around?"

"Well, Daddy, we've got things to do, so see ya!" Bonnie nervously replied, pulling me back towards the group.

"Wait, Clemont!" Meyer called, making us stop. "I've told you this before. It's true that you need to be tough on challengers, but that alone won't make them better trainers. You need to be a Gym Leader Lumiose City can be proud of."

Bonnie and I blanched, "Gym leader?" Ash asked as he, Serena and Rosie exchanged glances.  
Me and Bonnie were visibly nervous now, freaking out even. Dad clambered back onto his motor scooter. "See you soon. Ash, Rosie, and Serena, take good care of my kids, and visit my shop later okay" he called as he and Ampharos drove off.

I turned to my friends, guilt written all over my face. Ash and Serena seemed to grow to my shirking as they glared me down.

"Alright! What's going on, Clemont!?" Ash snapped.

"You see it's like this…!" I nervously began.

Bonnie sighed. "Well, we might as well tell them." She conceded.

I nodded in surrender. I sat down on the edge of the fountain and sighed. "The truth is… I really am the Lumiose City Gym Leader."

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Rosie asked.

"I was planning on telling you eventually, honest." Clemont replied sincerely. "I'm sorry. It's a long story." Rosie sat down next to me, ready to listen. "I was so busy as a gym leader that I didn't have time for friends or making my inventions. So I built a gym leader robot to help me fulfill my gym leader duties and give me more time."

* * *

After attaching all the appendages and wiring, my design of my creation was complete "Now all that's left is programing. First thing to do is to gather up my ideals and put them into your AI." I began typing in commands into Clembot. "I would like challengers to have won around four gym badges, and you need to be kind to them but be tough when necessary.…" Soon, I added a failsafe… "Now, I just need to set the voice code. Anything is fine so… 'Sandwich.'"

Bonnie appeared from behind. "Clemont, you've got a challenger waiting."

"I'm coming," i started to turn around, but my clumsiness got the better of me. I tripped on some cables, careening into the ground, while Clembot was sent into a nearby control panel, leaving a sizable dent. "Oh, no! Clembot!" I helped my new assistant up to a sit.

"What did you make now?" Bonnie asked in awe and slight exasperation.

The physical damage wasn't severe, or so I thought at first. "You can start today. I'm Clemont, the gym leader, and your Clembot, the gym leader robot." After the Gym challenge, I took Clembot out to the battle field.

"Wow I wanna see it move!" Bonnie stated excitedly.

"Sure thing. First, I'll engage it in a Pokémon battle." I turned to my creation. "Clembot, activate."

" **Welcome to the Lumiose gym. How may I help you?** " Clembot asked.

"I'd like to have a Gym battle, please."

" **How many badges do you have?** "

"This is my first Gym battle, so I don't have any gym badges."

This was where I found out there was trouble… " **Insufficient. Four gym badges minimum required. Please leave immediately.** "

"What?! No! your programing should say you'd prefer four gym badges!" I stated in shock.

" **Insufficient. Four gym badges required. Please leave immediately.** " Clembot replied, ignoring my statement.

"Stop this!" I shouted angrily, "I'll just have to reprogram you instead!"

"Can you really do that?" Bonnie asked nervously.

"I've prepared a special mechanism in case of emergency." I assured. "Now, Clembot, activate master recognition battle mode."

" **Voice code: required.** " Clembot replied.

"If I remember correctly, it was 'sandwich.'"

" **Incorrect.** " Clembot stated coldly.

"No! You're incorrect!" I stated in a panic.

"Clemont is there any other way to get your robot to behave?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know…" Clemont muttered.

" **Eject. Eject. Eject.** " Clembot replaced his hands electric tazers that started to zap everything Bonnie and I ran straight out the door, which closed on us thereafter.

"Wait!" I cried. "Clembot! Open up! CLEMBOT!"

* * *

"So now you can't get back into your own gym." Ash muttered.

"I've tried but Clembot won't let anyone past the entrance without four gym badges." I replied.

"Couldn't you have broken in?" Serena asked. "What about your Pokémon?"

"Clembot has them. All I have now is Bunnelby, who I caught a couple days later."

Ash knelt down getting to his level. "Hey let's see what we can do about the Lumiose gym."

"Yeah, good idea!" Serena agreed.

I smiled at my friends, "Sure."

* * *

As we made their way to the Prism Tower, we saw a small crowd outside, annoyed and bewildered. "This is odd." Rosie muttered. "You don't think…"

"I'm afraid so." Clemont sighed. "Is there something wrong?" he asked one of them

"Yeah, you bet there is! It's this gym!" He replied.

"Oh no did they say you needed four badges?!" Clemont cried.

"Yeah, but that wasn't the problem, since I already had four. But my opponent was this crazy, powerful robot. When I lost it zapped me, the floor opened up, and I was thrown out of there!" the boy replied. "I've had enough of this place!"

"I'm never coming to this gym again!" said another as they left.

"Oh, this is worse than I thought," I groaned.

"Now I understand what daddy meant." Bonnie added.

"We've gotta break into the gym." I stated. "What if we just lied about the number of badges we have?" he suggested.

"We gotta get in there." Ash stated.

"But how?" Clemont asked. "We can't do anything without the voice code."

"It's obvious Clembot heard something else and recorded that instead of the one you wanted."

Rosie noted.

"Now try to relax, and think about the code." Serena assured.

"Even if I did remember the code I'd still have to defeat it in battle." Clemont argued. "I told you Clembot has all of my Electric-types, I can't win with Bunnelby. it doesn't have enough experience!"

"Well maybe you can't win, but you can give it your all!" Ash snapped. And that snapped me out of my deep blue funk. Ash adjusted his cap and smiled. "I don't know much about robots, but, since you made Clembot maybe you'll come to understand each other in battle."

"He's right. Clemont, why exactly did you become a gym leader?" Serena asked.

"Not sure how to explain," I told her.

"I'll tell you." Bonnie proudly replied. "In Lumiose city they call my brother the boy genius of Electric-type Pokémon!"

"I wanted to be an Electric-type trainer like the world had never seen. So I became the Lumiose city gym leader. By running an Electric-type gym leader, challengers would plan their strategies accordingly. I figured if I could win in spite of the stiff competition it would make me grow as an electric type gym leader."

"All the more reason to get your gym back," Serena replied assuredly.

"Yeah, she's right, you'll grow stronger this way!" Ash stated.

"The time has come to take back what's yours, leave anything trivial to us!" Rosie stated.

"Buneary!" Cocoa cheered.

Bonnie tugged at my sleeve. "Hey Clemont?" she asked as i thought over the words of my friends. "Isn't it awesome that Ash, Serena and Rosie are here?" she asked.

"It sure is." He happily replied, and Bonnie happily chuckled, blushing a little. I took them to a corridor that was damaged from Garchomp's rampage. "If we can get to the battle field we might be recognized as trainers!" I stated. We rushed in and found a small vent, which Pikachu knocked open via Iron Tail. "Okay, follow me!"

* * *

 ***Clembot's POV***

* * *

 **Intruders detected. Level 5. Southeast wing.  
Magnetite. Magneton. Eject.  
Operation: Interception.**

* * *

 ***Clemont's POV***

* * *

Eventually, we made it out of the crawl space. Since this was my gym, I knew it very well. "We don't have much farther to go till we reach the battlefield. Let's hurry up!" Just then, we heard something. A Pokémon flew in and found us.

"Magnemite!" Ash shouted.

"That's my Pokemon!" I walked up to it with a smile. "Magnemite, it's me!"

Magnemite smiled for a second, but then it attacked us with Thunderbolt. We ran as Magnemite gave chase. "Why is it attacking us?!" Rosie cried in shock.

"It's your Pokémon, isn't it?" Ash added.

"Yes, but Clembot is the gym leader now. It must have been ordered to get rid of intruders,"

"Clemont is it okay if we battle it back?"

"I'm afraid we don't have any choice."

Ash instantly turned on his heels. "Froakie, I choose you!" he shouted throwing a Pokéball. "Use your frubbles to stop Magnemite!" He threw his frubbles into Magnemite, knocking it out almost instantly.

"Alright, great Froakie!" Ash cheered doing a fist pump.

But no sooner did we stop it when its evolved counterpart flew in behind it. "A Magneton!" Rosie screamed.

"Yeah, that Magneton is mine too." I told them. Magnetone glared and used Metal Sound on us.

Serena cringed, but managed to grab a Pokéball from her purse. "Fennekin, let's go!" she called, throwing her Pokéball. "Use Ember!"

Fennekin tried, but Magneton split apart and let the Flamethrower pass through where it was floating.

"Didn't see that coming!" She yelped as Fennekin snarled. It unleashed Thunderbolt. Suddenly, Pikachu's own Thunderbolt blocked it, and Froakie's frubbles smashed against the Magneton. "Impeccable timing, Froakie!" I commented in thanks.

"Froakie kie!" he happily replied.

"Sorry Magneton, Magnemite." We continued down the hall Ash and Serena recalling their Pokémon.

The battle field was so dark, I could barely see in front of his face. There was suddenly a sound of machinery moving, and a section of the battle field lit up. There was Clembot raising its head and opening its eyes. " **Intruders detected. Eje-.** "

"Clembot, activate Master recognition battle mode!" That made it suddenly stop.

" **Voice code: required.** " Clembot stated.

"Relax, just try to remember." I thought to myself. Then I saw the dent on it's head. I remembered what I said that day. "You can start today. I'm Clemont, the Gym leader, and you're Clembot, the Gym leader robot."

" **Voice code: recognized. Master recognition battle mode: activated.** " Clembot responded.

"Alright!" Clemont stated doing a fist pump.

"Way to go, Clemont!" Ash cheered.

Soon, we two were face to face on the battle field. The rest of the gang went to the bleachers to watch. "Bunnelby, let's go!" I threw his Pokeball and released him.

Clembot's eyes narrowed. " **Heliolisk. Eject. Operation: Gym Battle.** " His hand turned into a gun and shot out a Pokéball. My Heliolisk popped out immediately after. He danced a little in joy of seeing me once again. I could see my friends pulling out their Pokédexes.

 **Heliolisk  
The Generator Pokémon, and the evolved form of Helioptile  
One Heliolisk alone can produce enough electricity to power a skyscraper. It recharges by spreading its frills.**

Clemont's eyes were determined covered in a glare of vigor. "My reputation as a Gym leader is on the line. Heliolisk, give it all you got!" he commanded.

"Helio!" he obediently replied. I would make a nice, tasty treat for him when this was over.

 _ **Clemont VS. Clembot  
Bunnelby VS. Heliolisk  
BATTLE BEGIN!**_

" **Thunderbolt: activate.** " Clembot began, just like what I programmed him to do. Heliolisk unleashed the attack.

"Bunnelby, use your ears to stir up the sand!" Clemont shouted. He raised a stream of dirt and earth to engulf the electric attack in its tracks. "Yes, Bunnelby is a Normal-Type Pokémon, but its more than ready to handle Electric-type moves." I stated.

"Amazing," Serena stated in awe.

"Now, Bunnelby, use double slap!" Bunnelby rushed forward, his ears at the ready.

" **Dragon Tail: activate.** " Heliolisk jumped up, up his tail covered in bright neon teal scales. He swung his tail just as it was met with Bunnelby's Double Slap. Bunnelby managed to fend it off and race around to land a hit on Helioptile.

"That's the way!" I cheered. "Now, Dig!" Bunnelby dove underground.

" **Bulldoze: activate.** " Clembot shouted. This surprised me greatly. I never taught Heliolisk that move. Heliolisk slammed his tail on the ground causing a shock wave that sent Bunnelby flying. " **Dragon Tail: activate.** " Clembot commanded once more. Heliolisk struck Bunnelby towards the ground, but Bunnelby managed to right himself on his ears and flip over on his feet.

"Bunnelby, are you okay?" Clemont asked in concern. He confirmed his health. Using Bulldoze like that was a surprise, but it was to be the same for them when we use our new move."Alright, Bunnelby, use Double Team!"

He split into many clones of himself surrounding Helolisk, who stood in shock.

" **Parabolic Charge: activate.** " Clembot shouted. Heliolisk's frills opened, and an electric orb shot out above him and exploded into a bunch of lightning bolts that struck all the Bunnelbys, including the real one. We all stared in horror as the attack continued.

"What kind of move was that?" Serena asked.

"Parabolic charge is a move that strikes all opponents on the field while healing the user at the same time." Rosie explained.

I watched as Heliolisk restored some energy and closed it's frill. Bunnelby hit the ground. "Bunnelby, you okay?" Clemont asked and he jumped up.

" **Thunderbolt: activate.** " Heliolisk unleashed its attack

"Come on Clemont, you have to win!" Bonnie cried.

Then I had an idea "Now Bunnelby use dig!" Clemont shouted. He drilled into the ground.

" **Bulldoze: activate.** " Clembot shouted.

But I wasn't done. If there was one thing I've learned from my friends, it was thinking outside the box. "Bunnelby, use Double Team while you're still underground!" Heliolisk stomped on the ground, and a whole bunch of Bunnelby flew from the hole. My two opponents watched in sheer shock. "Now, use Dig!" They drilled toward Heliolisk.

" **Parabolic Charge: activate.** " Clembot shouted. Heliolisk released the orb of electricity. It mowed down all the Bunnelby, but the real one was nowhere to be found.

"They all disappeared." Serena muttered as the group and the air went silent.

" **Does not compute. Impossible.** "

"Bunnelby..." Bonnie muttered in worry.

Then there was a faint drilling sound, which got louder and Bunnelby's voice was heard. It rammed right into Heliolisk and sent it skyward.

Clembot's head smoked as he repeated, " **ERROR! ERROR!** "

I adjusted his glasses and took a firm glare at his target. "Let's finish this up! Bunnelby use Mud Shot!" He threw the orb of mud at Heliolisk. It was a direct hit. From the explosion in the air, Helioptile came crashing down. He laid motionless, unable to continue.

"Looks like it's all over," Ash grinned.

"Bunnelby wins!" Serena cheered.

"Clemont was so great!" Bonnie laughed hugging Dedenne who chattered in agreement.

I instantly rushed over to Heliolisk, who just came to. "Heliolisk are you okay?" He happily assured me he was fine. "That's good, but I'm so sorry."

Clembot came up to me. " **I recognize you now, Master. Welcome back to the Lumiose gym.** "

"Thank you," I replied as he helped me up. "It's because of my faulty programing that I caused a lot of trouble for you too. I'm sorry." I hung my head, but brightened. "I think I'll beginning work on reprograming you right now."

Later, we all gathered around as I worked on a new program for Clembot. "First rule: Be modest. It doesn't matter how many badges a challenger has. Second Rule: Be kind, even while you're being tough, and don't forget to give the challenger constructive advice after the battle. And the third: Be thoughtful. Try to help challengers grow their skills. These are rules every gym leader needs to follow."

The group now stood in front of the newly fixed Clembot, who now worked like he was meant to. "I've learned so much from all of you, and I want to keep learning. Isn't that right, Clembot?"

" **Well put, Master.** " Clembot happily replied.

"Hey." Ash stated as he happily put his arm around Clemont's shoulder. "I wanna keep learning with you!" he stated nudging his head on Clemont's.

"Me, too!" Rosie added as Cocoa and Pikachu agreed.

I felt touched by the friends he had already… but there was one more thing to do…

* * *

"YOUR ROBOT KICKED YOU OUT OF YOUR OWN GYM AND TOOK IT OVER?!" Dad shouted angrily after I told him what truly happened.

"Daddy, wait until you hear the end of the story," Bonnie protested.

"That's how it was before, but we were able to reprogram him." I assured as Clembot bowed in regret. "It's alright to leave it to Clembot to be the gym leader."

"Well, I sure hope that you're right…" Dad said sternly. "So, does that mean you'll be coming back home more often now?" Meyer asked. Ampharos chirped happily at the sound of that.

"Visit?!" I blanched. "Well, you see the thing is-" I fidgeted my fingers.

"Is there some sort of problem?"

I took a deep breath and stood my ground. "Dad, I'm going on a journey. Since I first met Ash, I've been gaining more courage the more I travel with him."

"Courage huh?"

"Yes. I've always been afraid to find the courage to try new things, but now I feel completely different. I've only been feeling this way for a short time, but I get it! I've experienced so much in so little time. I've had fun, I've been sad, I've been happy and scared... That may not seem like such a big deal, but I'm finally getting in touch with myself and that's really, really important to me. Even if it's just till Ash gets to the Kalos League, it's really important to me that I travel with him there."

"Daddy I want to go with Ash and Clemont, too." Bonnie added.

"I promise we will take good care of your kids," Rosie assured my father.

 **"I give you my word that I will take care of the gym. In addition, I am willing to help out here as well.** " Clembot assured.

Dad was silent for a moment, and I began to fear the worst. "I'm just so... I'm just so…I'M JUST SO PROUD AND HAPPY FOR YOU BOTH!" Dad cried to the joy of everyone in the room. "What a joy to have such great kids. I know I've told you this before, but the most important thing in the world is to have true friends. And as long as you have good friends like Ash, Rosie, and Serena, I'm not worried about a thing. " Meyer stated to the joy of everyone.

"Thanks so much, Dad!" I cried in joy.

"I love you, Daddy!" Bonnie shouted as they hugged.

"Alright for now let's celebrate Clemont and Bonnie's new journey." Dad stated as everyone cheered.

For the next couple of hours, we rejoyced and had a great time. However, some time in the middle, I noticed something. There was Rosie, standing alone at the balcony, looking at the sky...

* * *

 ***Brianna's POV***

* * *

So much had happened this one day alone. I had spent a lot of time thinking about it: especially with Clemont's former secret, and...

"Rosie?" a voice asked.

I turned to see a familiar Gym Leader next to me. "Hi, Clemont."

"So... you've been kinda quiet since the whole Gym Leader thing. You're not still angry, are you?"  
I shook my head and gave a reassuring smile. "I was never angry with you... In fact, I have a confession to make myself." Clemont gave me a confused look as I continued. "'Rosie' is just a nickname I made up for myself. My real name is Brianna... Brianna Bellerose."

"Why would you need a fake name...?" and then it clicked. "Wait... Bellerose? As in, Diantha Bellerose, the Kalos Champion?"

I nodded. "She's my mother. I didn't want to tell you right away, because I wanted friends who like me for me, not for my Mom." We stared for a moment, and then I laughed a little. "It's sort of thrilling to reveal your biggest secrets!"

Clemont chuckled. "That's what friends are for... Now, about that Gym Battle you wanted..."

"I've thought about it. You wanted challengers to have around four badges, right?"

"Well, yeah?" Clemont asked, wondering where I was going with that.

"Then I'll honor your requirements..."

"If that's what you two want..."

"...on one condition," I stated, catching his attention. "When the time comes, I want you to be my opponent."

Clemont was a little surprised, but he grinned. "Deal. I'll make sure I get stronger and give you a Gym battle you'll never forget for the rest of your life!"

"I'll be looking forward to it," I smiled. (The next morning, I discovered that Ash made the same deal with him after I did.) "Come on. Let's get back to the party."

Clemont started, but then stopped. "I almost forgot..." he reached into his pocket and pulled something out. "Here, take this as part of my apology. I also gave one to Ash and Serena."

"What's this?" I asked as I took it.

"This is TM24," he replied. "With it, you can teach certain Pokémon to use Thunderbolt."

I smiled. "Hey, I could use this to replace Cocoa's Frustration move. Thanks, Clemont." And so, with renewed determination, Ash, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont and I begin our journey together. All kinds of new and exciting adventures await us from here on, as the journey continues...


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **A Pokévision of Things to Come**

The morning after Clemont reclaimed the Lumiose City Gym, we went over to the local Pokémon Center for a routine checkup of our Pokémon. While we were waiting on Cocoa and Seraphina, we were watching the weekly top ten Pokévision videos. As we watched number four onward...

"Never heard of Pokévision before..." Ash muttered.

"Doesn't surprise me, since they only just started here about five years ago..." Then I started to explain. "Basically, Pokévision refers to videos made my Trainers across Kalos. It's mainly used by trainers to introduce their Pokémon, or it can be used to show the bond between Trainer and Pokémon, like this video here." At number two, there was a video of Nurse Joy and Wigglytuff, playing together.

"Here, videos are sent to an online viewing site, and the top ten are determing based on the rankings they receive."

"And now, we give you our Number One of the Week!" said the voice on the screen. "I think it's no surprise that it's Aria and her Fennekin once again, starring in 'Life of an Idol!"

"I knew it would be Aria!" Bonnie squealed. "She's such a cutie!"

Aria was one of the more famous female trainers in the Kalos region. After she and her Fennekin had a series of top ten appearances, they made their debut as a pop duo and became Pokémon Superstars. (I have her music album back home.)

Ash watched the video of Aria, and he smiled a little. "I'll at least say this: that is a cute..."

"HUH?!" Serena looked to him in that half-second.

"...Fennekin." Ash finished his sentence.

Serena sighed a sigh of relief, and she picked up her Fennekin, who appeared to be jealous of Aria's. "You know what? My Fennekin is just as cute any day." She squeezed her in a hug.

"For sure," Bonnie agreed. "And you're **_at least_** just as cute as Aria is."

"That's so sweet, Bonnie. Thank you."

Then I had an idea. "You know...I know a studio not too far away from here when we can rent equipment for Pokévision videos..."

"You do?" Serena stood up. "Then it's settled: I'm going to make my debut Pokévision video!"

* * *

A few minutes later, I directed them to the studio in question. The equipment was surprisingly affordable, so renting it was not an issue at all. "After you've finished shooting," the man behind the counter began, "simply bring it back here, and we'll do all the necessary editing and create a soundtrack as well. Have fun!"

"Thanks," Serena replied. "I've always knew I'd be making a Pokévision video if I ever got a Pokémon."

"I wanna make one with Dedenne as well," Bonnie cheered eagerly.

"But don't forget," her brother replied, "you're not a Trainer yet, and Dedenne technically belongs to me."

Bonnie seemed upset at first, but then she had another idea. "All right, then I'll just have to make a video to find a wife for you.

"Me and my big mouth..." Clemont groaned.

Sounds like they have all the help they need," Ash commented.

"Sure does," I replied. "Say... I could use your help with something."

"Sure. What do you need?"

"Well, you know Clemont gave us those TMs last night, and I decided to teach Cocoa to use Thunderbolt. So I was wondering if you could help us practice... You know, ripen up the move."

"Buneary!"

"Yeah! Sounds like fun!"

"Pika Pika!"

* * *

Much later, while Serena and the Liscio siblings were working on their videos, Ash and I found a small hill nearby to train. Pikachu was instructed to counter Cocoa's Thunderbolt with his own, but only when Ash gave the signal.

"Okay, let's try it again," Ash instructed. "Cocoa, do your best."

"Okay, Cocoa. Use Thunderbolt!" I yelled.

Cocoa tried as hard as she could. I could see some electricity surging around her, but not charging from her. She seemed disappointed with herself.

"Hey, don't worry about it, Cocoa," Ash assured her. "Nobody gets it right their first try."

"He's right," I added. "Practice makes perfect, as they say. Now, just relax, and try again." But before she could, we could hear what sounded like screaming. We looked over to se Serena and Fennekin running toward the hill. Behind them was what looked like a robot with a camera for a head, and Clemont and Bonnie were chasing after it. "What in the world?!"

"My Pokéstar Shooter is out of control!" shouted Clemont.

"One of you, do something!" added Bonnie.

" ** _HEEEEELLLLP!_** " Serena screamed.

I quickly hatched an idea. " _Rapide_ , Cocoa! Aim for the robot, and use Thunderbolt!" Cocoa tried but failed.

"Pikachu, same thing!" Ash called out. The move shot out of Pikachu and struck the robot, causing it to blow up next to Serena and Fennekin. The majority of us were pleased to see it was over.

Serena, on the other hand... "Now look what you've done! I'm covered in soot!" she coughed.

"But I thought you wanted us to stop the robot..." Ash stuttered.

Fennekin in particular was furious. She hated to get dirty. She fired an Ember at Pikachu, but he jumped out of the way, and the move hit Ash instead.

Now, Ash was covered in soot. "Was that really necessary?" and he fell back to the ground.

I laughed a little at the situation. "Now would probably be a good time for a wardrobe change..."

* * *

A brief shower and change of clothes later, Serena reappeared. This time, she was wearing a cute, pink, two-piece outfit. It was customized with a tail and ears like Fennekin's. She also wore boots shaped like Fennekin's paws. "Ta-dah!" Almost all of us were obviously flattered by Serena's new costume. "Like it? I added the ears and tail, to give it its charm."

" _Très bien!_ " I replied. Then I thought about what had happened earlier, and I decided. "Maybe I should man the camera from here on. You don't mind if we put training on hold, do you, Ash?" But the one in queston didn't respond. "Ash?"

* * *

*Ash's POV*

* * *

Serena stood and posed in her custom outfit... At least I was sure it was her. This girl had her honey-brown hair, her ocean-blue eyes, her voice, the whole enchilada. But... she seemed different for some reason. Was it her outfit? Her ears and tail were **_very_** cute. What was it that made her stand out from the Serena I remember as kids?

And why was I reminded of my friend Brock as I thought about this?

Just then, I felt a sharp, stinging sensation on my cheek. " ** _OW! OH! What you do that for?!_** "

"Because everything else I tried didn't work," Rosie replied. "As I was saying, do you want to help out with the video?"

"But what about our training session?"

"It can wait. We don't have to master Thunderbolt immediately."

Serena slid up next to me. Her eyes seem to sparkle in the sun. "Sometimes taking a break can go a long way for training," she stated in a sing-song sort of way.

I could feel my resistance melting away. She did have a good point. "You know what...? You're right. Just show me what to do."

Serena cheered in thanks after I said that. Throughout the remainder of helping Serena, I couldn't take my eyes off her... but why? There was nothing I loved more than the art of the Pokémon battle. Every other person I had ever traveled with never distracted me so much. What made Serena so different? Why did I want to help her so much? Why did I want to just be with her?

* * *

*Brianna's POV*

* * *

The next hour or so, we helped Serena with her video. The rest of us, especially Ash, helped in every way we could. Even Pikachu make a cameo appearance in the baking scene. At last, we had all the footage Serena needed. However, we returned to the studio to find their equipment had been destroyed behind the producer's back. "I'm sorry. I don't know what had happened. I had only left the room for a minute, and it was broken."

We weren't sure what to do. Clemont had no knowledge on multimedia equipment apart from using the camera, and using raw footage would lead to disastrous results. "How are we going to finish our Pokévision production now?"

"Did somebody say, 'Pokévision production?'" a voice outside asked.

We quickly looked to see a new building from across the street. There, two men and a woman stood, dressed as producers and an actress, respectively. It was weird, though. The building wasn't there an hour ago.

"Inexpensive, yet reliable," said one of the two men.

"We'll give your video style, and we'll do it with a smile." added the other.

"We're the Pokéstar Rocketeers, the video experts in Pokéstar studios," said the woman. "And we're here we've decided to grace your town with our genius. Trainers who want their Pokévision production to be primo get top-tier treatment at our super special studio."

"Oh, so you're a Pokévision production company?" Clemont asked.

"Observant. Please come in, and we'll show you our finest."

We adhered to their offer and saw one of their videos. It wasn't exactly Hollywood material as it was implied, but at least they have editing and a soundtrack. And that was all we needed.

"I guess it was okay..." said Serena. "Would you help us with our video?"

"Gladly," replied the woman. "We thought you'd never ask."

"Merci m'dame," I held up the memory card to them. "We have the footage right here. All we need is the soundtrack and-!"

" ** _ABSOLUTELY NOT!_** " shouted the woman, shocking all of us. "Do you really think professionals like us would use footage taken by amateurs the likes of you?"

"There no dispute, we must re-shoot," added the man. "Now, we'll need these." One by one, gently took our Pokémon out of our hands.

"Wait, this is Serena's video, not all of ours," I commented.

"We know what we're doing. Please come back in an hour, and your Pokémon will be superstars." And they disappeared behind a curtain.

My eyes widened. The whole "come-back-in-an-hour" thing reminded me of when a certain trio conned us into taking Fennekin, and the name Pokéstar Rocketeers added a slew of connections. " **WAIT A MINUTE!** " I charged through the curtain after them and the rest of my friends followed… only to ring ourselves in an empty room.

"Look!" Bonnie pointed up. Above us was a Meowth-shaped balloon, a more recognizable trio, and all our Pokémon in a glass box.

"I knew it!"

"Prepare for trouble! You're noggin is good!"  
"Too bad that you're friends' heads are made of wood!"  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
"To unite all-!"

"Oh yeah, yeah, Team Rocket! Don't bother, you three!" Bonnie interrupted.

"This must mean you broke the studio equipment on purpose," I added.

"Give the kid a prize!" said Meowth. "See ya later, turkey!" A large puff of smoke came from the balloon, and they floated away.

"No, you don't!" Ash sent out Fletchling to chase Team Rocket down, and the rest of us followed.

* * *

*Serena's POV*

* * *

Fletchling led us out of Lumiose City and into the forest. At last, we found Team Rocket's balloon parked outside a cave, and the trio of thieves breaking for what looked like another Pokévision video. "I think the whole video thing got to her head," I thought I heard James say.

Pikachu, Cocoa, Dedenne and Fennekin came out of the cave, after breaking out of the cage. Three of the four charged to us, ready to reunite with us. Fennekin, on the other hand, stayed at the mouth of the cave. There was a large puddle of mud at the mouth of the cave, and as previously mentioned, Fennekin hated to get dirty.

"I should've known..." I charged to get her back.

James saw this. "Oh, no, you don't! Inkay, use the Psybeam on the Twerpette!" Jame sent Inkay from his Pokéball, and his Psychic-type move struck me, knocking me into the mud.

'Who cares about getting dirty?' I thought to myself, 'Fennekin has always been there to protect me... I need to protect her now.' I got up and forged on.

"Your cue, Pumpkaboo! Shadow Ball!" Out of nowhere, a new Pokémon appeared, and launched the move in question at her target. Pikachu quickly countered with Electro Ball, but the resulting blast knocked me into the mud once again.

"When did Jessie get that one?" Rosie reached for her Pokédex.

 **Pumpkaboo  
The Pumpkin Pokémon  
Pumpkaboo's eyes can glow, which lights the way for travelers. It often sleeps in the ground.**

Seeing me get up again, Fennekin realized just how much I cared for her. She ran across the mud and back into my arms, and I held her tight.

"Pumpkaboo, Frustration!"

"Inkay, Tackle!"

The two Pokémon charged at Fennekin and I, but Fennekin jumped out of my arms and between us. From her mouth, a large fiery vortex sprayed Team Rocket's Pokémon back to Team Rocket themselves.

"Flamethrower, wow!" Clemont commented.

"That was amazing, Fennekin. Great job!" I added.

Ash turned to Pikachu. "Let's finish this. Thunderbolt!" The electric move charged and struck Team Rocket, blowing up on contact.

"WE"RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN...!" and they flew out of sight. At last, out Pokémon were safe. I was a mess, but I didn't care... well, maybe a little, but I was just glad to have Fennekin back with me again.

* * *

*Brianna's POV*

* * *

Late that day, after the equipment was fixed, the studio kindly edited Serena's video. Serena and Fennekin were busy getting cleaned up from Team Rocket's attacks, but that didn't take long at all. As those two finished up... "You're just in time, Serena. You're video's complete." I held up the flash drive with the data they gave us.

"Great. Let's see what we've got,, shall we."

"Right." She sat down with the others, and I inserted the drive into the computer and quickly set up for showtime. "Here goes..."

* * *

*Rather than explain how it went, here's a link to Serena's Pokévision video.*

*Please let me know if it does not work.*

www . youtube .com (/) watch?v = 6WVT7lcxkCc

* * *

I joined with the applause as everybody cheered and complimented Serena's amazing work. It wasn't long after that when I uploaded the video. Now, thanks to Pokévision, the bond between Serena and Fennekin was on display for all to see, as the journey continues...


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Fanning the Flames of Disaster**

*Serena's POV*

* * *

Continuing our journey through the Kalos region together, my friends and I have spent a couple of days in Lumiose City. Rosie, having lived here most of her life, was more than willing to give us (Ash and I in particular since we weren't from around) a tour of the city. During which, she showed Ash some popular Pokémon battle fields, and she came with me into some boutiques to try on the cutest clothes.

As we came close to the end of the tour, I had an idea which I was eager to share with everyone. "Since we're already close by, why don't we visit Professor Sycamore before we leave?"

"That's not a bad idea," Clemont replied, and Ash nodded.

"Great!" Then I pulled of a basket of something for all of us. "Also, I made these last night for us to share. The professor and his assistants can have some as well."

I could instantly see Rosie's mouth water. "Macarons! My favorite!"

* * *

A few minutes later, we made it to the Laboratory and found the Professor. Research was slow that day, so the Professor was in his study, reading. When he heard all of us were here for a visit, he set that aside and it wasn't long before he had begun preparing tea for all of us.

"So, you're all traveling together now, huh?" the Professor asked. "A splendid idea."

The Professor's assistant, Sophie arrived with the tea for us, and she poured a cup for each person in the room. Then I reached for my basket of macarons… but felt nothing. "Huh? It was right here a minute ago."

"Ches… Ches… Ches…"

The noise was relatively nearby. We turned to a corner of the room to see something hiding behind the potted plant. A closer look revealed a green and brown Pokémon, scarfing down Serena's macarons.

The professor chuckled. "Chespin, you little sneak! So that's where you were hiding!"

"A Chespin, huh? Never seen one…" Ash pulled out his Pokédex.

 **Chespin  
** **The Spiny Nut Pokémon and the Grass-type Starter Pokémon for the Kalos region  
** **Chespin can flex the soft spikes on its head, making them so stiff and sharp that it can even pierce through stone.**

"If you wanted some macarons, all you had to do was ask," I said with a smile. I reached for the basket, but Chespin shoved one of his stiffened quills into my hand. "OW!" It barely pierced the skin, but it still hurt. Then, Chespin stuffed as many macarons in his mouth as he could and scurried off. Only one or two macarons remained.

"Sorry about that. That Chespin in particular has a yen for sweets." He then looked at his watch. "Goodness, is it time already?"

"Time for what?" Bonnie asked.

"Every Wednesday afternoon, I do a routine checkup of all the Pokémon in the facility. It'll take a little bit, but I'll be back before you leave." With that said, he left for the backyard.

* * *

While we waited, I decided to make a few extra macarons... with their permission to use the kitchen of course. Bonnie volunteered to help, so we began as soon as we could. Meanwhile, the rest of our friends were helping Sophie with a sick patient.

"All done," I said as I pulled the finished macarons out of the oven. "Thanks again for your help, Bonnie."

"You're very welcome," she replied perkily.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash of glass, accompanied by the sound of skidding tires. It sounded as though there was a car accident. We ran to the source, which came from out back and stood by the door. Sure enough, there was a car-related incident. A large, black truck had crashed through the glass canopy.

From it, two figures came out... one male, the other female. I thought at first that it was Team Rocket, but that's not who I saw at all. They were dressed from head to toe in orange-red clothes. Even their hair and sunglasses were the same color. We had no idea who they were.

And neither did the Professor. "Who are you?! What're you doing?!" he growled in anger. "If you take any of the Pokémon here, so help me...!"

"We're not here for the Pokémon," the female of the pair opened her Pokéball to reveal a small scorpion-like creature. I quickly aimed my Pokédex at it.

 **Skorupi  
The Scorpion Pokémon  
Skorupi burrows under the sand to lie in wait for prey. Its tail can inject its prey with a savage poison.**

"Use Confuse Ray!" her trainer demanded. The Skorupi launched multiple balls of yellow, which quickly surrounded the professor. They flashed in his eyes, and he fell to the ground unconsciously. Then the two picked him up and threw him into the truck and starting returning for the cockpit.

"Quick! While they aren't looking!" Bonnie and I ran to the back of the truck. Dedenne opened the door from atop Bonnie's head, and we crawled in and picked up the Professor.

"Sure, grandma," he dizzily said, "I'll have another gingersnap…"

"C'mon," I whispered to Bonnie. "We need to hurry."

"Nice try!" a voice said. We looked out to see the man from before, right before he locked the door. Bonnie and I were trapped with the Professor as the truck began to move. I was scared at first, but then I had an idea…

* * *

*Brianna's POV*

* * *

Ash, Clemont, Sophie and I raced out the lab where the damage had been done. We found Cheeky Chespin on the street, and he pointed to a large truck that was speeding away. Apparently, he saw everything.

"Thanks, Chespin. We'll take it from here," Ash released Fletchling from his Pokéball and instructed him to follow the truck. Sophie ran back inside to call the police.

"Who do you think that was?" asked Clemont.

"Probably the same bad guys who have been following us around since we met…" I hypothesized.

Ash growled at the thought of Team Rocket taking Bonnie, Serena, and the Professor. I could tell that he was going to save our friends. Then, we saw Chespin sniff the air and take a few steps. He then picked something up off the sidewalk. It was a piece of macaron. Then he noticed another piece further away… and another… and another…

"Serena must have left a trail for us," Clemont thought aloud. "I bet she must've wanted us to follow." So Chespin took point, following the trail (and eating it), and the rest of us followed.

Midway to the outer rim, we ran into Bonnie and Clemont's father, who was riding his motor scooter with Ampharos to a client who called. "Clemont? Something wrong!"

"Something terrible has happened! No time to explain! We got to go!" And we rushed on.

* * *

Soon, we were outside the city, heading toward a forest area to the northeast. Two minutes within, we hit what look like an abandoned shack, where the macaron trail ended. Fletchling swooped in from above and landed in a branch. There was no doubt that the perpetrators were inside that shack with their prisoners.

The three of us slowly made our way in, cautious with every step. We saw no evidence that this place had been used at all. The place was empty aside from broken furniture. We searched everywhere we could to find Serena, Bonnie and the Professor, but to no avail. "I wonder if Team Rocket left the truck here as part of a wild goose chase.

"Bun! Buneary!" Cocoa called to us from upon a bookshelf. While she didn't see anyone we were looking for, she did find something unusual: there was a book next to her on the shelf, standing erect, and it appeared to be brand new.

Aroused with curiosity, I pulled the book, but it didn't fully come off. Instead, it triggered something. The bookshelf and part of the wall pulled away to reveal a hidden metallic hallway. "Good eye, Cocoa!" I said, proudly. We then quickly yet carefully made our way within.

Clearly, there was more to this place than met the eye. We hid behind a corridor that led into a certain room. Within, we saw the Professor, Bonnie and Serena, tied up and gagged. There were others within, but not Team Rocket. I didn't know who they were.

"Well, you ladies should've stayed in the lab," Said a voice. We looked to the other side of the room and say another woman. She looked slightly different from the others. She had purple hair and wore a purple visor. She walked over and held up Serena's face up with her finger. "It's such a shame, really. You two are full of potential as trainers."

She snapped her fingers and ordered the Professor's gag to be removed. Once that was done, it was the Professor's time to speak. "Who are you? What is the meaning of this?"

"Forgive me. I forgot to introduce myself," she replied. "I am Celosia, and I am one of the leading admins for our organization… Team Flare. Our goal is to make a beautiful and better world where all of us can benefit."

"If that's so, why kidnap us? You sure caused a lot of chaos for someone trying to improve the world."

"Not improve it…" she said bluntly, shocking them. "This world today is full of fools who think about nothing other than themselves and steal more and more from one another. They become so greedy that they bring war to humanity and destroy everyone who has what they want. We're going to make a new world, where Team Flare can unite the masses and preserve the peace."

I could tell that nobody was buying it at all. "We gotta get them all out of there!" Ash began, concerned for his friends.

"Now, hold on," replied Clemont. "We can't just rush in, or they'll catch us too."

"Now, as for you being here," continued Celosia to the Professor, "Team Flare is interested in the energy Pokémon emit during mega evolution, and we need as much information as we can."

"You're out of your mind!"

"I was afraid you'd say that." She pulled out a Pokéball, and a large scorpion-like Pokémon appeared, which Ash looked up on the Pokédex.

 **Drapion  
The Ogre Scorp Pokémon and the evolved form of Skorupi  
Drapion takes great pride in its strength, defeating foes without using the powerful poison from its claws.**

"Wait! What're you gonna do?" asked the Professor. "Poison me?"

"Oh, of course not…" Celosia chuckled. "Drapion, use Toxic on the girls." Her Drapion spat a pall of purple liquid at both Serena and Bonnie, instantly poisoning them both.

"No!" the professor shouted. He watched as they both fell over from the effects of being poisoned.

"Surrender the info, and we'll give them the antidote," she said. "It's as simple as that."

Upon seeing what had happened, we were horrified. "Now that I think of it," said Clemont, "rushing in is a great idea. Come on!"

We stormed into the lair, and Celosia saw us. "Seize them!"

In seconds, we found ourselves before the grunts we saw before. "Sic them, Houndour!" they both threw their Pokéball at us. The two Pokémon appeared, and the sight of them scared Cocoa out of the room.

"Houndour… Why did it have to be Houndour?" I pulled out my Pokédex and Seraphina's Pokéball at the same time.

 **Houndour  
The Dark Pokémon  
Houndour communicate with each other using a variety of cries to corner their prey. This Pokémon's remarkable teamwork is unparalleled.**

Pikachu was sent out for Ash, Seraphina came out for me, and Clemont was about to get Bunnelby, but Chespin wanted to battle with him instead. "Okay then, Chespin! Use Pin Missile!" From the quills on its head, Chespin fired green arrow-like projectiles at the Houndour. However, being Grass-type against Fire-type, it wasn't very effective.

"Pikachu! Electro Ball!"

"Seraphina! Dark Pulse!"

Both of our Pokémon fired their respective attacks, but the grunts countered with their own Dark Pulses.

"Iron Tail!" We both shouted at the same time, and the two Pokémon attacked.

"Tackle!" Clemont added, and Chespin charged.

"Bite!" The two Houndour grabbed the Iron Tails with their teeth and slammed their victims to the ground. The resulting shock wave was strong enough to knock Chespin out of the room next to Cocoa.

Celosia smirked. "Toxic!" Celosia shouted. Drapion fired a ball of poison at each of us in the room. We each fell to the effects of poison, and the members of Team Flare watched.

* * *

*Cocoa's POV*

* * *

I watched out of horror as almost all my friends were poisoned. I wanted to do something so badly, but you know how much I feared Houndour. I didn't know what to do.

"OKAY! YOU WIN!" the Professor shouted in surrender. "PLEASE STOP THIS!"

The Team Flare leader grinned. "Excellent…" She ordered to give my friends the antidote, but not before they tied them up and/or placed them back in their Pokéballs, myself and Chespin excluded.

"There's a memory card in my left coat pocket. It has all the data you want." After he said that, one of the grunts dug into his coat and found the card in question. Then, just to be on the safe side, they inserted it into a laptop they had on hand to ensure his statement was accurate.

"Professor…" groaned Bonnie while she recovered, "why did you give them the data?"

"Well, I would've preferred not to, but… keeping you all safe is more important to me."

From behind me, Chespin slowly woke up from his unconsciousness. (Did we win…?) he asked.

(I'm afraid not…) I pointed in and explained what had happened.

Chespin growled angrily. (Well, we've got to do something!)

(Are you crazy?! We're outnumbered and outmatched!)

(I don't care! I can't sit here and let them win!) Chespin charged in and used Pin Missile on the enemy. But like before, the Grass-against-Fire thing didn't work out so well. Then the Houndour tried Flamethrower, but Chespin was fast enough to dodge it.

I watched in both fear and amazement. Chespin was a Grass-type up against two Fire-types and a Poison-type. He was outnumbered, and they had the type-match advantage, but he didn't care. Everyone else there were more important to him.

He tried Tackle on the Houndour, but in the midst of the attack, the Drapion grabbed him and squeezed him tight.

"Ma'am," said one of the grunts. "This is the data we needed." He closed the laptop and pulled out the memory card.

"Perfect…" replied the admin.

"Okay, you got what you wanted," said the Professor. "Now let us go."

Celosia snickered. "I would…" she said as she glanced at my trainer. "…but as of recent, that is no longer possible."

"Then what will you do with us?"

She was silent for a second. "Let's just say, some things are better left unsaid." She turned to Drapion. "You know what to do."

At that moment, something changed in me. Something snapped. Drapion began for the group, ready to pick them up, but I grabbed him by the tail and used Strength, dragging him away. The two Houndour started for me, but I slammed Drapion into them.

"You little…!" Celosia turned to his Pokémon, who was oddly barely harmed by the Strength attack. "Crush that rodent!"

The large scorpion Pokémon and the two Houndour lunged at me, but I used Bounced and dodged it. Then I unleashed something I had hoped to fire at them… Thunderbolt. It shocked the three enemy Pokémon and knocked them into their trainers.

(Wow,) said Chespin, (I think that stirred up the electricity in me.)

(Focus, Casanova,) I replied. (We need to help our friends out of here.) So Chespin and I cut our friends free, one by one.

We started with the Professor and Pikachu. Since they wasn't poisoned, they could help us get the others out. (That was amazing, Cocoa! Well done!) After we got the rest of them free, we started for the door.

As we made it outside, we heard Team Flare from within. "You won't get away that easily! Manectric! After them!" We heard the Pokémon in question behind us, closing in fast. He fired Thunderbolt at us, but a fiery attack countered from above. Overhead, we saw a certain Fire-type Pokémon and his unidentifiable trainer on a tree.

"It's you!" the Professor gasped. "The Mega Blaziken Trainer who saved Ash!"

They jumped off the tree and landed between us and Manectric. "We'll hold them off! Run!" We adhered to his instructions and footed it for Lumiose City. We didn't look back, we could hear the sound of Blaziken Mask commanding the use of Flamethrower, Flare Blitz, and Blaze Kick. Regardless of his outcome, if I could speak, I would speak for everyone when I say: 'Thank you, Blaziken Mask.'

* * *

*Brianna's POV*

* * *

After we returned to the lab and everyone recovered, we had offered to help the professor repair his laboratory, what with the damage it received from the truck. But he had refused. "You all have done more than I could've asked for," he said.

"Still… I'd feel better if we hadn't lost the data to Team Flare…"

But I spoke too soon. Behind us, Cheeky Chespin came up to the Professor and handed him what looked like… "My memory card! You little sneak!" He laughed.

"Since you were such a hero, I'd say you earned a big reward," Serena kneeled down before him and opened her basket of macarons. "Have as many as you want." Chespin took a couple and he was about to bite into one, but hesitated. Instead, he went around handing us each one or two. "Be careful, or there won't be any left for you," Serena giggled.

Then we heard something. From the sidelines, some of the Professor's Houndour charged in. Once again, they went for Cocoa (I still have no idea what they had against her), but Cocoa blasted them back with Thunderbolt.

"Bun Bun Buneary!" she shouted as the Houndour trembled from the aftershock.

I couldn't help but giggle just a little bit. "She's not afraid of them anymore. And I guess we owe that and her mastering Thunderbolt to Chespin as well."

"You were a big help, Chespin," said Clemont. "We'll come back to visit as often as we can, I promise.

But Chespin shook his head. "Chespin! Pin Pin Ches!" he shouted.

The professor grinned. "Sounds to me like he wants to come with you."

"I wanna travel with Chespin, too," said Bonnie in a calm yet perky manner. "Please, please, please?"

"Would that be okay, professor?" asked Clemont.

"Of course. After all, that's what Chespin wants… Just give me half a minute. I'll give you his Pokéball." With that said, he went inside to search for said ball.

It was quite a day for all of us. We saved Professor Syvamore from an unknown fate, Cocoa got over her fear of Houndour and mastered Thunderbolt at the same time, and now we have a new friend in Chespin. But Team Flare still lingered in my head from then on. Would we ever see them again? That is yet to be determined. But for now, we all would begin for Cyllage City, where Ash and I would take our next big step to entering the Kalos League as the journey continues…

* * *

 ** _MEANWHILE…_**

* * *

Late that night, Celosia and her grunts were in a hidden location. They had exhausted their Pokémon in their escape from Blaziken Mask, and now all they had was their truck and a demolished secret hideout. After their prisoners had vanished, one of the grunts initiated a self-destruct sequence so as to cover their tracks.

"Take the night, you two. You've earned it," she said as she let them retire to the worker's bedroom for the night. She would've done the same, but she had something of importance to take care of first.

Within minutes, Celosia arrived in the main office of the Team Flare base. There sat a man by the fire. On his right was a large male Pyroar, who lay contently as his master scratched his ear.

"Mission accomplished, sir," said Celosia. "We had experienced a minor setback, but we were able to copy the information into our database."

"Excellently done," replied her boss, "…but that's not why you're here, is it?"

"Still as perceptive as ever, sir. Yes. The setback we had encountered was not the usual encounter with Blaziken Mask, though he came after. Instead, we were intercepted by a group of children, most of whom proved to be rather skilled trainers."

Her boss listened in amazement. Celosia was one of her finest workers. Hearing that she was defeated by some kids off the street was somewhat of a disappointment. But it wasn't until what she said next that he had a change in mind about that.

"There was one child in particular that stood out among them… a girl, maybe 12 years or so old, with a blue bow in her hair. I could also confirm that another of them was the Gym Leader of the Lumiose Gym."

The man was silent for a moment. Celosia was concerned she had said something she shouldn't have. "This girl… what Pokémon did she have?"

"Her immediate partner was a Buneary, sir. And a powerful one at that. Defeated my Drapion with almost no help."

The man fell silent again.

"Sir?" Celosia was confused.

"Send word to all of our divisions," he instructed. "The girl and her friends are a liability toward Team Flare. Should anyone in Team Flare encounter thenmand fail to defeat them, they are to report to me. This is priority number one."

"Yes, sir." Celosia left at that.

The man got up and walked over to the window. He eyed the sun as it began to disappear beneath the horizon, and he thought all about the girl. "It would seem that Brianna has begun her journey as a Pokémon trainer, just like the Anistar Gym Leader said… It hardly matters, though. Team Flare will not fall to your child. She will be destroyed as you were destroyed… Damos Bellerose."


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **To Catch a** **Pokémon Smuggler**

The next day, we departed from Lumiose City to continue our journey together. Our next destination: Cyllage City, site of the next Gym Battles for a certain two trainers. Our current location: Versant Road, moving southwest.

It was such a beautiful day that I felt tempted to stop and enjoy the scenery. All of a sudden, one of us in particular did stop. "What's that noise?" Ash asked.

The rest of us stopped, looked, and listened, but heard nothing. "I didn't hear anything," Serena answered. "Maybe you imagined it?"

"No. I definitely heard something…"

Then we did hear something… a gurgling noise. "I guess you should have had seconds for breakfast," I giggled.

"That wasn't what I heard." Ash replied. In the next few seconds, we heard something else… it sounded like a motor.

We glanced around to find the source and saw a large truck coming our way from behind. The driver looked vaguely like… well, some guy from a video game franchise. In the seat next to him was a large big-eared Pokémon. They rampaged down the road and straight towards us. Ash grabbed Serena and jumped out of the way, Clemont did the same with Bonnie, and I with Cocoa as he nearly ran us over. He didn't stop or look back, but simply drove away.

"Road hog!" Ash shouted angrily.

Then I heard another motor from the same direction. This time was a motorcycle driven by… "Officer Jenny?!" she sped past us in hot pursuit of the truck.

None of us needed any more input to know the first guy was a wanted criminal, so we decided to try and catch up and assist Jenny. As we ran to catch up, we saw the man's Pokémon fire what looked like Mud Shot. It knocked a nearby tree down and stopped Officer Jenny, and he laughed and sped away. What he didn't see was that something fell out of his truck as he got back on the road. Officer Jenny didn't see it either.

But we did. It was a cage that broke open from the fall. We saw a small creature crawl out from within. "Never seen that before…" Ash pulled out his Pokédex.

 **Scatterbug  
** **The Scatterdust Pokémon  
** **When attacked by another Pokémon, Scatterbug scatters the black powder that covers its body and regulates its body temperature.**

Scatterbug did just that in a failed attempt to scare us. "Hey, don't be scared… we're your friends," Bonnie said calmly. But as soon as she said that, Scatterbug fell to the ground.

I quickly picked it up in worry. "It feels weak… Serena, can you find the nearest Pokémon Center, _s'il vous plaît_?"

"Hang on…" she quickly punched it into her guidebook. "There's one just up the road. Follow me!"

* * *

A few minutes later, at said Pokémon Center, we all waited in the lobby as Wigglytuff took Scatterbug out back for a quick checkup. Everyone waited at a nearby table, while I checked in with Nurse Joy. "Looks like your Scatterbug isn't from around here," she told me.

"Hm? You can tell just by looking at it?" I asked.

Nurse Joy hooded and directed us to the screen overhead. There appeared six Vivillon, each one with different colored wings. "Vivillon evolve differently depending on where they come from. In a similar way, Scatterbug look slightly different as well. I'd be very interested to know where you got that Scatterbug."

"Well, you see…" but before I could say anymore, a hand grabbed mine. It pulled both my arms behind my back, cuffed me, and pinned my head to the counter. " _ **OW!**_ What're you doing?!"

It was Officer Jenny. "Young lady, you're under arrest!"

I was shocked to say the least, and so was everyone else. "What?! Why? What did I do?"

"Believe me, I know who you are," she replied. "If you have the stolen Scatterbug, then you must work with Dolan, the Pokémon Smuggler."

The rest of my friends rushed over to help me. "No way! Rosie knew nothing about what happened!" Serena protested.

"We were chasing after you because we wanted to help you, Officer Jenny," Clemont added.

"On the way, we found Scatterbug crawling out of a cage that fell out of the truck." As Ash said that, the Scatterbug in question was brought out, feeling right as range.

Officer Jenny heard their words she did wonder why people working with this Dolan fellow would be at a Pokémon center caring for the stolen Scatterbug. Realizing the error of her ways, she quickly un-cuffed me. "I'm so sorry… I'm always jumping to conclusions. It's a bad habit for me," she said. "Please forgive me."

"I already have," I smiled.

* * *

As we sat back down at the table, Officer Jenny told us what was going on. "A Pokémon Smuggler is someone who captures wild Pokémon and sells them on the black market to unscrupulous collectors around the world," she began. "Dolan specializes in Vivillon, so he collects as many Scatterbug and/or Spewpa as he can. Since his career began, the members of the Vivillon evolution line have been increasingly scarce when they were once among the most abundant Pokémon in Kalos."

I didn't have to look at everyone else to see that they agreed on what I was thinking.

"There's no excuse for that!"

"What an awful guy!"

"He's such a meanie!"

"Disgraceful!"

As we were saying these things, Scatterbug started scurrying around on the table. He seemed restless. Then he stopped. We watched as a blue glow came from Scatterbug. Then he transformed. While his head seemed to remain the same, the neck down was covered in a fuzzy substance.

"Wow!" Ash pulled out his Pokédex.

 **Spewpa  
** **The Scatterdust Pokémon and the evolved form of Scatterbug  
** **When Spewpa is attacked, it scares its enemies away by stiffening and spreading its fur like wings**

"I've never seen a Pokémon evolve before! That's so cool!" Bonnie squealed. Say, could you teach me about evolution, please? I'm still unsure of how it works."

"Here. Allow me," Ash sat down at the table next to her and began. "Basically, Bonnie, evolution is the process where a Pokémon changes its shape and becomes another Pokémon: in this case, a Scatterbug becoming a Spewpa. Now, there are many ways that a Pokémon can evolve: the most common way is simply by the Pokémon get older, kind of like how we humans grow up as kids and become adults.

"Another typical way is the use of certain objects. For instance: if Pikachu here touches a Thunder Stone (Arceus forbid), he evolves into a Raichu. There are also some who evolve through friendship, like Cocoa here, and others who only evolve in certain places or at certain times. And who knows: there might be some methods of evolution yet to be discovered."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," I commented.

"Pokémon sure are amazing!" Bonnie added. Then she noticed something… "Hey, I think there's something caught on Scatterbu- I mean, Spewpa's fur."

"Let me see." Officer Jenny pulled a magnifying glass off her belt and held it up where Bonnie was pointing. "It looks like… a chip! Dolan must've planted it there as a tracking device in case he loses any of his stealings. I bet he's on his way to find it right now."

"Well, if he comes here, we'll catch him." Ash clenched his fist tightly.

"Hold on," Serena said. "I have a better idea. First, we let Dolan catch Spewpa again, and then we follow them to his hideout using the chip's signal. That way, we can catch him and free Spewpa's friends."

"Sounds like a great plan," replied Officer Jenny.

"Also sounds like my cue to introduce a new invention!" Clemont darted for his backpack and opened it up. "The future is now, thanks to science! Clemontic Gear: ON!" He pulled out what looked like a ray gun with a compass attached by cable. "I invented this in anticipation of a situation precisely like this one! Presenting the 'Omni-directional Super-sensitive Tracking Dish!'"

"Wait, wait, wait," I stopped Clemont in his tracks. "You anticipated a specific situation like this?"

"Yep."

Silence filled the air for a literal ten seconds before I spoke again. "Wow… that's a little creepy, Clemont."

Clemont cleared his throat. "Anyway…" he took the chip off Spewpa's fur and placed it in the compass. "First, we detect and memorize the frequency of the transmitter chip." He pulled it out and walked it around the room as Bonnie held the device. "We can then pinpoint Spewpa's location from up to a 15-mile radius."

"I starting feel a little uneasy about this, even though I gave the idea," Serena commented. "Maybe we shouldn't be using Spewpa as bait. It's dangerous…" Then another idea came to Serena's head. "I know! We can set up a decoy! All I need is a willing volunteer to put on a costume!"

* * *

A few minutes later, we arrived back at the spot where we found the Scatterbug turned Spewpa. I took Cocoa, who had volunteered to put on the disguise, over to the broken cage. "Thanks for being so brave, Cocoa. We will find you, I promise." I covered her head with the mask and placed her inside, but not before planting a kiss on her forehead. Then I hid with the others behind some nearby bushes.

It wasn't long after that when a familiar truck came up the road. It was Dolan. He got out of his truck and walked around, looking at a tablet he brought with him "It should be around here somewhere…" Dolan approached the remains of the cage and saw the disguised Cocoa within. "Sweet! You evolved!" he picked her up and held her tight. "Hm, funny… you look a little short for a Spewpa… Oh well."

The smuggler then loaded Cocoa into the truck and drove off back in the direction where he came from. We followed on foot for the most part, while Officer Jenny half walked half rode her motorcycle. Clemont's invention took us into the forest, where Dolan had just disappeared into.

"We can't lose him," Jenny growled angrily. She had been chasing this guy for ages, and never managed to hunt him down.

"We should be fine. As long as the chip is sending a signal-!" But before Clemont could finish, the tracking device starting sparking. "Huh?! What's going on?!"

 _ **KABOOM!**_

"Not again…" groaned Clemont as he sat in soot.

But Officer Jenny wasn't about to give up. "Alright… I'm sure his hideout is somewhere in this forest. Thanks for everything." She drove off in search of his target.

"Maybe Fletchling can look from above the trees." Serena was all about ideas today, that was for sure. Ash brought out Fletchling, who flew off as we followed on foot.

* * *

It took a bit longer than I thought, but we finally caught up with Fletchling after climbing a nearby rocky hill. Fletchling sat on a tree that was wedged in the cliff. Not far ahead was a beaten down building. Dolan's truck was parked outside, but we saw no sign of Officer Jenny.

We wanted to get in there and find the hostage Scatterbug and Spewpa, but we also didn't want to get caught by Dolan. Who knows what he would've done to the Pokémon. Then Ash had an idea. "Froakie, I choose you…" the Bubble Frog Pokémon appeared from his Pokéball. "I need you to see if there's anybody in there. If not, do this…" He then held his hands over his head like he making a letter O.

With directions acknowledged, Froakie he hopped up to an open window and scanned the interior. He saw hundreds of Spewpa, all trapped in glass boxes, but Dolan was nowhere to be seen, so he gave the signal.

"All clear. Follow me, and stick together," Ash instructed quietly. He slowly moved across the field, with Spewpa on his shoulder, and the rest of us followed.

"Hang on, Cocoa… we're gonna rescue you..." I mumbled quietly.

As we were passing a tree, Ash could see a way in. It was only a matter of time before they would be free. Suddenly, a trap sprung. From beneath our feet, a net rose and pulled us into the tree.

The only ones not to stuck up there was Ash, Spewpa and Froakie. "Serena! Everybody!"

"Crud! I missed some!" From behind Ash, a certain smuggler appeared. "So you're the little punks responsible for this, ain'tcha?" Dolan held up a cage with a certain Pokémon within. The disguise she wore was partially removed, leaving her actual head exposed.

"Cocoa!" I shouted.

"It was a bumpy ride, so the disguise fell off. I just found a high bidder in Hoenn looking for a Buneary, so I think that'll be the price you pay for tricking me!"

"Like that's gonna happen!" Ash yelled.

"You've got some mouth on ya! Diggersby, crush this bug… and the Spewpa, too!" He threw a Pokéball and the Pokémon we saw from before came out.

"Who's this Pokémon?" Ash pulled out his Pokédex.

 **Diggersby  
** **The Digging Pokémon and the evolved form of Bunnelby  
** **Diggersby can easily lift a boulder weighing over a ton with its powerful ears.**

Froakie bounced down from the building and between Ash and Diggersby. I was a little uneasy about this battle. Diggersby are Ground-type Pokémon, so Froakie had the type-match advantage. On the other hand, Diggersby was also a fully evolved Pokémon, while Froakie was only the first stage of evolution. Only time would tell how the battle would have gone.

Dolan made the first move. Diggersby! Use Mud Shot!"

"Dodge and use Bubble!" Froakie evaded the mud balls and fired its move. Diggersby tried to block with its massive ears, but the move was still super-effective.

"Use Dig!" The giant Pokémon drilled underground. Nobody could tell where it was going until it popped out… right under Froakie. "Double Slap!" I could tell that the move was not going to be dodged from in the air. Diggersby slammed his ears into Froakie.

Fortunately, Froakie landed on his feet. "You're doing great, Froakie!" Bonnie cheered.

"Great?" Dolan scoofed. "Use Hammer Arm and prove the kid wrong!"

"Use Water Pulse and counter that!" Froakie fired the water balls at Diggersby, but it was no good. For a fat Pokémon, he sure was fast. He slammed the move into Froakie. "Froakie! Be strong!" He rushed over and tried to help Froakie up.

"Use Hammer Arm again!" Diggersby started for the three.

"Stay behind me, Spewpa! I'll protect you, no matter what!" But instead, Spewpa protected Ash using… well, Protect. "I said, 'I'll protect you,' not 'Use Protect!'"

"Don't forget: that's my merchandise you're talking to! Diggersby, use Hammer Arm at full strength!" Diggersby tried, but Spewpa headbutted the Diggersby… hard. It then proceeded to use String Shot and wrap the opposing Diggersby in a web.

As Dolan's Pokémon tried to break free, Spewpa started running in circles. It looked restless. "Last time it did that, it was right before Spewpa evolved from Scatterby. This must mean…" I was right. Spewpa evolved on the spot. It was now a Vivillon, but its wings were now a totally different color and pattern than the Vivillon Viola had at the Santalune Gym.

"Beautifull!" Dolan shouted. "That amazing various wing pattern is super rare! I imagine it'll make me rich, rich, RICH!"

Ash growled at the smuggler. "Is that all Pokémon are to you? A means to make money?! If so, you can't call yourself a trainer!"

Dolan growled. "Diggersby! Stuff a Hammer Arm down his throat before I go nuts!" His Diggersby tried, but Spewpa… excusez-moi… the opposing Vivillon used Safeguard to block it, followed immediately by Stun Spore. Before we knew it, Diggersby was down for the count. "WHY YOU!" Dolan charged Ash, ready to punch him in the face

Just then, a rope appeared out of nowhere and lassoed the smuggler's arm. The source of the rope… Officer Jenny. "Sorry I'm late, friends. Now, come quietly, Dolan, or Manectric has an Electro Ball with your name on it!"

If you still think I'm gonna listen to you, you've got another thing coming!" But he spoke too soon. Vivillon fluttered overhead and scattered some of its scales on Dolan. The exposure made Dolan feel like his muscles were about to give in. Vivillon's scales had a soothing effect that causes an opponent to lose its will to fight. Dolan collapsed to the ground, looking hazy. "Okay… I give up…"

Cocoa's cage broke from Dolan's fall, and my partner jumped over to help us. She untied the rope and lowered up down, using Strength to keep us steady. After we got out, she hopped back into my arms. "Cocoa, you were great. I'm so proud of you."

We told Officer Jenny that we would release all of Vivillon's friends, so she decided to take Dolan to prison before the effects of Vivillon's scales wore off. Before long, every last Spewpa was out of the boxes and into the light of the sun. Vivillon was very happy to see its friends safe and sound. "Okay everyone, you're all free now!" Ash declared.

The Spewpa all started jumping and cheering. Then, just like that, the mass began to glow brightly. In a matter of seconds, every last Spewpa had become a Vivillon, each with its own colored wing pattern. We all said our goodbyes as the mass began to flap its wings and fly off into the sunset.

" _Très bien_ ," I gasped in awe. " _Oui,_ _très magnifique_!"

With our help, Officer Jenny finally stopped the horrendous deeds of Pokémon smuggler Dolan. Now, the stolen Vivillon painted the skies of Kalos once again, and the journey to Cyllage City continues…


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Kindergarten Chaos**

My friends and I continue on our journey to Cyllage City, where we hoped to battle against the local gym and further our being able to enter the Kalos League. Suddenly…

"You there!"

We turned to the source and saw a girl not too far away. She had red velvet hair held up in a ponytail by a bow, and she wore a white top and pink jeans.

She had her eyes on Ash and Pikachu in particular. "If two trainers eyes happen to meet, the rule is they have a battle."

"Is that really a rule?" asked Bonnie.

"Technically, no," replied her brother, "but it is a pretty popular saying."

"Either way, I never turn down a battle without good reason." The Kanto crusader stepped forth. "Name's Ash. This is Pikachu."

"My name's Penelope," the girl replied. "Sylveon, come on out!"

She tossed her Pokéball, and out came a rather adorable Pokémon. She was mostly white and pink, and she had a number of what looked like ribbons around her head.

"Never seen that one… looks like an Eeveelution." Ash pulled out his Pokédex.

 **Sylveon  
** **The Intertwining Pokémon and the evolved form of Eevee  
** **Sylveon is a Fairy-type Pokémon. It affectionately wraps its ribbon-like feelers around its trainer's arms as they walk together.**

"Fairy-type?" Ash had never heard of such a Pokémon type.

I stepped up and started to explain. "Fairy-type is a Pokémon type that was classified just recently. What makes it unique is that it is completely immune to Dragon-type moves, while Fairy moves are super effective against Dragon Pokémon."

"Yep," Bonnie pulled out her little mouse Pokémon. "Fun fact: Dedenne is a Fairy-type as well as an Electric-type.

"Pretty cool. I'll remember that," he then reached for a Pokéball and called out… "Froakie, I choose you!"

Just as the battle was going to start… "Before we begin, promise me something:" began Penelope. "If I happen to win, you're coming with me, sweetie."

"Wait… what?" I wasn't so much scared of anything. Rather, I was confused. What would she need him for? I also noticed that Serena was a bit shook up by this sudden request, only adding more to that something I had yet to figure out.

"Sure, but there's no way I'm gonna lose," replied Ash in confidence.

 ** _Ash VS Penelope  
_** ** _Froakie VS Sylveon  
_** ** _BATTLE BEGIN!_**

"Froakie! Attack with Bubble!" The Pokémon in question jumped up and fired his move.

"Sylveon, reflect with Fairy Wind." Penelope Pokémon launched a powerful gust of wind. Not only did it stop Froakie's Bubble, it blasted Froakie himself into a nearby tree.

"Froakie! Are you okay?!" Ash asked. Froakie jumped back up onto his feet in affirmative.

"Not bad… now, Sylveon. Moonblast." A pink ball of energy was generated and shot at Froakie, who jumped to dodge. The resulting blast caused some of the Berries from the tree to Fall, which Froakie started kicking toward his target. "Use your feelers to block it!" Sylveon started twirling its feelers everywhere and reflected the projectiles.

"HA! Just a distraction!" Ash shouted. "Froakie, use Water Pulse!" His opponents looked up. Above them was the Bubble Frog Pokémon, who fired a pressurized water ball at Sylveon. It struck her down with a direct hit, causing quite a bit of damage. But not enough to win the match. "Alright, time to wrap this up."

"Couldn't agree more… use Attract!"

What appeared to be small pink hearts floated from Sylveon over to Froakie. They circled him for a second before they thrust themselves into Froakie. The frog Pokémon started dancing around like he was in a haze.

"Uh-oh… he's completely infatuated." I've seen this before. Using Attract on an opponent of the opposite gender make the opponent less likely to attack.

"Now then… Draining Kiss." Sylveon jumped over and lightly pecked the infatuated Pokémon. The last of Froakie's was sucked out of him and into Sylveon. "Froakie's unable to battle. Here, this Oran Berry should help." Ash picked up Froakie and received the Berry. As he was feeding it to Froakie, Penelope continued. "Now then, you have to keep your promise, sweetie, and come with me."

"Wait, she's serious?! No way!" Serena seemed a little freaked out. "What does she want with him?"

* * *

We found out soon enough. She led us all to where she worked, which wasn't too far away from where we had that battle. There were small children everywhere. "A preschool?" Ash asked.

"Kindergarten, actually," corrected Penelope.

One of the kids looked at us and shouted at the rest. "Hey, everybody! Miss Penelope's back!"

"Did you all behave while we were gone?" she asked as the children gathered around.

"Yes, ma'am, we were all really good," another said. "So what Pokémon did you bring for us today?"

"Wow! A Pikachu!" said yet another as they all came in closer. "I've never seen one for real!"

"Look at that! That Buneary is super cute!"

"And a Froakie, too!"

"Welcome back." An elder woman walked up to her assistant. "So you brought Pokémon with trainers today, eh?"

"Yes, ma'am. I figured we should do something new," Penelope told her boss, then turned to her attention to us. "You see, Sylveon and I go into the forest every day, befriend a wild Pokémon or two, and bring them here for the children to play with. It's so that they can meet and learn about them."

"So that explains it…" Serena sighed in relief.

"Well, why didn't you just ask us?" I giggled.

Penelope smirked. "I wanted to have some fun."

Then, I had an idea. "I know. Seraphina, come on out, s'il vous plaît!" And I let her out of her Pokéball. One by one, the rest of my friends released their Pokémon, thus making the children more and more happy. Today would be a day for us to relax and have fun.

* * *

*Ash's POV*

* * *

A few minutes later, all the kids were playing with, learning about, and having fun with our Pokémon. Well… almost all of them. I noticed that one boy in particular was hiding in the shadows of the building. He seemed scared. I walked over and crouched down. "Hey, are you alright?" I asked as he looked up. "Hi, I'm Ash. What's your name?"

The boy was hesitant, but he answered. "R-Randall."

Pikachu came in behind me. "Pikachu, this is Randall. Randall, Pikachu." But Randall hid even further. That's when I realized: he was afraid of Pokémon. "There's nothing to be scared of. If you like, Pikachu loves his tail petted."

Pikachu slowly came over and held his tail out to him, but… "No! Keep him away!" He punted Pikachu into my face, and Pikachu reacted out of shock by using Thunderbolt on me by accident.

"Come on… That was uncalled for…" I said in a crackled voice and fell back.

"See?!" Randall said. "They don't fool me! You never know what they'll do!" Upon hearing this, I knew something was up.

I spoke to Penelope about Randall and she told me everything. "Randall's had this issue for some time now," she began. "I heard from his parents that he was trying to make friends with a Hoppip last year. He didn't see this, but there was a wild Beedrill behind him, ready to attack, but the Hoppip used Gust to fend it off. In the process, however, he hurt Randall…" Penelope sighed. "That Hoppip saved Randall's life… but at the cost of Randall's trust in any Pokémon. That's partially why we set up this Wild Pokémon Program: to help him with his fear."

I was upset to say the least. I wanted to help Randall, but how…? Suddenly, there was a rumbling and a beeping as a large truck backed into the playground. "What in the world…?" The back portion opened up to reveal a stage. There stood a woman and a shorty dressed as a Cubchoo. Each of them held about five colored balls.

"Well, hello there, boys and girls!" began the former.

"We've put together a super-duper show for all of you shorty cuties!" said the latter.

Everybody gathered around and watched as the two on stage began to juggle for entertainment. "One of our favorite past times is volunteering to travel around and entertain children.

"That looks like fun," I remarked. "Mind if I try?"

"Of course. You're all welcome to," said a third voice. A man dressed as a Beartic clambered out of the cockpit. "The more the merrier, I always say." I decided to bring Randall along as well. Soon, everyone, Pokémon included, was on stage.

"Okay, everyone gets one of these balls each," said the woman.

"With these, even someone with no talent can learn with ease."

Everyone was given a ball, and they instructed us to throw it in the air on three. "One… two… Three!" And everyone threw their ball high. Then there was trouble… on second thought, make it double. All the balls blew up and made a large cloud of black smoke in that covered the truck. I could barely see anything, but heard screaming and coughing at the same time.

My friends and I directed everyone off the stage, trying hard to ensure the children's safety. Then out of nowhere, something shocked me off the stage. I looked up after I fell to see Pikachu and Sylveon in glass cages. The truck closed to reveal the three performers on top. They threw off their costumes to reveal three annoying thorns in my side.

"Prepare for trouble! that's right! It's us!"  
"And make it double! Being us is a plus!"  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
"To unite all people within our nation!"  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
"Jessie!"  
"And James!"  
"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"  
"Surrender now, or prepare to a totally grown-up fight!"  
"Meowth! That's right!"  
"Wobbuffet!"

"Team Rocket! When will you ever stop stealing Pokémon?!" I asked out of frustration.

"As soon as you stop being a twerp," remarked Jessie.

"Which is never," added James. "After all, this is a one-way street for us." They jumped into the cockpit and started to drive away. But before they could leave the property, I jumped onto the back, where they couldn't see me. Meanwhile, Fletchling following right behind me.

About a minute down the road, it became obvious that Team Rocket saw Fletchling. One of the exhaust ports aimed and fired a ball of mud directly at him, and he fell to the road.

But they still didn't see me. It took a bit of work, but I finally managed to unlock the back door. I clambered in to find the two I came to rescue… and then some. "Randall? Froakie? What are you guys doing here?" I shrugged it off as I realized they must not have gotten off the truck in time. "Don't worry, you two. We'll get you out of there."

Froakie and I barreled ourselves into the glass in a attempt to free Pikachu and Sylveon. But the glass domes were strong and they wouldn't crack. Then I turned to the last stowaway onboard. "Randall, we need your help. Please."

But he refused. "I'm scared. I've been scared of Pokémon for so long…"

I came over and sat down next to him. "Hey, can you keep a secret?" I asked him, and he nodded. "I used to be afraid of Pokémon too, a long time ago. I heard stories of big scary Pokémon causing all kinds of trouble, and I couldn't sleep because if it. Then one day, when I was about your age, my dad brought an Arcanine home. I was terrified at first, but it was a tame a newborn baby. It even saved me from a Beedrill… just like what Hoppip did for you. Ever since that day, I was no longer afraid of Pokémon."

Every word seemed to cling to Randall, especially about what happened with his Hoppip friend. I could tell that I was getting through to him and making him brave. He looked at Sylveon, who shivered from the coldness of the glass container. "Sylveon's never hurt me before," he finally said with a look of determination. "He's Penelope's friend, and my friend, too. I've got to help her."

"That's the spirit!" I helped him up and we faced the trapped Sylveon. On three. One… two… Three!" We slammed into the glass case hard, and it finally broke. Sylveon was free. Then we did the same thing to Pikachu. They both nuzzled against Randall, who laughed in reply.

Suddenly, we felt ourselves flying forward toward the front. The truck came to a sudden stop. I could hear voices from outside.

"Now that we've got Pikachu and Sylveon, let's give the boss a call."

"Promotion, here we come!"

They opened the truck to stage mode and revealed us. Boy were they surprised. " ** _THE TWERP?!_**!"

I jumped down from the stage, ready to face Team Rocket for the how-many-hundred-and-umteenth time. "Alright, I'm taking Pikachu and Sylveon back!"

"Not on our watch!" growled James. The duo sent out their Pumpkaboo and Inkay. Use Psybeam!"

"Pumpkaboo! Shadow Ball!" Jessie commanded.

Sylveon wrapped its feelers around Randall as a means of defense. "Froakie, use Water Pulse! Pikachu, Thinderbolt!" Their moves blocked the enemy's as we made our finishing move. "Pikachu, Electro Ball!" The electric orb crashed into Team Rocket, and the resulting explosion made them shoot into the horizon.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN…!" I never got tired of hearing that. A few seconds later, Fletchling arrived, followed by Penelope's car carrying all of my friends. Seeing we were okay, they loaded us up and took us back to the kindergarten.

* * *

*Brianna's POV*

* * *

After we safely returned home, Ash told everyone what had happened on the truck. Hearing how Randall helped save Pikachu and Sylveon, the children reacted with awe.

"Awwwww…"

I said, 'awe.' A-W-E.

"Ohhhh…"

That's better… Randall turned to Ash and Froakie. "Mr. Ash, do you think your Pokémon and I will be friends now."

"You can count on it," Ash said as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "I see a lot of myself in you, Randall. I'm certain you'll make a great Pokémon trainer someday. And when you do, I hope you'll have a battle with me."

"It's a deal." Randall smiled and hugged Ash goodbye. I couldn't help but smile at this. Seeing this, I could tell that Ash would make a great father one day, just as well as Randall making a great Trainer.

"We owe so much to you," said Penelope's boss. "Thank you for everything."

"Have a safe journey," said Penelope herself.

And so, We have made two dozen new friends in one day: Penelope, Randall, and the Fairy-type Pokémon Sylveon to name a few. Lasting friendships, life-changing adventures, and lots of fun as the journey continues…

* * *

Meowth: Did you just break the fourth wall in that last scene?

Me: Oh, don't pretend you haven't done it before...


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Seeking Shelter from the Storm**

As we continued on our journey to Cyllage City, the future looks bright for us. Or that's what I would have said if a storm hadn't come in. Little by little, the amount of rain picked up until it became a decent downpour. (Note to self: buy some rain gear when we reach the next town.)

The five of us and our Pokémon ran as fast as we could for the next town, but that was still too far away from us. Then, Clemont spotted something up ahead. There was a large building in the distance. It was old, and it had broken windows and cracking walls. It looked as though it hadn't been used in a long time. It was, however, better than getting soaked in the rain.

We shook off the rain on the patio before we knocked on the door. However, one knock was all it took to open the door. Clearly, it was not closed tight. I slowly creeped into the main hall and looked around. " _Excusez-moi_ , is anybody here?" I called out, but nobody answered.

"Pardon our intrusion," Clemont added. "Would it be okay if we stayed here until the storm passes?" Like me, he got no response.

"Doesn't sound like anybody lives here," said Ash. "The exterior is in bad shape, so I guess it's been empty for some time."

"Why don't we just wait in here until the rain stops?" Bonnie suggested.

"I don't know… this place feels a little creepy…" Serena shivered.

"That's probably because it's dark in here…" Clemont faced the wall and felt around. "Now, where's the light switch?"

Two seconds after he said that, light slowly filled the room. We all breathed a brief sigh of relief as we could see again. "That's better… Thanks, Clemont," we all said.

"D-don't thank me…" replied Clemont. "…because I didn't turn them on."

"But if you didn't, who did?" I looked around at the rest of my friends, but no one was near a wall. And I didn't see anyone else in the room. What was going on?

Clemont, panicked a little, but he had a quick realization. "There must be some motion detectors around here… this may may be old, but it must be equipped with some decent technology." He chuckled nervously.

"That's one way of seeing it," added Ash.

Serena had her doubts. "Or maybe… we're inside a haunted house…" That sent a chill up our spines, and Serena covered her mouth. "Did I say that?"

Ash chuckled. "Uh… why don't we wait outside?" But before we could respond, the door closed. Ash came over swiftly and tugged on the handle bars, but they wouldn't budge.

"Maybe," began Clemont, "the motion sensors close the door automatically after they've been open for a short time."

"Maybe," said Serena, "this really is a haunted house that swallows anyone that comes in." A chill up Clemont's spine made Serena clap her mouth shut. "There I go again…"

"Guys, relax," I said sternly. "This place is rather big, so there has to be another way out. Follow me, and stick together." So we began to explore the manor.

* * *

A few minutes later, we entered a dining hall. We passed the table chairs, checking the windows for a way out, but we found nothing of use. Every last one was locked. Lightning struck not too far away. It wasn't enough to scare us, but the loud thunder was. It felt as though something had exploded.

We looked over in the direction of there the thunder shock came from and found something we hadn't seen before. There, over the mantle, was a portrait of an old woman. She was dressed mostly in scarlet and she wore a green pendant.

"Maybe she owns the place…?" Clemont thought aloud.

"She looks like…!" I gasped upon examining the portrait. "Now I remember!" I laughed a little as I placed my hand on my head. "This place belonged to Grandma Lacy."

"So the lady in the painting is your grandmother?" Bonnie asked.

"Right," I giggled a little as the memories returned to me. "Grandma Lacy was my father's mother. She would always play with me whenever Mom took us to visit her. This place brings back a lot of memories."

"So, where's your Grandma Lacy now," Ash asked.

I sighed as another memory returned… this one less pleasing. "I was maybe six or seven. She had something fail on her (I can't remember what), and… she didn't make it…"

There was a long moment of silence that was filled with remorse and sorrow. "I'm sorry," Clemont finally said.

Serena shivered as another unpleasant thought came to her. "Then this place is haunted by your grandmother…"

"Serena! Cut that out!" Clemont shouted.

"I'm sorry," she replied through the hands that covered her mouth. "I say these things when I'm scared."

Then out of nowhere, we heard the sound of people screaming, or at least that was what I thought it was. Clemont spoke again. "Well, this place is old, so it gets really drafty. The draft makes a whistling noise, which commonly sounds like someone screaming."

"You're wrong. I have no doubt in my mind that was someone screaming."

"Whatever the case, I think we've overstayed our welcome. Let's get out of here." The rest of us agreed with me.

* * *

We swiftly yet silently made our way down the hall, seeking a means of escape. But that's not what we found first. "Wh-What's that?" asked Serena.

There in the distance was what looked like a glowing sphere, accompanied by two other glowing circles. The circles seemed to look at us for a second, and then the sphere began to fly toward us slowly.

At that instant, we all jumped onto Serena's boat, if you know what I mean. " ** _GHOST!_** " We made a mad dash down the hall to get away from the thing. Bonnie and I turned a corner only to find ourselves at a dead end. To make matters worse, Ash, Serena, Clemont and Pikachu were gone.

For their sake, I had hoped they took a different turn than we did. At that instant, that glowing sphere, turned the corner straight toward us. I hid Bonnie and Cocoa behind me and called out to the sphere. "Grandma Lacy! It's me, your granddaughter! Please, we didn't mean to disturb your slumber!" I covered my face with my arms in a failed attempt to defend us.

The sphere flew closer and closer… and touched me… Then it fell to the floor. The three of us looked at it for a second. "It's a ghost ball?" Bonnie asked.

I picked the object up. "No. It's just a regular ball." I bounced it on the floor to prove it. Then I tossed it into the hall and something caught it. The two circle from before appeared and stepped into the light. They were the eyes of a Pokémon.

"Meow Meowstic." it said cheerfully.

"That's not a ghost…" I pulled out my Pokédex.

 **Meowstic  
The Constraint Pokémon and the evolved form of Espurr  
When faced with trouble, Meowstic will raise its ears and create enough Psychic power to demolish a ten-ton truck. Its appearance varies, depending on gender.**

"A Psychic-type Pokémon… That explains the lights and the door." But it didn't answer everything that happened since coming here.

"'Its appearance varies, depending on gender?' What does that mean?" asked Bonnie.

"It means boy Meowstic look totally different from girl Meowstic," I replied, "and according to the Pokédex, this one is a girl."

Then the Meowstic tossed the ball back to us using its psychic powers. Bonnie caught it, and the Meowstic smiled. Bonnie then tossed it back, and it wasn't long before they were having fun.

"I get it. You just wanted someone to play with." I said. Meowstic nodded. Then it directed us into another room. There were toys everywhere. "I remember this room!"

Meowstic then got up on the slide and waved at us. It wanted us to join us.

"Oh, what the heck. For old times' sake." I came over and held Cocoa in my lap as we and Meowstic slid down. We spent the next few minutes playing with our new friend. But I hadn't forgotten about our friends. They were terrified of this house, and I was sure that they were even more scared for our sake.

Then Dedenne pointed to something on the Meowstic. She was wearing a piece of jewelry around her neck… but not just any. "Grandma Lacy's pendant."

"Did Rosie's Grandma give you that?" asked Bonnie. Meowstic nodded and started for the door.

* * *

Meowstic directed us back to the dining hall, over to the painting on the mantle. She pointed to the pendant and then to the one on the painting. "Meowstic. Meow Meow, Meowstic. Meowstic?"

I could tell she was trying to tell us something, but what? "I'm sorry. I don't understand." said Bonnie.

"Meowstic. Meow Meow, Meowstic. Meow!"

I shrugged. "Where's Meowth from Team Rocket when you need him?"

"Rosie!"

"Bonnie!"

From the door, Ash, Serena, and Clemont rushed in. Bonnie embraced her brother, and then he scolded her briefly. "Look, Bonnie. You should never EVER run off like that. I was scared to death."

"Hey, Clemont. It wasn't her fault. We just got separated," I rebutted. "Besides, we found our 'ghost.'" I then introduced Meowstic to the others. "She wants our help with something, but we can't understand her."

"We were too panicked to think, but now it all makes sense."

Everybody turned their attention to the door as a certain trio came in. "Team Rocket? What're you doing here?" I later found out that apparently, they had been trapped in here seeking shelter from the storm as well. They were also the source of the scream I heard previously… after Meowstic scared them by accident.

"Never mind that. None of us are going to get out of here unless we figure out what Meowstic wants from us," said James. "Meowth, translate for us."

"Meowstic. Meow Meow, Meowstic. Meow Meowstic…" As she went on Meowth told us what she was saying.

"Basically, Meowstic wants to return the pendant to the lady in the painting," Meowth began. "She says the lady took real good care of Meowstic back when she was only an Espurr. She fed her, played with her, gave her a ball… even though she was never caught in a Pokéball, the lady was basically her trainer.

"One day, the lady felt pained, but informed her that she was fine. Before Espurr left, she gave her the pendant she wears now as a token of their friendship. When Espurr came back here, she had evolved into a Meowstic. But by then… the lady was gone."

"So, you've been waiting for Grandma Lacy ever since?" I asked and Meowstic nodded. "I'm sorry to tell you this… she passed away while you were gone." I then held up the pendant. "Grandma must've liked you a lot if she gave you this. She told me it was a gift from her husband."

Then I heard Jessie sniff angrily. I didn't realize this right away, but Team Rocket was getting impatient. "Well, I'm through grieving! Pumpkaboo, Let's go!"

"Okay, Inkay!" The two sent out their Pokémon one after the other.

"What're you doing?!" Ash asked in surprise.

"There's only one way outta this dump: catch Meowstic," replied James.

"Pumpkaboo, Leech Seed!"

The Pumpkin Pokémon launched seeds under Meowstic. In an instant, they grew into roots that wrapped around Meowstic, and then I could tell that her energy was draining fast.

"Psybeam, Inkay! And make it a good day!"

The Pokémon in question fired it's attack, but Meowstic fired one back, countering it. The resulting explosion was powerful enough to blast Grandma Lacy's portrait off the wall. Then using it psychic powers, it freed itself from the Leech Seed.

"Why, you…! Seed Bomb!"

Surprisingly enough, Meowstic fired that exact same move, beating Pumpkaboo to the punch. "But… Meowstic shouldn't be able to use that move…" Ash objected.

"I think that was the move Me First," Clemont said. "Me First allows the Pokémon to copy the opponent's move and use it in advance."

The angered Meowstic then used Psychic to grab hold of Team Rocket and their Pokémon. She then tossed them out the window… hard.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN…!" … and they disappeared from sight.

We were all relieved to be pulled out of that jam. Meowstic began to pick up the portrait that was knocked off. But then Pikachu noticed something. "Pika Pika?" Stitched to the back was an old piece of paper. It was ink-splotched and ruined, but there were some parts that were still understandable.

I carefully pulled it off so as not to ruin the portrait or the document, and I quickly skimmed it. "Hey… Grandma's will!" We had been meaning to find it after she died, but after some time, we gave up. The building was scheduled for demolition, but now, it may not need to be.

"So does that mean this place belongs to you and your mom, Rosie?" Serena asked.

"Let's find out…" I began to read the portion of the will that wasn't covered in ink stain. "'In the event of my demise, my entire fortune is to be given in equal shares to my two sons and their families…?'"

"Two sons?" Bonnie asked. "I didn't know you had an uncle."

"Neither did I… I always assumed that Dad was an only child. Mom never said anything about this..."

* * *

After we finally left the manor, we took a good look back in amazement of what had happened to us.

"So what's gonna happen to this place, Rosie?" Ash asked. "Are you gonna keep and refurbish it?"

I smiled before I answered. "I'll leave that decision up to my mom, but I think the odds are in favor of the building." I then turned to Meowstic. "Thank you again for saving us."

"Meow!" it replied cheerfully.

I then paused for a moment and smiled. "You know… it's not good for you to live alone, and I think us meeting like this was no accident. Would you like to come with us?"

Meowstic was surprised, but pleased nonetheless. She nodded in gratitude. So I pulled out a Pokéball and gently touched it to her forehead. "Meowstic!" she purred as she got sucked into the Pokéball. A few seconds later, the Pokéball had confirmed that she had been caught.

" _Trés bien_! I caught a Meowstic!" I then released her from the ball. "Since Grandma brought us together, I think I'll name you after her. Welcome to the team, Lacy." I then looked at Grandma's pendant. "Why don't you keep that? It looks good on you."

"Meowstic!" replied Lacy in thanks.

I turned to my friends. "Off to Cyllage City once again. But first, mind if we stop by the cemetery where Grandma Lacy is now? It's not that far away, and I think Lacy would like to say goodbye."

"Sure, Rosie… let's go." Ash stepped aside to let me lead the way. Lacy rode in my arms next to Cocoa, and the rest of my friends followed.

Two hearts, Lacy's and mine, connected by my Grandmother and her pendant. Another bond formed between people and Pokémon. This would definitely be one adventure we would not soon forget, as the journey continues…

"There is one thing I'm still wondering about though…" I commented.

"What's that?" asked Serena.

"Who was my father's brother…?"

* * *

 ** _MEANWHILE..._**

* * *

Unbeknownst to any of our heroes, a mysterious figure watched them leave the house. He was focused on the blonde and blue girl in particular. "Team Flare will never fall to you, Brianna. This world will be reborn in the name of Team Flare..." That was all he said as he walked away into the shadows of the forest...

* * *

 ** _STAY TUNED..._**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **An Appetite for Battle**

With entry into the Kalos League driving Ash and I forward, the five of us continue to Cyllage City, sight of the next Kalos Gym we plan to defeat. However, the sun was beginning to set, marking the start of another night, and we were still too far from the nearest Pokémon Center.

"You know, we've covered a lot of ground today," Ash said to the rest of us. "What say we camp out here for the night?" We all agreed with him.

Almost… "Camp out?!" Serena asked in surprise.

"Is something wrong, Serena?"

"Well… my Mom told me this might happen, but I never considered I'd be sleeping outside for real."

"I brought an extra sleeping bag with me," said Clemont. "You're welcome to use it if you like."

"And Bonnie and I can make some room for you in our tent," I added.

Serena sighed in relief. "You guys are lifesavers. Thank you."

* * *

Later that night, after sunset, Cocoa, Pikachu, and all our Pokémon gobbled away at the food we gave them. The rest of us, we all enjoyed the dinner that Clemont made for us. Tonight's entrée was spaghetti and garlic bread; first time in a month that I had Italian for dinner.

"I gotta hand it to you, Clemont," said Ash, "you are a great cook!"

"Thanks," he replied. "Cooking is a lot like inventing for me: make a plan, gather material, and then go for it."

"My big brother, the chef!" Bonnie stated.

It wasn't long before we had finished our meal. My only complaint about Clemont's cooking was that it was so filling… because I always wanted more.

"Now, who has room for dessert?" asked Serena as she pulled a basket out from her tent. "I made some more macarons last time we were at the Pokémon Center."

"Serena, there's always room for a macaron or two," I smiled. I couldn't say no to that delicious pastry even if I ate everything in a restaurant.

Clemont had some tea prepared to go with them. After such, we were ready for them. I opened Serena's basket to reveal… a whole lot of nothing.

"Huh?!" We were all surprised, especially Serena. Last she saw the inside of that basket, which was no less than five minutes ago, it was jam packed. Then, we heard the sound of someone eating something. Clemont looked over to see one of his Pokémon hiding behind a rock. "Chespin! Did you take all the macarons again?!"

"Ches!" replied Cheeky Chespin, his face covered in crumbs and the last macaron in his paw. In a swift move, he stuffed it into his mouth and swallowed it whole.

"Not again…" Clemont groaned. "Sorry, everyone…"

"Don't worry about it," replied Serena. "I can always make more."

"She's right. No big deal," added Ash. "So, anybody wanna have a quick battle?"

"Sounds good to me." Clemont turned to the little pastry poacher. "Hey, Chespin. Let's have a battle and get a little exercise." The little Grass-type agreed and got up.

Soon, the first Pokémon battle was ready to begin. Ash chose Froakie for his partner, while Clemont chose Chespin, going with the type match advantage. Meanwhile, the girls and Pikachu sat down on a nearby rock… except for me. I volunteered to be the referee. "This will be a one-on-one Pokémon battle. The battle shall be decided when either trainer's Pokémon is unable to continue. Agreed?"

"Agreed," the boys replied.

"Okay. Battle begin!"

 **Ash VS Clemont  
** **Pikachu VS Chespin  
** **Battle Begin!**

"Froakie, use Bubble!" The Pokémonin question fired the first attack.

"Dodge it, Chespin!" Chespin began to move, but the Bubbles slammed into him hard. A great number of us were surprised by this. Chespin's usually faster than that."

"I think his tummy's full…" Bonnie groaned.

"Chespin, use Tackle!" the Grass-type Pokémon ran as fast as he could… or rather walked. He lunged at Froakie, who inched to the left and dodged.

"Use Pound!" Froakie's paw began to glow as he charged for Chespin.

"Dodge!" Chespin ducked and Froakie barely missed. He tried to run off and keep dodging, but to no avail. The Bubble Frog made another attack and succeeded, knocking Chespin down for the count.

"Chespin is unable to battle. Froakie wins," I called. "And I'm glad this doesn't count as a Gym Battle…" I muttered quietly to myself.

Clemont picked the little guy up. "Being a Gym leader and losing like this… kinda humiliating."

"The way things are now, I bet even Dedenne could beat Chespin in a battle."

"No way. I don't think that would happen."

"Oh, yeah? Prove it. Here and now."

This made Clemont a little annoyed. But he was too tired to argue with her, so he accepted the battle.

"Same rules apply as before," I told them as they quickly got prepared. "Battle Begin! (I can't watch this…)"

 **Bonnie VS Clemont  
** **Dedenne VS Chespin  
** **Battle Begin!**

"Chespin, use Tackle!" Clemont commanded. Chespin started for his opponent, but he lost his balance and fell face first. He slid across the grass, stopping inches in front in Dedenne. The antenna Pokémon had won his first battle, and he hadn't even moved a whisker.

"I guess little sister comes out on top…" Ash commented.

"...and big brother gets knocked down a notch or two." added Serena.

* * *

Soon, the majority of us decided to make our way to bed. Clemont decided to stay outside and help Chespin work those sweets out of his system. Ash and Pikachu went to their tent and fell asleep almost instantly. The same thing practically happened to us girls.

However, as I fully fell asleep, it happened… the flames. This time, they burned as I got out of the tent. None of my friends were there, none of our Pokémon, just me and the tent.

Just like back at the Rhyhorn race track, the giant green-eyed shape appeared in front of me. But this time another appeared; this one with blood red eyes. In addition, it appeared as though something was standing on top of it, but he was too far up for me to distinguish his identity. The two shapes charged at one another, their heads bashing with a loud bang…

The collision woke me with a shocked scream. In my wake, everyone in the tent woke as well. "Rosie? What's wrong?" asked Bonnie.

"I'm sorry, girls…" I rubbed my head in frustration. "My Mom has a Psychic-type that keeps waking me up with Dream Eater, no matter where I am. I'm getting sick of it!"

"Sounds like your Mom's a bit of a prankster…" Serena giggled.

We tried to go back to sleep, but we couldn't. I looked at my Pokédex's built in clock. "6:30a.m… it's too early in the morning to go back to sleep."

"I know! How about we play a game to perk us up?" Bonnie suggested. Serena and I agreed to the game going ahead.

We decided to play a few rounds of Truth or Dare: the truth being restricted to Yes or No questions, while the dares being something reasonable yet silly, such as an imitation of a Pokémon. (By the way, have you ever seen Serena's impression of a Swadloon? Spot on, facial expression and all!) Soon, it was Serena's turn, and she chose Truth.

However, we had been at this game for so long that I was running out of questions. "Hmmm… Oh! I can't believe nobody has asked this yet!"

"Asked what?"

I turned to Serena and popped the question: "Have you ever had a crush on someone?" As soon as I asked that, Serena looked surprised. I giggled as Serena blushed bright red. "I'll take that as a yes."

"It… It was nobody," she said, "I had one once, but it was a long time ago…"

"Who was it?! Who was it?!" Bonnie asked like the perky little girl she was. But before Serena could say anything…

 ** _KA-BOOM!_**

"What was that?!" We quickly scampered out of the tent, as well as Ash and Pikachu in the tent next to ours.

Amidst a cloud of smoke was Clemont and scraps of broken metal. "Clemont, what happened? What is this?"

"Well, it **was** exercise gear designed to help get Chespin back into tip-top condition…"

"I don't think it works…" Bonnie replied rather smugly.

"This'll only take a second to repair, so why don't you give my invention a try, Chespin?" But Chespin was nowhere to be seen. "Chespin? He was right there a minute ago…"

"Maybe the explosion scared him off," I hypothesized.

"Well, he couldn't have gone far," Ash added. "Let's search for him."

* * *

After we all got dressed, we began our search. We stayed relatively close to one another. "Chespin! Can you hear us?!" I called out.

"Buneary!" Cocoa shouted.

"I wonder if Chespin doesn't like us anymore…" Bonnie moaned in worry. That made her brother feel even worse.

"Bonnie, don't say that," I replied. "I'm sure we can find them. We just have to widen our search a bit."

We clambered onto trees, and we crossed nearby riverbeds. Fletchling soared through the skies but saw nothing. Pikachu and Cocoa even used Thunderbolt in the air to send a signal to Chespin, like a beacon. But still no luck.

"I don't get it," I pondered what could've happened to Chespin. I didn't say this to anyone, but I had suspicions of a certain trio of bandits smuggling Chespin away.

"It's my fault…" Clemont groaned out of guilt. "I was the one who forced Chespin to have a battle after it had eaten all those macarons. Chespin must've run away, because he doesn't like me anymore…"

"I'm sure that's not the case," replied Serena confidently. "Let's split up and check the whole area. Ash and Pikachu, look to the north, Rosie and Cocoa, take south, and Clemont and Bunnelby, search in the east. Bonnie, you're with me."

* * *

*Clemont's POV*

* * *

About five minutes into our search, I was starting to lose hope once again. I felt like beating myself up for treating Chespin so miserably. I even began to question if I was worthy of being the Lumiose City Gym leader. Then I smelled something. A sweet aroma accompanied by a hint of almond and vanilla. "Macarons…" I rushed ahead and found the source from behind some bushes.

There stood a cottage by the roadside. An old woman sat on the porch with a basket of macarons. Next to her was… "Chespin…" I didn't quite come out of the bushes just yet, rather I watched to see what was happening.

"So, dearie," asked the woman, "How do you like my freshly baked macarons?"

"Chespin!" he replied happily.

"Good. That's just wonderful. You may eat as many as you like."

Before long, Brianna and Cocoa found me. The rest of our friends were waiting for me to show up, so she came over to find me. They saw Chespin with the woman. "Oh, thank goodness he's okay…" she started to go over and get him, but I stopped her. "Clemont?"

I thought back the battle we had last night, seeing how Chespin got beat up so easily. So I decided. "I think it would be best if we left Chespin here…"

"What? Why?"

"Look at him. He looks so happy with her. After how I treated him, why should I ruin this for him?" I then turned around and started heading back to my friends. I didn't want to leave him, but I didn't want to ruin his happiness either. 'I care so much you, Chespin. Eat to your heart's content, little buddy…'

'Goodbye…'

* * *

*Brianna's POV*

* * *

Poor Clemont… I hated to see him so torn apart, but I didn't want to take Chespin back. Clemont would just get mad at me. What would I do, I thought to myself.

"Carrie, I'm home!" I heard a voice coming from another side of the cottage. The woman and Chespin heard it as well.

"That must be my husband, Wiley…" Carrie got up and started for the door. Then she stopped and turned around, looking at Chespin. "Say… do you think you could help me with something, sweetie?" Chespin nodded. I assumed he would do this for more macarons.

From the other side of the sliding glass door, I could see the old man, Wiley I presumed, walk into the kitchen with a trophy. "I just won the village tournament," he announced and saw some macarons on the table. "Well, don't mind if I do…"

"Well, I do mind!" She snatched the plate from the table before her husband could grab any of its contents. "Not one bite until you have a battle with me!"

"Again?!" Wiley replied. "You should know by now there's no way you're gonna beat me… unless you've found a Pokémon that can defeat my Delphox?"

I jumped a little upon hearing that. "Did he say Delphox?" I quickly punched the name into my Pokédex.

 **Delphox  
** **The Fox Pokémon and the final evolved form of Fennekin  
** **When Delphox stares into the flame on the tip of its branch to achieve a focus state, it creates a bright hot spiral of fire with its psychic power.**

"Good Lord…" I gasped quietly. Chespin was beginning Grass-type Pokémon going against a fully-evolved Fire and Psychic-type Pokémon. He didn't stand a chance without Clemont, his true trainer. I turned to Cocoa. "Get Clemont, and bring him back here! GO!" She nodded and hopped quickly after him.

"That's right. I've got a secret weapon today," Carrie introduced Chespin, who gulped in nervousness. I also gulped in worry.

"Grass-type, eh? Alright, I'll do it, on one condition… if I win, you'll forgive me."

"Forgive him…?" That confused me. Forgive him for what?

"All right, but if I win, then you'll have to apologize to me!" The two came outside and Wiley walked to the other side of the yard. His wife set down Chespin, who was obviously horrified. "Today's the day I finally win against you."

Wiley scoffed. We'll see… Come on out, Delphox!" He threw his Pokéball and released a large fox-like Pokémon. Now, Chespin was beyond horrified. And so was I. "Okay, champ, use WIll-O-Wisp!" The Delphox pulled a branch from the tuff of fur on its arm and took aim. Chespin ran all around as a bluish-purple plame was fired in every direction. It was as though Chespin had wandered onto a minefield.

"Please, little Chespin, stay strong." Judging by her voice, I could tell Carrie was panicked. "Quick, do something. Anything!" And clearly, she had no idea what Chespin could do.

Wiley laughed. "Looks like another victory for me."

Seconds later, Clemont and the others arrived. I quickly explained what was happening, and Clemont in particular grew horrified. "Clemont, you've got to do something! He needs you!"

"Time to wrap this up," said Wiley. "Flamethrower!"

Clemont was hesitant, but I could tell that he still loved Chespin. Just as Delphox could adhere to his trainer's command, the boy genius sprinted onto the battlefield, right between Chespin and Delphox. "Clemontic gear, ON! Blastoise Cannons, GO!" from the shoulders of his backpack, two cylinders appeared. Water blasted out of then, countering Delphox's Flamethrower.

"What in tarnation….?!" Wiley spat in surprise.

"Chespin, are you alright?" Boy, did Chespin prove that he was glad to see him. The boy turned to Carrie. "I'm sorry. You see, Chespin's my Pokémon."

"He is?" Carrie was surprised. "Well, I'll be dipped in sugar… I didn't know."

Wiley was surprised as well. "So… does this mean I win by screw-up or something? I'm confused."

Chespin looked up at Carrie. Seeing the disappointment in her face, I could tell that he felt sorry for her. He got up and faced Wiley's Delphox. "Ches Chespin!"

Then Clemont got up. He understood what was going on. "Chespin and I would like to finish the battle for you, Ma'am. This time, I'm going to think about Chespin's feelings more. Somehow, I think it'll help me to grow as a person and a trainer."

Carrie smiled. "I'd be pleased to have you battle for me, and I'd be more pleased if you won! That old man owes me an apology!"

"So long as you didn't get hurt back there," added Wiley, "I'm more than willing to finish what we started."

I was pleased as well. Clemont didn't feel depressed anymore, and Chespin was sure fired up. But I was still wondering about what got those two in such a fit? Either way, I was glad to be the referee of this battle. "Okay, Battle proceed!"

Wiley made the first attack. "Will-O-Wisp!"

"Chespin, dodge by rolling!" At each attack, Chespin jumped and curled up into a ball. After each time he stopped rolling, he got back up, ready to dodge some more.

"Flamethrower!"

"Drop and roll, Chespin!"

"Is his strategy working?" asked Ash. "It's hard to tell from here."

"I'm starting to think that it is," replied Serena. "Being so sull helps it to roll around and dodge Delphox's attacks."

"I agree," I added. "Also, I'm not sure if anyone else has noticed, but look." I pointed to Chespin, who seemed to getting faster. In addition, his waistline was receding.

"Chespin, you feeling good?" Clemont asked, and Chespin nodded. "Then use Tackle!" In a swift move, Chespin slammed his head into Delphox's chin. "Excellent! Now, use Vine Whip!" He tried…

...but Delphox was able to reflect it. "That won't work on us. Flamethrower!" Delphox landed a direct hit. Chespin fell to the floor in the aftermath.

"NO!" shouted Clemont. "Chespin, are you okay?!" Chespin lifted his head, grunting. "Please, Chespin, I believe in you! You just gotta get up!"

He did just that, and then something unexpected happened. A green aura appeared around Chespin, which pulsed through the ground.

"Whoa, what's happening?" asked Bonnie. "Is Chespin evolving?"

"No. That's Overgrow, his special ability," I explained. "The more damage Chespin takes, the stronger his Grass-type moves become."

Clemont smiled confidently. "Alright! Let's let's show them what you're made of, Chespin! Vine Whip!" The vines struck Delphox hard, this time landing more damage and even knocking the branch from its grasp. Thereafter, Chespin jumped at and gave Clemont a high-five.

"Why you…!" growled Wiley. "I didn't think I'd need to use this, but I'm gonna, and I'll win this one!"

His wife gasped. "Wiley, don't! You know how dangerous that is!"

"Now, you be quiet! I've never lost a battle since Delphox evolved, and I'm not gonna lose my streak today!"

Hearing this made the lot of us grow nervous. It sounded like an unbeatable Fire-type move that causes damage to the user, but that was yet to be determined. Chespin braced himself for the uncertainty.

"Delphox!" He arched back quite a bit. "Mystical Fi- ** _ACK!_** " He froze for a moment or two before falling backwards. "My back… I threw out my back…"

"Wiley!" Carrie rushed over to aid her husband. "You poor dear… I told you you'd hurt yourself using that move…"

"Oh… She meant Wiley would get hurt, not Delphox…" Ash rolled his eyes.

"I'd say that's enough battling for one day, honey..." added Carrie, and for his own health's sake, he agreed. The battle was called to a draw.

* * *

After he recovered from his injury, the two invited us into the cottage. Carrie began to make some macarons for us, while sat on an easy chair. He and his wife apologized to us for pulling us into their family argument. Then they told us why they were mad at each other to begin with. Apparently, Wiley indirectly and unintentionally called her wife overweight.

"So that explains it…" I laughed.

Meanwhile, Clemont was talking to Chespin. "So you didn't run away because you didn't like me, did you?" The little Pokémon shook his head. "You're my special partner. I hope we can be friends forever."

Then I noticed something… "Excuse me, but what's in that box on the table?"

"Well, you see…" he opened it to reveal a vanilla cake decorated with Berries. "...I bought it with the hopes that you'd forgive me."

"Looks like you was gonna say you were sorry to her," added Bonnie, "whether you won that battle or not."

"Of course I was. It was my fault for hurting her feelings, and I love Carrie too much to stay angry with her."

Carrie blushed a little. "Aw, Wiley, you old soft serve…" …and they shared a quick kiss. Then Carrie turned to us. "Since we dragged you into our little squabble, howzabout you have some cake with us?" We gladly accepted to the distribution of the cake.

* * *

Later, after we had said our goodbyes, we began down the path once again. Ash, Pikachu, Clemont, and Chespin discussed the battle Clemont had with Wiley, while the rest of us followed from behind. "That was actually quite fun. I hope to see those two again someday." I commented.

"Yeah, they sure are a nice couple, and it's plain to see how much they love each other." Serena added and sighed. "I wonder if Ash will ever see me like they do…"

"What was that?" I asked.

Her face grew all red as she realized what she said. "NOTHING! It wasn't important!" She laughed nervously as she sped up, trying to catch up with the boys.

Bonnie and I slowed to a stop. I smirked cheekily at the nervous Serena. "A long time ago, huh? I think I know who Serena's 'nobody' is..."

"But why would she try so hard to keep us from finding out?" Bonnie asked.

"She's probably just shy. It's actually quite common when these feelings develop: nervousness, lack of confidence, that sort of thing."

"I know! Let's tell Ash for her!" Bonnie was just about to do so, but I stopped her.

"Not yet," I instructed. "I've heard that one-way love can lead to problems. We should probably be a hundred percent sure before we tell Ash that his oldest, bestest friend has fallen in love with him."

"Aw…" groaned Bonnie and she grumbled as she started walking to catch up.

I giggled. "Kids…" and I sprinted after them.

And so, a brief misunderstanding has helped strengthen the bond between not only Clemont and Chespin, but for Wiley and Carrie as well. Another happy ending for another of our adventures as the journey continues…


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Awakening the Sleeping Giant**

Continuing on our journey to Cyllage City, site of the next Gym Badge to earn, my friends and I stopped at Camphrier Town for a little rest. I sat down on a park bench, scratching behind Cocoa's ears, and she cooed blissfully.

"Buuuunn… Buneary…"

"Cocoa sure likes that," Bonnie commented.

"She sure does," added Ash. "It's always great to witness a perfect match between Trainer and Pokémon."

"Okay," I stopped and reached for my purse. "Now… where did I put my hairbrush?"

"Bun?" Cocoa looked a little surprised. She turned to me in a pleading manner "Buneary! Bun! Bun! Buneary!"

"Huh? You want more?" I asked and she nodded excitedly. "Okay! You asked for it!" She playfully tickled Cocoa to the point where fell over, gasping for air from laughter. Everyone else stood by awing, astounded by what they thought was an adorable sight. "How's that? Gotcha! Gotcha! Gotcha!"

 ** _"SNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_**

We all cringed and screamed, covering our ears to block out the sound, "What in the world?!"

"Ow! My ears!"

"Make it stop!" Then suddenly, it did. "Huh? Did I say the secret word?"

Clemont looked over and saw a woman sweeping. He called out to her in an attempt to get her attention. "Excuse me, Ma'am. Do you know what that noise was just now?"

She didn't respond... at least not at first. Then she looked at us and gasped. "I'm sorry! Hold on a second!" She dropped her broom and pulled some ear plugs out. "What was that?"

"I was wondering if you knew what that noise was just now," Clemont repeated.

"Oh, that? Follow me. I'll show you," the woman then directed up to a spot in the town square.

Under a stone canopy lay a large blue Pokémon… largest I had seen thus far. "Huh, I've only seen pictures of that Pokémon." As I was speaking, Serena pulled out her Pokédex.

 **Snorlax  
** **The Sleeping Pokémon  
** **After eating its fill, Snorlax is too sleepy to move. Small children sometimes play on its belly.**

"But what's a Snorlax doing sleeping in the middle of town?" asked Serena.

"This town and Snorlax have always had a symbiotic relationship," the woman replied.

"'Symbiotic'?" asked Bonnie.

"It means they help each other out," Clemont taught.

"That's right," then she started to explain. "You see, every year at about this time, Snorlax comes down from its mountaintop home to eat up all the crop roots leftover from our harvest. As it digs up the roots, it plows the fields, giving us an even better harvest the next year.

"When Snorlax is almost finished eating, we prepare a harvest festival to show our appreciation. The mayor then plays this instrument called the Pokéflute at the end as Snorlax finishes eating up the towns offerings, and it dances on its way back home."

"Does that mean the festival is still underway?" I asked.

"Buneary?"

"Well, that's just it," the woman replied. "For some reason, the mayor refuses to come to this year's festival. Without him playing the Pokéflute, Snorlax won't wake up!"

 _ **"SNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**_

We all cringed and screamed, covering our ears to block out the Snorlax's loud snoring. After he finished, the woman continued. "And as you can plainly see, Snorlax is so loud that nobody in town can get any sleep. Everyone's getting tired and grouchy as a result. We've tried everything, but it seems the Pokéflute is the only way to wake Snorlax up."

"Then why don't we just ask the mayor to help us out?" asked Serena.

"We did. He makes up a different story each time we ask him. You can try if you like, but don't get your hopes up."

* * *

Before long, we made our way to city hall, and his secretary directed us to the mayor's office. We opened the door to find the mayor had fallen asleep at his desk. "Excuse me. Mr. Mayor?" I tapped his shoulder.

" **PAT! I WANNA BUY A VOWEL** **!** " he cried as he woke up. "Oh, sorry. What can I do for you kids?"

"We need your help, Mr. Mayor," Ash said. "Please, sir. You need to play the Pokéflute at the festival like you always do."

The mayor looked a little panicked at Ash's request. "Th-That's not up for discussion! Leave my office at once!"

"Please, Sir, we beg you! Even you're getting exhausted from Snorlax!"

"As much as I want to I can't! I-I-I-I-I've become allergic to the flute! Yeah, that's it!"

"Sir," the mayor's secretary came in behind us, "I know you don't want to embarrass yourself, but you'll regret all these exaggerations later. I think it's time to come clean."

The mayor sighed in surrender. "You're right, Archibald…" he then turned to us. "The truth is… I don't have the flute anymore."

"Why not?" asked Clemont. "Is it broken?"

"I certainly hope not," he replied. "I'm afraid she took it."

"She?" Serena asked.

"Princess Allie, from Parfum Palace to the northwest," the mayor replied. "She visited city hall the day before Snorlax arrived. Next thing I knew, she was leaving with the flute. I tried to tell her we needed it for the festival, but obviously, no avail."

"Princess Allie?" I asked. "But the Kalos royal lineage ended over three hundred years ago."

"Try telling her that!"

"You see," Archibald cut in, "once Allie makes up her mind, it's impossible to change it."

"He's right," the mayor groaned. "Allie's father has been kind to me. I simply couldn't put my foot down."

"Well, then we'll put your foot down for you," Ash exclaimed. "We'll get the flute back for you, and then, you can play it at the harvest festival."

"You'd so that for us?" The mayor asked. "Camphrier has a huge net income from tax collection. I'll give you some of it if you bring my flute back." We began for Parfum Palace right away. As such occurred, we heard the mayor one last time. "We give Snorlax our offering at sundown. I'll see you out there!"

* * *

It took a little longer then expected, but we finally reached Parfum Palace. As we approached the gate, Serena became somewhat curious. "Rosie, you said there hasn't been a royal family in Kalos for three centuries? So what have they done with Parfum Palace since then?"

"From what I heard, after the king of that time died with no heir, Kalos joined the Pokémon Republic, so nobody actually owned the Palace. About fifty years ago, however, Parfum Palace was repurposed as a museum."

The gate was oddly left wide open. I was expecting somebody to tell us to leave, or maybe ask us to pay an entrance fee or something, but I couldn't really complain. I knocked on the door, and a few seconds later, someone opened it… or rather something. A Pokémon with a green skirt and a big red flower on its head greeted us.

"Lilligant?" It said in a humble manner.

"What a pretty Pokémon!" Serena then pulled out her Pokedex again.

 **Lilligant  
** **The Flowering Pokémon  
** **The beautiful flower on Lilligant's head gives off a very relaxing fragrance. It is said to grow the most beautiful flowers in the wild.**

"You must be Allie's Lilligant," I kneeled down to her height. "We would like to talk to her about the Pokéflute. The people of Camphrier Town need it."

"Lilligant!" The Pokémon let us all in and directed us through the halls. She then came to a glass case where something lay. It was a flute, solid gold with what looked like a Pokéball in the middle. "Lilligant?"

"I think that's it…" I mumbled.

The Lilligant then proceeded to pull the flute out so that she might give it to us. Suddenly… "Flora! Stop at once!" called a voice that making the Pokémon tense up. Then came a haughty laugh as rose petals flew. We turned to see a young girl with crimson hair in a dark pink frilly dress.

The Lilligant, or rather Flora, hobbled over, her head hung low, to the girl. "Flora, I thought I told you not to let rubbish like this come in here. Your job is to make this Palace pretty."

"Did she just call us trash?" Ash snapped insulted.

"Princess Allie, I presume?" I asked.

She laughed again as more rose petals flew up. "Indeed I am; Parfum Palace is my home!"

"SO LOVELY!" the maids cheered.

Clemont slightly tilted her head towards Serena. "She's a lot younger than I thought," he muttered.

Serena nodded without ease. "Getting the flute back might not be so easy."

"Princess Allie, I have a proposal…" I began.

"Nope, not going to happen!" she stated.

"I haven't even told you what it was…"

"I don't care. My things are my things, and things that are given to me our my mine as well, so the Pokéflute is one of my things as well, and it's all mine!" she laughed, the maids laughing with her.

"Technically, you took it without permission," Bonnie muttered.

"The towns people won't be able to have the festival without the flute!" Clemont stated.

"And Snorlax is snoring so loud that the towns people can't sleep!" Serena added.

"The mayor fell asleep at his desk!" Ash argued.

"If that's the case, than they should just go to their sea side villas and have a little nappy poo!" she sneered meanly laughing again.

"Please. At this rate the town people are going to end up hating Snorlax. I can't let that happen." I stated.

"Buneary!" Cocoa cried.

Allie focused right on her and zipped right up to her. "Would this Buneary belong to you?" She asked.

"Oui." I replied happily and turned to her. "Say hello, Cocoa."

"I can see why you call her that. Your Buneary happens to be the perfect shade of chocolate brown. Splendid!" Cocoa cooed blushing. Suddenly she snatched her out of my arms. "Such a rare Buneary is unworthy of you, so I'll graciously accept it and treasure it like a family heir loom!"

Cocoa and I gasped in sheer horror. "No, you won't!" I took her back and holding her close in my arms. "Cocoa's my partner! End of discussion!"

Allie grew upset, but she wasn't ready to give up. "You know what to do!" she ordered one of the maids.

"Ma'am," the maid left.

A few seconds later soon came out with a cart. When the sheet that was on top came off, there was a luster of yellow instantly caused by the sun. Everyone's jaw dropped as we were now looking at a large assortment of gold and jewels. "What if I gave you all these treasures for Cocoa?" she asked.

"That's crazy!" Serena shouted.

I shook my head and held Cocoa tighter. "Not even for the entire multiverse!"

The cart was taken away on a snap, and Allie huffed. But then, a sinister look came on her face. "If I recall, you want the Pokéflute?" she asked.

"I'm not trading Cocoa for the flute!"

"Let's have a battle: Cocoa against my Furfrou," she said. "If your Buneary defeats my Furfrou, I'll give you the Flute. Otherwise, Cocoa will be mine!"

"No way!" Clemont cried.

"How could you suggest such an awful thing?!" Serena cried.

"EWWW!" Bonnie cried.

"Disgraceful!" Ash growled.

"We can forget it, but I warn you this is your only chance to get the Pokéflute." Allie muttered darkly.

"Forget it," I turned my back on her. "I don't gamble, especially if my friends are on the line."

Allie laughed once again. "I should've known. All your boasting was in vain."

"Boasting?" I asked. "I was never-!"

"You parade her around like a trophy, like she's something special. But in reality, she's just a lousy, long-eared loser!"

Cocoa's ears perked up in shock.

"…and **_UGLY!_** "

Cocoa tried to hold them back, but Allie's insults were too much. At that instant, she began to cry. It was hard for me to hold back my anger. But right then, something in me snapped. "That does it! The yahoo's going down!" I growled, surprising my friends.

"Excellent…" Allie sneered. "Follow me. There's a battlefield out back we can use." Allie and her posse began for the backyard, and the rest of us followed.

As we did so, my friends spoke to me with worry. "Rosie, are you crazy?!" asked Serena. "You're throwing away your friendship with Cocoa for a flute!"

"This has nothing to do with the flute." I replied. "Nobody except for nobody should hurt my friends' feelings and expect to get away with it."

"But what if you lose?!" asked Bonnie.

"I won't!" Before long, Allie and I were facing each other down in a battlefield.

"I realllyyy don't like this." Bonnie muttered.

"Alright. If Rosie wins, you're going to return that Pokeflute!" Ash called.

"Enough talk. Let's begin," Allie retorted as she tossed her Pokéball and released Furfrou.

Clemont stood at the referee's stand point. "This will be a one on one battle. The battle will be decided when either side is unable to continue. Agreed?"

"That's fine with me!" we both said.

"Alright, BATTLE BEGIN!" Clemont called.

 **Brianna Bellerose VS 'Princess' Allie  
** **Cocoa VS Furfrou  
** **BATTLE BEGIN!**

"Alright, Cocoa, use Strength!" Cocoa running forward, a faint light emulating from her.

"This should be easy! Furfrou, use Tackle!" Furfrou rushed forward knocking Cocoa off her feet. She skidded towards, stopping inches in front of Allie, who was leering with want at him, and she backed away a little.

"Cocoa, behind you!" Use Hidden Power!" I shouted. Multiple orbs of energy fired towards Furfrou.

"Furfrou use, Charge Beam!" Allie shouted. An electric beam fired off and mowed down the oncoming attack. "Now, use Bite!"

"Quick, Cocoa! Run!" She tried, but Forfrou grabbed Cocoa by the mouth and hurled in my direction. She tumbled and rolled, stopping in front of me. I kneeled down with concern. "Are you okay?"

"Bun…" she groaned.

"That was pathetic, and that's about as far as you'll get. That Buneary's all mine!" Allie and her maids laughed. Flora and all my friends watched in worry.

A few tears formed in my eyes. I was starting to lose hope. "I'm sorry, Cocoa…" I began. "I wanted to defend your honor, but I only made everything worse. I'm not sure we can win this battle…" I dried my eyes with some of my hair. "… but that doesn't mean I'm leaving here."

Cocoa perked her ears toward me. Everyone watched.

"If you have to stay here, then I'll stay here as well. I don't care if I have to be her slave, or if I have to sleep in the rain. I'll always be here for you… because… I love you." I smiled.

Cocoa smiled at me. "Buneary…" Suddenly, a flash of blue light pulsed from her. My eyes widened as she then enveloped by a brightly-colored light.

"Is that…?" Bonnie began.

"What I think…?" Serena added.

"It is!" Clemont and Ash finished.

"Cocoa?" I gasped.

Slowly yet rapidly she grew in size: so quickly might I add that the bow on her ear broke off. Her stubby little body became long and slender. Her grew at least five times as large and much thicker. Her eyebrows became long and fluffy. All in all, she was very, very beautiful. "Lopunny!"

"Cocoa… you evolved!" I quickly pulled out my Pokédex.

 **Lopunny  
** **The Rabbit Pokémon and the evolved form of Buneary  
** **Lopunny's ears are very delicate. If they are touched too roughly, it will kick with its graceful legs.**

"Lopunny," she said cheerfully.

"Wow. Cocoa…" I stood up, my blood boiling with determination. "You're right! We're not done! The battle's not over yet!"

Allie grinned. "She may have evolved, but I'm still going to win. Let us scatter the rose's glorious bloom with style and grace!" she shouted with rose petals flying about her. "Furfrou, use Charge Beam!" Furfrou jumped back, opened her mouth, and let out a strong stream of electricity that shot forward, rushing towards Cocoa.

"Use Bounce and dodge it!" I called. She leaped into the air, avoiding the attack and crashed down on Forfrou. "Yes! _Très bien!_ "

"You little nothing! Forfrou, use Bite!" Forfrou tried, but Cocoa's speed rose significantly and she was able to dodge on her own accord.

"Wow, so graceful..." an awestruck Serena breathed.

"Now, use Thunderbolt!" Cocoa unleashed the attack on Furfrou. A small explosion erupted and when it settled, Furfrou looked like she had a balloon rubbed over her. Electricity crsckled in her fur, and soot sat in places.

Allie shrieked, turning a chalk white at the state of her Pokemon, "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY FURFROU!"

My friends laughed. "Looks like furfrou has a new hairdo," Ash joked.

Allie snapped her fingers. "Take Furfrou to the groomers at once." She commanded.

"As you wish." The maid replied and Furfrou was carried off on a stretcher.

"Hey, wait! What about the battle?" Ash asked.

"It can't be helped; my Furfrou can't battle looking so atrocious." She stated.

"Then you forfeit!" Clemont called out with joy, "...which meant the battle goes to Rosie and Cocoa!"

My friends cheered for us with excitement and praise. Cocoa and I embraced and jumped around. "WE DID IT, WE DID IT, WE DID IT!" I repeated.

"Alright, now it's time for you to give the Mayor's Pokéflute back!" Ash said to Allie.

"I will do no such thing since I lost!" she replied.

"WHAT?!" Ash shrieked as the rest of us toppled over from surprise. "THAT WASN'T THE DEAL WE MADE!" the two boys shouted as Pikachu started to get feisty as well.

Allie started to laugh. "If you were listening, the deal was if your _**Buneary** _ defeated my Furfrou, I would give you the Flute, and I would get her otherwise. I was gonna give you the Flute if your _**Buneary** _ won, but since your _**Lopunny** _ was the winner, I insist you give her to me this instant."

"What kind of bet is that?!" Ash growled.

"Honestly," Serena argued.

"That doesn't make sense!" I shouted. "Well… maybe it does, but it's not fair!"

The maids were giggling as Allie huffed. "Well I'm the princess of this castle and I make all the rules." She noticed Clemont storm up to her. "Is something the matter?"

Clemont's glasses glared with anger. "You're unscientific selfishness might be tolerated in this estate, but not out in the real world! We refuse your ridiculous demands!" He shouted. I was amazed. I had never seen Clemont like this before, not even with Bonnie. And Allie looked hurt. "Rosie battled against you, even if it meant putting her precious partner on the line! Of course, she trusted that you give her the flute if she had won! If you keep acting like this, I'm afraid you won't have any friends left!"

Allie started to cry as did her maids.

"I think you went a little overboard." Bonnie stated.

"You didn't have to yell." Serena said.

"But… someone had to say something." Clemont protested.

"It's alright..." Allie sniffed. "You scolded me with so much sincerity… That must mean you care about me a a great deal."

"Say what?!" Clemont asked.

"No one understands me like you do!" Allie said softly to him, getting uncomfortably close. "There's no need for words."

"Uhh, I don't think you understand…" Clemont muttered and slowly backed away.

"I don't?" Allie pouted for a split second but changed her look to a smirk as she hid it under her fan. "I suppose you can have the Pokéflute... on one condidtion."

"You're not getting Cocoa!" I immediately said.

"Oh, no… I want you to leave this one with me!" Allie looked at Clemont blissfully.

" ** _WHAT?! YOU WANT ME TO STAY?!_** " he immediately had a look of horror on his face.

Before I could say anything, I noticed Serena whispering to Bonnie, then winked at me and Ash.

"You can have my brother if you want him!" Bonnie called.

"Say what now?" I gaped.

"Bonnie, how can you say that?" Clemont asked in shock.

* * *

The group continued into the palace. As Allie led the way, Serena and Bonnie were telling their plan. "After we wake Snorlax up, we'll come back for you, Clemont."

"Just hang in there for the rest of the day, okay?"

Clemont glanced at Ash and I. "Help me out here, you guys…"

"Don't worry. It'll be fine..." said Ash.

"Pika Pika."

"I don't think I have a say in this one… Sorry…"

"Lopunny..."

We made it back, to the entrance hall. Where the Pokéflute was on display. One of the maids opened the case and handed me the flute, and Bonnie pushed Clemont towards Allie.

"Thanks," replied Ash

They started dragging me out. "We gotta go! Have a good time, Clemont." Bonnie said.

"But you guys!" That was all we heard as the doors shut closed. I in particular felt a little guilty doing this to him, but what more could I do... until we finished with the festival of course?

* * *

The sun was setting as we returned to town. We could see the mayor watching Snorlax sadly. But then Ash called out to him, with the Pokéflute in hand. "They've returned," said the butler.

We stepped up to where the mayor was, and he was pleased. "Care to do the honors?" asked Ash.

"Yes, please…" the mayor was just about to touch the flute, but then, a metallic arm popped in out of nowhere and snatched the flute. "My flute!"

We looked to the source. I for one was expecting to see Allie going back on her deal, but instead, what we saw was…

"Prepare for trouble! You don't know much!"  
"And make it double! You're so out of touch!"  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
"To unite all people within our nation!"  
"To denounce the evils of a twerp with a flute!"  
"We extend our reach, then the problem is moot!"  
"Jessie!"  
"And James!"  
"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"  
"Surrender now, or prepare for a musical fight!"  
"Meowth! That's right!"  
"Wobbuffet!"

"Perfecto!" scoffed James.

"The flute that controls Snorlax controls the world," added Jessie.

"That's the name is that tune!" Meowth added.

The mayor looked panicked. "Wait! Don't! I'm the only one who can play that flute!"

"Bobbycock! Play us a tune, Maestro!" James declared.

"C sharp, or B flat?" Jessie said in affirmative, and she blue into the flute… and believe me. It was worse than Snorlax's loud snores. Everyone in a thousand foot radius covered their ears tightly.

Even James and Meowth were discomforted. "Maybe you should take up music lessons…" the latter commented. "…for the next five hundred years."

"I tried to warn you: I'm the only one who knows how," moaned the mayor.

At that instant, Snorlax shot up onto his feet. He walked out of his canopy and looked at Team Rocket. "Huzzah!" declared Jessie. "Snorlax is now our ever-obedient slave!"

But I'm happy to say that Snorlax didn't look "ever-obedient" at all. He was red in the face and very cross. Snorlax gathered energy in its mouth and fired a purple-black beam of energy at Team Rocket, and off they went.

" **WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN...!** " They shouted as they disappeared.

The only thing from their location that didn't "blast off again" was the Pokéflute, which Cocoa caught with Bounce. "Lopunny!"

"Way to go, Cocoa!" I shouted with pride. She then proceeded to give the flute to the mayor, who began to play it seconds later. In that instant, the previously angered Snorlax was calmer than before. It then began to eat the berries in the offering tray. I had never seen anything eat so much so fast. The offering tray was totally empty in a minute flat.

Bonnie looked down at Snorlax. It didn't look so good. "I think it's gonna be sick…" but she spoke too soon…

" ** _BBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPP!_** "

"Never mind. It was just gas." Everybody laughed.

* * *

Before long, Snorlax was satisfied with the day at Camphrier Town, and so, he began his journey to his mountain, eager for next year. The townsfolk cheered and waved goodbye to their friend, my friends included.

I watched the happy ending unfold and turned to my Buneary-turned-Lopunny. "Cocoa, thank you for everything you did today," I began. "I didn't want to put our friendship on the line back at Parfum Palace, but I didn't want you to be sad because of what Allie said about you… I'm sorry. Will you ever forgive me for being so stupid?"

Cocoa smiled widely. "Lop Lop Lopunny." I wasn't sure why, but it felt like I knew exactly what she said... 'I already have.'

I wiped a few droplets from my eye as a wide smile grew in its place. "Oh, Cocoa!" I wrapped my arms around her, refusing to let go. "I want you to stay by my side forever! I promise we'll always be a team!"

I turned to the rest of my friends, who were ready to finish something. "Well, now all that's left to do is to get Clemont out of that trap," Serena commented, and the rest of us nodded.

"Actually, I don't think that'll be necessary," said a voice from the sidelines.

We turned to see someone coming up the street. Our jaws dropped in surprise. "Clemont?!"

"How'd you get out of there?" Bonnie asked.

"Let me guess... its all thanks to science?" I teased.

"In part," he stepped aside to reveal a surprise hero. "...but Flora here did most of the work."

"Oh!" We were surprised, but pleased nonetheless. "Thank you, Flora." I kneeled down to shake her leaf-hand. "You should probably head home to Allie. But don't worry. I promise we'll-!"

"Lilligant!" Flora shook her head.

"Huh?" I was confused at first. But then Flora put a Pokéball on the ground and rolled it to me. Upon see this, my mind went back to how Ash got Froakie. "I understand… you want to be with a trainer who'll show you love, not one who'll boss you around."

"Lilligant." Flora nodded.

"Well then, welcome to the family, Flora." I replied. Flora returned to her Pokéball, and the rest of my friends were satisfied. Just then, bright lights burst in the sky. Apparently, fireworks always ended the harvest festival. A special way of saying thanks and goodbye to Snorlax.

The Pokéflute had been returned to its rightful owner, and thanks to us, the bond between Snorlax and the townspeople had been sustained. With an evolved Cocoa and newcomer Flora in our midst, it was off once again to Cyllage City as the journey continues…

* * *

 **MEANWHILE…**

* * *

"Clemont sweetie, everything is ready for the fireworks festival!" she cooed but saw he didn't move. "Clemont? Are you listening?"

The head turned a hundred and eighty degrees. It wasn't Clemont sitting there. It was a robot. " **Master Clemont: superior. Princess Allie: inferior.** "

" ** _YIIIIIAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!_** ** _WHAT IS THIS?!_** " Allie shrieked in horror and disgust, "Clemont tricked me, and I refuse to be tricked!" she whacked the robot on the head. The head spun rapidly until it started smoking and sparking. Then it blew itself apart. She coughed up soot as the fireworks began. Now, Allie was as furious as she was messy. She turned to the maid. "Contact Team Flare at once! That dumb blonde is gonna regret stealing from this place!"


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **The Bonds of Evolution**

One morning, I woke up at the Pokémon Center feeling rejuvenated. I slept like a baby the night before, and what a peaceful dream I had: for once, no green fire. I pulled myself up to greet my friends for the morning, but oddly, nobody was there. Not even Cocoa was around.

I checked the digital clock on the bedside table and jumped with shock. " _ **AH! I OVERSLEPT!**_ " I quickly changed, brushed my hair, and rushed down to the lobby. All my friends were at a table, facing away from me. "I know it's already ten, but I'm bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, ready to make up for lost time! Oh, please, don't be upset, everyone! What do you want for breakfast? Oatmeal? How about a Mago Berry smoothie? Lucky Egg Sandwiches?"

What ended my stress-speaking was what happened next. They all turned around to reveal a stack of pancakes with whipped cream and some sprinkles on top. "Surprise! Happy Birthday, Rosie!"

"Lopunny/Pika/Nene!" Cocoa, Pikachu and Dedenne chimed in.

As I calmed down and thought about it for a moment, I smiled in embarrassment. "That's right... how could I have forgotten my own birthday?" I laughed a little. "But wait. How did you guys know?"

"Nurse Joy told us," Serena explained. "Apparently, when you checked us in for the night, she was notified of your birthday. When she told us, we decided to throw you a little surprise party."

"Aww… you guys…" I blushed a little as we all sat down around the table.

* * *

Later that same day, we were back on the road to our next Gym Battle challenge. We were passing through Brackish Town when I noticed a bulletin board. The largest advertisement I saw was… "Look at this: A huge Pokémon battle and it's taking place not too far away."

"That sounds like fun," remarked Ash. "I'm up for watching it if you guys are."

"Wait. Is that…?" Serena took a closer look at the ad. Apparently, it begins with an exhibition battle, and guess who was one of the participants.

My eyes widened a little. I knew who it was. 'Mom…?' I thought to myself.

"It is! Diantha's doing an exhibition match!" Serena said excitedly.

"Diantha? As in 'Bellerose?'" Ash asked.

"Oh, you've heard of her," I commented.

"Yeah! She starred in all my favorite movies. I still remember the first of her movies I saw..."

* * *

 _ ***Ash's POV***_

* * *

Professor Oak's Pokémon Camp: day four... or rather, night four. All of the kids gathered at a sports field after they cleared out all the spilled baseballs. From what I heard, a stray Meowth knocked the basket over. I guess the little guy was looking for food or something.

Anyway, I brought out a blanket from my cabin and wrapped myself with it, and a bucket of popcorn sat in my lap. A few minutes before the movie started, I turned around to see a familiar face walking up. "Hey, Serena!"

"Hi, Ash!" she replied.

"How's your leg?"

"It's much better now." She untied my handkerchief from around her neck. "Thank you again for helping me."

"You can keep it if you want," I told her with a smile. "Think of it as a gift."

"Thank you." And she seemed to smile even wider.

The rest of the kids started cheering as an old man walked up. "Alright, alright. Settle down, everyone," he began through a megaphone. "We've got a special treat for you tonight. We'll be showing a brand new movie direct from Hollywood. So without further ado, here's tonight's special presentation of _'That Darn Meowth!'_ "

As he was speaking, Serena turned to me. "Are you sitting by yourself?"

"I was waiting for some friends," I replied. "...but I wonder if I misheard something?"

"May I sit with you then?"

"Sure!"

I scooted over and let her sit down next to me. As the movie started, a breeze flowed through the field, and Serena fell cold. So I offered to share my blanket. She moved in closer, and I draped my arm with some of my blanket over her.

About halfway into the movie, Serena fell asleep. Her head leaned against my shoulder, using it as a headrest. I looked over at her and smiled, and then looked back to the screen, not wanting to move away. To that day, I wasn't sure why I enjoyed that night so much...

* * *

 _ ***Brianna's POV***_

* * *

"Oh, yeah. I remember," Serena smiled. "I'd still like to see the rest of that movie..." she giggled.

"Well, I won't give it away, but I think you'll like it," Ash then turned back to the ad. "Diantha the movie star... I'm psyched!"

"Pikachu!" his partner chimed in.

"Not only is she a world famous movie star," Clemont added, "she also happens to be the Kalos region's Pokémon League Champion."

"No kidding?!" Ash clenched his fist. "Then it's settled... I'll challenge her to a Pokémon battle!"

I laughed a little. "That's perhaps the craziest thing I've heard all day."

"In that case," Bonnie chimed in, "I'll ask her to take care of Clemont for me!"

"Make that the second craziest..." As we made our way to the addressed stadium, my Holo Caster buzzed a little. I subtly trailed behind my friends to check it. As expected, it was a message from my mother.

 **Happy birthday, Brianna! I** **love u!** ❤

So I quickly responded.

 **Thanks, Mom! I love u 2!** ❤❤

 **Any special plans today?**

 **Funny you should ask...  
** **I'm actually in Brackish Town  
** **right now, and I think it's time  
** **you met the gang.**

* * *

Soon, we made our way to the public stadium. It was packed tight. Luckily, we found one row that had enough room for all of us plus one.

With only two to three minutes until the match, I heard a voice next to me. "Hi there. Is this seat taken?" I turned to see a familiar face standing at the end of the row, stroking Cocoa's ears gently. "Wow, Cocoa! You look so beautiful!"

"Professor Sycamore!" We all were surprised. As he sat down next to Cocoa, I popped the obvious question: "What're you doing here?"

"There's only one reason I'd be this far from my laboratory..."

"You're here to do research on Mega Evolution, right?" asked the boy genius.

"Still as perceptive as ever, Clemont. Exactly. I'm doing extensive research on Diantha's partner, Gardevoir, and its Mega Evolution."

"Gardevoir can Mega Evolve?" Ash asked in surprise. "I'd sure like to see that."

"Have you already met Diantha, Professor?" Serena asked.

"I have," he replied. "It wasn't easy, but I was able to ask a couple of questions before she had to prepare for the match."

Speaking of which... "Ladies and gentlemen, the exhibition match for today's tournament!" The announcer began. "Please welcome our trainers. On my left, we have last year's 'Best of Brackish Town,' Magnus Warren! On my right, he'll be facing off against the Kalos region champion, Diantha Bellerose!" The crowd cheered for each contestant as the two opponents made their way to their sides of the battlefield and released their Pokémon. As I had expected, Mom chose Gardevoir. On the flip-side, Magnus chose an Absol.

"Gardevoir vs Absol…" Serena pulled out her Pokédex.

 **Absol  
** **The Disaster Pokémon  
** **When disasters are detected with its horn, Absol comes down from the mountains to warn people.**

 **Gardevoir  
** **The Embrace Pokémon and a final evolved form of Ralts  
** **Gardevoir will use all of its psychic energy to protect a Trainer it has made a deep connection with.**

As she put it away, Serena noticed something about Mom and Gardevoir. "Hey, look. They're wearing matching necklaces. Very cute..."

"And very practical," added the professor. "You see the stones embedded in them? The stone Diantha's wearing is called a 'Keystone,' and the stone Gardevoir's wearing is called a 'Mega Stone.' Both are crucial for a Pokémon to mega evolve. Mega Stones have different names depending on the Pokémon they affect: in Gardevoir's case, 'Gardevoirite.'"

"I see," Ash cut in. "So as long as you have a Keystone and a Mega Stone, a Pokémon can mega evolve."

"That's not entirely true," corrected the professor. "A Pokémon cannot mega evolve unless it has an exceptionally strong bond with its trainer."

"Alright, Battle begin," shouted the announcer.

 _ **Diantha VS Magnus  
**_ _ **Gardevoir VS Absol  
**_ _ **BATTLE BEGIN!**_

"You may have the first move, Magnus." Diantha said.

"Thank you!" Magnus turned to his Pokémon partner. "Absol, use Bite!"

Absol let out a growl, and with a pair of now sharper glowing fangs, he rushed towards Gardevoir. Mom merely gave Gardevoir a look, and Gardevoir instantly disappeared, dodged the attack. Seconds later, Gardevoir reappeared.

"Absol, quick! Behind you!" Magnus shouted, getting Absol's attention. "Quick Attack!"

Absol charged at his target in a blur of light. Mom nodded, and Gardevoir in the same phantasmic manner dodged the attack over and over and over.

"They're perfectly in sync," Clemont pointed out. "It looks like they're communicating just through eye contact!"

"That's a thing!?" Bonnie yelped in surprise.

"I'd have to say it's their strong bond that allows them to successfully accomplish this," Sycamore deduced.

"Use Psycho cut!" Absol's horn lit up in a bright purple light and unleashed a powerful blade of energy.

This time, however, Mom went on the offensive. "Use Shadow Ball!" she commanded.

Gardevoir unleashed the attack which burst into the Psycho Cut destroyed it. The smoke quickly filled the area, but just as quickly cleared.

"Alright then... use Perish Song!" Magnus commanded. Absol let out an earsplitting shriek that churned my insides. Red, sinister sound waves were filling the field.

But Mom wasn't worried in the slightest. She merely snapped her fingers. "... and, checkmate. Moonblast!" Gardevoir charged up some energy similar to moon force that struck Absol when released, knocking him out instantly.

"Absol is unable to battle. Gardevoir wins, which means the victory goes to Diantha!" shouted the announcer. Cheers broke out in the stadium as everyone stared in awe.

"Gardevoir didn't even mega evolve!" I breathed.

"And they still won," Serena added, "with one hit, no less."

"Incredible," Clemont added.

Mom went over to Magnus, being the good sport she was, and they shook hands. Ash grinned. "Now I really want to battle Diantha!"

"Good idea. If she accepts, it'll be good for my research," Sycamore replied. As we left our seats, the professor directed us to her dressing room.

But not only was there a large crowd, there was also a guard. "Calm down, everyone. Diantha's shooting a movie, so she's already left the stadium," he told everyone.

"She's already gone?" Ash muttered, a little disappointed.

"Movie stars sure are busy…" Bonnie added.

"So what do we do now?" Clemont asked.

"Hold on a second..." Serena pulled out her travel book typed in a location. "Let's go here! It says this bakery makes the best chocolate cake anywhere. And what's a birthday without some cake?"

"Oh, it's somebody's birthday?" asked the professor, and I raised my hand. "Well, happy birthday!"

"Thank you. Would you like to come with us?"

"Sure. But first, I'd like to send my footage to the lab. I'll meet you there!" And he went his separate way.

* * *

We headed into town, and before long, we found the bakery. However, there was a huge line that stretched out the door and almost to that of the building next door. "Oh, no... Not again..." Serena groaned.

"It seems like there's a big crowd everywhere we go today," Clemont noted.

"Well they're not gonna stop me!" Ash growled. "Clemont and I will wait in line; you girls find us a table."

We did as Ash instructed and watched as they found the end of the line. Serena sighed at the boys. "That was so sweet of them both. Don't you think?"

"Yep. Sure was," Bonnie and I agreed.

About five minutes later, the boys returned to find us. Sadly, no chocolate cake. "Sorry, girls... they had some cake left, but someone reserved it."

"On a positive note, they did have a few cupcakes on sale," Clemont held their purchase up. Atop one of them was a lit birthday candle on top, and I think you know who's that was. "One for each of us."

"That's fine." After I blew out the candle and took a bite, Bonnie was eager to know what wish I made, and soon so were the others. "For my birthday wish, I'd like to let you all in on a secret of mine," I replied.

"What is it?" Serena asked.

"Well, it's kinda along the lines of Clemont being a Gym Leader, but still, I think you all should know as my friends... the thing is, I'm-!"

Before I could finish, I heard a voice. "Excuse me. I'm here to pick up a reserved order."

I glanced over to see a woman dressed in black at the store. Her hat and sunglasses completely hid her face. The man who worked within handed the last of the chocolate cake. I grinned. She came just as we planned. "We'll, this works out well," I stated, confusing everyone. I then waved at the woman. "Hi, Mom!"

Mom stiffened in surprise at the sound of my voice and turned to us. Upon seeing me, a sincere smile grew on her face as she lifted her glasses and revealed herself. "Brianna!"

" _ **HUH?! DIANTHA!?**_ " everyone yelped in shock.

* * *

 ***Diantha's POV***

* * *

I set the cake down and embraced my daughter, eager to spend the afternoon together. Throwing a little embarrassing-yet-lovable mother into the mix, I rubbed my cheek with hers, just because I wanted to. "It's been so long! How've you been?"

"Fine…" she replied in a tone of embarrassment. "So you're the one who reserved that last cake."

"I sure did!"

"It's Diantha for real!" one of the two girls squealed.

"She's your mother?!" the boy in the red cap said to Brianna. "So cool!"

"Oh, right," Brianna pulled away for a second and gestured at them all. "Mom, let me introduce you."

" _B-Bonjour_! I'm Serena Pascal!" She bowed for half a second. Obviously a big fan.

But the rest were pretty chilled. "My name's Ash, and this is Pikachu."

"Pika Pikachu!"

"I'm Clemont, the Lumiose Gym Leader. And this is my little sister."

"I'm Bonnie, and this is Dedenne."

"Well, it's great to finally meet you all." I pulled them all into a brief, two-second embrace. "I'm sorry that Brianna hid the truth from you. But in her defense, most of her so-called friends only called her 'Diantha's daughter,' if you know what I mean."

"So that explains it," Ash nodded his head in understanding.

"Movie star and champion... juggling two jobs and a daughter must be a challenge to say the least," Clemont said.

I draped an arm around Brianna, who blushed a little. "But I do it out of love, so it's not work at all!"

"You're so amazing!" Serena cooed.

"That's right! You're a keeper!" Bonnie suddenly jumped towards me and got down on her knee. "Won't you please take care of my brother?!"

" **WH-WHAT'RE YOU DOING?!** " Brianna asked, her face chalk-white.

" **I TOLD YOU TO STOP THAT!** " Clemont added.

"You see," his younger sister continued, "Clemont's a bit shy and klutzy, so I thought a dependable woman like you should marry him."

There was a silence before I finally broke it. "Marry your brother?"

Clemont quickly grabbed her. "Uhh... no! It's just a joke!"

"I wasn't joking!" Bonnie whined.

Then, I heard a certain Pokémon laughing from the sidelines. "Wow, Cocoa! You evolved!"

"Lopunny!"

Upon realization, I then had an idea. "Say, Brianna. After we have some of this delicious cake, would you like to have a battle with me?"

She looked as though she forgot about Bonnie's proposal. "A battle? With you?"

I nodded. "I want to see the bond you and Cocoa have developed during your journey. And what better way to see such a bond than with a battle?"

"I guess that makes sense…" A look of determination appeared. "Alright. We accept!"

"Awesome! I can't wait to see you two go head to head!" Ash cheered excitedly.

"A battle against the Champion eh?" asked a voice we instantly recognized. We all turned to see Professor Sycamore coming towards us. "If you don't mind, I'd like to come watch it."

* * *

The lot of us enjoyed the cake I reserved for us. And I have to say it was one of the finest cakes I've had in years. The sweetness brought the bold bitterness and acidity together perfectly. Anyway, we later found a nice clearing with plenty of room for movement. Brianna and I stood at opposite sides and sent our Pokémon out onto our battlefield.

Before we began though, Brianna noticed a couple of droplets emerging from my eyes. "Mom, are you crying?"

"Sorry, sweetie. It's just… it makes me happier than I can really describe. Being able to have a real battle with my own daughter like this..." I dried my eyes and looked at her with determination. "But a battle is a battle. I will do everything in my power as Champion to win. And Brianna, I expect you to do the same."

"Of course I will, Mom," she smiled.

Sycamore readied his camera. "Now, let's see if we get a Mega Evolution this time..."

Clemont acted as our referee. "Battle, begin!"

 _ **Diantha VS Brianna  
**_ _ **Gardevoir VS Cocoa  
**_ _ **BATTLE BEGIN!**_

"You may have the first move, Brianna." I offered.

" _Merci,_ " she replied. "Okay, Cocoa. This'll be the most difficult challenge yet, but I know you can do it. Just listen to me, and you'll be great."

"Lopunny," Cocoa nodded in reply.

"Now, use Thunderbolt!"

The electricity crackled as it broke apart the ground trying to get to Gardevoir. However, on my silent command, Gardevoir was able to evade the attack.

"Try HIdden Power!" Brianna shouted.

Cocoa summoned a number of energy orbs and launched them at Gardevoir. I nodded, and Gardevoir instantly dodged each and every one.

"She dodged them all!" Brianna muttered in surprise. Cocoa had a shocked face on her as well once she landed back on the ground.

"Gardevoir is really fast!" Ash muttered.

"…and checkmate," I grinned. "Shadow Ball! _Allons-y!_ " commanded.

Gardevoir charged up the attack and launched Cocoa. The Rabbit Pokémon dodged it swiftly, but the Shadow Ball struck Brianna instead, sending her crashing into a tree.

I clamped my mouth closed from shock. "BRIANNA!" the others cried.

Brianna groaned as she collected herself. I rushed over to help her. "I'm so sorry, Brianna! Are you okay?!"

"Yeah, I'm okay…"

"Gardevoir…" my partner groaned in remorse.

"I know you didn't mean to do that, Gardevoir… I forgive you," she smiled. "I can still battle if you want to continue, Mom."

I nodded in agreement as Gardevoir and Cocoa helped her up. 'She really cares about Pokémon. Brianna has become such a passionate trainer. I've never been so proud….'

Just as things were starting to calm down… "Use Ice Beam!" a light blue beam struck Brianna and our Pokémon, freezing them all on contact and surprising us. From the forest, two girls dressed in red appeared. One had purple hair, while the other had blue hair. They each had a Manectric and a Weavile. "So sorry," said the latter girl as she summoned Weavile back into her Pokéball. "We didn't mean to be this late for the birthday party."

"Not you guys again!" Ash growled.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"They're part of Team Flare!" Serena replied. "Really bad guys wanting to take over the world!"

"Take over the world? How despicable!" I snarled. "What do you want with her?!"

"None of your business!" the purple-haired girl replied. "Manectric, use Flash!" the Pokémon in question got between us and Team Flare. A blinding light engulfed them for three seconds, and Team Flare was gone… as well as Brianna, Gardevoir and Cocoa.

"They got away!" Clemont said out of panic.

"We'll find them!" Ash pulled a Pokéball out. "Fletchling, I choose-!"

But I grabbed his wrist and stopped him. "That won't be necessary. I'll take us right to them."

The others stared at me in confusion. "Diantha, are you saying you know where Team Flare went?" Sycamore asked.

"Yes. Follow me, and I'll explain," I headed off and the others ran behind me. "It happened about seven years ago. I took Brianna to the Lapidarian Highlands to see one of my film-shoots."

"Wow," Sycamore replied in surprise, "that's one of the last unexplored regions in the world."

"Yes, that's right." And I started to think back on it.

* * *

A thick fog rolled in while I was shooting, and somehow, I was separated from everyone else. I looked around in an attempt to find my way back, but it seemed I got even more lost than I was previously. I was starting to lose hope when all of a sudden my Key Stone lit up. I stared at it for a second and me and looked out into the distance.

There, a blue light coming towards me. Two shapes appeared, one smaller than the other. I smiled as I recognized them. "Brianna! Gardevoir!" I rushed over to them.

"Mommy!" Brianna left Gardevoir's side and took off toward me. She wrapped her arms around my waist, holding me tight. "Mommy… Mommy…" I found it a little ironic: my child finding me after I got lost, when normally it's the other way around. But either way, I never forgot that day.

* * *

"...later, I was told that Gardevoir appeared from her Pokéball on her own. She then guided everyone to exactly where I had gotten lost."

"Hmm… Could the stones have been responsible for what happened? I wonder..." Sycamore asked.

"Maybe your hearts were calling out to each other, and the stones reacted to that!" Ash suggested.

"Did you say it was our hearts?" I asked.

"Ash might be onto something," Clemont replied.

I nodded but suddenly turned my head back towards the direction I was running. "They're up ahead!"

* * *

 ***Brianna's POV***

* * *

I woke up from what seemed like forever. Cocoa, Gardevoir and I found ourselves inside some energy cube, suspended in the air by an invisible force. We looked down to see a familiar face with purple hair among others. "Happy birthday," said Celosia. "I hope you don't mind but I invited my friend, Mable."

"Pleasure," added a woman with blue hair.

"Team Flare!" I shouted. "You won't get away with stealing the Champion's Pokémon!"

"We didn't come to steal Pokémon… but to settle scores." Celosia pressed a button on a remote. Then the box slowly decreased in size. "Don't worry, we'll let you out… once you can fit into a shoe box."

"Oh, no! Cocoa, use Thunderbolt! Gardevoir, Shadow Ball!"

The two Pokémon nodded and launched the attacks, but they were merely absorbed

"Nice try." Mabel replied.

"This cage blocks out any and all attacks. It's impervious inside and out!" Celosia explained with a sneer.

Cocoa and I grew scared. We didn't know what else to do. But then, we heard a voice. "I'm only gonna say this once…" From the bushes, a certain woman appeared, and she was furious. "I want my daughter."

"Mom!" I shouted joyfully.

Team Flare turned around in surprise. "How'd she find us?!" Mabel squawked.

"Doesn't matter." Celosia replied dismissively. "If you hadn't noticed, Champion, you're insanely outnumbered.

"Well, you're hopelessly outmatched." Mom looked up in my direction. "Alright, Gardevoir! Let's show these fools what happens when they mess with our family!"

"Garde!" she nodded in response.

Mom held onto her Key Stone, which started to glow brightly. Gardevoir's stone lit up as well, and the two lights surged with each other's to Team Flare's fear.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, OH MY GOSH!" I was eagerly shocked. Even though I had never seen it in action before, I knew exactly what was happening.

"Gardevoir, MEGA EVOLVE!" Dianthia shouted.

Gardevoir let out a cry as she began to transform. Her hands and her head grew slightly larger, with a few horns growing out like a headdress. Her crest split into two, fanning out a little. And her "dress" got bigger as well, poofing out in all directions. Gardevoir, now Mega Gardevoir looked just like a beautiful bride on her wedding.

"OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH-!" I continued to stammer on until Cocoa slapped me on the cheek. "Thanks, I needed that."

"Uhhh…." One of the grunts groaned nervously. "I think we're in trouble…."

"Well….Let's not jump there just yet…." Celosia replied adding the last part under his breath.

"Use Shadow Ball." Dianthia commanded.

"Hidden Power!" I added.

Gardevoir and Cocoa charged up the attacks, and many balls hit the cage over and over, until it finally broke open apart.

"That cage was brand new!" Mabel growled.

"Such awesome power!" Celosia added.

I weaved through Team Flare straight into my mother's arms, and we held each other tight. "I knew you'd come…"

"Why you…! Get them!" Celosia and Mabel commanded their grunts.

"Come on out, Houndour!"

"Skorupi!"

"Sneasel!" One by one, three to five each Pokémon appeared, ready to attack at their trainer's command.

Mom loosened her grip and looked at me. "Honey, why don't you wait with the others in the bushes? Enjoy the show."

I nodded in agreement and did as told. "Oh, this'll be sweet," I commented.

"Now, Houndour! Show your strength with Flamethrower!"

"Skorupi! Use Dark Pulse!

"Sneasel! Ice Beam!"

"Reflect! _Allons-y_!" Mom called out. Mega Gardevoir summoned a protective barrier to shield all the oncoming attacks. "Excellent work. Use Psychic." Using her telepathic power, Gardevoir lifted the opponents into the air and slammed them into the ground.

"Skorupi, Poison Sting!" The Scorpion Pokémon charged at Gardevoir, venomous tails at the ready. Mom signaled with a nod and Gardevoir evaded one attack after the other. It was Absol all over again.

"... and checkmate," Mom said as Gardevoir appeared beside her. "Alright Gardevoir, finish this with Moonblast." Gardevoir began charging up the attack and shouted as she launched it. It knocked out her enemies with a single hit.

As the grunts retrieved their Pokémon into their Pokéballs, Mabel growled at us. "Hrmph! I've no patience for losing. Fall back!" She, Celosia and all the grunts retreated into the forest.

Me and my friends ran up to the Champion. "That was amazing, Mom! You too, Gardevoir!"

Gardevoir sounded out a thank you as she suddenly reverted to her original form.

"Hey, she changed back." Bonnie stared in awe.

But this didn't surprise the professor. "Right, what makes Mega Evolution different from regular evolution is that it's not permanent."

"Shadow Ball, Moonblast, Psychic and Reflect…" Upon reflecting on the four moves I saw Gardevoir use, I sighed. "No more waking up to Dream Eater… Finally…" Not two seconds after I said that did I hear a certain relative of mine giggle. "Did I say something funny?"

"The thing is... Gardevoir never learned Dream Eater," Mom replied.

My jaw dropped upon hearing this. "But I keep waking up to these green-fiery nightmares, and Gardevoir is right there in the room ninety-nine percent of the time! That sure sounds like Dream Eater to me!"

"Sweetie, Gardevoir has had that moveset since before you were born."

"So I've been getting angry with her for nothing?!"

"I guess you have..." A wind suddenly started to whip around making our hair whip around. A helicopter was coming down right above them. "That's what I call perfect timing," Mom said with a smile.

"Diantha!" called her manager, Kathy Lee, from the helicopter.

* * *

The sun was about to start setting as the helicopter landed. Mom turned back to me. "Brianna, I'm sorry we didn't get to finish our battle, but it was fun."

"I thought so too, Mom," I replied happily.

"I really saw the strong bond that you and Cocoa formed in the shortness of our battle, and I think it's time. I'd like to give you one last birthday present before I leave."

"Really? What is it?"

"Close your eyes, and hold out your hand," she instructed as she reached into her pocket.

I did just as she said, wondering what it could be. It would be too small for two hands, no doubt. Maybe movie passes? Or maybe a limited-edition Pokéball? But it felt smaller than I imagined. She wrapped my around the spherical object in my palm.

"A... marble?" I opened my eyes and hand to reveal the object. It was no marble… "Wow! My own Keystone!" Everyone else was amazed.

"That Keystone in particular belonged to your father," she told me. "He wanted you to have it when he felt you were ready. I think that time has come."

"Aw, Mom…"

"I was also searching for some Lopunnite for you, but I wasn't successful…"

"Lopunnite?" I turned to the Professor. "Does that mean…?"

"Why do you think I had a Buneary in my lab in the first place?" He smiled.

"Wow…" I looked at my partner. To think my first Pokémon had the ability to Mega Evolve.

Mom then turned to everyone else. "Thank you all so much for taking care of my daughter,"

"Will we ever see you again?" Serena asked.

"I want to talk to you more." Bonnie said sadly.

"You shouldn't bother her like that." Clemont whispered to Bonnie.

"I'm sorry but I have a movie-shoot to get back too." Mom told them regretfully.

"I want to thank you for showing me the bond needed for Mega Evolution." Sycamore said gratefully.

"I'm glad I was able to help." Mom replied as she sat in the Helicopter.

Before she could take off, I called out to her. "Mom, wait! Right now, Ash and I are traveling around the region with our friends to enter to the Kalos league. If either of us win, will you battle with us again?"

Mom smiled. "That's my girl… Yes! I look forward to it!" she said happily, and with that the door shut and the helicopter took off. Mom waved back to usas it flew into the sunset.

An encounter with my mother, Diantha Bellerose, has given us all a deeper look into the mysteries of Mega Evolution. Now, it's back on the road once again, as the journey continues...

* * *

 _ **LATE THAT NIGHT…**_

* * *

 _ **Dear Diary,**_

 _ **So much has happened on this one day alone, especially when you consider today in particular was my birthday. My friends now know who my mother is, with special emphasis on friends. I listened in on some of their conversations. Not once did I hear them call me "Diantha's daughter." Instead, they've been calling her "Brianna's Mom."**_

 _ **They love me! Famous mother or not, they love me. Between knowing that and knowing that my father loved me enough to give me his own Keystone, his most valuable possession, I couldn't have asked for a better birthday… even if Team Flare tried to kill me.**_

 _ **I know we have a strong enough bond. All I need is to find some Loppunite, and Cocoa and I can use Mega Evolution. Hopefully, we can find some before our next Gym battle, but don't get too excited.**_

 _ **Wish us luck!**_

 _ **Brianna Bellerose**_


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **A Rush of Ninja Wisdom**

We five friends continued on our journey to Cyllage City, where Ash and I would make our next step of entering the Kalos League. We decided to take a stop for some training exercise at a lake we stumbled across. By Ash's request, Froakie came out to begin. He shot his Frubbles everywhere Ash told him to fling them, and his accuracy was spot on. "Excellent! Now aim for that rock and use Water Pulse!" Froakie shot the move at the rock, which crumbled from the impact. "Awesome!"

Suddenly, we heard a voice we never heard before… "You still have much to learn…"

"Huh? Who said that?" We all looked around but couldn't find the source.

Then it seemed Froakie heard something. He threw a handful of Frubble at one tree in particular. "So you found me, eh?" The bark peeled away to reveal someone…

While most of us gasped in shock, Bonnie eyes lit up. "Wow! A ninja!"

" _Ninja no Ha no Shuraudo_!" A cyclone of leaf engulfed him, and he disappeared.

Then we heard rustling from the bushes behind us. Froakie threw more Frubbles at it, but surprisingly, another set of Frubbles flew out of it, barely missing Froakie. A blue frog-like Pokémon leaped from the bush and onto a nearby branch. It looked like Froakie, except it was at least twice as tall. "Who's that Pokémon?" Ash pulled out his Pokédex.

 **Frogadier  
The Bubble Frog Pokémon and the evolved form of Froakie  
Frogadier's speed is unmatched. It can climb a tower over 2,000 feet tall in one minute.**

The Frogadier jumped down from the branch, and next to another who seemed to just appear right there. It was the ninja boy from before. "Sanpei, ninja in training, at your service," he bowed in respect.

"You have a great partner in Frogadier, Sanpei," Ash replied. "Would you like to have a battle?"

"Well, I have been looking for a suitable opponent for Frogadier… but I have my doubts about your Froakie being powerful enough. No offense."

And yet, Ash was offended. "You won't know until you try, will you?"

"Very well. I accept your challenge."

We cleared a few rocks away to prepare for the battle. As usual, Clemont was the referee for this one-on-one battle. "BATTLE BEGIN!"

 _ **Ash Ketchum VS Ninja Sanpei  
Froakie VS Frogadier  
BATTLE BEGIN!**_

"You may make the first move," said Sanpei with pride.

"Thank you," replied Ash. "Okay, Froakie, use Bubble!"

Froakie fired the projectiles but Frogadier dodged with a jump and landed on a nearby branch. "That Frogadier's fast!" Serena breathed.

"Well, we can be faster! Chase after it and use Pound!"  
Froakie did as told, but with each attack, Frogadier dodged and landed on another branch, and another, and another… "Well then, Froakie, aim and use Water Pulse!" a ball of water was fired at the enemy.

"Smokescreen!" Frogadier engulfed itself in a cloud of smoke and disappeared before the Water Pulse struck.

"Where'd it go?" I asked.

"Lopunny?" added Cocoa.

"Concentrate, Froakie! Use Water Pulse again!" Froakie closed his eyes and listened in on his surroundings. Then it fired at a nearby tree, expecting to hit Frogadier… but it turned out to be a log covered with frubble.

Suddenly, Frogadier leaped out of the lake behind us, using Cocoa's head as a springboard. "Use Bubble!" ordered Sanpei.

"Counter with Bubble!" The two Pokémon fired their moves, but Frogadier's Bubble was strong, and it slammed against his pre-evolved counterpart with ease. Seconds later, they did the exact same thing, but with Water Pulse. It ended in the exact same result, but Froakie was still standing… barely. "How're you holding on, Froakie?"

"So, is Frogadier gonna win because it's more evolved?" asked Serena.

"That's not necessarily how it works," I replied. "It all depends on strategy and spirit. And from what my Kanto pen-pal has told me, Ash is full of surprises."

"Water Pulse again!"

"Use Quick Attack!" Sanpei called. Frogadier dodged the attack and started bouncing all around Froakie. "Whoa…" I breathed. "I've never seen a Quick Attack so… well, quick!"

Finally, Frogadier headbutted Froakie, causing him to crash into a nearby tree. We all stood flabbergasted as Froakie slid down to its base. "This battle is over," Sanpei declared. "No one has ever withstood Frogadier's Quick Attack and be able to continue battling."

"Froak froak," Froakie protested as he stood back up.

"Are you sure?" asked Ash and his partner nodded. "That's the spirit!" But secretly, he was worried.

"Okay, Frogadier! Quick Attack again!" The Pokémon in question began charging at his opponent. But then, Froakie stumbled. He couldn't continue after all. Sanpei knew this. " _Ninja no Ha no Shuraudo_!" a cyclone of leaves later, Froakie disappeared and reappeared in his arms, before the Quick Attack made contact.

As Froakie was handed over to his trainer, Ash looked guilty. "Sorry, Froakie. I shouldn't have let you continue like that. I got too confident."

It was apparent that Sanpei felt sorry for Froakie as well. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a dark brown sphere. "Here… this remedy was formulated using Energy Root. It'll restore Froakie's energy." He then fed it to Froakie. Not two seconds later, Froakie jumped out of his arms screaming and started brushing its tongue frantically. It then dipped its head into the nearby lake and guzzled the water down so fast, I thought he would drink it dry. "When the medicine is bitter, you can be quite sure it's going to work." Sanpei chuckled.

Ash turned to Sanpei. "In all my years as a Trainer, I've never seen a Quick Attack as spectacular as Frogadier's." Ash complimented. "Please… will you teach me how you mastered it?" he asked.

"Now that's the way to show respect… I'll show you what to do," Sanpei replied. "But be warned: my training methods are very strict."

"Strict is my middle name!" replied Ash in confidence.

"I wanna be a ninja too!" Bonnie exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Leave that to me, Bonnie," Serena commented, and then turned her attention to the boys for a brief moment. "Watching this is so amazing. Two trainers being super competitive in a battle, becoming friends once the battle's over..."

"That's what Pokémon battles are all about." Clemont added.

* * *

Later, after Serena crafted her outfit, Bonnie, Pikachu and Dedenne played on the sidelines, pretending to be ninjas. Cocoa and I kept half an eye on them to make sure they didn't wander off. As cute as it was, I was amazed by how quickly Serena crafted that costume. It was just like with Cocoa's Spewpa costume.

Anyway, back to Ash's training with Sanpei. "The important thing about Quick Attack is, of course, being able to move quickly," said the latter. "The first thing to do is develop springy and flexible muscles."

Clemont look confident for a moment. "In that case, I'd say, 'The future is now, thanks to science!' Clemontic gear, on!" Two boots what looked like they had built-on springboards came out, which Clemont put on. "Presenting my Muscle Mass Magnifying Machine. The springs I've equipped in these shoes enhance the power of jump by using your body weight. This helps to develop muscles in the upper and lower legs."

"Pretty cool, Clemont," I complimented.

"Allow me to demonstrate…" He took one seemingly unnoticeable step and was suddenly sent soaring. " **AAAAAAAAHHHHHH** HHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhh…!" and he disappeared from sight.

"I'll get the crash-pad…" Serena groaned. The shoes weren't used from then on.

* * *

After Clemont landed safely, Sanpei directed us to a rugged area not too far away. The area was full of large boulders, broken logs and other things. "This looks perfect." He turned to his partner. "Frogadier, please demonstrate our basic training method for them."

Frogadier nodded in reply. In no time at all, he began to jump on the rocks then on the tree stumps, moving in a consistent somewhat circular pattern.

"Well, this looks simple enough. Right, Froakie?" Ash's Froakie agreed. Just like that, Froakie began to follow Fragadier in the exact same pattern. Granted, he was a little slow compared to his evolved counterpart, but I could barely see a shift in speed.

"Not only do I train a Pokémon hard, but I train along with them as well.…let's begin!" Sanpei began to jump side-to-side, and Ash followed. Just like with their Pokémon, Ash was sluggish compared to Sanpei, but persistent. "Alright, pick up the pace! There you go!"

I could see their speed increase little by little. Ash looked a little winded, but he wasn't ready to give up. Soon, he was almost at the same pace as Sanpei, and the same could be said for their Pokémon.

"Excellent! Now, onto the next course!" He then directed us over to the lake. "Next, you'll learn how to run across the water!"

"You're kidding…" remarked Ash out of lack of confidence.

"Running on water is scientifically impossible," added Clemont.

"Oh, no?" He turned to Frogadier and nodded. The Pokémon nodded in reply, and he ran across the water to the island like there was no water there at all. "See?"  
"Incredible!" Clemont said in awe.

"You're not gonna run across as well, are you?" I asked.

But the boy ninja shook his head. "Naturally, it's impossible for humans to do so, even if we are ninjas."

"Just checking."

"Think you can do it, Froakie?" The small one nodded and began his attempt. But no sooner than he started did he sink like a rock. Frogadier laughed as Froakie swam back to us.

"The trick to being able to run across water is to make sure you move your feet quickly. Try jumping up and down a little before you start," Sanpei suggested.  
Froakie did as instructed for the next fifteen seconds; then he began his second try. "Good luck, Froakie!" Ash called out. Froakie got further the second time, but sank like before. Then he tried again… and again… and again… each time getting a little faster and a little farther.

Then without being commanded, Frogadier ran across the lake effortlessly once again. Maybe he did so just to show off. I'm not sure why. But either way, this made Froakie cross. He channeled that frustration into his sprint, and just like that, he flawlessly ran over the lake, reaching the other side.

"You did it!" Bonnie called out.

Serena joined in as well. "Good job! Nice work!"

"Excellent. Now, how about we take a break for lunch?" Sanpei requested. "I'm a little embarrassed to say but…"

"It's fine. We haven't had lunch yet either," Serena said.

"It's Ninja-lunch time!" Bonnie jumped.

* * *

The lot of us set up a little picnic under the shade of a large tree. We all enjoyed the delicious fried noodles Clemont prepared for us. Sanpei, it seemed, was the most satisfied. "I heard of fried noodles from my friends back in Ninja Village, but I haven't tried it myself! Delish!"

Serena then passed a plate over to him. "Please try the cookies I baked, too."

"Thanks!" He picked one off it and took a bite. "This is the best cookie ever!"

"You should try her macarons," I recommended. "They're my favorite."

After we ate lunch and cleaned up, we all lie down on the grass under the shade. Sanpei sighed in a relaxed tone. "There's nothing like a nap after a good meal..."

"For sure!" Ash then turned to his training coach. "The Ninja Village you mentioned… is that your hometown?

"That's right," he replied." My oldest brother, Ippei, is the strongest ninja in our village. He and his Greninja are next in line to become the chieftain of our village. And then there's my second brother, Nihei. His main partner is a Venusaur. My goal is to one day defeat both my brothers and become the strongest ninja of the village!"

"Greninja?" Serena asked curiously.

"Here. I'll look it up." I pulled my Pokédex out and typed in the name. The image of the one in question appeared.

 **Greninja  
The Ninja Pokémon, and the final evolved form of Froakie  
Greninja can compress water into sharp-edged throwing stars, or "Shurikens," which can slice a steel safe in half. With the grace of a ninja, it slips in and out of sight to attack from the shadows.**

"Greninja have been the pride of our village for generations," Sanpei explained. "There's a story. Long ago, there was a time when two clans engaged in battle over control of the land. Ultimately, it was my clan who came out victorious.

"Our leader at the time was one of my ancestors, Zushikuto, and his partner was a Greninja. According to the legend, his Greninja had a very special power. He could change his shape and become stronger and faster. It was an ability that had never been seen before… or since…"

As he was speaking, I processed those last few words. A fully evolved Pokémon… changing its shape… becoming stronger… "That sounds like Mega Evolution," I pointed out. "But nobody's ever seen a Greninja who could mega evolve."

"That would be cool if we could find some… uh, 'Greninjite,' I guess?" Serena added.

Sanpei sat up. "Actually, it wasn't Mega Evolution. This was before Keystones and Mega Stones were discovered. To this day, what it truly was remains a mystery… and with that, I think we've been lazy enough. Shall we get back to training?"

"Sure!" replied Ash as he got up.

* * *

A few minutes later, we returned to the forest. The lot of us watched as Ash, Sanpei and their Bubble Frog Pokémon climbed into one of the trees. "Training method number three: jumping branch to branch. This is the most crucial portion of our training to achieve an exceptional Quick Attack. Just follow Frogadier and I, and you'll be fine."

"You ready, Froakie?" Ash's Pokémon agreed to the training going ahead.

Frogadier and Sanpei took off, followed closely by Froakie. Ash jumped on the first branch and almost lost his balance, but he caught himself and forged on. He and Froakie continue to leaps towards all the branches.

"Always go two or three branches ahead. It'll help you go faster," Sanpei called out. "Once you get the hang of it, your speed will be unbelievable!"

"You're jumping is faster than ever! Keep it up, Froakie!" Ash said to his Froakie.

Then there was trouble. Sanpei and Frogadier stop to the dead end of the branch, only to see a large cliff ahead of them. Unfortunately, Ash and Froakie didn't notice until it was too late.

Fortunately for him, his ninja coach tossed the rope out of his pocket and snagged them just in time.

"You two alright?!" Serena called out with worry.

"Yeah, we're fine!" replied the Kanto crusader as he was pulled up the cliff.

"Like I said, always look ahead, and be aware of your surroundings at all times!" Sanpei added.

"Yeah… sorry."

* * *

Finally, he took us into an open field. The time had come. "The final lesson is how you learn Quick Attack itself! Frogadier, please demonstrate." Sanpei's Pokémon charged ahead, his body lightly glowing, and he slammed into a large boulder, reducing it to dust. "Now, why don't you give it a try?" and Ash agreed. Froakie's chance had come.

Froakie ran as fast as he could, slamming into another boulder with great force. Unfortunately, it hardly left a dent.

"Froakie's form is correct, but he still doesn't have enough speed." Froakie tried again, this time we could see some sizable cracks in the boulder. "Not bad, but I wouldn't call it a Quick Attack just yet… one more try." This would be it. Froakie would learn Quick Attack.

Or so we thought… Before he could reach the boulder, a giant large coin shot in out of nowhere and nearly crushed Froakie.

"What in the world?!" asked Serena.

Then something peculiar happened. The giant coin sprouted a large body. It looked like a giant robot ninja. Then we heard a series of voices within.

"Prepare for trouble, hold on for dear life!"  
"And make it double, with fury and strife!"  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
"To unite all people within our nation!"  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
"Jessie!"  
"And James!"  
"Team Rocket stealthily blasts off at the speed of light!"  
"Surrender now, or prepare for one ninja-esque fight!"  
"Meowth! That's right!"  
"Wobbuffet!"

"Team Rocket!" Ash growled. "Don't you guys have something better to do?!"

"Who are they?" asked Sanpei.

"They're Kanto villains who steal people's Pokémon!" I replied.

"It's a gift," added Jessie.

"Now, we are here to add Froakie and Frogadier to our evil Pokémon ranks!" said James.

"We'll catch them right now, then the boss will say thanks!" Meowth pulled a switch, and the charm on the robot's forehead shone intensely, blinding everyone. He then launched a retractable arm at the two Bubble Frog Pokémon, but thanks to training, they were able to evade the attack.

"Frubbles, Frogadier!" The one in question threw his frubbles at the robot's charm, completely dirtying the bright light and making it easier for us to see. "Ash, our Pokémon have to work together, okay?" Ash nodded in agreement.

"I prefer apart!"

"Separate those two!"

"No sweat!" the robot began to launch golden charms out of it's hands to the two.

"Quick Attack!" Froakie and Frogadier charged at the robot, dodging every incoming attack. Unfortunately, Froakie was hit before he got close enough.  
Frogadier slammed against the head of the machine, but Team Rocket were able to keep from falling over. "You'll pay for that! Net now!" A huge net launched from the arm to catch Frogadier successfully.

"Frogadier! NO!" Sanpei shouted.

"Frogadier! YES!" James replied.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail to free him!" The little mouse Pokémon tore off his ninja costume and began his attack, but then the robot shot more net and caught Pikachu as well. "Pikachu!" Then Froakie got angry and charged up to the robot "Froakie!"

Meowth laughed. "You're just making it easier for us!" Team Rocket started to shoot more golden charms at Froakie. The little Bubble Frog Pokémon dodged them so quickly, that it looked like there were multiple Froakie on the field "Hey, I only need one real Pokémon here!"

"That's not Quick Attack!" I pointed out. "Froakie learned Double Team!"

Ash was surprised, but pleased. "Froakie, use Water Pulse!" Froakie and his clones fired the attack at the robot, which lost the arm that captured Frogadier and Pikachu, thus freeing them. "Let's wrap it up! Pikachu, Thunderbolt! Froakie, Water Pulse!"

"Cocoa! You use Thunderbolt, too!"

"Frogadier, Water Pulse as well!" The Pokemon use their moves at the robot, making an explosion that sent Team Rocket soaring.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN...!" Then they disappeared.

All the Pokémon returned to their respective trainers, giving them a warm embrace. "You were great, Pikachu and Froakie!"

"Well done, Cocoa. I'm so proud…"

"I'm glad you're okay, Frogadier..."

* * *

The sun was about to set, and we were about to part ways with Sanpei. "Frogadier, I think we owe them a gratitude for what they did!" Frogadier agreed.

"Nah, we should be thanking you, Sanpei," replied Ash. "You're the reason Froakie learned Double Team. Sure, it wasn't was we were aiming for, but still..."

"Froakie's Double Team should should be very useful from here on," Clemont said.

"It might come in handy at the Cyllage Gym," said Serena.

"Ash, the next time we meet, let's have a battle, okay?" Sanpei stretched out his arm to his friend.

"Deal!" Ash accepted the handshake.

"Now… _Ninja no Ha no Shuraudo_!" A cyclone of leaf engulfed him and Frogadier, and they disappeared.

"You know," said Serena, "I think it would've been more fun to learn that Leaf Shroud thing instead." And everyone laughed.

Thanks to the guidance of Sanpei and Frogadier, Froakie has honed its attack skills and learned Double Team. Now, after promises to meet with Sanpei once again, it was back on the road to Cyllage City, as the journey continues...


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **A Conspiracy to Conquer**

As we continued for Cyllage City, site of the second Kalos Gym Match for Ash and I, we all travelled down Rivière Walk. According to Serena's guidebook, it was the fastest way to Cyllage City. She also pointed out to us that there was a Pokémon Center just on the other side of the forest we were in at that moment.

As we approached the top of a hill, Ash noticed something. "Whoa, what's that?" He pointed ahead. There stood a number of buildings. On top of them stood what looked like satellite dishes.

"That's a radio observatory," Clemont replied. "It's a facility that receives radio waves from outer space. Once received, it automatically analyzes those waves using the latest, state-of-the-art technology."

I took a sharper look at the sight. "You say that… but it looks like nobody has used that place in years…"

Suddenly, a nearby bush began to rustle, catching our attention. From within, a certain talking Pokémon appeared. His face was all scratched up, and he looked like he saw a ghost. "Help… me..." was all Meowth said before he fell face first to the ground.

Ash rushed over and picked him up. "Meowth! What happened?" But the Pokémon in question didn't respond. "We need first aid! STAT!"

* * *

 ***Meowth's POV***

* * *

I finally woke up after what seemed like days. As I opened my eyes, I looked around to see a ton of twerps surrounding me. The egghead twerp was just putting a potion in his bag, which I assumed he used on me. "Ugh…" I groaned as I tried to stand up. "Where am I? How long was I out?" But I lost my balance and fall back against the tree.

"No! You've got to rest!" The fun-sized twerpette instructed. She then handed me a cup of water. "Here, drink this."

I accepted the drink and gulped it down like my life depended on it. "Yeah, that hit the spot… I owe you big, you lugs."

"Really?" the twerp leered at me. "If you ask me, this is just another one of your traps."

(... just you have been doing for the last five years.) Pikachu added.

I wouldn't deny that they were wise not to trust me, but… "This time, I'm on the level. I swear. But right now, we gotta hightail it as far from here as we can!"

But it was already too late… "MEOWTH…" a voice said that sent a chill up and down my spine. I turned around fast to see my teammates behind me. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING…? HURRY UP AND CATCH PIKACHU..."

"HA!" the twerp picked up Pikachu and held him tight. "I knew it!"

"You got it all wrong, palley!" I protested. "They're being controlled. I mean just look at their dopey eyes." Upon seeing them, they finally believed me. "We's gotta get outta here now!"

The twerps and turned to run, only to find ourselves surrounded. There stood the creep who got me into this mess in the first place… Master X. Behind X was a large squid-like Pokémon partner. "Who's that Pokémon?" Hairbow aimed her Pokédex at the beast.

 **Malamar  
** **The Overturning Pokémon and the evolved form of Inkay  
** **Possessing the strongest hypnotic powers of any Pokémon, Malamar can compel others to do anything it wants them to do.**

"So that's the famous Pikachu you've been talking about," X said. "Indeed, it is a strong Pokémon. I will make you my servant here and now." The Malamar then shone its bright lights at us.

"Look away! Look away!" I shouted and the others obeyed. "Keep your eyes off that light! It'll grab you by the brain!"

"Pikachu, stop them with Electro Ball!" The twerp instructed. Pikachu fired the attack and a large cloud of smoke appeared from the impact.

We tried to run, but Malamar put Jessie and James in front of us with its Psychic powers. "LEAVING SO SOON…?" they monotoned. "PIKACHU WILL JOIN OUR POKÉMON PATROL..."

"Pokémon Patrol?" the brown-haired twerpette asked.

"UNSTOPPABLE, AND DESTINED TO PUT MASTER X ON THE THRONE TO RULE ALL…"

"Using Pikachu to take over the world is just playing wrong! You're nuts!" I shouted to X.

(Well, well,) Cocoa glanced at me, (look who's calling the kettle black...)

I gulped. There really was no denying that she was right. We had been doing the exact same thing for five years.

Then, Malamar used Psychic to lift the twerp's Pikachu off his shoulder. (Guys! Help!)

"Pikachu!" Ash cried.

"Farewell, fools…" X, Malamar, Pikachu and my team then took off floating into the horizon.

We tried to catch up with them, but they were moving too fast. "We've got to find them… but how…?" Hairbow asked.

Then the Egghead Twerp chuckled. "I guess that's my cue… the future is now, thanks to science!" Outta nowhere, he pulled a Pikachu-shaped robot into our midst. "I had a feeling we would run into this situation. I called my 'Automatic Pikachu Retrieval Device."'

"You get no points for good names..." the fun-sized twerpette groaned.

Egghead then pressed a button on his nose. "This little beauty locks onto Pikachu's unique energy pattern and will track him down within a twenty-five mile radius..."

"We could use a device like this in Team Rocket," I asked. "I'll pay youse fifty bucks for it."

The Pikachu Retrieval Etcetera Etcetera then picked up a signal. It revved its wheels and took off for yonder. The rest of us followed on foot.

"Meowth," the twerpette with the hat asked as we ran. "I get that Team Rocket is under Malamar's control, but how did you get away?"

"Man, oh, man… just thinking about what happened gives me the creeps..." I gulped, but I hesitantly answered. "It all started after our most recent defeat…"

* * *

We had secluded ourselves inside a cave, planning our next plan to catch Pikachu. To get a better idea of what we were doing, we were watching footage of the Twerp's Pikachu in action, using all of his moves.

"Without a doubt, that Pikachu needs to be ours…" grinned James.

"But first," Jessie reminded him, "we need to make our job easier by separating Pikachu from pesky twerp."

I went over and ended the footage. "Yeah, but those two are stuck together like glue! Prying them apart is gonna be tough."

That was when trouble came to us. A vile laugh echoed through the cave. We turned to the source and saw X emerge from the shadows. "I couldn't help hearing you. That Pikachu would be a most useful acquisition indeed."

"Eavesdropping is bad manners," snapped Jessie. "Who are you?"

"They call me Master X," he replied. "And this is Malamar."

The freaky squid appeared behind her. He then started using Hypnosis on us. His spots glowed brightly.

"From this point on, you are all my servants and you will obey my every command," X said eerily.

Jessie and James quickly shook it off. "I don't know who you think you are, but we don't take orders from pushy bigmouths!"

"There's only one boss of Team Rocket, and that's Giovanni!" I added.

(That's right!) Wobbuffet agreed.

James then sent out Inkay. "Use Psybeam!"

"Pumpkaboo! Shadow Ball!" Jessie sent out her partner as well.

But before they could do anything, Malamar shot a Hypnosis at them. Those two became putty in Malamar's paws… or tentacles… you know what I mean. He then proceed to do the same with the rest of us. Jessie, James, and Wobbuffet quickly fell under.

'This is bad! He's gonna take control of all of us!' I thought to myself. Then I had an idea. Before Malamar could squeeze my brain, I quickly used Fury Swipes on my own face. It was now all scratched up and achin' like the dickens.

X grinned at me. "Inflicting pain upon yourself to resist Hypnosis… Impressive." X turned to the others. "Grab him!"

"YES, MASTER..." They all monotoned.

"Wait! Guys, it's me! You gotta wake up, quick!" Seeing how that wasn't working, I vamoosed out of that cave and hightailed it for the hills…

* * *

"…and that's when I ran into you lugs," I concluded. "That's also why X was after Pikachu."

As I finished my tale, we reached the end of the forest to an unexpected surprise. Egghead's device had rammed itself into a wire fence, and it was unable to get out. It then exploded on us.

We were all charbroiled as the device lay in shambled, while most of it lay in one piece. Primarily, the metal covering the head had broken off.

"Another failure," the fun-sized twerpette groaned.

"Failure is the mother of success… I so want to believe that..." Egghead toppled over.

* * *

As Egghead tried to repair his Pikachu Retriever Thingy, the lot of us looked ahead. The fence was surrounding… "The radio observatory..." Hairbow muttered. "Maybe this is where they went?"

"Could be," the Twerpette with the hat added. "It Clemont's Pikachu REtrieval Device was working properly, I'd say the probability is quite high."

"Okay then, let's get in there and rescue Pikachu," the twerp instructed and we all followed him.

But first… "Hold on," Egghead stopped us. "We can't just barge in just yet, or Malamar might use Hypnosis on us." He then reached into his sack and pulled out some eyewear. "I keep a few of these goggles with me in case I lose a pair when I'm building my inventions. They should help protect us from Malamar's bright spots."

"Good thinking," the twerp agreed, and we all put on a pair of goggles.

* * *

A brisk walk later, we got into the observatory. It was dark and spooky, like something out of a horror game. For some weird reason, I felt like I was gonna get jumped by something that would give me my Game Over, if you know what I mean.

We soon reached a split hallway. There were three openings, so we decided to split up. Egghead and his sister went left, the twerp and twerpette went right. I went with Hairbow and Cocoa up the center opening.

The three of us continued down the hallway, checking each and every doorway, looking for our buds. Sadly, there was no sign of them. Soon, we came into a room that was decorated with large planets and asteroids. Guess it was meant for tourists or something.

"I wonder if the others found Pikachu..." Hairbow murmured.

(Not sure,) Cocoa added, (but I hope they do… and soon.)

"You can say that again," I agreed. "This joint gives me the heebie-jeebies."

Then there was trouble. The twerps we separated from came in from around a giant asteroid.

"THERE THEY ARE..." the twerp monotoned.

"GET THEM..." the Egghead twerp added.

"Bonnie? Clemont?" Hairbow asked.

(Serena? Ash?) Cocoa asked.

"Kinda," I told them, "but they're being controlled now, too!" We would've run, but there was double trouble behind us. Malamar was blocking the way out. He tried to do to us what he did to the other twerps, but Eggheads goggles proved effective enough...

... until the others grabbed Hairbow and Cocoa. They removed their goggles and aimed their eyes at Malamar. The creepo had them hook, line and sinker. (Now, it's your turn...) Malamar sneered. (Seize him!)

Then I looked up. Above Malamar was the planet Zeus, largest planet on display and largest in the solar system. I leaped up and used Fury Swipes on the rope that held it to the ceiling. Malamar used Psychic to hold it up long enough for me to scram.

* * *

So now, I was hiding in an old broom closet. I was all on my own. No Team Rocket, no twerps… just Malamar, Master X and a mingle of mesmerised mooks (Try saying that three times fast). I had to come up with a plan to stomp on Master X's plan to take over the world and save my buddies at the same time.

But I was beyond freaked out. I mean, I wasted so much of me EXP trying to learn to walk on my hind feet and talk like a human (long story, huge waste of time, by the way). All I knew was Fury Swipes, Bite, and Scratch. Nothing that could be used well against a fully evolved Pokémon like Malamar.

"Man, oh, man..." I mumbled. "What do I do? I con't do nothing! I'm outnumbered and outmatched. I mean, we couldn't get our paws on one stinking Pikachu for corn's sake. And that was with my friends by my side. I can't do nothing without those lugs… I'm such a useless wimp!" I buried my face in my paws.

(Meowth…) a voice echoed.

I looked up, there was nobody there.

(Meowth…) it repeated, this time louder. It sounded like it was right outside the door.

"Oh, no… they found me. I'm doomed."

Something bluish and see-through-ish appeared right in front of me. (Meowth!)

I jumped, shocked for a moment. But I recognized the image. "ACK! Fearful vision of Meowzie! What're you doing here?"

(Seeing that you haven't changed,) she said. (You're still the freak I remember, and worse now, you're a coward!)

"I won't deny that. But what can I do? I'm outmatched big-time!"

(Did that stop you from trying to catch Pikachu all these years? No! You never gave up on your goals, regardless of the consequences! Now isn't the time to start!)

Even though I hated to admit it… "You're right, Meowzie! I have to stand up to Malamar myself, and I will!"

(That's the spirit! I'm proud of you… but you're still the walking, talking, freak Meowth, who-!)

"Okay! Okay! Not helping anymore!"

(Right. Sorry.) Then the fearful vision disappeared into the wall.

I barged out the door and charged down the hall, determined to stop Malamar once and for all. "IT'S HERO TIME!"

* * *

Not too long later, I entered a large open expanse. It was too dark to tell for sure, but… "this must be the monitoring room."

A light turned on behind me, and I turned around. "You thought correctly." There was a large pile of TV monitors and other electrical equipment, with X on top. A mesmerized Pikachu sat in her lap, and Malamar, Team Rocket and the twerps stood along the sides. "... and it'll be the last of this world your free mind will ever see."

The other's spoke up one by one. "GIVE IT UP, MEOWTH…" (NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO…) "YOU CANNOT DEFEAT MASTER X…" (THE WORLD NOW BELONGS TO MSTER X…) "WITH PIKACHU AND THE POKÉMON PATROL..." Egghead pointed over. A door opened up to reveal a number of Pokémon: Beedrill, Scolipede, and Exploud to name a few. They were all hypnotized by Malamar. (NOW IT IS YOUR TURN...)

"No way, José!" I turned to Master X. "I challenge you to a battle!"

"Oh, really?" X asked.

"Yeah, really! And if I win, you surrender and set my friends free."

"Very well… and when you lose, you'll join us by choice." X then sent Pikachu down from his lap. "Pikachu shall serve as your opponent, since you speak so highly of him."

"Sure… why not…?" I remarked. But I quickly shook it off. "Pikachu, I know all your strengths and weaknesses, so this'll be a real battle. I won't lose to you… Not this time..."

(YOU CANNOT RESIST FOREVER… AND YOU WILL NOT…) he replied. This was it.

 **Meowth VS "Hypno-chu"  
** **BATTLE BEGIN!**

I lunged at Pikachu, extending my claws. "Fury Swipes!" Before anything else, he fired a ball of Electricity at me. "Electro Ball already?!" I held my claws up to shield my face. His special attack slammed against me and knocked me into a wall.

"Is that all you got, stupid cat?" X asked.

I got up right away. "Not by a long shot! Bite!" I sank my fangs into my old nemesis, attempting to wear him out.

But he quickly escaped. To make matters worse, he then metallized his tail and slammed it against my cheek… hard.

"While this is entertaining, it would be easier if you just let my Malamar control you."

"I don't do easier!" I fired Scratch at him, but he dodged it. Then he electrocuted me with Thunderbolt. I was surprised that I didn't blast off again.

(SURRENDER TO YOUR MASTER…) Pikachu answered.

I stood back up and leered at X. "Never! My only boss is GIovanni! I am a Team Rocket grunt, and you ain't making me KNEEL!" I flung my arms out at Pikachu, and multiple objects appeared, barraging Pikachu and inflicting damage. "Huh?" I picked up one of the objects. It looked like the charm on my charm. "Sweet! I learned Payday! FINALLY!"

(GOOD TO KNOW, BUT I SHALL STILL WIN… QUICK ATTACK...) Pikachu charged at me.

"It's Payday, baby!" I fired my new move once again. The more I did so, the more I damaged him.

(I WILL NEVER LOST TO YOU… ELECTRO BALL...) He fired his move.

"Mega Payday!" I made the biggest charm I could muster and lunged at Pikachu. It sliced his Electro Ball in half and slammed into Pikachu's face. He fell to the floor, the last of his energy lost to him. Pikachu was unable to continue. My eyes widened. "Could this be… my first taste of victory?"

"Pikachu! Get up! GET UP!" X commanded, but Pikachu didn't.

"I won… I ACTUALLY WON! My time has finally come! This time, victory is mine!" I would've started dancing…

...but something totally weird happened. Remember the Egghead's Pikachu Retrieval Device? I zoomed into the room full throttle, straight at me and Pikachu. I nabbed him and jumped outta the way, and the Device revved straight for Malamar. ( _ **WHAT THE…?**_ ) It slammed into him and exploded, officially putting itself out of commission. Oddly enough, as that happened, X shrieked and fell off the pile of rubbish landing on his head.

Almost all at once, Malamar's Hypnosis had snapped. Team Rocket, the twerps, the Pokémon Patrol… everyone was free. "Why are we here?" asked Jessie.

"Most likely to figure out where we are..." James replied.

(My… head...) Wobbuffet groaned.

But I quickly explained. "Malamar had you by the brain, and the twerps as well, but I learned Payday, and Egghead's device exploded, and now you're you again!"

There was a brief moment of silence before. "Is this another of your dopey Meowth jokes again?" James asked, and i face-palmed.

"Look!" The fun-sized twerpette pointed. "There's X!"

X groaned in pain and stood up. The robe X was wearing fell off to reveal a familiar face.

One that the twerp recognized at once. "Detective Looker?!"

Looker took himself to the head and looked up. "Ash…? Where am I? What am I doing?"

"I could ask you the same question," he replied.

He scratched his head as he tried to remember. "I… I got a report that bizarre anomalies were going on here, so I came to investigate. Last thing I remember seeing was… Malamar!"

The one in question got up from under the pile of metal. (Looks like my cover is blown...) he said in Pokémon language, and I translated. (I'm grateful that you did all my work for me, Looker.)

"So it was you all along?" the twerpette asked.

"Of course," the twerp said, "Malamar must've hypnotized Detective Looker so he could assume the role of Master X!"

(And that's how I was able to start working on an important new weapon… one my real master would use to take over the world. You would do all the work for me like before...)

"In your dreams!" James spat. "Inkay, use Psybeam!"

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Payday!" I shouted and we all fired our moves at Malamar. The enemy dodged and fled towards an opening on the sidelines.

The rest of us, including the former Pokémon Patrol, chased after the malicious Malamar. "Come back and fight, you coward!" Jessie yelled.

In seconds, we came into a room after Malamar. There were black and red roots everywhere. "What's all this?" The fun-sized twerpette asked.

"The new weapon… this is it!" Looker stated.

(That's right. This is how the new world starts and this will only be the beginning of my grand design,) Malamar stated. (But now that's it's been discovered by humans, it must be destroyed! No evidence to remain!) He then used his Psychic powers and the ceiling began to blow up. Malamar must have triggered some self-destruct sequence. (Farewell, fools!)

"We've got to get out of here! Now!" Looker instructed.

We all ran out as fast as we could. Team Rocket ran farther and faster than the others out of fear. From in the forest, we could see the radio observatory explode. We sat down on some rock and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Glad that's over," James groaned. "Hypnotized by a Pokémon… how pathetic can we get?"

"I never want to see another Malamar as long as I live," Jessie agreed.

(Testify, sister...) Wobbuffet agreed.

My eyes widened. "Hold on… I just remembered. Malamar evolves from Inkay!"

"Inkay?" We glanced at the Pokémon in question, and fear began to bubble.

He simply stared blankly at us. (What…?)

* * *

 ***Brianna's POV***

* * *

The former Pokémon Patrol shielded us from the flying debris as the observatory exploded. Amongst the smoke we watched Malamar fly off into the sky, and it sounded like he was laughing.

"The beginning of his evil weapon… what does he mean by that?" Serena asked.

"What happens next?" Bonnie asked as well.

"It's my job to find out," Looker turned to Ash. "I owe you another one, Ash. I swear, we could use someone like you at the International Police."

"Maybe some day, Looker," Ash replied with a friendly smile.

Looker turned around toward the forest. "Here… How about I escort you all to the Pokémon Center for all your trouble?" We all accepted to his offer and followed him. On the way there, the detective looked around at the rest of us. "I see you've made some new friends since we last met in Unova."

We each introduced ourselves to the detective one by one. I was the last to do so. "I'm Brianna Bellerose, and this is my partner, Cocoa." I decided it would be best not to hide myself from an International Police officer.

Upon hearing my name, Looker looked puzzled. "Bellerose…? That name sounds familiar..."

"Maybe you've heard of my mother, the Champion?"

"I already know her, but still…" he snapped his fingers. "Are you by chance related to a Mr. Damos Bellerose?"

My eyes widened. "You knew my father?!"

"I used to work with him last time I was in Kalos," Looker replied. "He was a strong and trusted friend who would always put others before himself, even if his own life was at risk… However, a little over a decade ago, he just disappeared. After some time, we assumed he passed away, but what really happened to him remains a mystery..."

My mind seemed to hold onto those words for the rest of the day. Looking back on it, I never really knew what happened to my dad. Whenever I brought it up, it somehow gave Mom a serious headache. I always assumed that the memory of how Dad died was just too painful for her to remember (in more ways than one), so after some time, I gave up on that and focused on learning all of his good aspects.

"If you find out anything about him, would you please give me or my mom a call?" I asked.

Looker smiled. "Of course..."

Malamar… that is one scary Pokémon. What was his master plan? Could he have been in league with Team Flare? And what about my father? What really happened to him? Answers would come later, but right now, the Cyllage City Gym lie ahead, as our journey continues…


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **A** **Heart to Heart at the Chateau**

* * *

We all spent a well-deserved rest at the Pokémon Center that night and woke up feeling great. As far as I could tell, everyone was recovering from our encounter with Malamar rather well. As we were packing to continue our journey to Cyllage City, Serena pulled out her guidebook. She was seeing if there was anything exciting nearby.

"Hey, Ash! Check this out!" she showed her a picture of what looked like a three-story mansion. "I think you're gonna love this place. It's called the Battle Chateau. As the name implies, it's dedicated to Pokémon battles. The winning trainer wins some sort of reward, though I'm not sure just what..."

Ash smiled. "That sounds like fun," he told her enthusiastically. "I'm really curious what you win...maybe some sort of badge, or a trophy?"

"Or a cake?" Bonnie chimed in. "I love cake..."

"Noble title, yo!" said a voice that made me jump. We turned around to see two trainer right behind us. They looked similar, but one was larger than the other. The smaller one had a Fletchling on his shoulder. The larger Pokémon... well, Serena held her Pokédex up to it.

 **Fletchinder  
The Ember Pokémon and the evolved form of Fletchling  
Fletchinder's speed increases as the flame sac on its stomach gradually heats up.**

"Yo, yo, yo!" The elder of the two pushed Serena's Pokédex shut. "Pokédex in my face, not cool, yo!"

"Sorry..." Serena smiled. "What did you mean by 'noble title' before?"

"Nico!" proclaimed the smaller. "They actually listened to what you said, big bro!"

"Yo, yo, you're not from around here, yo!" said Nico.

"Check out the legendary Rivière Walk, yo!"

"You should learn it if you're gonna be here, yo!"

Ash glanced at us and pointed to them with his thumb, a strange expression on his face. Most of us just held our hands up to shoulder-height to imply that we weren't sure.

Serena however was a bit more vocal in her opinion. "Do you think they're rapping?" she asked.

"You didn't answer our question..." Clemont stated.

"It's a real pain to explain, yo!" Nico replied.

"But we're heading to the Battle Chateau now, yo!" The younger said.

"Come with us and check it out, yo!" Nico finished.

"Okay 'll be the perfect warmup for when I challenge the Cyllage gym!""Ash said, and Pikachu excitedly chirped.

"Warm up?" Nico asked. "I wouldn't be too sure of that! It may be tougher than you think."

"You're gonna be floored when you get there, yo!" The younger added.

"We'll see about that. Oh! And by the way..." Then we all introduced ourselves to them as we got up to follow them.

"I'm Nico, and my partner is Fletchinder! And this is little bro, yo!" Nico said.

"I'm Chester, and my partner is Fletchling! And this is my big bro, yo!" the younger added.

* * *

We followed them down alone Rivière Walk. It was a beautiful walkway with a bubbling river on our right. The other side was covered in flowers all in bloom.

"So today's the first time challenging the Chateau, Chester?" I asked.

"Sure is." Chester replied.

"I already have a Battle Chateau title, but my brother has gotten really good at battling." Nico explained, making Chester blush. "So I decided today should be his Chateau debut."

Serena let out a sigh. "You're finally not talking weird..."

"Yo! There it is, yo!" Nico pointed up ahead.

Serena groaned. "You just had to jinx it, didn't you?" I asked.

"Lopunny…" Cocoa sighed.

There stood the Battle Chateau. It looked just like Serena's image. It seemed to hang above the river almost as if it was floating but there was a structure keeping it up. We saw a large battlefield on our side of the building, and on our side of that stood a statue. It looked like a Sawsbuck but more majestic. It had eight different horns on its head, each one a different color.

"Who's that Pokémon?" Ash asked and pointed to the statue.

I didn't need my Pokédex this time. "That, Ash, is Xerneas," I began, "the Life Pokémon."

"Life Pokémon?" Ash asked.

I nodded as I continued. "It is said that when the horns shine in seven different colors, Xerneas is sharing some of its eternal life. Xerneas also has the power to create forests, making Xerneas a benevolent force in nature, or even a deity."

"It's beautiful…" Ash and Serena sighed at the same time, and then they looked at one another in surprise. Ash chuckled, and Serena blushed.

I seemed to be the only one who noticed. "Hmmm..."

As they came up to the front door the mansion, Bonnie noticed an arch over the door. "What's that say up there?" she asked.

"'Battle Chateau: Show your strength with a title.'" Clemont read.

"I've never seen writing like that before." Ash muttered.

"It's ancient Kalosian. I spent a couple of years studying how to read it," Clemont replied.

* * *

We entered the main all to be met with elegant décor. The floor was made up of red and white tiles, alternating perfectly. Other decorations included suits of medieval armor and swords, flowerpots, and portraits of former kings of Kalos.

A maid stood at the end of the room. She bowed as she saw us. "Baron Nico, the Battle Chateau welcomes you back with open arms. And Marquis Clemont, It's always a tremendous pleasure"

"Marquis?!" The lot of us looked at Clemont, who chuckled nervously.

"Thank you, Duchess Elise," Nico replied. "I brought my brother along with me today. He'd like to have his debut battle."

"I'm Chester, please to meet you," he said politely. I was a little surprised. It was like those two had become two different people entirely.  
Ash walked forward. "I would like to have a battle as well." he then introduced himself.

"Well, well, if it isn't the honorable Baron Nico," said a voice from the sidelines. A man in a suit and monocle walked over to us from an open door. "It's an honor to see your brother make his debut."

"Thank you," Chester bowed.

"This is the Chateau owner, Duke Turner." Nico explained.

"Please to meet you, it is my honor to welcome guests who have traveled all the way from the Kanto region." He lead us into the estate and explained some of the basics about the Chateau. "The Chateau provides for a thrilling battle experience and also a meeting place for any trainer who come by. Trainers who participate in a battle at the Chateau are referred to as 'Knights,' and their specific titles depended on how many victories they achieved. The you have to be the same title as the person you want to battle."

Elise turned to us as she reached a door. "Allow me to show you the battle Chateau sitting room. Each time you visit, this is where you will be choosing a battle adversary." She opened the door to show a splendid room filled with Knights and a few Pokémon.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Duke Turner proclaimed and several heads turned, "I have the distinct honor to present Baron Nico."

As we entered the room, a familiar voice called to Ash and I by name. We turned to see a blonde woman with green eyes approach. "Viola! I almost didn't recognise you with that amazing outfit."

"Thank you," she replied. "I wasn't expecting to see any of you here. What title are you two?"

"Actually, we just got here for the first time," I explained. "What about you?"

"I'm just one victory away from earning the title of Grand Duchess." Then a shadow loomed over her. She looked up to the top of a nearby window. "Not again, Grant…"

The rest of us looked over. Up near the ceiling, a man hung on the wall. He had dark skin and what looked like rocks in his hair. "I'm sorry, Viola. I just can't help myself," he said as he clambered down. "The walls here are so smooth, so elegant, they're irresistible. They draw me to them. Being a photographer, you should see the beauty of such an image, don't you?"

"Talk about their beauty all you want," Viola replied, "but I'm never going to understand the appeal of walls…"

Just then, a pair of gloves popped in out of nowhere and touched Nico, before they fell to the floor. The man who threw them walked up to him and picked them up. "My name is Baron Pharrell. I would like to challenge you to a battle and earn the title of Viscount."

Nico smiled confidently. "I accept your challenge." Three glass doors opened up as soon as he said that.

* * *

Nico and Pharrell made their way to the battlefield. Everybody else came to the terrace to watch. The two trainers each donned a white cape that covered most of their torso. The stood in front of each other and touched Pokéballs with one another's. "To a good battle," they said as they made their way to opposite ends of the field. As expected, Nico sent out Fletchinder, while Pharrell sent out a Dusknoir.

As the battle went underway, I turned to the Duke of the Chateau. "Sir, I'm just wondering... how many noble titles are there?" I asked.

"There are six titles in the Battle Chateau. In ascending order, they are Baron, Viscount, Earl, Marquis, Duke and Grand Duke. For females, it would be Baroness, Viscountess, Countess, Marchioness, Duchess and Grand Duchess. Your first victory earns you the title of Baron, ten titles, Viscount, and so it shall go on up to 300 victories, earning the title of Grand Duke or Grand Duchess. The Battle Chateau is nothing like normal battles. There's a grace and dignity to them that's built around the Knight's code of ancient times."

"Ancient times?" asked Serena.

"Indeed… The Battle Chateau was founded on the principles of a Knight's duel. The aim is to elevate Pokémon battles through the act of chivalry. It became more than simply two individuals battling alongside their strongest Pokémon in a clash of moves. A battle culture that held civility in high regard was born. Nowadays, most prefer Gym battles, but the Battle Chateau became something only trainers in the Kalos region could enjoy."

I hadn't been paying very much attention, but as we were speaking, the battle had already ended. "Dusknoir has yielded," Elise declared. "Fletchinder is the victor." The two retrieved their Pokémon and then bowed in respect to their opponent. Nico's white cape was removed, and a navy blue one took its place. "This was Baron Nico's tenth victory, so he has earned the title Viscount."

"A valiant effort to the both of you," Turner declared. "Now, then let us proceed to the Debut battle, two Knights are making their debut today, and they are to compete for the title of Baron." Said Turner.

"That's us." Chester said grinning, and Ash smiled. Ash and Chester walked onto the field, in place of Nico and Pharrell, respectively. The remainder of us watched intently.

However, Serena was a little vocal. "Good luck, Ash!" she cheered.

"Ash Ketchum of Kanto, and Chester Thompson of Kalos, whoever wins this first battle will be rewarded the noble title of Baron," Elise said..

Ash and Chester touched Pokéballs with one another. "To a Good battle!" They then went the opposite ends of the arena. Ash put his Pokéball away. "'Kay, Pikachu, get in there!" Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder and got into a battle stance.

"Hold on... what was in Master Ketchum's Pokéball?" Turner asked.

"That was Pikachu's Pokeball," Serena replied. "Pikachu doesn't like being inside it, so it stays out."

"You don't say…"

"And My Pokémon is Fletchling." The Pokémon in question it flew around upon release, landing on Chester's arm.

"Fletchling's a Flying-type." Ash warned, "so we have an advantage here."

"We've been training alongside my brother's Fletchinder," Chester replied. "We can take anything you throw at us."

"Now, let the battle begin!" Elise shouted.

 **Ash VS. Chester  
Pikachu VS Fletchling  
BATTLE BEGIN!**

"Alright, Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded. Pikachu instantly jumped back with a small flip and unleashed the attack.

"Agility!" Chester cried. Like a shot, Fletchling shot off. He flew around, expertly dodging the Thunderbolt that passed. passing Ash as Pikachu cut the last one short.

"It's fast but you won't get away! ELectro Ball!" Ash called. A few balls of Electricity flew off his tail at his target.

Unfortunately, the opponent dodged them all. "Awesome, Fletchling! Use Feather Dance!" Chester called out. A shower of soft looking feathers landed on Pikachu and disappeared. It was almost as if they were being absorbed into his body.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked.

"Feather Dance is a move that sharply lowers an opponent's attack." Clemont noted.

"Now, Steel Wing!"

"Use Iron tail!"

The two Pokémon clashed in the air, almost like a sword fight.

"See? Pikachu's iron tail is weaker than normal," Clemont noted. "It's because of Feather Dance!" Tai added.

"What an amazing move." Bonnie noted.

"It's not over yet," Serena cried out. "Ash and Pikachu can still win this. I know it."

I glanced at Serena who looked both nervous and hopeful at the same time. I could tell that she was hoping for Ash and Pikachu to win, which was understandable, but still… "Hey, Serena?" I had her turn toward me. "Can we talk for a minute? Girl to girl?"

She looked a little hesitant, but she accepted. The two of us went inside, which was completely empty due to everyone else watching the battle. "Is something wrong, Brianna?"

"I just want to ask you something," I replied. I took a small breath and continued. "I know you and Ash have been best friends since I don't know when, but... I've noticed you've been a bit friendly toward him... even for that. Why is that?"

Serena blushed a little in response. "Has it been that obvious?"

"Just call me Private Eye Bellerose," I replied.

She looked out the window at Ash, who was in the midst of his Chateau battle with Chester. "Remember when we played Truth or Dare the other night, and you asked me if I had a crush on someone as part of the game?" I nodded in reply. "I wasn't a hundred percent truthful… I had a crush on Ash, and I still do."

I smiled. "Well, that would explain why you looked so nervous after that."

"I know. I didn't know it when we first met, but later that year, I realized how important he is to me."

"Have you ever thought about talking to him about it?"

"No," she sighed. "Ash is such a great person with such a big dream and so many Pokémon. Meanwhile, I don't have any Pokémon besides Fennekin. I haven't even been in an official battle yet. I have no reason for Ash to like me… I mean, like me like me. That;s why I'm so nervous..."

I had a feeling she might say something along those lines. Fortunately, I was rather prepared. "Hmm… Brave, check. Creative, check. Kind, check. Fashionable, check…" Serena looked over at me. "Talented, check. Selfless, check. Beautiful, check. Graceful, check. Strong, check…"

"What're you doing…?" she asked.

"Curious, check. Delicious, hand-made macarons, check-a-roo… I'm listing all the best traits I know about you, Serena. If you ask me, considering all I've said just now, I think Ash would be an idiot not to like you."

Serena blushed a little. She tried covering it with her hair. "You might wanna add 'easy to embarrass' to that list…"

I giggled a little. "You're right about Ash being great and all. I should know: my penpal, Misty, told me all about what he's done. But that doesn't mean he's any better than the rest of us. Pokémon or no Pokémon, we're all human, each of us great in our own way."

Serena smiled. "I knew it… I knew I made a great choice…"

I was a little puzzled. "Great choice for what?"

"My best friend." We shared a quick embrace before leaving the Chateau. "You're right. Probably not today, but someday, I will tell Ash how I feel… how I truly feel."

Speaking of which, we came out just in time to see Pikachu deliver his final blow. "Fletchling has yielded. Pikachu is the victor." Elise declared.

Ash and Chester retrieved their Pokémon. They went towards each other and bowed. "Well done," they both shook hands.

Ash knelt down and petted Pikachu. "I knew you could do it, buddy." Pikachu chirped happily, nuzzling his hand.

Chester picked up Fletchling. "You were strong too Fletchling, Thanks for working so hard." he assured his partner.

"Oh, well. There's always next time..." Nico sighed as the rest of the group clapped.

Elise placed a royally adorned white cape over his shoulders. "I am pleased to announce that Ash Ketchum of Pallet town has won the noble title of Baron. Congratulations."

"Thank you," he replied as he fanned out his cape a little to get a better look at it. "I look pretty good in white…" Ash chuckled. Pikachu looked as though he agreed.

"Hey, Ash!" shouted Viola as she held up her camera. "Howzabout a victory photo?" He agreed, and the rest of us pulled in. "Smile!" But before she could push the button, a pair of gloves fell onto her shoulder.

She turned to see Grant behind her. "Duchess Viola, I would like to challenge you to a battle."

Viola grinned. "I was wondering when you would ask…I accept."

The two made their way to the field and were donned with a red cape. This time, however, Duke Turner came in as the referee. "The Chateau battle between Duke Grant and Duchess Viola will now commence," he stated. "Both only need but one victory to ascend to the title of Grand Duke or Grand Duchess, the highest noble title possible."

"Surskit, let's go!" Viola sent out her partner.

"Onix, rock on!" Grant threw his Pokéball, and a large snake-like Pokémon appeared, roaring loudly.

"Wow, it's huge!" Serena pulled out her Pokédex.

 **Onix  
The Rock Snake Pokémon  
Onix takes an enormous amount of soil to its mouth as it creates long tunnels**

"Now, let the battle begin," Turner declared.

 **Viola VS Grant  
Surskit VS Onix  
BATTLE BEGIN!**

"Surskit, use Ice Beam!" Viola commanded. As expected, Surskit froze the battlefield, making it glide across the area with ease.

"I thought you'd use that strategy," Grant commented. "Speed may be your specialty, but I'll stop you in your tracks. Rock Tomb!"

Onix roared loudly. Several large boulders showered across the surrounding field, surrounding the opponent. The rest of us were surprised. It was apparent that Onix was actually controlling where the boulders landed. If Grant was able to do that, he was clearly no ordinary trainer.

Soon, Surskit was surrounded by the boulders, with an even larger one coming down over it. "Bubble Beam!" Viola called out. Surskit fired bubbles everywhere, which lifted her out of Grant's trap. Soon the exact same thing happened again, but this time… "Protect!" A large shield came over the falling boulder and shot it out of place. Surskit jumped out again.

"Hm, not bad," Grant commended. "I'm almost impressed."

"Signal Beam!" A pink beam came out of Surskit's antenna.

"Flash Cannon!" A white one fired from Onix's mouth, countering the Signal Beam, and as Surskit came closer… "Rock Polish!" Onix's body sparked with light blue energy, which increased, Onix's speed. Surskit was actually outmaneuvering Surskit, as though Surskit was sitting still.

"You've been practicing..." Viola complimented. "Ice Beam!" Surskit shot one at Onix's tail, freezing it completely.

"Onix… jump." The Rock Snake Pokémon leaped high into the air and out of its frozen trap. Everyone, Viola included, was surprised. "Rock Tomb, again!" More boulders fell all around. Onca again, Surskit was trapped. "It's over… FLASH CANNON!" Onix fired the move on the Surskit, blasting away the boulders and ice and knocking out completely.

"Surskit has yielded. Onix is the victor," Turner declared.

Viola retrieved Surskit into it's Pokéball. "Surskit, you were wonderful. Get plenty of rest," Then she went to her opponent and they shook hands.

Turner removed his red cape, and placed a purple one in its place. "Duke Grant has achieved his 300th victory at the Chateau, earning the title of Grand Duke."

"Well, it's all because of Onix's hard work," Grant humbly said as he petted the Pokémon in question. "He earned it for me and gets all the credit."

* * *

After they returned to the terrace, Ash came over to him to compliment him. "Grant, that was perhaps the finest battle I've seen since I got to Kalos," he complimented. "I hope to battle you someday, if I earn the title of Grand Duke, that is…"

Grant smiled. "Why wait?" he asked. "You can just challenge me to a Gym battle when you get to Cyllage City…" he then turned to me. "And I'll be looking forward to your battle as well, Brianna."

I was a very surprised. "You know my name? You're the Cyllage City Gym Leader?!"

"Your mom, Diantha, told me you were coming my way… She said I would recognize you with your partner, Cocoa the Lopunny."

"That explains why you're so strong," Ash commented. "So judging by your partner Onix, I guess you specialize in Rock-type Pokémon?"

"Exactly!" Grant confirmed. "Your Pokémon are quite strong, you two. I'll be looking forward to when you get to my Gym. Until then..." With that, he began his journey home. Now that we knew who our opponent was, Ash and I needed to come up with a strategy to compete with his rock-types, especially with that Rock Tomb, and a strategy we would find.

* * *

As the sun was beginning to set, we began to leave the Chateau. "Chester, Nico, Thank you for showing us the Battle Chateau. We really appreciate it." I smiled.

"No worries, yo!" Chester replied.

"Good luck with your Gym Battle, yo, yo!" Chester added.

"Here we go again with the yo's, yo…" Serena groaned.

"Yo! They're contagious, yo!" Chester pointed out, and Serena clamped her mouth shut.

"Next time you two see us, we'll be two Grand Dukes, so be prepared, yo!" Nico added.

"Okay, I'll look forward to it." Ash commented. And with that we went our separate ways.

Serena looked back in the direction of the Chateau's battle field, specifically at the statue there-at. "I wonder if we'll ever see Xerneas…?"

A visit to the Battle Chateau has not only given us a memorable experience, but also introduced Ash and I to Grant, the Cyllage City Gym Leader. Now, we both would have to prepare for Gym Battle before we got there, as the journey continues…


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **Of Gold and Gyarados**

* * *

After meeting Grant the Cyllage City Gym Leader, my friends and I continued west to Cyllage City itself. All the while, Ash and I were deciding what to do about Grant's Rock-type Pokémon. However, the main route thereto was closed off due to a damaged bridge.

Fortunately for everyone, I had an idea as to a decent detour. "Why don't we head southwest?" I suggested. "I hear the Ambrette Town beach is lovely this time of year. Sand like powdered sugar…"

"Beach?" Bonnie squawked. "I vote Ambrette Town!"

"Sounds great!" Serena added. "There's also this aquarium there I've always wanted to go to."

"I'm in!" Ash and Clemont chimed in.

* * *

A short walk later, we made it to a somewhat steep hill. Ambrette Town was just on the other side. When we got to the base, I could already smell that pleasing aroma of sea water. We quickly ran to the top and gazed out upon the horizon. There, by the shore of the ocean, was Ambrette Town, as lovely a sight as ever.

The rest of the journey there was not too hard, especially with the steep descent from the hill. Additionally, the town was somewhat smaller than most of the others we went to thus far. Within minutes, we made it to the shorelines. "Alright! Let's go swimming!" I took off my hair bow and proceeded to the rest of my clothes.

Clemont quickly covered Bonnie's eyes. "B-BRIANNA! STOP! YOU CAN'T TAKE YOUR CLOTHES OFF HERE!"

"Relax," I turned around to show them. "Good grief, my bathing suits on under my clothes."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Then you should have told us sooner…"

"Whoa…" Ash breathed. "Déjà vu…"

The other's quickly put on their swimsuits. Ash and Clemont wore red trunks and pastel blue trunks, respectively. Serena donned a red two-piece bathing suit with frills, a skirt, and a pink bow on the front of the bottom. Bonnie's swimsuit was a one-piece that was shaped like a Slowbro. Fully prepared, we enjoyed our day at the beach. We built sand castles, played in the water… Oh! And I also saw Cocoa surfing a wave on another trainer's Floatzel. I found that to be pretty cool.

* * *

After lunch, we decided to check out the Ambrette Aquarium. I was about as excited as Serena was to visit. From what I heard, the facility housed Water-type Pokémon from all over the world. Once in the front door, the clerk greeted us warmly from behind the counter. "Welcome to Ambrette Aquarium," she said. "I'm sure you'll enjoy all our aquatic displays."

"Thank you," Serena replied. "I can't wait to see the facility."

We were just about to enter the main hall when the clerk stopped us. "Hold on a second." She quickly caught up to us. "You forgot your complimentary map."

After being handed our map, we made our way in. There were glass barriers everywhere, each one displaying a countless abundance of Water-types. Gorebyss, Relicanth, Stunfisk, Woopers, Clamperl, Lanturn, Mantine, you name it. You couldn't see underwater Pokémon from such an angle. We then entered a form of Water-type Pokémon petting zoo, where there were several pools where you could reach over and pet Pokémon or feed them or whatever.

"Hey, look." I pointed to a nearby corridor. There, a man led a group of Piplup out on a walk.

"Ah, that takes me back…" Ash sighed.

Another nearby area featured a large number of Magikarp. As we watched them splash around, Serena pulled out her Pokédex.

 **Magikarp  
** **The Fish Pokémon  
** **Because all Magikarp seem to do is splash around, some consider them weak, but they're actually a hardy Pokémon that can survive in water no matter how dirty it is.**

"There are so many of them..." Bonnie breathed.

"That's because Magikarp is among the most abundant Water-type Pokémon known to mankind," said another voice.

We all turned to the source. A middle-aged man stood, admiring the exhibit. He wore dark tan attire and had a dark gray beard and glasses. A Chatot rested on his shoulder. "Um, who are you?" I asked.

"Just a friendly observer," he replied. "Of course, there are several distinct types of Pokémon, but Water-types are the second most common, next to Normal-types. There are so many different Water-types because they have adapted to the many different environments found in the ocean."

"I didn't know that," Ash commented. "Pretty cool."

"Have you looked outside?" He pointed in that direction. There stood a large statue of a Magikarp, which appeared to be made of solid gold. As we walked out to it, the man continued talking about it. "This beauty was erected in honor of a dream for many people. If you want to learn more, I suggest you talk to that man over there."

At the shoreline, atop a large rock, sat a fisherman.

"He's the Aquarium's curator. He has remarkable stories to tell." With that, he left for the aquarium.

Aroused with curiosity, we went over to the man on the rock. He pulled his line in because he believed to have caught something. Unfortunately for him, it turned out to be a piece of seaweed.

"Excuse me, sir?" Serena called out. "We were told you own the aquarium?"

"Yes, I do," the man said as he cleaned his lure. "Rodman's the name. And this here is my partner, Clauncher." He gestured to a blue Pokémon beside it with a large claw. Ash pulled out his Pokédex.

 **Clauncher  
** **The Water Gun Pokémon  
** **Clauncher fires compressed water from the arm gun on its right claw and damages foes with the impact from the water.**

"We were curious about that statue over there?" Serena pointed back to it.

"Oh, that one," replied Rodman, "That statue was erected in honor of the Giant Golden Magikarp commonly seen in this very bay. In fact, I've made it an ambition of mine to catch it."

We were all surprised. "There's a real version of that thing?!"

"Well, according to local legend, yes." He tossed his lure into the ocean and started to explain. "Long ago, people spent a lot of time freediving here. One day, a free diver was attacked by a Starmie while under water and nearly drowned. Suddenly, a large Pokémon swam underneath him and carried him back to shore. When he recovered, the free diver shared his story and described the Pokémon that saved him as follows, and I quote: 'It looked like a Shiny Magikarp, only bigger. Definitely the largest Water-type Pokémon I've ever seen.' Since then, that exact same Pokémon has been spotted here several other times."

"Wow, that sounds so cool," I remarked.

"Lopunny," Cocoa squeaked in agreement.

"You see," Rodman continued, "the mayor is a very friendly man, who often comes here to visit. When I told him about the legend, he installed that statute for the aquarium. My dream is to catch the real deal for the aquarium, so children can have the opportunity to see it up close, and in turn, people would enjoy the aquarium even more. After all, the purpose of an aquarium is to educate as well as entertain."

"That sounds like a great ambition." Ash complimented.

Just then, his line snagged and started to pull. "Oh! I got something." He quickly started to reel it in. The rest of us were a little excited. For all we knew, this could have been it. "It's a big one, that's for sure." He then yanked the rod hard and out came… "Aww… it's just a regular Magikarp." He waved at it and let it swim back out to sea. Apparently, whenever he caught a regular Magikarp, he always released it back into the ocean.

Then Ash had an idea. "Would you like some help today? I'd be more than willing to lend a hand." And one by one, the rest of us volunteered as well.

"Well, looks like I got me a fishing team," Rodman smiled.

* * *

A few minutes later, he returned with a few fishing rods, one for each of us. "No doubt, I'm gonna be the one to catch that Magikarp."

"We'll see about that," Clemont and I counter-remarked. At that instant, the three of us cast our lines.

Serena, on the other hand, was a little hesitant. "Something wrong?" asked Ash.

"The thing is… I've never fished before," she replied.

"So?" I asked. "This is my first time, too, and I'm doing just fine."

"Don't worry, I'll teach you." Ash turned to Cocoa. "Hold this." He then came over and stood behind Serena. I could see Serena blush a little as Ash held his arms where hers were. "Okay. The first thing you need to do is hold the line with your finger, like this." He directed her finger to hold the line close by the reel. "Next, you look back to make sure there's no one behind you. Don't wanna hook someone before you throw the line, do you? Then you hold your rod back over your shoulder…"

He helped her hold her arms up. I giggled a little as I watched them. I thought it was rather cute.

"Now, here's the part where you throw it back over to the sea. As you do that, let go of the line under your finger, and watch it fly." Serena did as she was told, and to be honest, I think she threw her lure farther than the rest of us.

"Nice one, Serena," I told her.

"You're a natural," Clemont added.

"Next," Ash continued, "you wait until you feel a Pokémon bite the lure, and trust me, you'll know that when it happens."

Bonnie approached Clauncher. "Hi there, Clauncher. Nice to meet you." The Water Gun Pokémon simply walked away. Dedenne, who was out of Bonnie's pouch at the time, came over to greet the creature as well, but this made him angry. Using his large claw, he pinched Dedenne's tail hard. Dedenne, feeling pained, tried to get away, but instead, Clauncher threw him and blasted him with his Water Gun, to which Bonnie ran after the victim of the assault.

"Clauncher!" his trainer scolded. "You know better than that! Now, say you're sorry!" The one in question simply huffed angrily.

"Oh, my…" I turned to Rodman. "Has he always been like this?"

"Sort of," he replied. "He originally lived in the aquarium, so any patrons would watch and visit it. But Clauncher didn't like being looked at like that. He refused to eat anything and kept trying to hide. I could tell that he was miserable, so I made him my partner instead. He's comfortable around me and me alone, but others… well, you know."

"I see… well, I wish there was a way we could help him…" Ash said.

"I'm sure we'll find a way," Serena remarked. "Remember Randall from the Kindergarten?"

The rest of us agreed to that. But in the meantime, we would continue to fish.

* * *

About forty minutes of lifeless waters later, the sun was hanging overhead as the five of us sat alongside the beach, mostly fishing. I was sitting alongside the beach, holding my fishing rod in one hand. Standing had become a chore, and the entire process was becoming... well, boring. I was starting to get a little bummed out.

The looked around at the others. Bonnie ran along the beach, chasing Dedenne, Pikachu, and Rodman's Clauncher around. I also saw Cocoa next to me with her fishing rod. Looking over my other shoulder, I saw Ash and Serena side by side, eyes still full of energy, still standing with a firm grip on their rods.

"All done," Clemont smiled confidently. "The future is now, thanks to science! Clemontic Gear, ON!" In his hand rested what looked like a Chinchou made of metal. "Presenting the 'No-Need-For-Water-Type-Pokémon-Food Chinchou-Model Magikarp-Magnet!'"

"Well," I muttered to myself, "at least he didn't make it weeks beforehand..."

Clemont then started to explain his invention. "A sound wave inaudible to humans will emit from the Magnet's antennae to the bottom of the ocean. That sound wave will have a naturally soothing effect on Magikarp and attract them to it, making it easier to catch." He then placed the Magnet on the shoreline and remotely sent it out into the water. He powered his weapon on and it started to work its magic.

"You're a genius, young man!" Rodman complimented.

A few short minutes later, Serena's lure was pulled underwater and her reel began to pull toward the sea. "Oh! I have a bite!" Serena stood firmly and began pulling the hooked Pokémon in.

The Pokémon was fiercely strong. It began to pull Serena herself toward the water. "Cripes! That has to be the Giant Golden Magikarp! I'm sure of it!" Rodman, Ash, Cocoa and I dropped our reels and got behind Serena to help her.

Ash continued to teach. "Okay, Serena. Once we reel it in, you'll have to battle it in order to catch it. And don't worry. It won't be much of a challenge, okay?" Serena nodded in reply. Ash could see a large shape in the deep. "There it is! Okay, we pull on three!" Serena nodded and held her fishing rod tightly.

Ash grinned and held his arms at the ready. "One..."

Rodman and I held on as well. "Two..."

"THREE!" Serena shouted. In one synchronized motion, we all pulled the Pokémon out of the water. The bad news was it wasn't the Giant Golden Magikarp.

The worse news: instead, it was something far bigger and scarier. It roared loudly as it surfaced. " ** _YIIIIIAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT IS THAT?!_** " Serena screamed. I pulled out my Pokédex and aimed it at the beast.

 **Gyarados  
** **The Atrocious Pokémon and the evolved form of Magikarp  
** **Gyarados are rarely seen in the wild. Extremely vicious, it is capable of destroying entire cities in a rage.**

"Magikarp evolves into THAT?!" I gulped.

"My Magnet lured in a Gyarados?!" Clemont screeched.

The Pokémon looked around at the beach. Its menacing eyes peered down at the lot of us, primarily at Serena, who was holding the line he was hooked to. Gyarados made the first move. A powerful jet of water was shot from its mouth at Serena, who ran all over in evasive action. " ** _HEEEEELLLLP!_** " Serena screamed.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash called out.

"Cocoa, you too!" I commanded. The two fired their electric attacks on the Gyarados. Since it was both a Water and Flying-type, the two attacks did more damage than usual.

"I'll help out, too! Chespin, use Pin Missile!" Clemont sent out his Pokémon to assault the sea serpent. He jumped toward Gyarados, his quills glowing a green glow.

Unfortunately, Gyarados was readier for that than we anticipated. It fired a Flamethrower attack onto Chespin, something none of us expected in a million years. Clemont then caught Chespin and returned him to his Pokéball for his own safety.

Gyarados then made another move we weren't expecting: Stone Edge. It slapped its tail onto the beach, and large light-blue stalactites popped out everywhere. One of them shot Serena into the air, and she landed on top of Gyarados' head. The Gyarados tried to swing her off as she clung to its horn for dear life.

"Guys! Do something! Use an Electric-type attack!" Bonnie shouted.

"We can't!" Ash argued in a state of panic. "We might hit Serena!"

The Gyarados finally flung Serena off its horn, straight up. As she was falling, Gyarados held its mouth open directly underneath, determined to make her first catch ever her last one. "Now's your chance, Clauncher! Use Crab Hammer!" A stream of water spiraled around Clauncher's right claw. It then jumped and struck the opponent in the neck, knocking his mouth out of the way. "Now use Surf!" Clauncher summoned a wave of water under himself. He and Serena, when she landed on it, rode on top of the wave until it carried them to shore.

Ash rushed over to her. "Serena, are you okay?"

"I will be…" she shivered.

As he helped her, the rest of us continued to attack the opposing Gyarados. "Clauncher, use Bubble Beam!" A stream of bubbles battered against the serpent's long body.

"Mud Shot, Bunnelby!" A number of balls of mud splattered against Gyarados.

"Cocoa! Pikachu! Double Thunderbolt!" I shouted. The two Pokémon electrocuted the enemy once again, causing super effective damage. And at that instant, Gyarados looked as though it was about to collapse from damage.

"Allow me to wrap this up…" Rodman pulled a blue orb from his pocket. "Go, Dive Ball!" The Pokéball struck Gyarados and suck it within. Then we watched as the Dive Ball bobbed in the ocean water. We didn't see it shake per se, but we knew it was fighting to escape. Then we saw the symbol of its capture. Clauncher went out to retrieve it. "Well, it's no Giant Golden Magikarp, but it'll make a fine addition to my aquarium."

Serena came over the Water Gun Pokémon and gently rubbed its head. "Thank you for saving me, Clauncher."

"Clauncher may be a bit ornery," Rodman commented as Clauncher blushed a little, "but it has a powerful sense of justice."

* * *

The rest of the day was rather uneventful for the most part. Rodman started packing up his things, deciding to call it a day. "We're sorry we weren't able to help much," said a somewhat sorrowful Serena.

"Don't worry about it," Rodman replied. "I'm just glad you made it out of that incident safe and sound."

Ash was the first to hold up his fishing rod. "Thanks for letting us borrow these."

"You kids go ahead and keep those. I'm sure they'll come in handy someday. Besides, I have plenty back home."

Just then, Bonnie looked out into the water and pointed. "Hey, look at that!" There under the deep was a large shadowy shape.

Serena cowered behind Ash and I. "Another G-G-Gyarados?!"

A large Pokémon jumped out of the water and back in. Fortunately, it was not another Gyarados. To make matters better, it was a Shiny Magikarp… the largest one I had ever seen.

We all sat there motionless for a moment. "You… you guys saw that, right?" I asked. "It wasn't just me?"

" ** _YEEEESSSSS!_** **_THE LEGENDS ARE TRUE! IT DOES EXIST!_** " Rodman jumped around the beach, laughing with joy. The rest of us joined in with him for a few minutes…

…until we decided to leave. "We'll be back again someday," Clemont said.

"I hope you will," replied Rodman. "and I will have caught the Giant Golden Magikarp when you do."

"We look forward to it," Serena said as she kneeled to pet Clauncher. "And thank you again, Clauncher, for saving me."

Although we didn't catch the Giant Golden Magikarp of legend, this would be an experience we would not soon forget, especially not Serena. Eventually, though, she got over her traumatizing experience with Gyarados and would later return to fishing again with us. But for now, she would look forward to the countless wonders we had yet to discover as the journey continues…


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **Coming Back into the Cold**

* * *

My friends and I continue our journey through the Kalos region. After witnessing a riveting battle between Viola and Grant at the Battle Chateau and learning that the latter is the Cyllage City Gym Leader, Ash and I have our work cut out for ourselves.

We hadn't quite left Ambrette Town, because we spent so much time at the beach and the Aquarium the day before. While we were there, Ash and I decided to have a battle to train for the Gym battles we were expecting to have. Ash chose to work with Froakie first, while I went with Flora. Since we knew Grant specializes in Rock-type Pokémon like Onix, we figured we should use any types that had an advantage.

"Alright, Froakie," Ash instructed, "use Water Pulse!" The Bubble Frog Pokémon fired a compressed ball of water at Flora.

"Dodge it, quick!" I called. Flora jumped out of the way just in time.

"Excellent job, Brianna," Ash complimented. "Your timing is perfect."

" _Merci,_ " I replied. "Now, Flora, use Petal Blizzard." My Grass-type team member summoned a flurry of flower petals and released it at the opponent. But Froakie was fast, and he made it through without even a scratch. "I think you and Froakie have that Rock Tomb in the bag."

"I agree. Now, use Bubble!" Froakie spat bubbles Flora, who tried to dodge the attack. Unfortunately, she didn't evade them all and took a bit of damage. "Yeah! Just like that!" He turned to me and my Pokémon. "You were great too, Flora."

"Lilligant," Flora bowed in thanks.

Just then, we heard some clapping in the distance. We turned to see a face hadn't seen in some time. "Those Pokémon of yours are sure looking good."

"Hey, Alexa," Ash greeted his journalist friend. "It's been quite a while."

"Sure has," she replied. She then turned to Serena. "I see you joined the gang as well."

"Yep, and so much has happened since I made that choice," replied the one in question.

"So, what brings you here?" Clemont asked.

"You saw my sister Viola at the Battle Chateau, right?" she asked, and we confirmed. "She told me shortly after that your next stop was the Cyllage City Gym. I needed to come this way for research on an article I'm writing on the Fossil Lab, so I thought I'd swing by and say hi."

"What's the Fossil Lab?" Bonnie asked.

"The Ambrette Town Fossil Lab is a very famous facility," her brother answered. "Researchers study the fossils of Pokémon from ancient time. Their goal is to learn about how Pokémon lived then."

"Right," Alexa cut in. "They recently made a huge discovery, so I was hired to write an article on it. Would you guys like to come and see for yourselves?"

"You had me at 'huge discovery,'" I replied. The rest of us agreed to check it out.

* * *

About half an hour later, we arrived at the Fossil Lab. A scientist met us outside the facility and welcomed us warmly. "You must be Alexa, the journalist we hired," he said. "My name is Thaddeus, and I'll be your guide. Please come in." Thaddeus then led us inside.

The main hall was larger than I originally anticipated. There were several exhibits dotted along the area. Pokémon fossils, large evolution stones, and a large Aerodactyl skeleton overhead. The scientist told us they had methods for reanimating Pokémon lost to ancient times using the DNA preserved from these fossils. I thought it seemed cool, the idea of restoring like and bringing back a specie sounded riveting.

The tour guide then directed us to a doorway. He opened a nearby locker and pulled something out. "Now, before I take you into the next room, you're required to put these on."

"Snow gear?" Ash muttered in curiosity.

"Th-that doesn't make sense. It's 76° today," Serena added.

"Not where we're going," Thaddeus replied.

After doing as he instructed, he directed us down a hallway into another room. The door opened and we were instantly met with a rush of frigid wind. It was like we just walked into a freezer. "Sorry about the cold front. We had to decrease the temperature for the comfort of the Pokémon here."

And speaking of which, one of the Pokémon in question appeared. It was light blue, and it had a long neck, a short, stubby tail, and two fluffy eyebrows of yellow. It was skin was cold to the touch.

"An Amaura!" Clemont exclaimed with excitement. Ash looked at him and asked what an Amaura was. "It's a Pokémon from long ago, believed to have lived in a frozen area of Kalos."

"You're pretty well-informed, young man," Thaddeus complimented. "Amaura were thought to be extinct for eons, alongside their evolved counterpart, Aurorus." Then we felt the ground shake a little, something large was walking toward us. "Oh! Speak of the devil, here she comes."

Another large Pokémon walked in from behind the trees. It was significantly larger and darker-colored than Amaura. It has a light-blue under belly, diamond like studs on its sides, and two large, flowing sails extend from the top of its head and ran down its long neck. "Aurorus…"

"We found these two frozen in a glacier together. Our Lab sent out an excavating group that discovered them and spent several days thawing them out." Thaddeus then came over and petted Aurorus's soft underbelly. "And judging by their behavior, we believe that this big girl here is Amaura's mother."

The Amaura then came over and playfully nudged Cocoa. "Amaura!"

"Lopunny!" she smiled.

"That little fella sure like you, Cocoa," I commented.

"You see, Amaura and Aurorus live in an area where there are very few enemies, so they are very trusting and friendly," Thaddeus added.

"Of course, you couldn't have known that just by looking at a fossil," Clemont added.

"Right. And because we're able to observe these two like this, we might be able to learn about other ancient Pokémon."

* * *

Alexa spent a good portion of time asking a few other questions about Amaura and Aurorus. There was no doubt about it: these two were the big discovery Alexa came to write her article about. After all, it's not every day you find last of a specie and rescue them. The rest of us played with our new prehistoric friends for some time.

But soon, the cold temperature was starting to get to us, so we decided to leave, promising to return after we warmed ourselves. The lot of us sat down by a warm fireplace, enjoying the tea they served, and some hot chocolate for Bonnie.

However, he heard Aurorus wailing loudly. "ROOOOORRRRUUUSS!" It sounded panicked. We quickly rushed out to see Aurorus being held back by other scientists. She was trying to get out through a hole in the wall.

"What happened?" Serena asked.

"It's terrible!" another scientist came up to them. "Someone just carried off Amaura in a truck!"

"Oh, no!" Thaddeus replied. "Who could've done such a thing?"

"I could think of three good culprits…" Ash growled. The rest of us didn't need anything else to think of who he was thinking of.

"This is bad… We need to get Amaura back before it's too late!"

"What do you mean 'too late?'" Bonnie asked.

Thaddeus then explained. "Amaura can't handle warm temperatures. It can keep its own body temperature down for a time by producing its own cold air, but if Amaura's in a warm place for too long…" he shivered in fright. "…Amaura will perish."

"We've got to save Amaura!" Ash exclaimed.

"But we have no idea which way they went…" Thaddeus' eyes then widened. He looked inside the hole. "Or do we?" He told the scientists inside to let Aurorus go. "Aurorus! Come here, girl!"

The Pokémon came out into the open world. She wailed loudly, hoping that her child would hear the call. While we didn't hear a response, we did see something peculiar. In the distance, we saw a collection of colorful lights dancing in the sky.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"It worked!" Then Thaddeus explained. "When Amaura cries, the magnetic waves in the upper atmosphere are affected. This results in an aurora directly overhead."

"So… Amaura is somewhere in the direction of that aurora?" Bonnie asked.

"Exactly."

Just then, Aurorus started in that direction. Thaddeus was surprised. "Aurorus has never run that fast before."

"Well, Aurorus is Amaura's mommy," Bonnie stated. "She must know Amaura's in trouble."

"We'll go with her as well," Ash added.

"I'll get a rescue truck ready," said Thaddeus. "When we find her, you'll need help bringing the two of them back."

* * *

It was starting to get dark as we headed into the countryside, searching for the thieves. The lot of us ran after Aurorus, who had her head pinned up intensely. She almost ran into a couple of trees and boulders and some other things Aurorus had not seen in her home before her rescue, but that did not stop her. However, something did. We weren't sure what exactly, until we looked up.

"Amaura's aurora is disappearing!" Serena stated.

"Amaura must be losing energy quickly," Clemont hypothesized.

"Without that aurora, we can't find them," Alexa added.

Ash placed a hand on Aurorus' side, gently comforting her. "We well find your child. I promise."

We continued down the road ahead, but it soon led us straight to a river. It just stopped there, but where was the truck?

Then Aurorus held her head up and let out the loudest wail ever. "AUUUUURRRRRROOOOOOORRRRRUUUSSS!"

"I wonder if Amaura can hear its mommy?" Bonnie muttered in concern.

Aurorus continued to wail loud and long. She started to look devastated. Then the sky lit up. An aurora appeared.

"Yes! Amaura heard us!" Alexa shouted.

The bad news was the aurora was directly on the other side of the river. But didn't stop Aurorus from wanting to reach her child. A sudden blast of frigid air shot out from Aurorus and over the riverside. The air was cold enough that the water froze almost instantly. Aurorus stampeded on, and the rest of us followed.

The aurora started fading again, but at least we found the what we were looking for right in front of us sat a tall truck with a flat tire that was being replaced. And guess who was fixing the tire.

"Just as I thought! Team Rocket!" Ash yelled.

"Prepare for trouble; you know us well!"  
"Our unique style makes it easy to tell!"  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
"To unite all people within our nation!"  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
"Jessie!"  
"And James!"  
"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"  
"Surrender now, or prepare for a well-researched fight!"  
"Meowth! That's right!"  
"Wobbuffet!"

"Do you guys have to do that every time?" I asked.

"Order in the court!" Jessie demanded. "Amaura's a very precious restored ancient Pokémon."

"One that will be put to good use!" James added.

"Good use, my feet!" Serena yelled. "You're making Amaura suffer by taking it out of the cold air! It won't last much longer!"

"Neither will you!" And Jessie tossed her Pokéball. "Stop them, Pumpkaboo!"

"Join the fray, Inkay!" James sent his partner out.

"Lacey! I need your help!" I sent her out to face the enemy. "Use Signal Beam on Inkay!" A streaky pink beam fired from Lacey's mouth at the enemy. It was super effective!

"Scat, you stupid cat! Shadow Ball!" Jessie shouted. Pumpkaboo fired one at Lacey.

"Chespin, use Pin Missile!" Clemont tossed his Pokéball out and out came the Spiny Nut Pokémon, who countered Pumpkaboo's Shadow Ball just in time.

As we distracted most of Team Rocket, Alexa, Bonnie, and Serena snuck around to the back of the truck. They were trying to release Amaura. Then they were stopped as Meowth jumped out in front of them. "Oh, no, you don't!" growled Meowth as he extended his long claws.

"We don't have time for this!" Serena sent out Fennekin to face the enemy. "Use Ember!" The Fox Pokémon blasted a fiery blast at Meowth.

"Burn me once, shame on you!" Meowth used Fury Swipes to counter the oncoming attack. "Burn me twice, that ain't gonna happen!"

Then, a large shadow loomed over them. Meowth looked up to see Aurorus glaring angrily at him. She used Powder Snow on him and froze him instantly.

Alexa then opened the back of the truck to reveal a weakened Amaura. "Hurry! It looks like we're almost out of time!" They then proceeded to tend to it.

"Let's wrap thus up, Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Ash demanded. Pikachu fired his attack.

"Wobbuffet, that's your cue." Jessie directed. The Patient Pokémon jumped in front and used Mirror Coat. A doubly strong Thunderbolt came directly at us, But Aurorus used Powder Snow to form an ice wall that shielded us.

"Now you move?" Jessie asked in fright. That was all she could say before Aurorus used Powder Snow on them and froze them as well.

Tanks, Aurorus," I said. "Cocoa, use Strength!" Cocoa ran over and picked up the chunk of ice. She then proceeded to throw it into the horizon with all her might. Since they were frozen we didn't hear their 'blasting off again' thing this time. Another victory from Team Pikachu, but we knew they'd be back, once they broke out of there from the fall.

The girls brought Amaura out from the truck, but she was very weak. Not two steps from the loading ramp, and it collapsed. Amaura's temperature got much too high.

"We've got to get it back to the lab, now," Alexa instructed.

But Aurorus had other plans. She pushed us aside and wrapped her long neck and tail around her child. Then, she started releasing cold air around her, trying to cool Amaura down.

A few minutes later, Amaura stood up. It looked just fine. "Maternal instinct is just amazing, isn't it?" I cooed.

"Lopunny…" Cocoa replied.

"Look! There they are!" Serena pointed out. Another truck came out to us, this one filled with familiar faces from the Fossil Lab. "You two are gonna be just fine…"

* * *

Early the next morning, we came back to the canopy where Amaura and Aurorus were to check on them. "Amaura's body temperature has been restored, as well as its strength," Thaddeus told us. "Thanks to all of you for your help."

" _De rein,_ " I replied. "Sorry it's been so rough…"

"Well, the important thing is that these endangered species have been saved… again."

"This will be great for my article!" Alexa stated as she spoke into the microphone she wore. "'And so, just as it might have been in ancient times, it's beautiful to see people and Pokémon coming together in harmony.'"

Alexa was right. Thanks to the mother-child bond between restored ancient Pokémon Amaura and Aurorus, both are back in the safety of the Fossil Lab, which is cause for a celebration with a Winter games extravaganza with them for the next hour. It was another memorable adventure on route to Cyllage City, our next destination as the journey continues…


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 **Climbing the Walls**

A long journey and plenty of training has brought me and my friends to Cyllage City, site of Ash and my second Gym Battle on Kalos. But will that training be enough for Ash and I?

"We finally made it," Ash sighed and Pikachu chirped joyfully. He then looked at a nearby map. "Now, where is that Gym?"

Serena also started looking at her guidebook. Then she looked up. "It looks like the Gym is up there." She pointed to a nearby mountain. There, near the summit, was an opening with the Gym symbol over the zenith of the opening.

"Weird place for a Gym…" I muttered. "Then again, Grant specializes in Rock-type Pokémon. I guess it would make sense to have a Gym in a mountain." So, the rest of us made our ascent to the Gym. It wasn't all that hard; there was a road close by that lead straight to it.

* * *

The mountain opening was a little dark, but it wasn't spooky, if that's what you were thinking. Nor was it long… we could already see the light at the other end of the tunnel. Once we got there, we were a bit amazed.

The Gym, as expected, had a very rocky environment. There was a climbing wall tower directly in the center of the room. About halfway up the tower was Grant, the Cyllage City Gym Leader. He was climbing up the walls.

"Hey, Grant!" Ash called.

He turned his head to see us down below. "Ash! Brianna! I've been expecting you! You two here to challenge me?"

"Yes!" I replied. "We're here to earn our second Gym Badge!"

"Excellent! The battlefield is up here, at the top of this tower! Climb on up here!"

All of us gasped. "All the way up there?!" Bonnie asked. "No way!"

"Yes way!" Grant replied. "You see, I feel all challengers should develop a feeling of perseverance and achievement, so I designed my gym to accomplish that by allowing you to climb up on your own power!"

"So, we all have to climb up there to see them battle?" Serena asked.

"Nah! You don't have to if you don't want to! There's an elevator around on your right! The choice is yours, but just because you don't scale the wall does not mean I won't accept your challenge!"

I was a little unsure of what to do. "What do you say, Cocoa?" I asked.

She was silent for a moment, but made her decision. She walked on over to the wall. "Lop Lopunny!"

"Okay! Then we're going for it!"

Cocoa and I began up the wall, and Ash and Pikachu followed. The rest of our friends decided to take the elevator. I nearly slipped a couple of times, but I wasn't worried. The floors below each wall were padded so none of us would get hurt. At last, we reached the top. Cocoa and I helped Ash up the last portion by pulling them up to the summit. Not far away, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie got out of the elevator.

"Well done, you two," Grant congratulated us. "Now, tell me: what were you thinking about when you made your way up here?"

"What were we thinking?" I asked. "We were focused on getting up here without falling, so apart from that, we weren't thinking of anything."

"Perfect," he replied. "That means you've not only reached your goal, but also a state of inner peace."

"Inner peace?" Bonnie asked. Grant then began to explain.

"Scaling a wall or a mountain is the best way I know to achieve a state of enlightenment. Whenever I climb, I forget about everything else, and I concentrate solely on reaching your destination: the top of the wall. If there is a wall to climb, I will rise to the challenge, and I want challengers to achieve such a state when they challenge my Gym." He then turned back to us. "On that note, let's get to those Gym battles. Which of you two will be going first?"

I looked to Ash. "Cocoa and I went first at the Santalune City Gym, so this time, it's your turn."

"Thanks," Ash made his way to the battlefield, and Grant got to the other end.

The referee stood between them opposite of me and my friends. "The Gym battle between Grant, the Cyllage city Gym Leader, and Ash, the Challenger from Pallet Town, will now begin," he began. "Here are the rules: The Gym Leader will have the use of only two Pokémon, while the challenger will have the use of all the Pokémon he currently possesses. Furthermore, only the challenger will be allowed to substitute Pokémon during the battle. The battle will be decided when either trainer has used up all their Pokémon. Now, both trainers bring out your first Pokémon."

"I've been looking forward to this since I witnessed your success at the Battle Chateau," Grant commented. "Let's see if you can rise above the challenge. Onix, let's go!" He sent out his Rock Snake Pokémon, just as I had expected.

Ash pulled out his first Pokéball and tossed it. "Froakie, I choose you!" Just what I had expected from a trainer with five years under his belt. Water-types had an advantage against Rock-types, so it sounded like Ash had a sound strategy, but we would see…

"Okay then, Battle Begin!" the referee announced.

 **Ash Ketchum vs Gym Leader Grant**  
 _ **Battle BEGIN!**_

"Froakie, use Water Pulse!" Froakie fired his Water-type move at his enemy.

"Flash Cannon, let's go!" Onix fired his projectile at the Water Pulse, which somehow veered right and avoided the Flash Cannon. Onix barely dodged the Water Pulse, but Froakie got hit.

Froakie rolled a little as he fell, but he quickly managed to get back up onto his feet. He turned to Ash with a smile. "Froak!"

"That's the spirit, buddy! Now, get back over there." Froakie hopped over to Onix as quickly as he could.

"Rock Polish!" Grant's Onix's body sparked a little as its speed increased. "I can see what your strategy is, Ash. Clearly, attacking Onix's large body is your goal. But can you deal with its speed?" He then instructed Onix to go after Froakie. It nearly slammed its head against the puny Water-type a couple of times, but missed.

"Use Double Team!" Ash commanded. A series of Froakies appeared, and they all began to encircle Onix.

"Not bad," Grant commented. "A speedy Double Team indeed. But now to show you the true power of the earth! Use Rock Tomb!" Onix began to form a series of boulders from overhead and drop them on the Froakie army.

"NOW!" Ash shouted. What happened next really surprised me. The Froakies began to jump onto the falling rocks, and use them to spring themselves higher into the air. Many of them were disbanded, but A decent number of them got above Onix.

"WHAT THE…?" Aside from that, Grant was shocked beyond words.

Ash then started to explain. "We saw that move at the Battle Chateau, Froakie and I secretly did some special training to counter your Rock Tomb. I call it, 'the Crumbling Climb.'" He then turned his attention to Froakie. "Follow it up with Water Pulse!"

Froakie fired his attack and landed a direct hit between his eyes. It roared in pain as Froakie landed below.

"Iron Tail!" Grant called out. Onix's rocky tail glowed and turned metallic. It swung its tail at Froakie, but the target narrowly dodged it by leaning back.

Then by Ash's direction, Froakie proceeded to climb onto Onix's tail. He clambered up and onto its face. Onix tried to shake it off, but to no avail.

"Way to go, Froakie!" Serena and I cheered.

"Alright, Froakie, finish it with Water Pulse!" Froakie pulled his hands away and formed a ball of compressed water, which he slammed into Onix's eye. It roared in agony as it began to fall. Froakie jumped out of the way and landed on the opposite end.

"Onix is unable to battle," the referee shouted. "Froakie is the winner."

Ash had defeated his first opponent. One more remained, and to make matters better, he still had all his Pokémon with him. Things were looking bright for his Gym Battle already.

"Excellent job, Onix. Get plenty of rest," Grant instructed as he returned Onix to his Pokéball. Then he turned his attention to his opponent. "I'm thoroughly impressed, Ash. This is exactly what Viola warned me about. I never should've underestimated you."

"Thank you," he replied. "My battle style is simple: 'the best defense is a good offense.'"

I smiled. "Just what you'd expect from Ash Ketchum."

"That's true," Clemont stated. "But there's still one more Pokémon he has to defeat."

And speak of the devil, Grant pulled out his second choice. "Tyrunt, come on out!" From the Pokéball, a small dinosaur Pokémon appeared.

"Hmm… never seen that one before…" Ash pulled out his Pokédex.

 **Tyrunt**

 **The Royal Heir Pokémon**

 **Tyrunt's large, powerful jaw is capable of crunching up a car. If it doesn't like something, it responds with a wild tantrum.**

"This might be a bit tricky," Clemont stated. "Tyrunt is both a Rock and Dragon-type Pokémon."

"Would the challenger like to make a substitution before we resume?" The referee asked.

"No thank you," he replied. "I'm sticking with Froakie for now."

"Very well. Battle resume!"

Ash made the first move. "Double Team!" Just like with Onix, the multitude of Froakies encircled the opposing Pokémon.

"Rock Tomb!" Boulders began to rain down from above. This time, they were moving at a much faster pace.

"Okay, Froakie, you know what to do," Ash instructed. The multitude of Froakies began jumping from one rock to the other. It worked like a charm, and even Grant was impressed. "Now, use Bubble!" Tyrunt was then showered upon by a countless number of bubbles. It was super effective! "We'll make it to the top, no doubt!"

"I wouldn't be too sure," replied Grant, catching us all in surprise. "Tyrunt! Jump and use Draco Meteor!" Tyrunt leaped high above the Rock Tomb and unleashed a dark orange orb of energy. Once it got high enough, it burst into a number of meteor-like projectiles, which scattered everywhere. The Rocks, the Froakies… everything was struck by this Dragon-type move.

When the dust settled, there lay the real Froakie, not an ounce of energy left within him. "Froakie is unable to battle! Tyrunt wins!" announced the referee.

"Yikes…" Serena gulped. "I did not see that one coming…"

As Ash recalled Froakie, Grant spoke to him. "So, Ash, how do you like my Tyrunt?" asked Grant. "I'm especially proud of his strong legs."

"The stronger the opponent, the more fun the battle," he replied. "Fletchling, come on out!" The Tiny Robin Pokémon popped out of his ball, ready to battle.

"Flying-type, eh? Excellent choice."

"Use Razor Wind!" Ash instructed. Fletchling fired a number of blade like projectiles at the opponent.

"Crunch!" The Gym Leader commanded. Tyrunt opened his mouth and bit the Razor Wind, causing no damage to itself.

"Did he just… eat the move?" I asked in amazement.

"Tyrunt's mouth and teeth are amazingly strong," Clemont replied.

Ash then instructed Fletchling to use Double Team. Multiple Fletchlings appeared throughout the sky. He then called Steel Wing. The mass multitude dove at the opponent with metallic wings.

"Jump and use Dragon Tail!" Grant called. Tyrunt made another fantastic jump before the Fletchlings could make contact. Then his tail glowed green and he started flinging it at the multitude of false Pokémon.

"Another Dragon-type move?!" Ash asked in surprise. Fortunately, the real Fletchling was able to make contact with his Steel-type move before Tyrunt struck him down. "Fletchling! No!" Fletchling had fallen to the floor, unable to continue. Tyrunt had won once again. Now, Ash was left with just one Pokémon. "I'm counting on you, Pikachu. Let's do this!" And the Mouse Pokémon hurried onto the battlefield.

"Looks as though I'll be defending my reputation as Gym Leader." Grant stated. "You're Rock Tomb Climb thing earlier was very impressive, but it won't work against Draco Meteor. Also, Tyrunt clearly has the advantage, being a Rock and Dragon-type, while Pikachu is an Electric-type. Let's see you climb this wall."

"You're on! Quick Attack!" Pikachu charged at the dino Pokémon, who at his trainer's command charged at him with Crunch. "Jump!" Ash instructed. The yellow one leaped into the air and used his head as a springboard.

"Draco Meteor!" Tyrunt fired the orange energy orb toward the ceiling.

"Iron Tail!" Pikachu dodged the attack and slammed his Steel-type move into Tyrunt's snout. Then the Draco Meteor burst into every direction.

Serena covered his eyes. "I can't watch!"

"Don't worry, Serena. We've got this covered." Ash reassured her. "Pikachu, use Iron Tail and climb that Draco Meteor." And Pikachu bounced off each oncoming attack, using his tail as a both a spring board and a shield of sorts.

The rest of us were thoroughly impressed, especially Grant. Ash and Pikachu were always full of surprises. "Dragon Tail!" Grant called jumped toward his opponent, tail at the ready.

"Counter with Iron Tail!" Their tails slammed into one another, clashing like two swords in a knight's duel.

"I love me a good opponent," Grant commented, "but now it's time to finish this. Time for Rock Tomb!"

"Deflect it with Iron Tail!" Ash called. Pikachu struck each flying rock away like a baseball player at bat. To make things more entertaining, he managed to lodge one of the boulders into Tyrunt's mouth.

"Excellent!" Clemont stated. "Now he can't use Crunch. Pikachu can get in close and finish him off."

"Clemont… you just said a mouthful." I replied jokingly.

"Time to finish this… Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted. Pikachu landed a direct hit upon his opponent. It wasn't very effective, but it was just enough to knock his opponent down for the count.

"Tyrunt is unable to battle," announced the referee. "All of the Gym Leader's Pokémon are unable to continue, which means the challenger wins."

Ash came over and picked his partner up. "Awesome job, buddy," he congratulated. "Get plenty of rest. You've earned it."

"That turned into a heated battle," said Grant as he recalled Tyrunt to his Pokéball. "I haven't enjoyed a Gym battle this much in years, Ash. You're quite the amazing trainer." And as he was speaking, the referee came over and handed him something… "...and to prove it, I present you with the Cliff Badge."

Ash gladly accepted it. "Thank you, sir. And Pikachu, Fletchling, and Froakie, this victory goes to all three of you." As he spoke, he placed his badge in his case.

Then Grant turned over to me. "Ash won his battle. Now it's your turn, Brianna."

"I'm ready," I replied as I made got out of the sidelines. "Let's do this, girls!"

Following a tough Gym battle against Grant at the Cyllage City Gym, Ash has earned his second Kalos Gym Badge. Now Seraphina, Lacey, Flora, Cocoa and I would have to bring our A-game to the next Gym Battle and earn our second badge, as the journey continue...


	25. Chapter 24

**_Chapter 24  
Reaching the Peak_**

 _*Serena's POV*_

* * *

Although Ash struggled during his battle against Grant and his Rock-type Pokémon at the Cyllage City Gym, the Kanto Crusader managed to put his unique battle style to the test and pull off a victory, earning his second Kalos Gym Badge. Now, Brianna and her team had to do the same so she could be one step closer to entering the Kalos Pokemon League and hopefully becoming Champion after her mother.

The referee stood on one side of the field opposite us. "The battle between Grant the Gym Leader and Brianna the Challenger will now commence," he began. "As previously noted, the challenger will have the use of all the Pokémon in her possession, and only she can substitute Pokémon mid-battle. Also, the Gym Leader only has the use of two Pokémon."

"I had a feeling you would say that," Brianna replied and turned to Grant. "And just so you know, I currently have four Pokémon."

"Good to know," Grant told me. "Now for your first opponent… Rhydon! Come on out!" He tossed a Pokéball into the air and it opened to reveal what looked like a Rhyhorn standing on its hind legs.

"A Rhydon, huh? Haven't seen that one in a while…" I saw Ash pull out his Pokédex and aim at the grey one.

 **Rhydon  
The Drill Pokémon and the evolved form of Rhyhorn  
Rhydon's body is protected by an armor-like hide. Even a direct hit from a cannon will not leave a scratch.**

"Very well, then," Brianna replied as she pulled out a Pokéball. "Seraphina, I need your help!" She threw the Pokéball and sent out her Fire-type companion.  
"A Fire-type, huh?" Grant asked. "That's quite an interesting choice."

"I hope she knows what she's doing," I heard Clemont mutter. "Fire-types are at a huge disadvantage against Rhydon, who's a Rock and Ground-type."

Bonnie turned to me. "Serena, are you okay?" She asked. "You look worried." And the boys looked to me as well.

"She's right," Ash stated. "You didn't look worried during my battle."

"Yeah, I know," I began. "But you've been to five other regions and countless Gyms up until now. You have five years of experience with Gym Battles. Brianna, on the other hand, has been to only one other Gym besides this one. And with only four Pokémon and less than a month of training, this might be more of a challenge compared to your match. That's why I'm feeling so nervous."

"I understand," Ash nodded. "Serena, do you know why being a Trainer is so great?" I shook my head. "Because when you're battling, it doesn't matter if you're a beginner or a Pokémon veteran. Everyone's equal in a Pokémon battle."

"I sure hope you're right…" I replied as I turned my head toward the battlefield. "Good luck, Brianna…"

* * *

*Brianna' POV*

* * *

Everything was all set. There I stood, opposite of my opponent for the day, Grant the Cyllage City Gym Leader. Seraphina, my Vulpix, stood on the field, opposite his Pokémon, Rhydon. I knew that Seraphina had the disadvantage against the burly Rock and Ground-type, but I had a plan.

Then, the referee held up his arm toward the battlefield. "Alright! Battle begin!"

 **Brianna Bellerose VS Gym Leader Grant  
** ** _Battle BEGIN!_**

"I'll make quick work of your fiery friend," commented Grant. "Rhydon! Use Rock Tomb!" The Pokémon in question began to summon a large number of rock and start tossing it at Seraphina.

"Don't be so sure," I replied. "Dig! _Allons-y_!" Seraphina burrowed into the ground just in time for the rocks to land everywhere but on her.

"Very clever, princess," Grant stated. "Nobody's thought to go under to avoid my Rock Tomb."

"Merci." I replied. "And for the record, I'm not a princess. I'm the Champion's daughter, but other than that, I'm just a simple girl."

"I know. The name just works."

"And so does this… Now, Seraphina!" My fiery friend shot out from the ground under Rhydon and shot him up. Just as I had hoped, it had worked.

Rhydon fell to the field before his trainer. "You okay, tough guy?" and he nodded in affirmative. "Excellent! Use Horn Drill!" The Pokémon charged at Seraphina, its horn rotating rapidly like a drill (and I just realized why its called that).

"Dodge and use Iron Tail!" She dodged it expertly and her fluffy turned metallic tails slammed down on Rhydon's head. It was super effective! " _Tres bien_ , Seraphina! Iron Tail, again!" She leaped up again, tails at the ready.

Then I saw Grant grin. He then used a move I never would've expected. "Surf!" A large wave seemed to pop in out of nowhere, which Rhydon hopped onto, and it crashed down on my Fire-type friend. And just like that, she was down for the count.

"Seraphina is unable to battle," the referee said. "Rhydon wins!"

"I didn't know Rhydon could do that…" Bonnie said in awe.

I was equally surprised. I had never expected a Rock and Ground-type to know a move that was super effective against itself. Nor did I expect my first choice for a Pokémon to be defeated so quickly. Fortunately, the battle wasn't over yet. I retrieved Seraphina into her Pokéball and told her to get a good rest. I then reached in and grabbed another. "Go Lacey!" My Psychic-type then came out onto the battlefield, ready to give it her all.

"Another interesting choice, princess." Grant commented. "Use Surf again!"

"Me First!" I shouted. Lacey scanned the opponent's mind to understand how the move worked. It then summoned a wave and caused it to crash down on Rhydon. It was super effective, since a Rock and Ground-types like Rhydon would take four times the damage from a Water-type move. To make matters better, the increase in power from Me First caused the move to wash out the remainder of Rhydon's HP.

"Rhydon is unable to battle," announced the referee. "Lacey wins!"

" _Magnifique_!" I shouted. "Well done, Lacey! I knew you could do it!"

"Meowstic…" she replied proudly.

Grant retrieved his Rhydon into his PokéBall. "You did well, Rhydon. Get a good rest." He then turned to me. "I have to say I'm impressed, even with someone of your upbringing. Sure, you had a setback, but you used Rhydon's Surf against him, something I can honestly say I've never seen."

"Well," I replied, "I've never seen a Pokémon like Rhydon use a Water-type move before, so I guess we're even."

"Not yet. There's still one more wall you have to deal with, and you have three more Pokémon left." He pulled out another PokéBall. "You've seen Tyrunt in action, but let's see how you fare against his father… Go, Tyrantrum!"

After he tossed it, a large Pokémon appeared, it looked like Tyrunt, though at least five times larger and much fiercer. "Oh, my…" I then looked it up on the Pokédex.

 **Tyrantrum  
The Despot Pokémon and the evolved form of Tyrunt  
Using its jaw, Tyrantrum can rip through thick metal. In times past, it was considered unbeatable.**

I looked down at Lacey. "Do you think you can handle it?" I asked her. She looked at me and nodded in affirmative. "Okay, then. I trust you." But secretly, I had my doubts.

"Use Rock Tomb!" Grant instructed. And all over, more rocks started to fall. A few of them fell around Lacey and a large one began to fall overhead.

"Light Screen!" I called. A pink curved force field appeared around her, blocking the oncoming rock. The then increased her psychic power to expand her bubble and push away the surroundings.

Grant chuckled. "See you learned a thing or two from Viola."

I nodded in affirmative. "Sometimes you have to think outside the box, or in this case, outside the Rock Tomb." I then turned to my partner. "Lacey, use Shadow Ball!"

Lacey then charged and fired her projectile at the enemy Pokémon, but as I feared, Grant was prepared. "Crunch!" And like Tyrunt before him, Tyrantrum ate the move before it came to contact. "Excellent work, Tyrantrum. Use Dragon Tail!"

"Me First!" Both tails glowed a bright green, and they slammed into one another. It did do some critical damage on Tyrantrum, but unfortunately, it did the same to Lacey as well. "Lacey! No!" I shouted. As I feared, that was enough to knock her out.

"Lacey is unable to battle," said the referee. "Tyrantrum wins!"

I recalled Lacey into her Pokéball and instructed her to get plenty of rest. I then looked to Cocoa, who stood beside me. She looked rather worried. "Lopunny?"

"It's okay, Cocoa," I gently scratched her head. "Lacey's defeat won't be in vain."

"You have only two Pokémon remaining," Grant said from the opposite end of the field. "So what will it be next? Will it be Cocoa? Or do you still have some trump card up your sleeve to stand against my Tyrantrum?"

I then pulled out my next choice. "I'm counting on you…" I tossed it and released Flora from her Pokéball.

"Ah… so you still had a Grass-type Pokémon lying in wait. Now that's how you play your cards. Let's go!"

Before I made any moves, I heard my friends speaking among the sidelines. "Alright," said Serena. "Flora should be great since she's a Grass-type Pokémon against a Rock-type, right?"

"Not exactly," replied Clemont. "Tyrantrum is also a Dragon-type, which is resistant to Grass-type moves, so Flora's Grass-type moves will probably cause normal damage to Tyrantrum."

I will admit, I wasn't quite sure how to use Flora against such a Pokémon as this. But I was still somewhat confident. If Flora couldn't defeat Tyrantrum, I still had Cocoa to finish him off. I was so sure I had the battle in the bag.

"Draco Meteor!" Grant called. Tyrantrum fired the move into the air and it burst, scattering all over.

"Use Petal Blizzard to block it!" I shouted. Flora concentrated her power onto the nearest projectiles that came her way. They were redirected one after the other, and Flora wasn't damaged that badly. In addition, some of the redirected ones actually struck Tyrantrum himself.

"You okay, Tyrantrum?" The Pokémon gave a reassuring growl. "Man! I've never seen anyone do that before!" Grant proclaimed. "Brianna, you are amazing!"

"Actually, that was an accident," I replied, sheepishly.

"Hey, as long as it works…" he then turned to his partner. "Rock tomb!" He shouted. Tyrantrum began to scatter the rocks all over the place as Flora dodged them. There were some, however, that hit their target and caused surprisingly critical damage. She was almost depleted. "Alright, time to wrap this up."

"I agree… Giga Drain!" I called. Flora's body began to glow a bright green, and matching energy beams extended from her leaf-like arms. The beams wrapped around Tyrantrum, drained his energy and then receded back to her. If Flora had a visible mouth, I'm sure she would have been smiling, since the move replenished her health. In addition, that last attack on Tyrantrum was enough to finalize him. This was made evident as he fell to the ground before us.

"Tyrantrum is unable to battle. Flora wins, which means the Gym battle goes to the team of Brianna Bellerose!" said the referee.

"YES!" I screamed in sheer joy and Cocoa I ran to Flora, hugging her tightly as she hugged us back. The rest of our friends came over to celebrate as well.  
After Tyrantrum was returned to his Pokéball, Grant came over to us. "That was an excellent match. Brianna, you've raised all your Pokémon very well," he complimented.

"Thank you, Grant," I replied as we wrapped from our hug.

"Here, as proof of your victory, here is your a Cliff Badge."

I humbly accepted my prize and placed it in my badge case. Now, I had two badges, so I was a quarter of the way to the Kalos League.

"There are some things that seem out of reach no matter how hard you try. However, it's important that you never give up-no matter the opponent or the odds. I could tell from our battle that you two and your Pokémon understand that," Grant commented. "Now that you've become a master wall climber and conquered this Gym, it's time you thought about how to apply your skills in other ways… such as figuring the next Gym you'll be facing."

"We already took care of that," Ash intervened. "Serena and I were talking during your Gym Match, and we found the perfect place we should go next." He then turned to the girl in question. "Serena?"

Serena then showed us an image of a unique location. "The Tower of Mastery in Shalour City," she began. "It is said to be the birthplace of Mega Evolution. It also serves as the local Pokémon Gym."

"Excellent choice, you two," replied Grant. "But allow me to warn you: you'll have a different battle experience with the Shalour Gym than your typical battle. Best of luck."

"Thank you for your time, and thank you for the warning," Clemont stated.

"One more thing: let's have a rematch sometime at the battle Chateau."

"It'll be a while, but yes, please," I added.

* * *

With our goodbyes said, we began for the Shalour City. As we did so, I looked over at Cocoa. She seemed a little sad about something. "What's wrong, Cocoa?"

"Maybe she's upset that she wasn't part of the battle," Bonnie theorized.

Cocoa nodded. "Lopunny…"

I lightly placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Cocoa. I know you still want to win a Gym Badge with me," I said. "Tell you what: during our next match, I'll substitute you into the battle once we get to the last Pokémon. What do you say to that?"

A short couple seconds later, my partner smiled. "Lopunny!"

"That's the spirit." I smiled back. It was great to see all my Pokémon happy, successful or otherwise.

Following our battles against Grant and his Rock-types, Ash and I have earned our second Gym Badges. Another step forward for both our dreams, and now it was off to Shalour City, as our journey continues...


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

 **Bonnie and the "Z"**

Grant proved himself to be a great opponent with his Rock-type Pokémon. But even though a number of our Pokémon were at a disadvantage, Ash and I succeeded at earning our second Gym Badges. Our next stop was Shalour City to the north. We didn't have enough time to make it to the next Pokémon Center, so we decided to camp out once again.

The air became cool and crisp that night. The group was sitting in a circle by a riverside, roasting marshmallows around a fire built by Serena and Fennekin.

Ash and Clemont came back from the woods, and they tossed a few more branches into the fire. Bonnie and Dedenne watched the fire increase in size as they chewed on the s'mores they made. "Just the way I like em," Bonnie sighed blissfully.

"Nene…" Dedenne agreed.

"So… who's up for some scary stories?" I wailed in a somewhat ghostly manner. It had been too long since I had eaten roasted marshmallows, followed by a good ghost story. After I had said that, I noticed someone looked as though they just shivered. "Serena, I haven't even started yet…"

"Sorry. I can't help it," she replied sheepishly. "I get scared really easily. I mean, remember when we thought we were trapped in a haunted house?"

"You mean when **you** thought we were trapped in a haunted house," Ash chuckled as he sat down next to her. As he continued to speak, he draped a blanket over their shoulders. "It'll be fine. I'll be right here by your side."

Serena seemed to relax a little as she felt her oldest friend's comfort, "Alright… but not too scary… please?"

I sat down and began my story. "What I'm about to tell you is perhaps the oldest legend in the Kalos region, dating back over 3,000 years…"

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a man and a Pokémon. The man loved his Pokémon with all his heart… so much so that Ash would hate Pikachu in comparison.

An age of war had begun. During the fierce fighting, the man's dear Pokémon was sent to the battlefield by force. Several years passed… He was given a tiny box. The man's Pokémon had perished.

No matter what it took, the man wanted to bring his beloved Pokémon back. So he built a machine to give it life, and the Pokémon lived again through the power of eternal life. However, the man had suffered too much, and his rage still had not subsided. He could not forgive the world that had hurt the Pokémon he loved, so he turned the machine into the Ultimate Weapon. The man became a bringer of destruction, and in the pull of a lever, he ended the war.

The Pokémon that was given life must have known… that the lives of many people and Pokémon were taken to restore its own life. The resurrected Pokémon left the man. Days turned into weeks… months turned into years… Eventually, he became a mere shell of a man, consumed by guilt and sorrow. So, to ensure that nobody else would suffer as he would suffer, he took the Ultimate Weapon and fired it upon itself, thus destroying it.

* * *

"Legend says that the man who built the Ultimate Weapon wanders the world to this day, still searching for the Pokémon he lost… but will never find…" I concluded.

"Oh, yeah. I remember that story," Clemont said. "We'll be passing by Geosenge Town on our way to Shalour City on our way there, so we'll be able to see the remains of the Ultimate Weapon."

"Whoa, it's a real thing?" Ash asked. "I'd like to see it when we get there. How much further till Geosenge Town?"

"Three days, at least…"

"Huh… we got a while," he replied. "Okay, I've got a story…" We spent the next few hours sharing our favorite scary stories with one another. There were some that sent Serena into a shiver or two, but she shook it off. Eventually, the fire began to die, and our eyelids began to get heavy, so we agreed to turn in.

* * *

*Bonnie's POV*

* * *

It was early in the morning or late at night, I wasn't really sure. But either way the sun hadn't risen yet. Everyone in my tent, people and Pokémon alike, were sound asleep… except for me. My tongue was as dry as a Sandshrew's back. I got up and reached my water canister. Sadly for me, it was empty.

'I know I saw a river around here somewhere…' so I left the tent to look for it. It was pretty easy to find though, I just had to listen for the sound of running water. I dipped my canister into it, open end faced against the current and let the water flow into it. After taking a large gulp, I felt much better.

Just then, I heard something. It sounded like someone moaning. On a rock in the middle of the river, a tiny creature was being pushed against it by the current. It looked hurt. So I quickly tread into the river to save it.

As I brought it to shore, I got a good look at it. It was unlike anything I had seen before. It was almost all green, and it had one eye instead of two. In its center was something red. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked and poked it gently.  
The strange creature groaned. It sounded like it was hurt at first. " _Mmm... Can't... I can't... eat another bite..._ "  
"Whoa, it can talk," I muttered to myself. Finally, the little guy opened his one eye and looked around. Then, the creature saw me. "You're awake!"  
Upon seeing me, he was frightened and hopped to the opposite side of a nearby rock. " _D-d-don't eat me! I-I taste bad!_ "  
"Are you okay? Nothing broken?" I asked in concern.  
He realized I was friendly, and I didn't want to eat him. " _Oh, I'm just fine._ " he hopped over to me. " _Thanks for asking, Little Miss Tyrantrum._ "

"Tyrantrum?" I then looked down. "Oh! This isn't my body. These are my pajamas." I took off my hood. "See?"

" _Oh, so you're a human,_ " he pointed out. " _What's your name then?_ "  
"My name's Bonnie," I introduced myself. "What's your name?"  
" _My name's..._ " he paused. " _Huh? What IS my name?! AHHH! I don't know! I can't remember!_ "  
I was surprised and scared. "You forgot who you are?!"  
" _Yep!_ " he replied. " _I remember a bunch of people and Pokémon together in one place... and everything just going all white... and then, nothing! I can't remember a thing past that!_ "  
I was worried for him. What happened to make him lose his memory? Did it have something to do with the people and Pokémon he mentioned?  
" _Oh man!_ " The little guy began to panic once again. " _What am I going to do? What can I day?! Where do I go from here?! What'll I... Off, I'm hungry._ "  
I gently picked him up. "Hey, don't worry," I assured him. "I'll help you get your memory back."  
" _Really? You mean it?_ "  
"Of course. I'm sure we'll find someone who knows you if we look around."  
" _Oh thank you! You're the best, Little Miss Tyran... I mean, Bonnie!_ "  
I smiled as I held him in my hands. "Since you can't remember your name, I'll just give you one. Let's see..." I gently squeezed him, and he laughed a little. I guess it tickled him. "You feel kinda squishy... so I'll call you Squishy."

" _Yeah! Squishy… Squishy! I love it! Yum!_ "  
"Now, how about we start asking around and see if any Pokémon here know you?  
" _Okay!_ "

* * *

Squishy and I spent hours looking around for Pokémon of every kind. Burmy, Sentret, Jigglypuff, Watchog, and more. But no matter how hard we try, no Pokémon knew who he was.

Soon it began to get bright, the sun was about to rise. We had been up all night, looking for answers, and we found nothing.

" _Still no luck finding anyone who knows me…_ " Squishy moaned sadly.

"Don't worry, Squishy. I have heard that memories can come back on their own. Maybe you remember something by now?" I asked.

He thought for a moment. " _Mmm... Nope!_ "  
"Oh, well…" I looked over to the east to see the sunrise. That's when I realized how long I had been gone. Clemont and the rest of my friends must have realized I was gone by now and started looking for me. They must have been worried about me. "Wait! That's it! Of course! You're a Pokémon, aren't you, Squishy?"

" _Um...I think so?_ "

"We can find out what who you are with the Pokédex. Then we can find where your friends are. Where you came from."

" _Hey, great idea._ "

We made our way back to the campsite as fast as my legs could carry me. Soon, we came to a dry area full of rock, that I knew we passed by during our search. I knew we weren't far from the campsite.

Suddenly, multiple light purple darts fell all around, nearly hitting us. The blasts caused some dust and gravel to fly around and blind us for a minute. Once it cleared out, I looked to one side and saw where the darts came from. There were Skorupi, Houndour, and their trainers… Team Flare. "Not you guys again!" I held Squishy tightly.

"Well, well, well..." Celosia stated as she stared down at us from on top of a ledge. "The brat from Sycamore's lab… Bonita, was it? And you have a new friend now…"

"You leave Squishy alone!" I yelled angrily and held him closer.

"His name is Core Z0-94, and he belongs to us. Drapion, Pin Missile!" Drapion fired green darts at us from his tail, and I ran, barely dodging the attack.

"Houndour! Seize her!" one of the others ordered. The Houndour charged at us. I tried to escape, but they were too fast for me. They quickly encircled us.

"Dedenne! Use Thunder Shock!" I shouted. But nothing happened. I looked to see where he was, but after a couple of seconds, I realized… "I left him in the tent…" The Houndour jumped at me, but before they could get close enough, I tossed Squishy to safety.

He fell to the ground and looked back at me. He watched as the two Houndour dragged me back by the tail of my pajamas. " _Bonnie!_ "

"Run, Squishy! Save yourself!" I shouted. He didn't at first, but he hopped away while the Houndour were busy with me. "Be safe…"

* * *

*Brianna's POV*

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the forest, the rest of us were searching frantically for Bonnie. She had disappeared sometime in the middle of the night, so we were worried that something happened to her.

Clemont, it seemed, was the most scared. "I feel like such an unworthy brother!" he groaned out of grief and fear.

Ash looked up at Fletchling and Pikachu, who stood on a high branch. "See anything up there?"

"Pika Pika..." he replied out of disappointment.

"She couldn't possibly have gone too far," I stated, "but maybe we should spread out?"

Then Serena pointed to the distance. "What's that?"

From the distance, something small and green hopped over to us. He looked frantically at us. " _Please! You guys gotta help me!_ "

"Hey, you spoke!" Ash exclaimed.

"Is it Telepathy?" I asked.

" _Never mind that! My friend Bonnie is in danger!_ "

"Bonnie?!" exclaimed Clemont. "Where is she?"

" _Follow me!_ " He hurried back where he came from, and the rest of us followed. He lead us to a nearby rocky terrain where we quickly found Bonnie held captive by…

"Team Flare!" Ash growled.

"I knew you couldn't have been far away," said Celosia. "And you brought Core Z0-94 back to us. Perfect!"

"His name is Squishy!" Bonnie shouted.

"Quiet, you brat! We will call him whatever we want!"

I turned to my partner. "Cocoa, use-!"

But before I could finish, Drapion held Bonnie up between us and himself, thus stopping my statement. "Go ahead. Do your worst," his trainer taunted.

This made me furious. "Using a little girl for a shield… THAT'S LOW, EVEN FOR YOU!" I shouted.

"LOPUNNY!" Cocoa added angrily.

"Please, what a bore… Drapion, Toxic!" The Pokémon in question fired a blob of poison at us.

"Intercept, Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" His move countered the oncoming Toxic. The blast made Drapion moce his arms away and focus on moving standing his ground.

"Now's your chance, Cocoa! Use Hidden Power!" Her move slammed against Drapion. As the move collided with Drapion, the Pokémon was launched back, and he accidentally threw Bonnie into the air.

"I got you, Bonnie!" Clemont ran and dove under Bonnie, catching her in his arms.

"Houndour, move out!" one of the Grunts shouted, and the Pokémon charged at us all.

"Fennekin, come out and help!" Serena released her Pokémon. "Use Flamethrower!" The fox Pokémon blasted them all with a single shot.

"The nerve… Sludge Bomb! Let's go!" Celosia shouted, and a projectile was fired upon us.

"Double Thunderbolt!" Ash and I shouted. Cocoa and Pikachu launched their attacks to counter the incoming Sludge Bomb, and a large blast erupted therefrom as a result. Before the smoke could settle, the lot of us ran from Team Flare.

* * *

After a few minutes of running, we stopped where we thought we would be safe. I looked back top ensure Team Flare wasn't on our tail. Fortunately for us, there was no one to be seen.

Clemont held Bonnie in a tight hug, and Bonnie returned the gesture. "I'm sorry, Clemont," said the latter. "Am I in trouble?"

"I think what you went through this morning was punishment enough," Clemont stated as he loosened his grip, "but next time you need to leave, take one of us with you, okay?"

I picked up our new friend. "We owe you one for helping us find our friend. What kind of Pokémon are you?"

" _That's just it,_ " he replied. Then he told us how Bonnie found him and how they've been looking for someone who knew him.

"We were hoping the Pokédex might give us some answers?" Bonnie asked.

"Good idea, Bonnie." Ash held up his and aimed it at the tiny green one.

 **No Data**

"Huh, that's weird…" he gently hit it a couple of times and tried again.

 **No Data**

"Here, let me try." Serena used her Pokédex.

 **No Data**

"Nothing?" I asked. "Could this mean…?"

"It's an unknown species of Pokémon?" Clemont added. "This could be the discovery of a lifetime."

"Oh, no..." Bonnie groaned. "We're no closer to getting answers. What're we gonna do, Squishy?"

"Squishy?" Serena asked.

Then the one in question explained. " _Bonnie game me that name, since I can't remember mine._ "

"That's kinda cute," I commented.

Clemont groaned. "To think you always give me grief about unimaginative names…"

"So why did Team Flare call you that weird name… Core Z-something?" Ash asked.

" _Hey, I'm as clueless as you are,_ " Squishy replied.

Serena smiled. "We'll figure it out… eventually."

* * *

After Bonnie got dressed in her usual outfit, we continued on our journey like normal, but we were still a little cautious for Team Flare. As we continued walking, Bonnie gently rubbed a grooming brush along Squishy's body. "There, you're all clean."

" _So, is this what you usually look like?_ " asked Squishy.

"Uh-huh. Whaddaya think?" she replied.

I smiled as I watched what was going on. Our new friend had really taken a shine on Bonnie. I almost forgot that Squishy was an undiscovered Pokémon.

Then I heard someone's stomach growl. I wasn't sure who it was, but I realized none of us had any breakfast that day. So we decided to stop to eat. As we ate, Bonnie spoon-fed Squishy some Pokémon Food. "Is it yummy?" she asked.

" _Mmm-Hm,_ " he affirmed between spoonfuls.

"How can he eat that stuff?" asked Ash. "He doesn't even have a mouth."

"I guess it's like how a single-celled organism digests its food," Clemont theorized. "It forms a sac around its prey, then the body as a whole breaks it down and absorbs the nutrients."

Then, Bonnie noticed something… "Oh, you got some food on your face." She pulled a napkin over and started to clean it off.

Serena watched as Bonnie continued to take care of the mysterious creature. "Just like a parent would. So cute!"

"Parent?" asked the little girl. "I'm just being a Trainer." We all knew she knew she was not old enough to be an official Pokémon trainer yet, but we didn't care.

* * *

Later that same day, Bonnie, Squishy, Pikachu, Dedenne and all the rest of our small Pokémon were all playing together. The ball Lacey kept from Grandma's manor came in handy; they all loved to pass it around, or bop it on their heads. They also played a special game of Hide-and-Seek, where Bunnelby and Seraphina used Dig to make a network of holes. The Pokémon all hid underground, while Bonnie found them all one by one.

"You know, Squishy, I've been thinking…" Bonnie began.

" _Yeah?_ " the small one replied.

"...if we can't find your friends here, maybe you could travel with the rest of us. I would take really good care of you, just like with Dedenne."

"Nenene!" Dedenne seemed very supportive of the idea. So did everyone else.

" _Sure! Sounds like fun!_ "

"Then let's do that! We'll be best friends forever!"

Suddenly, a large dragon like Pokémon fell from the sky, right behind her. The sight of it gave us all a freight.

"A Druddigon!" Ash shouted.

Druddigon engulfed Bonnie, Squishy, Dedenne, and Bunnelby in its claws before it jumped back to the air. The lot of us were surprised. We looked up to see a hover board of sorts in the air that Druddigon jumped onto. Two women with red clothes stood there-on. One had light orange hair, the other had green. "And Celosia thought it was difficult to catch, Aliana," said the former.

"Meh..." the two taunted.

"Team Flare!" Ash snarled. "Not again!"

"Clemont, do something!" cried Bonnie for help.

"Let them go, now!" I demanded.

"We don't take orders from a kid," Aliana replied. "Bryony?"

The green-haired one released a Liepard from its ball. "Dark Pulse!" she demanded. From it's mouth, the move shot directly in front of us, kicking a truckload of dust into our faces. And while we were distracted, they took off to who knows where.

"Bonnie! No!" cried Clemont.

* * *

*Bonnie's POV*

* * *

Druddigon held onto us tight, making sure we would not go anywhere. The two Flare girls were probably flying us back to their headquarters. To think these guys would go after us a second time.

"You can't have Squishy!" I shouted. "We're best friends, and there's nothing you dummies can do about it!"

"You got guts, for a seven-year-old girl," said one of the Grunts.

"I'm nine-and-a-half!"

"I don't care! Core Z0-94 rightfully belongs to us. We were the ones who captured it, alongside the rest of his kind."

"You have Squishy's friends?"

"Stop squawking, you fool!" Alianna ordered. "That's classified information."

"Aw, we're gonna dispose of her when we get back to HQ, so what's the harm?" he replied.

As we argued, I noticed Dedenne was close to squirming out of Druddigon's grip. I then whispered to Bunnelby, telling him to throw Dedenne at the control panel when he got free. He popped out, and Bunnelby tossed him. "Dedenne, use Nuzzle!" As he flew, the pilot dodged the attack, just like I had hoped. Dedenne's Nuzzle shocked his control panel and broke it. Fortunately for us, we weren't that far from the ground, so the landing wasn't that bad. "Nice job, you two!"

" _Yeah! Well done!_ " replied Squishy.

"You little brat!" Alianna shouted. "Druddigon, seize her!"

"Nuzzle again, kay?" Dedenne leaped to Druddigon and shocked him badly. After he got back to us, I shouted, "Let's get out of here, fast!" and we ran.

"The nerve… After the little brat!" Bryony shouted, but most everyone, people and Pokémon alike, were still recovering from the crash, so we got a good head start.

* * *

After some time, we were a good distance away from them. I noticed a wide area, about the same area as when we played Hide-and-Seek earlier. This gave me an idea. "Let's play a trick on Team Flare. Bunnelby, dig a bunch of holes, just like when we were playing before." He did just that, and we all clambered into them.

And just in time, too. Team Flare came up shortly. I could hear them talking amongst themselves. "They must be here. When they come out, blast them!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

And so the game began. One by one, we all popped out, one of Team Flare's Pokémon tried to attack us, and we jumped back into the holes in time to dodge. It kept going for some time, and soon, they had exhausted their movesets. The bad Pokémon collapsed from exhaustion.

"Now's our chance to get out of here," I said, and we all ran.

A few minutes of running later, we were alone once again. " _I think we lost them..._ " We stopped for a brief moment by a river, and we were all parched. So we decided to stop for a brisk drink before going back to find Clemont and our friends. But then…

"Weavile!"

"Drapion!"

"Bisharp!"

"Druddigon!"

There were four Pokémon on all four corners. Then came Team Flare again. Celosia, Mable, Aliana, Bryony… all of them, and more.

" _You just don't give up, do you?_ " Squishy asked.

"Dark Pulse!" a lot of them shouted. The attacks came all at once, almost impossible to avoid. It blasted everything out of BunnelBy and Dedenne.

"No!" I shouted.

"Drapion! Grab the brat!" Drapion used his large claws to grab onto me, my arms and legs in it's claws. I could barely move.

" _Bonnie!_ " Squishy shouted. " _Hey, you! I'm the one you want, right? I'll come with you. Just let her go in peace._ "

"No, Squishy..." I muttered. "Save, yourself…"

"Impossible!" One of them shouted. "This one, and the rest of her friends, are too great a threat against our organization. Drapion, execute her!"

" _NO!_ " As he shouted a bright light came from Squishy. " _Let… HER…_ _ **GO!**_ " A bright pulse of green shot out from him in all directions, and as it did, these weird things popped in out of nowhere. They looked like Squishy, but paler and flatter. In a flash, they shot over to him.

"Oh, no!" one of them shouted.

"Uh-oh!" said another

"Could it be…?" questioned yet another.

"Squishy's evolving?" I asked.

Squishy glowed even brighter, and before us all, he began to transform. He grew at least ten times larger, and then he grew four legs and a head with a snout. Around his neck, he looked like he was wearing a scarf. " **ZZZAAARRRRRRRGGGZZZZ!** "

"What?!" Bryony shouted. "I was not told about this!"

Squishy howled loudly, and beams of green light emerged from the ground, causing the ground to crack and break. Parts of the earth spiked and shot people and Pokémon into the air, while some others were crushed under boulders.

" **FALL BACK! RETREAT!** " I heard someone shout in fear. Drapion dropped me, and all of Team Flare ran like their lives depended on it.

As they did so, Squishy got between me and them. " **ZZZAAARRRRRRRGGGZZZZ!** " he roared again. Then he glowed again. A flurry of lights shout from him and dispersed, scattering all over the place, and when it settled down, there was Squishy, back to his original form, lying unconsciously.

I picked him up as Pikachu and Dedenne came over. "Squishy? Are you alright? Squishy?!"

Finally, he opened his eye and saw me. " _What happened? I blacked out there for a second._ "

Then we heard something overhead. It was Fletchling, and I knew the others weren't far behind if he saw me.

* * *

*Brianna's POV*

* * *

At last, we found Bonnie. Clemont wrapped his arms around his little sister and held her tight. The rest of us looked around and saw the damage that had been done. It was like something blew up right where Bonnie was standing.

"What happened here?" I asked the girl in question. "Did Team Flare do this?"

"No. Squishy did." She told us what had happened since they kidnapped them. She held out her arms. "He was about this big, he had four legs, and after he changed, he made caused this earthquake."

You would think we would think Bonnie made it up, but what she said seemed to make sense. Just before we found her, this weird creature appeared and zipped away towards that location. As we ran over to them, a pillar of green light shot into the sky, and from it, came a ton of smaller lights that scattered.

Bonnie looked at her little green friend. "Just what are you?"

" _I want to know just as much as you do._ "

I then made a proposal. "I think we should speak to Professor Sycamore next time we see him. I'm sure he'll at least help us figure it out." The rest of my friends agreed. "I'll give him a call when we get to the Pokémon Center. Until we get some answers, or until we save your friends, I think you should stay with us, Squishy. We'll keep you safe."

" _Good idea._ "

Squishy, the mysterious creature with the mysterious power, has joined our team, under the watchful of Bonnie. But what exactly was he? And why was Team Flare after him? I was certain that nobody wanted that answer more than Squishy himself. But for now, after such a crazy morning, it was off to the Pokémon Center, as the journey continues…


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

 **Old Friends and New Dreams**

Shortly after Ash and I earned our second Gym Badges from Grant at the Cyllage City Gym, Bonnie found Squishy, a small green creature that wasn't listed in the Pokédex. Nobody on our team knows what he is or where he came from. Even Squishy himself cannot remember anything before Bonnie saving him from the river. Fortunately though, we did know someone who might be able to help us figure it out.

Later that same day, we arrived at a Pokémon Center in the next town. As many of our Pokémon were under Nurse Joy's care, I got myself to the video phone. (It wasn't until later that I got his number on my Holo Caster.) "Hello, operator? Could you put me through to Professor Augustine Sycamore in Lumiose City, _s'il vous plaît_?"

"Sure thing. Please hold," he replied.

A few seconds later, an image of the professor appeared on the monitor. "Good morning, everyone. It's great to see you."

"Good to see you too, Professor," Ash replied. "How's Garchomp doing?"

"She's just fine. She recovered from the incident splendidly."

As soon as he said that a number of us sighed in relief. We were rather worried when Team Rocket put that shock collar on her and she went out of control.

Then, the Professor looked to me. "What about you, Brianna? Any luck finding some Lopunnite?"

"No, but we did find something you might want to see. Bonnie?"

The little girl held our new friend up to the camera. "Professor, meet Squishy."

"Bonnie found him this morning, but he's not listed in the Pokédex. So we figured you might be able to help us."

The professor put a hand under his chin. "Hmmm… that is a new one to me. If he's not in the Pokédex, he might be a new kind," he said. "Would you mind turning him around so I can see him from all sides?"

" _Sure. I can do that._ " Squishy slowly turned around to show him his full body. " _Was that good enough, Professor?_ "

The Professor's eyes widened. "I'm more concerned that you just spoke."

"It's Telepathy," Clemont explained.

"Anything else I should know about it?"

"Yes, sir. Remember those guys who were trying to steal your data?" I asked.

"Team Flare?"

"Exactly." Then I told him what happened earlier.

He sat back in his chair. "This one is a mystery to me… I know! My annual Pokémon summer camp is around the corner. Maybe you could come on over, and we can do some tests."

"Sure. I always wanted to go to a summer camp."

"Marvelous. It's not too far away from Shalour City, so I'll send you directions to the campsite from the Gym. Until then, I'll see that I can find on my end, and you should can keep an eye on Squishy."

"Yes, sir. We will, sir."

"And be careful. If Team Flare is after him, they must be planning something big."

"Of course. Thank you, Professor." And then we ended our phone call.

" _I'm glad he's here to help us._ " Squishy got out of Bonnie's hands and nestled himself into her bag. " _This is pretty comfy._ "

Soon, Nurse Joy came out with a large load of Pokémon. The only one's not in their Pokéballs were Pikachu, Cocoa, and Dedenne. "Thank you for waiting," she said. "You'll be happy to your Pokémon are all fighting fit. We hope to see you again."

Dedenne jumped off the gurney they were resting on once he saw Squishy. "Dene! Denene! Dedenne!"

" _I'm sorry. Was this your spot?_ " he asked in remorse.

"Nene…" he replied.

Then I had an idea. "I know. I learned a thing or two from Serena about sewing after she made that Spewpa disguise. Maybe I can help out."

* * *

A few minutes later, out in the park, I had finished what I had promised. "There. An extra pouch in front for Squishy. And I lined the pouch with cotton for a little extra comfort."

"Yay! That's awesome! Thanks a lot, Brianna!" she replied as Dedenne crawled into his usual spot. "What do you think, Squishy?" But he didn't answer, because he wasn't there. "Huh? He was right there a minute ago…" She looked around to see no sign of Squishy.

Then, we saw him over with Serena and Fennekin. He was taken in by the aroma of Serena's latest confection. I was certain that if he had a mouth, he would be drooling.

"Look tasty, don't they?" she asked, and he nodded. "These are traditional Pokémon sweet treats. They're called Poké Puffs!"

"Poké Puffs, huh?" asked Ash as he walked over. "We don't have anything like these back in Kanto."

"Pika…"

"Fen…"

" _Ohhh… Poké… Puffs…_ "

"You want one?" she pulled a few out and gave them to each Pokémon present. "Hope you like it," she said sweetly.

Each Pokémon took a good bite out of theirs. Pikachu and Fennekin cheerfully smiled, while Squishy was more verbal. " _Mmmm-mm! Wow, this is great!_ "

"They sure look tasty," Ash stated.

"Don't judge it till you try it." And Serena handed one over to him. "They are technically for Pokémon, but people can enjoy some of them."

Ash was a little hesitant. "Well… maybe just one, but I'd like to save some room for lunch." He took a small bite out of it and jiggled it around in his mouth for a minute. Then, he fell still and silent for a moment as the rest of us got closer, which worried Serena a little.

"Is it okay?" she asked.

I could barely hear him mutter something along the lines of, "What does she say, what does she say…?" Then he spoke louder, saying, " _T-Trés bien!_ "

Serena sighed. "Please, don't scare me like that…" she then pulled out a couple more, and handed one to Dedenne, and another to Cocoa. "Here you go. Brianna told me you loved chocolate, so I made this one just for you."

"Lopunny!" She reached out for it, but then, it mysteriously started to float away. We watched as it flew toward this white and pink Pokémon, who then ate it in one bite.

"Slurpuff..."

"Who's that Pokémon?" Ash pulled out his Pokédex.

 **Slurpuff  
** **The Meringue Pokémon  
** **Slurpuff's keen sense of smell is especially sensitive, much more than that of a human.**

From behind it, a girl appeared holding a basket. She had short blue hair, and ruby red eyes. "You see, Slurpuff think your Poké Puffs taste decent enough," she said.

"Decent enough?" Serena asked, insulted. "Who do you think you are?"

"Miette McDowell's the name," she replied. "Slurpuff's my partner. Since she ate some of your Poké Puffs, how would you like to try some of the best?"

"I already have," Ash replied, "but maybe I'll try one of yours."

I almost laughed at that, mostly because it sounded like he meant to say that.

"Thank you, but I'll pass," Serena excluded herself.

Miette opened her basket to reveal her own assortment of Poké Puffs. These were decorated differently compared to Serena's. "Here you go, Dedenne, a sweet Oran Berry-topped Poké Puff. And for Pikachu, a delicious Pecha Berry-topped Poké Puff."

"Mind if Cocoa and I try one?" I asked.

"Sure, go ahead." She held the basket up to us. I grabbed one and split it between us. Then Miette gasped. "Wait! Not that one!"

But it was too late. Cocoa and I already took a bite. The flavor seemed to fill my whole mouth all at once. It felt like my tongue was melting. Cocoa and I started to pant like crazy, our tongues out. "S-S-Spicyyyyyy…!" And we both ran for the market nearby to get some MooMoo Milk.

* * *

*Ash's POV*

* * *

I turned to Miette after what had happened to Brianna and Cocoa. "What the heck was that?!" I asked angrily.

"That one was for Fire-types! It was filled with a concentrated Tamato Berry jelly." she explained.

" _I'm glad I didn't eat that one,_ " Squishy sighed in relief.

"All Poké Puffs are baked for a particular Pokémon in mind, so they're not all gonna taste good to people or most other Pokémon."

"Hey, I make mine like that, too!" Serena stated.

"Of course, you can. That's Poké Puff basics… Poké Puff 101."

"What's with the attitude?" The way they glared at each other, I could practically see the sparks flying between their eyes, and I mean the kind of sparks that could start a forest fire.

"Calm down, you two," Clemont got between them. "There's no reason to be mad."

"Why not have a bake-off?" Bonnie asked and all at once killed what would have been a catfight between Serena and Miette. We all looked to see Bonnie in front of a billboard. She pointed to a poster. "There's a Poké Puff contest right here in town. The first round's today, and the final round's tomorrow."

Miette nodded. "That's why I came here. I'm entering that contest, and I'm gonna win hands down."

"We'll see who the better chef is!" Serena accepted the challenge. And the sparks began to fly again.

I sighed out of frustration. They were never gonna be friends. Ever.

* * *

A few minutes later, we arrived at the contest, and just in time too. The host of the contest, a famous chef named Gena Lee Hamilton. "Welcome one and all to our annual Poké Puff contest," she began. "Hidden inside each Poké Puff is one thing: the hope that it'll bring the hearts closer together than ever before. An exquisite Poké Puff is certain to make the bond between Trainer and Pokémon even stronger. And today, we are here to test if you can truly make that bond grow."

"Wow, she's a keeper!" Bonnie got up…

...and Clemont pulled her back down to her seat. "Don't even think about it…"

"Think about what?" asked Miette out of curiosity.

"Clemont's very shy around girls," Bonnie explained, "so it's up to me to find someone very special for him."

"Is that so…? So, Ash, do you have someone special in your life?"

Before I could answer, Gena started explaining directions for the preliminary round. "Contestants are allowed to either work by themselves, or they can work in groups of two with a volunteer. Together, each team competes using their own original Poké Puff recipes."

As she said that, Serena looked back to see if Brianna and Cocoa had come out of the market yet. Still no sign of her. This made her a little upset. She was hoping they would work together.

"That must have been one spicy Poké Puff…" Clemont commented.

"It shouldn't have been that spicy," Miette stated.

" _Now, I'm really glad I didn't eat that one,_ " Squishy added.

Seeing her look so sad made me feel a little upset as well. "Hey, Serena? If Brianna doesn't show up, I'd be willing to help you out."

"You would?" she asked.

"Sure. How hard could it be to make a couple pastries?"

"Oh, Ash, thank you!" She grabbed my hand and held it in both of hers. "I know we can win this contest together!"

In that short time she said that. Something unusual happened. ' _I feel kinda weird right now. My heart's beating a lot faster, and my skin feels warm... What's going on here?_ ' I thought to myself.

We made our way to our station, with Pikachu and Fennekin hopping onto the counter. And it sounded like Serena had an idea as how to make ours. "Pikachu. I have a very important job for you," she began. She moved her to the far side of the counter. "Sit right there, and stay as still as you can. You're gonna be my model."

"Pika..." He was a little weirded out by her request, but he still did as told.

"Thanks again for helping me, Ash." she said as she turned to me. "Are you sure you don't mind? I know you wanted to do some training with Brianna today..."

"It'll be fine." Within the first few seconds of baking, I thought of something. ' _Why am I so willing to help her? It's just like when she made her Pokévision video. Why is it that I'm not how I usually am when I'm with her?_ '

A few minutes later, Serena mad molded the Poké Puff base layers, which at first looked like yellow balls. Fennekin used her Flamethrower move, but gently so as not to burn the batter. "Perfect. Well done, Fennekin."

"Fen!"

"Next, we add two types of frosting."

"I got it." I reached over and grabbed the bowl of white frosting for her, and right as I turned around, there was Serena, her nose touching my own. We backed away, our cheeks burning a little.

"S-Sorry," she said, sheepishly.

"That was awkward…" I chuckled. I caught myself again. ' _"Awkward?"_ _Why? What is this feeling of uneasiness? She's my best friend. This shouldn't be awkward.'_

She covered the pastries with the white frosting, followed by the yellow stuff. Meanwhile, I made few special pieces out of a special edible decoration she gave me. "And last but not least..." She took the pieces one by one as I handed them to her. With that, her grand design was complete. "Ta-dah! I call it the 'Pika-Puff!'"

"I'm seeing a lot of skill on display this year," Gena complemented from the sidelines. As she said that, something exploded. Apparently, someone over-baked the batter. "Of course, there's always an exception or two."

* * *

Long after everyone was done with their Poké Puffs, the judging was complete. "I believe you all did an excellent job this year," Gena declared, "but as tradition, only three contestants shall move on to the final round." She was handed the envelope which contained the choices, and pulled one of them out. "The first team to advance is… Miette McDowell and her Slurpuff!"

"Hmph. Naturally," said the one in question.

As Miette made her way to the stage, Gena pulled out another piece of paper. "Next, we have… the Berrybaker Kids!" And two young kids with their Makuhita made their way up. "And the third and final team to advance to the final round is..." I crossed my fingers. "...the team and Serena Pascall and Ash Ketchum!"

"We did it!" We stood up and hugged each other out of impulse. Serena laughed and held me tight. I was silent, lost in my own thought once more. ' _Why do I suddenly feel so alive?_ _Minutes ago, I was nervous about touching her. And now, I'm exhilarated by our embrace._ '

We made our way up, and Serena stood between me and Miette. Gena then gave us our instructions. "Our finalists are to come up with an original Poké Puff recipe by tomorrow morning. They will also need to collect the necessary ingredients for the competition. I wish you all the best of luck, and I will see you all tomorrow."

Then we saw Brianna and Cocoa finally sit down next to Clemont and Bonnie. The former still had a hand on her stomach. "What did we miss?"

* * *

That night, while everyone else was asleep, I laid in bed, wide awake. I looked over to see Serena, my first and best friend, sleeping peacefully in the bed next to mine. My mind was lost in a flurry of thoughts. ' _Serena… She sure is different, in a good way. She's intelligent, perseverant, sweet and kind, and not to mention a great cook. She loves Pokémon about as much as I do, and she's everyone's friend. I'm so glad I was there for her all those years ago, and now she's here with me_ …' I caught myself again. ' _These feeling… I think I felt them before… a long time ago…_ ' I puzzled and pondered this about myself until I finally fell asleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes to find myself on the floor of some room, and I groggily sat up. ' _Wha…? Where am I?_ ' I thought to myself. I then looked down at myself. Instead of my pajamas, I was wearing a three-piece suit. ' _Why am I dressed like a retro secret agent?_ ' I asked myself as I stood up.

I looked around to see if any of my friends were there. "Brianna? Clemont? Bonnie? Pikachu? …where is everybody?"

For some reason, I didn't feel quite like myself. I felt alright, and yet I… how do I put it? I had this impression that I was in the wrong place. It was almost like the whole universe had been warped and turned inside out. I tried to think back, hoping to recall something about yesterday or the day before, but it all felt kinda hazy. ' _Is this a dream?_ '

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I called out.

The door opened to reveal a face I hadn't seen in some time. "Ash! What're you doing?"

"Brock?" I was a little amazed. "Where are we? What's going on?"

Instead of answering, he grabbed my wrist and dragged me out. "It's time! Come on!"

Next thing I knew, I was pushed outside into a large field. Rows of chairs were laid out, filled with people. As I started walking through, I recognized a large number of them. On one side sat a number of them were Gym Leaders and former rivals from my adventures. But I didn't recognize the multitude on the other. I finally reached the end and turned around. Surprisingly there were almost no other seats open. ' _What's going on here?_ ' I thought to myself. ' _Did I win the Kalos League? No, too small of a ceremony. My birthday…? No, too formal, plus it's not for several months._ '

Then the doors I came in through opened again. A series of others came in, all of whom I knew very well. First came six men: Brock, Clemont, Gary, Cilan, Tracey and N. Then came Max, and in his arms rest a pillow that held two rings.

Seconds later, there came a series of girls: Brianna, Misty, May, Dawn, Iris and Bianca, all of whom were dressed in the same outfit. Then came Bonnie, in a short pink dress. As she walked up she was tossing small flowers over her head.

As it all went down, I quickly picked up what was going on… an altar, two rings, flowers along the path… ' _Am I getting married?_ ' I asked myself. ' _But who am I getting married to?_ '

I soon got my answer. The door opened once again to reveal someone. She was in a beautiful white dress with pale blue lining. I also noticed Pikachu in her arms. He was comfortably nestled between the bride's stomach and the her wedding bouquet. I raised my eyes up to see the bride's face… My heart skipped a beat.

It was Serena.

She then began her walk down the aisle, her mother by her side in place of where her father would normally be. In seconds, she was up here with me, and the keeper of the peace cleared his throat. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"

I never bothered to listen to what he said for the most part. I could only focus on my bride. I scanned her from head to foot in awe. ' _Serena… she's so beautiful. Even more so now than she usually is. But… is all this real? Is that my best friend in the whole world about to become my wife? Does that mean…?'_ My eyelids slowly closed, and a smile grew on my face. ' _That's it! Now, I understand. I knew I felt this way before. These feelings of contentment, nervousness, excitement… This warm sensation that makes my heart churn violently in my chest… Back when we were children in Kanto, I also held her just like that, with the strange desire to never let go. During our Kalos journey, I've done so much for her without even thinking about it: plenty of which I probably wouldn't have otherwise... And even this very moment… I don't know if this is real, but this I know for absolute certain…'_

"Do you, Ash Ketchum," the preacher said, "take Serena to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

I focused on her for a moment before answering… "I do."

' _I love you, Serena. I will love you forever, and in every one of these days, I will try to be worthy of your love. Your smile, and your happiness are my most precious treasures, and in good fortune or in adversity, in sickness and in health, I will do anything to keep you happy..._ '

The rest of the ceremony continued slowly, which I considered a blessing. I wanted to keep looking upon my beautiful bride for as long as I could. Then after the exchange of the rings, I heard him say those magical words. "By the power vested in me by Arceus, I now pronounce this couple husband and wife." As Pikachu clambered out of Serena's arms and onto my shoulder, I proceeded to remove the veil over her face. I then wrapped my arms around her, leaned in, closed my eyes and…

* * *

 _ **THUD!**_

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was on the floor of our room at the Pokémon Center. All the other beds were empty, and mine was next to me. Pikachu crawled over and looked down at me. "Pika?"

"Drat… It was just a dream…" I whispered to myself.

"Ash, time to wake up!" I heard Bonnie shout through the door. "Breakfast is ready!"

"Uh… Coming!"

* * *

*Brianna's POV*

* * *

A few minutes later, Ash arrived. Serena handed him a plate of scrambled eggs as he sat down next to her. "You don't usually sleep this late. Do you have a fever or something?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm fine. I just woke up from a pleasant dream is all," he replied.

"About what?"

"Huh?"

"What were you dreaming about?"

"What was I…? Uh… I was dreaming about, uh… my next Gym battle."

Call it a hunch, but I had a weird feeling he lied to her. But I was too tired to question him about it, so I let it slide.

Serena playfully rolled her eyes. "Of course… What else would you be dreaming about?"

" _I dreamed I was on an island made of peanut butter,_ " said Squishy. " _What did you dream about, Brianna?_ "

"Let me guess… the usual 'green fire' nightmare?" asked Clemont.

"Yeah..." I yawned as I rubbed my eyes. "I just don't understand. I was so certain it was Mom's Gardevoir playing tricks on me, but now I'm not sure what to think."

"Hmmm…" Serena began. "I have heard that recurring dreams have meaning, in that they're trying to tell you something… maybe something that hasn't happened yet?"

"You're saying they're not ordinary nightmares. They're…"

"...visions, perhaps, of dark times ahead… but it's only a theory."

As we continued our breakfast, I thought over what Serena had said. It did seem to make sense. I wouldn't be having that same dream over and over because I wanted it to happen. But it left new questions in my head. What were these dreams trying to tell me specifically? And what do they have to do with me?

* * *

It wasn't long before we went down to the market to get the ingredients for Serena's Poké Puff final round. What weirded me out was the market was totally empty. When I came here, it was teeming with berries, dairy products, and all sorts of things. Now every store had the same sign over their door.

 **SOLD OUT**

Just then, Miette and her Slurpuff arrived. "Nothing here, too?" she asked. "Every marketplace in town is out of business."

"I wonder if some did this to sabotage the competition…" Bonnie muttered.

"Let's see if we can find some berries in the wild," I suggested. The rest of the group agreed to the search going ahead.

A few minutes later, we arrived at a forest to the north. There were broken branches and berry bushes picked clean. To make matters worse, we found a group of pink Pokémon all over the ground. They looked like they were starving.

"These guys don't look so good…" Ash muttered as he pulled out his Pokédex.

 **Swirlix  
** **The Cotton Candy Pokémon  
** **Swirlix only eats sweets making its fur as sticky as cotton candy itself. It evolves into Slurpuff when traded holding a Whipped Dream.**

"I'll go see if I can find something to feed them," and Serena and Fennekin went down an open trail.

The rest of us gathered the Swirlix together in one place, and we were hoping Serena would find something quick. But they started to look even worse, and I began to wonder how long it was since they ate.

But then, Ash had an idea. "I know!" He reached into his backpack and pulled out a small bag. "Good thing I didn't eat all those cookies from the Rhyhorn race." The Kanto crusader handed two or three cookies to each Swirlix. As they finished eating them, they began to float up into the air. Their energy had been restored.

"Brains and heart, he's the whole package," Miette commented.

" _What's that supposed to mean?_ " Squishy asked out of curiosity.

But before she could answer… " _ **AHHHHHH!**_ " a voice echoed through the trees. We could already tell who it was. " _ **HEEEELLLLP MEEEEEE!**_ "

"SERENA!" Ash took off like an Arcanine using Extreme Speed, and the rest of us followed. In no time at all, we found her, and we were beyond frightened.

* * *

*Ash's POV*

* * *

There was also a giant metal machine shaped like an Octillery. Its large tentacles had either giant hedge trimmers or vacuum hoses, which would chop down berry bushes and suck up the berries themselves. One of the trimmers was holding Serena.

From out of the Octillery's head a certain trio appeared. Behind them some music started playing…

"You know us as Team Rocket, and we fight for what is wrong.  
We're tired of our motto, so we thought we try a song!"

"Jessie!"  
"James!"  
"The speed of light, prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

"I am the handsome one!"  
"I'm the gorgeous one!"  
"Looking good is lots of fun.  
We get some things wrong, but we keep rolling along!"

"We want to capture Pikachu. Yeah, this is our commission.  
And when we do, we'll be the new stars of this... fanfiction!"  
"Wobbuffet!"

"Friends of yours?" Miette asked me.

"Enemies," I replied.

"We're taking over the berry business," started Jessie. "It's all ours as far as the eye can see."

"Which means your twerp-ish baking days are over!" James added.

"I'll openly admit, it was an accident that the Twerpette got caught in our trimmers," Meowth explained, "but we'll happily put her down if you surrender your Pokémon."

"Surrender our Pokémon? Why you… you… YOU SUPERVILLAIN WANNABES!" I shouted.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?!" James retaliated.

"Show them a thing or three!" Jessie ordered Meowth.

"With glee!" He aimed one of the vacuum hoses at us and set it to full power. Berries from all around were sucked into the machine.

Worse was to follow, Pikachu and the Swirlix were being pulled into the vacuum as well. "Thunderbolt! Now" I shouted. He tried, but nothing happened to the machine.

"C'mon, now..." James commented. "Don't you think we figure out that whole electric thing by now?" As he said that, they shooped through the tube and into the dust cup. They span in there so fast and so much, I was surprised they didn't throw up.

"What do we do?" asked Bonnie. "How do we stop a giant vacuum?"

"That's it!" Clemont shouted in response. "We need something big to seal the suction tube! Stop the air flow!"

"Got it! I'm going in!" I ran over to them, and jumped at the vacuum, clogging the tube with my own body.

"Wow! So brave!" Miette stated.

"Hey! Get offa there!" Meowth shouted.

"Turn it off, and get him off of there!" Jessie shouted.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!"

But it was already too late. A few mere seconds after I threw myself, the machine began to overheat. Something from underneath blew up and the vacuum began to lose their suck.

"Now's our chance, Bunnelby! Use Mud Shot!" Clemont shouted as he tossed a Pokéball. Bunnelby fired her shot at the side of the machine, which made it sound worse for Team Rocket. An explosion seemed imminent.

"Switching to exhaust." Meowth pulled a lever to release hot air into the environment. The vacuum hoses blasted me off, and the Pokémon out.

"Chespin! Use Pin Missile at the lower left arm!" Clemont stated. The green projectiles struck the lower arm just next to the machine. It caused the arm to break off, thus releasing Serena. I quickly got up and ran under her, catching her in my arms.

"You help out too, Slurpuff! Energy Ball!" Miette shouted. A green orb shot from Slurpuff's mouth at Team Rocket's machine.

"Okay, Cocoa! Use Strength on the Energy Ball" Brianna stated. Cocoa jumped up from behind it and punched it with all her might.

The Energy Ball struck the machine with enough force to make it explode. And you know what happens after something like that... "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN…!"

"Serena, are you okay?" I asked as I set her feet down.

"I am now," she replied, but she didn't let go of me just yet. "Thank you for saving me, Ash"

"Aw, it was nothing…" But I was lying. If Team Rocket had hurt her, intentionally or otherwise, I wouldn't have forgiven myself. Now that I knew where my heart was, I knew I couldn't have let that happen. I had a great desire to kiss her right then, but I held back. The last thing I would want to do was to scare her away. ' _Maybe one day, I can tell Serena how I really feel about her..._ '

* * *

*Brianna's POV*

* * *

Later that day was the final round of the Poké Puff contest. The three teams prepared their confections in a matter of minutes. Each contender had a different idea for their Poké Puff.

The three teams stood on stage, their Poké Puffs in front of them. Gena stood along the far side with a microphone. As she walked across the stage, she stopped at each table and gave a brief summary of each Poké Puff. "The Berrybaker Kids incorporated exotic flavors into the confection, creating a comforting and innovative delicacy… Using Pecha Berry as a topping, Serena and Ash has created a delight with flavor and a hint of heat. Fire-types are sure to love it… Miette and Slurpuff made theirs with cotton candy and whipped cream, and and topped with a Tamato Berry. A special treat for both Electric-types and Fairy-types..." Then she reached the other side and was handed an envelope. "All three teams have made exceptional Poké Puffs, but only one team can walk home with the prize… and that one team is…"

" _It has to be Ash and Serena. I'm sure of it!_ " Squishy stated. " _Theirs looks the most yummy!_ "

"It does," Clemont stated, "but Miette has much more experience with baking Poké Puffs. She's gonna be tough to beat."

Gena opened the envelope and read the contents aloud. "...the Berrybaker Kids!" We were both wrong.

"YES!" they shouted as the other two team's jaw's dropped. "BERRYBAKERS RULE!"

* * *

Soon, it was time for us to leave. Serena and I came over to Miette while the others were collecting their things.

"So… no hard feelings about making you sick yesterday?" Miette chuckled nervously.

"It was an accident. I always forgive my friends," I said, which I could tell eased her conscience. "So where are you going from here?"

"I'm heading anywhere that helps me make better Poké Puffs."

"Good luck with that. I wish you the best of luck," I replied.

"Me, too," Serena added. And the two shook hands.

"One more thing..." and Miette pulled up to Serena's ear. I just happened to be close enough to hear it. "Next time we meet, be prepared to lose your boyfriend to me." That made us both lurch. "Don't say I didn't warn you." And she turned around and left.

"I take it back. She's a jerk," I whispered to Serena, who nodded in agreement.

Poké Puffs make everyone happy, and they bring people and Pokémon closer together than before. Sometimes, the taste of one can change your life. With this experience behind us, me and my friends were off to Shalour City once again, as the journey continues…

* * *

Today is October 27th, 2017. One year earlier, last episode of XYZ sired in Japan.

You know what that means, do you?

It's the one-year anniversary of the day Amourshipping became canon! Happy anniversary, Ash and Serena!

Also... Meowth, weren't you judging me about breaking the fourth wall earlier in this series.

Meowth: Don't remind me.


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27  
The Forest Champion**

My friends and I were on our way to Shalour City, where Ash and I hope to earn another Gym Badge. We made our way through a forest teeming with life. Dedenne and Squishy comfortably rode in Bonnie knapsack. This made me feel good, knowing I did a fine job making space for them both.

The green one then looked over to his left. " _Hey, look at that,_ " he said cheerfully, and the rest of us turned to see. There, at the foot of a tree, was a small hole in the trunk and a stack of berries. Three Pokémon: a Sentret, a Patrat, and a Pachirisu to be exact, were filling the hole with the berries.

"Aw, isn't that cute?" Serena cooed.

"It sure is," Clemont replied.

We knew that the three were good friends, and we didn't want to disturb their work, so we quietly left. But literally five seconds later, there was a loud roar, and some frightened screams. We rushed back to the scene we saw before and we were baffled.

The three Pokémon were hiding on one of the branches. Below them, an Ursaring was stuffing his claws into their hole. He seemed to laugh as he stood up, his arms filled with the berries the other three collected. The three were shouting at him to go away, but one loud roar from Ursaring silenced them at once.

"Why that awful…" Ash mumbled angrily. Without really thinking, he rushed down to the tree and in front of Ursaring. "Put those back! Now!" Ursaring just dropped them, and he stood ready to fight.

Suddenly, something soared over our heads, and stood at the top of the tree. It looked like a red bird with a mask on. Everyone else stared at the creature as I pulled out my Pokédex.

 **Hawlucha  
The Wrestling Pokémon  
Possessing an artistic way of executing its moves, Hawlucha takes great pride in their elegance.**

"That looks different than in the Pokédex," I muttered. Then, it tore off his mask, which burst into a series of leaves.

"Wow, what a cool Pokémon." Bonnie commented.

"I bet he's gonna fight Ursaring for the berries he stole and give them back to those three," Clemont stated.

Just then, Ursaring roared at Hawlucha in an attempt to scare him away. But the one on question didn't run at all. Instead, he leaped from the tree and soared down to Ursaring. In an instant, he wrapped his legs around his opponent's head and pulled himself down, using his momentum to drop the opponent forward down to the dirt.

"Beautiful knee-lock!" Ash shouted with pride in his voice.

Ursaring got up angrily and charged at Hawlucha, claws at the ready. But Hawlucha used Karate Chop to counter the oncoming attacks, until finally, he landed one on Ursaring's head. The Hibernator Pokémon held his head in pain, and right there, Hawlucha used High Jump Kick to knock him down.

"I've never seen a Pokémon so fluent with his moves," Ash commented.

"Neither have I," Serena added. "Hawlucha's incredible."

Then the Wrestling Pokémon started jumping up to the top of a nearby tree, and when he got there, he held his arms up in a triumphant pose. "What is he doing?" Clemont asked.

"That's his victory pose," said a voice from behind. A groundskeeper walked over to us from the trail. "Hawlucha always does that before launching into his finishing move."

Ash looked concerned. "But if he poses like that, it gives Ursaring enough time to..." As he was Speaking, Hawlucha jumped and began to use Flying Press. Right at the last possible second, Ursaring rolled out of the way, and Hawlucha crashed into the dirt. The lot of us winced as though we felt the pain ourselves. "...do that."

" _Ouch..._ " Squishy groaned. " _He's gonna feel that one tomorrow..._ "

"Hawlucha has to pose, even if it's opponent runs away," stated the groundskeeper. "That's just how he battles."

"Well," I commented. "At least he won the battle, and got the berries back." I smiled as I watched the three Pokémon jump for joy.

But it wasn't over yet. Hawlucha was still in pain from the fall, and he struggled to move. To make matters worse, Ursaring had returned, and he was carrying a large boulder. He held it over his head as though to smash Hawlucha with it, but Ash and Pikachu quickly ran in his way. "That's enough, Ursaring Stop it now!" But Ursaring seemed indifferent, so Ash decided to use force. "Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" The Mouse Pokémon slammed his metallized tail through the rock, splitting it in two, and onto Ursaring's head. The big one fell back like a mighty oak, and Hawlucha was saved.

After Ursaring was defeated, Ash turned his attention to Hawlucha. "You okay, tough guy?" he asked as he held out a hand. Hawlucha accepted it and was pulled up. "You have an amazing attitude about battling, Hawlucha."

The rest of us came over. "Ash, are you alright?" Bonnie asked.

"Please, don't scare me like that," Serena added.

As we were talking, Hawlucha got up onto his then made a massive jump into the air. He spread his wing-like arms out and glided away in grace and pride. "What a Pokémon..." Ash breathed.

* * *

A few minutes later, we arrived at the groundskeeper's lodge. He gave each of us a glass of water as we sat at his table. "Keaton's the name. I've been caretaker of this forest for twenty years, so I know the Pokémon who live here quite well, especially Hawlucha."

After we all introduced ourselves, Ash popped a question to our host. "Sir, I was wondering if you could tell me a little about him?"

"Sure thing," he began. "This forest is home a number of strong Fighting-type Pokémon. They all compete for the title of Forest Champion, which is essentially the strongest Pokémon in the forest. Alongside the title, the Forest Champion also has a responsibility to protect the gentler Pokémon from the more aggressive ones, which ends up being a big help to me.

"One day, Hawlucha simply wandered into our forest. Many assume he was attracted by the strong opponents and hoped to find a challenge. One after the other, Hawlucha defeated them all, including the previous Forest Champion, Machamp, thus earning the title for himself."

"But today, he lost," Bonnie reminded us.

"His attacks take a little too much time," I stated.

"Lopunny," Cocoa agreed.

"If it weren't for that pose..." Ash muttered.

"Hawlucha has a special sense of battle artistry," Keaton explained. "Even if it means defeat, it's simply something he has to do. If you like, I'd be willing to take you to where Hawlucha does his special training. He loves a good audience."

"How can I refuse?" Ash asked in response.

* * *

Soon, Keaton brought us to the site he promises. Apparently, Hawlucha's special training location was an open area near a waterfall, where he was always practicing his Flying Press. "Ah, there he is. At the top of the falls." And we arrived just in time.

The Wrestler Pokémon had leaped from the top of the falls to practice Flying Press. He landed in the lake below, making a splash that almost got us wet. As he was surfacing, Ash approached the edge of the lake to help him out onto land. In my mind, I could almost hear him say, "Oh, it's you again," in a pleasant tone.

"We never introduced ourselves," The trainer from Kanto began. "My name's Ash, and I was hoping I could help you with your training. Maybe I could give you some advice to keep you from crashing like before." Judging by his facial expression, Hawlucha seemed to agree to the training going ahead.

Soon, Hawlucha stood at the top of the falls again. Ash waited at the base, using a large, dried-up tree trunk for a shield. "Ready when you are!" he shouted.

"Lucha!" the Wrestler Pokémon replied. A five-second pose later, he leaped from the air towards Ash with his Flying Press.

Similar to Ursaring, Ash dodged it with a leap backwards. "Too slow. Try again, but a little faster this time." So Hawlucha got back up, and the process repeated itself… again… and again… and again…

"How many times is that?" Serena asked.

"I don't know. I lost track at, like, twenty," I replied.

"If only we could speed up Hawlucha's Flying Press, without giving up his battle style…" Clemont pondered.

Then one time, Hawlucha made his mode. This time, it smashed into Ash with a direct hit. The lot of us ran out in concern. "Ash, are you alright?"

"I've taken harder hits than that. Trust me," he replied. "It was mostly my fault, really. I was lost in thought because…" he turned to Hawlucha. "...I think I found a way to keep your battling style, while at the same time keeping your opponent from dodging."

Hawlucha looked at Ash intently, eager to learn.

"Okay, first, you make your jump with your arms out, like your posing and using Flying Press at the same time. As you're about to fall, you do a quick spin, aim for the opponent's chest, and come down hard. Now, what say we give it a try?"

But before he could respond… " _Something's coming…_ " Squishy turned his head to the distance, and the rest of us turned as well. From the darkness of the forest came the Ursaring from before, but he wasn't alone. On his right, a Conkeldurr approached as well, and from behind both of them was…

"Machamp..." Keaton began. "It's been a long time." As he was speaking, I pulled out my Pokédex.

 **Machamp  
The Superpower Pokémon  
Its four ruggedly developed arms can launch a flurry of 1,000 punches in just two seconds. If it grabs hold of its opponent, the battle is all but over.**

"Oh, yeah. Didn't you say he was the Forest Champion who preceded Hawlucha?" asked Clemont.

"That's right," Keaton replied, "but nobody has seen him since he lost his title."

"So, he wants his title back?" Bonnie asked.

"Hard to say, I guess the answer is hidden in the outcome of whatever happens next."

* * *

*Cocoa's POV*

* * *

As he was close to finished speaking, Hawlucha approached the trio. I could almost immediately see sparks flying between their eyes. (It's been a long time, Machamp,) Hawlucha began. (I was beginning to believe you were gone for good.)

Machamp chuckled. (Well, sadly for you, I never left the forest actually. I've been training for ages up in the mountains, only to get what is rightfully mine… the title of Forest Champion!)

(Hmph… you're confidence is admirable… but do you have the strength to match?) He then signaled for Machamp to make the first move.

(Prepare to get creamed, Hawlu-chump!) Ursaring stated.

(Let's get him!) Conkeldurr added.

Ursaring and Conkeldurr almost started for their enemy, but Machamp stopped them. (You two will do nothing. This fight is mine alone…)

 **Hawlucha VS Machamp  
Battle BEGIN!**

The two charged toward one another, stopping only by each other grabbing shoulders and pushing each other. For a solid thirty seconds, they forced each other back and forth by their own strengths as the rest of us watched. Then without warning, Machamp used Brick Break with his extra arms on Hawlucha's shoulders.

Though he was pained by the sudden move, which I considered illegal in a real Pokémon battle, Hawlucha retaliated with a series of Karate Chops. He used that move so fast and so many times, it was borderline impossible to keep track. However, Machamp stood unscathed. I doubt Hawlucha was close to finish before Machamp slammed into him with his chest. Even then, Hawlucha continued to attack with his Karate Chops.

(What is he doing?) I muttered to myself.

"Why isn't he countering?" asked Clemont.

"Is he trying to wear him out?" I added.

"That's one theory," Keaton replied, "but I bet he's gauging just how firm Hawlucha's resolve is. In other words, they're just sizing each other up."

Then, out of nowhere, Ursaring and Conkeldurr barraged into Hawlucha from opposite sides. Pummeling him into the dirt.

Everyone was shocked by Machamp's allies. "Hey! That isn't fair!" Serena shouted.

But no one ws more surprised than Machamp himself. (What're you doing?! I said this fight was mine!)

Then, Conkeldurr lifted Hawlucha up and batted him toward Ursaring, and they began hitting him toward each other like a shuttlecock in a badminton court. Finally, they pummeled him into the dirt once again, and Hawlucha, weakened from the damage, couldn't get back up.

After their surprise pummeling with Hawlucha, Ursaring held their enemy up by his arms, and turned towards Machamp. (Now's your chance! Finish the job!)

(You deserve to destroy him!) Conkeldurr added. (And without him, we three will rule the forest!)

But Machamp was indifferent. (I don't want to rule the forest, you dunderheads! I wanted to be Forest Champion again!)

(If you won't finish him off, then we will!) Conkeldurr raised one of his stone pillars and was about to thrust it down on Hawlucha.

But the four-armed Pokémon jumped up and clobbered his former allies on the head. Ursaring dropped Hawlucha, and they both fell to the ground unconscious. This surprised everyone. Then, Machamp helped Hawlucha up. (Forgive me. I did not know of their plot.)

Hawlucha looked up to Machamp and smiled. (I saw it in your eyes as they attacked me. It is them who need forgiveness, not I.)

Machamp then proceeded to pick up the two traitors and carry them away. But before disappearing into the shadows, he looked back. (We will battle again, but next time, on my terms…)

* * *

*Brianna's POV*

* * *

"What do you know…" Ash breathed, impressed by how honorable Machamp was with the battle. He turned his attention to the Pokémon before him. "Hawlucha, it's too bad about your battle with Machamp, but if you want, let me take his place."

The Pokémon in question looked at Ash with curiosity.

"I think you are a one-of-a-kind Pokémon, Hawlucha. I'll tell you the truth: I'd like to have you as part of my team for the Kalos League."

Hawlucha nodded in understanding and agreement. He then proceeded toward the falls and stood, ready to fight.

Pikachu stood ready to fight back as well. "Hold on there, lightning," Ash chuckled as he stopped his yellow partner. "There's someone else I'd like to try out against Hawlucha..." He then pulled out a PokéBall and released Froakie therefrom.

And so the battle began.

"Water Pulse!" Ash called in his attempt to make the first move. Froakie fired the sphere of water at Hawlucha, but Hawlucha was fast. He made a quick lap around his opponent before the Water Pulse was thrown, and dodged the projectile with ease.

Then Hawlucha charged at Froakie at full speed. His leg glowed, which meant he was going to use High Jump Kick. Ash called Double Team to confuse him. The Wrestling Pokémon fell through one of the Double Team Decoys and slammed into the dirt. Nice thing was since he missed, he damaged himself from the fall.

"Now, use Bubble!" Ash instructed. The projectiles flew toward the enemy at bullet speed. Hawlucha flew across the lake, dodging the Bubble, and up the falls. "Okay, Froakie! Climb the cliffside and grab him!" Froakie did as told, but was not successful. He fell short into the lake as Hawlucha glided into the trees.

Keaton whistled. "I've never seen a Froakie like this one before. I wonder…"

"Froakie, Double Team, followed by Pound!" Multiple Froakies sprang from the lake toward Hawlucha, attempting to strike a hit. Hawlucha dodged time and again as he jumped up the tree. Once they reached over the top, Hawlucha used High Jump Kick on the real Froakie and shot him into the dirt.

"Here it comes," I stated. "Hawlucha's finishing move!"

He took off towards Froakie, arms wide out. He Then, as he fell, he made his spin and set his sights on the target.

"It's working!" Ash shouted with pride. Then he remembered it was his battle. "Quick, Froakie! Use Pound!" Froakie pumped an arms ready to strike. Hawlucha came down and Froakie shot up, and a lot of dust scattered all over the place. As it all settled down, we rushed from our seats to the scene of the impact. Ash looked down at the two Pokémon, both of whom were unable to continue.

" _I guess it's a draw..._ " Squishy muttered.

* * *

After feeding each Pokémon a Mago Berry, Ash retrieved Froakie and told him to rest. Then he looked at his opponent. "Thank you, Hawlucha. It was a good battle," he began. "It may have looked like a draw, but the truth is I totally lost that match. Seeing you perfect your Flying Press made you the winner of the battle."

Keaton smiled. "You know, I think you want to come with Ash, don't you?"

"Cha..." Hawlucha nodded.

"Champ!" Suddenly, Machamp appeared over the falls. He saw what had happened, and he nodded in respect.

Keaton looked pleased. "It looks like Machamp was volunteered to protect the forest… without the title of Forest Champion."

Ash held up a PokéBall. "Whaddaya say, Hawlucha?" The Wrestling Pokémon answered by pressing his fist against the button. He was sucked into the machine, and in no time at all, the Caught signal went off. Everyone was ecstatic. "Awesome! We'll be a great team, and even greater friends, I promise."

"Ash, I know you'll take good care of him." Keaton stated as they shook hands. "Please make sure you give him a healthy dose of action."

"Yes, sir!" And with that, we left the forest for the Pokémon Center.

Another day has passed, and another Pokémon friend, Hawlucha, has joined our team with its strong battling style. Now, Shalour City awaited for us, as the journey continues…


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

 **To Find a Fairy Flower**

* * *

As Ash and I follow our dreams to enter the Kalos League, we and our friends continue on our journey to Shalour City and our third Kalos Gym battle. We had all finished packing from a good night's rest in our tents, and we were ready to move on to the next city.

"Ready to go?" I asked everyone.

"Lopunny," Cocoa nodded.

"I am," Ash stated.

"Pikachu!" his partner chimed in.

"Me, too," Serena added.

"Ready when you are," Clemont confirmed.

"No, no, NO!" a young voice shouted. We all looked to see, Bonnie, who was still brushing her hair. She was getting angry. "My hair won't behave, and it's driving me CRAZY!"

" _Step it down a bit,_ " Squishy remarked, and Dedenne nodded in agreement.

"Here, let me try," Serena offered. She was handed the brush and worked her magic. Then she had an idea. Pulling a certain hair accessory out of her pocket, she tied her strand of hair into a ball and locked it with the hairpiece. She then handed Bonnie a mirror. "What do you think?"

Rather than her signature strand of hair held by a pin, it was curled up and shaped like a red flower. "It's so cute! I think it's awesome!"

" _That makes two of us,_ " Squishy added.

Then out of nowhere, something small flew over with the wind and grabbed onto Bonnie's hair. Bonnie looked at it with the mirror. "Is that a Pokémon?"

"It's a Flabébé!" I stated. "I've never seen one this close before." As I was speaking, Ash pulled out his Pokédex.

 **Flabébé**  
 **The Single Bloom Pokémon**  
 **Flabébé chooses a favorite flower at the beginning of its life and takes care of it from then on.**

"This one doesn't look like it has a flower," Ash muttered. "Also, she looks rather sad."

" _Maybe she's hungry,_ " Squishy said. " _I'd be sad too if I hadn't eaten in awhile._ "

"I've got some flower nectar for Poké Puffs," she pulled out a small vail full with the substance. Clemont offered to let her borrow an eyedropper he had in his backpack to give the Flabébé a suitable amount.

As she drank from the eyedropper, many of us wondered why the Pokémon was without a flower. It became no surprise as to why she was clinging to Bonnie's hair as it looked like one. Perhaps she thought it was a real flower.

Bonnie then asked her brother is he would catch it for her to which he agreed to do. He pulled out a PokéBall and lightly tapped it against the Flabébé. Instead of sucking her in, it buzzed and a red light appeared on the button.

"It didn't work?" Serena asked curiously.

"Is something wrong, Flabébé?" Bonnie asked.

"Flabé fla flabébé flabé," she replied.

Thanks to Telepathy, Squishy translated for us. " _Flabébé said she already has a trainer."_

"Yep, that'll do it," Ash nodded.

"Aw, man…" Bonnie groaned.

I looked out in the direction where Flabébé fluttered in from. "There's a small town not too far away. Perhaps Flabébé's trainer lives there." The others agreed to returning her to her trainer, even Bonnie, though a little reluctant. I could tell she really wanted to keep Flabébé.

* * *

A few minutes later, we arrived at Calanthe Town, the place I mentioned earlier, and not two minutes into our search, we found Flabébé's trainer… or rather he found us.

"Flabébé!" An elder man with glasses and a cane came up from across a bridge. Without really thinking, he wrapped Bonnie in a hug, surprising us all. "Thank Arceus you're alright! I was so worried!"

"Stop it! You're squishing me!" Bonnie shouted.

The man came to his senses and quickly released her. "My apologies, young lady. My name's Grey, and this Flabébé belongs to me. Thank you all for taking care of her."

"If I may," Clemont began. "I'm wondering why Flabébé doesn't have a flower of her own."

"Well, she used to have one but… well, it's a very long story..."

* * *

*Grey's POV*

* * *

My wife Florence and I have lived happily together for many years. Florence never had any children, so she quickly took a liking to Flabébé after I caught her. To put it simply, she became the child we never had, and the three of us were one happy family all our own.

Recently, Florence fell ill and collapsed while gardening with Flabébé. I didn't know about it until Flabébé flew in the window and informed me. I immediately called for an ambulance and had her rushed to the local hospital. When I awoke the next morning, I found that Flabébé had left the house through the bedroom window.

My first immediate thought was she was worried about Florence and went to the hospital, so I went after her. I found her out in the rain, looking into Florence's window. She had a very worried expression on her face. But before I could get to her, something terrible happened. A strong gust of wind snatched Flabébé and blew her across the street, and she dropped her flower midway. Before she could retrieve it, a passing car ran over the flower and crushed it under its tire. Then she wind picked up once again and carried Flabébé with it. I tried to catch up with her, but my age slowed me down. I had been searching for her ever since…

* * *

*Brianna's POV*

* * *

"I've been wandering the streets for hours, searching for her," Grey concluded, "until I saw her on your sister's hair."

"That's why she was without a flower," Ash nodded. "Now it all makes sense."

"But now, I'm afraid a new problem has arisen," Grey began in concern. "A few minutes before I found you kids, I got a call from the hospital. Florence is finished with her treatment, but she still hasn't returned to her normal happy self. The doctor told me it wasn't a health issue, but more an emotional one. I hadn't seen seen her without a smile on her face since I caught Flabébé, so I'm certain one look at Flabébé will make her feel like her old self again."

"Then take her to the hospital," Bonnie instructed and gently tried to pull Flabébé from her head. I for one was impressed with her nobility in giving up her new friend in order to make an entire family happy.

But Grey shook his head. "I'm afraid it's not that simple. Flabébé as a species cannot survive for long without a flower of their own."

Serena pointed to a nearby street island. "There are plenty of flowers over there."

"Once again, not that simple. Flabébé chooses a favorite flower the instant it is born, and not just any other flower will be able to replace it. It has to be a Fairy Flower, which is rather rare to find by itself."

Serena pulled out her Pokédex and looked at the image of Flabébé provided. Then she looked at the makeshift flower on Bonnie's hair. "So that's why she seems so attached to Bonnie's hair."

"I want both Florence and Flabébé to get better soon, but without a Fairy Flower, what can we do?"

Then Ash had an idea. "How about this, we'll speak with Nurse Joy at the Pokémon Center about where to find a Fairy Flower. In the meantime, you head to the hospital to comfort your wife. We'll meet you there when we find the flower."

At that, Grey smiled. "I don't know what to say. Thank you all so much." With the plan in check, we went our separate ways. Our mission for the day had begun.

* * *

A few minutes later, we arrived at the Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy was able to help us, first by replenishing Flabébé's health, and then giving us some information. "You should find Fairy Flowers growing close to town, right about… here, about an hour southeast of here." She pointed at the spot on Serena's smartbook. "Although Fairy Flowers are out of season right now. It'll be really hard to find one even with a Flabébé."

"A small chance is better than none at all," Ash stated. "Thank you, Nurse Joy." At that, we left the Pokémon Center. And we were about to make our way when suddenly…

"Hallo, don'tcha know, ya!" From behind us, three people with overalls and lederhosen walked up, the shortest one was carrying a flag with a Fairy Flower on it.

"We couldn't help but hear da situation from outside, don'tcha know!" one of them stated.

"If you're looking for Fairy Flowers, we're da ones to find dem, don'tcha know!" the other added.

I noticed a suspicious look on Ash's face as they were speaking. "You'll help us find one, huh?"

"Maybe two, don'tcha know! But we better hurry! Dey are out of season after all." The three began to lead us out of town and into the field.

As we were walking, Ash whispered into our ears. "Keep your guard up, guys. I know these three are actually Team Rocket."

"Really?" asked Bonnie.

Ash nodded in reply. "We need to find a special flower to help a unique and rare Pokémon. Out of nowhere, these guys appear, and they just happen to hear the situation we're in and offer to help. Coincidence? I think not. Besides, those are terrible Swiss accents." He sighed. "They're just lucky we're desperate for any help."

* * *

About an hour later, we arrived at the location Nurse Joy marked on Serena's map. "We're here, ya! Fairy Flower Land!" Meowth stated in his bad accent.

"Gotta admit, we actually made pretty good time," I stated.

"Lopunny," Cocoa agreed.

Bonnie held the mirror up to see our guest. "Flabébé, I promise we're gonna find you the best Fairy Flower ever."

"Flabé!" the Pokémon replied in a thankful tone.

"Vell, let's get to work, don'tcha know!" Jessie stated. The rest of us agreed to the search going ahead.

We scattered around the area searching for anything that could be of use to us. Unfortunately, they was no sign of Fairy Flowers anywhere. Nurse Joy was on the mark when she said they were out of season. A number of us were getting worried.

" _Guys!_ " Squishy shouted. " _I see one!_ "

"Where?" asked Serena.

" _Up there!_ " he gestured to where he was looking. About halfway up a small cliff rested a big red flower. I checked the image in the Pokédex. It matched perfectly.

"Yippee!" Bonnie exclaimed. We all rushed over to the base of the cliff. "Okay, Flabébé. Now you can fly up there."

But she didn't.

"She must have lost her strength already," Clemont hypothesized.

"I'll bring it down," and Ash was just about to start climbing when…

"Don't!" Serena was reading an article about Flabébé. "According to this, Flabébé needs to grab onto a flower that's still rooted. Otherwise, it's basically occupied."

"Then I'll take Flabébé up to the flower," Bonnie bravely volunteered. She took off her satchel with Dedenne and Squishy and handed it to me for safe keeping.

"Be careful," Serena stated as the young Liscio sibling slowly started up the cliff.

Bonnie inched her way up the rocky wall while the rest of us watch and worried. Clemont, naturally, was the most concerned, especially when it looked like she slipped. At last, she reached the flower. "Here's your flower." Flabébé hovered off Bonnie's hair and onto the face of the flower. A yellowish aura shone from her as she gradually regained her strength.

" _She made it!_ " Squishy shouted in joy.

"I knew she could do it," Ash added with pride. Then she turned around. "Thanks for your help… Now, I believe this is the part where you reveal yourselves and attempt to steal our Pokémon, Team Rocket."

The three stared at us with wide eyes. Then they looked at each other. "Eh… might as well," the talking Pokémon stated as they tore off their costumes.

"Prepare for trouble! Things are alright!"  
"Because what you said makes our world bright!"  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
"To unite all people within our nation!"  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
"Jessie!"  
"James!"  
"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"  
"Surrender now or prepare for one fine, flowery fight!"  
"Meowth, that's right!"  
"Wobbuffet!"

" _Team Rocket? More like Team Blockhead,_ " Squishy commented to which everyone else laughed.

"IT'S THAT KIND OF TAUNTING THEY INVENTED LAWSUITS FOR!" Jessie shouted.

"For that, You'll be the first to go!" James then held up a device. From it, a mechanical hand stretched out to us and nabbed Squishy. He squealed a little as he was pulled over to Team Rocket.

"Squishy!" Bonnie shouted from the cliff.

"Don't worry, Bonnie. We'll save him." I assured her. "Come on out, Lacey!"

"Fennekin!" Serena shouted.

"Froakie!" Ash added.

"Chespin!" Clemont threw a Pokéball as well. The Pokémon we summoned stood in line, ready for battle.

"Pumpkaboo! Showtime!"

"Whaddaya say, Inkay!" The two Pokémon in question were released, and Wobbuffet and Meowth jumped in as well.

"Froakie! Use Water Pulse!" Ash made the first move. From his Bubble Frog Pokémon, a sphere of water was fired.

"Wobbuffet, spoil their fun," Jessie commanded. The Pokémon in question used Mirror Coat just in time. The Water Pulse was reflected and struck not only Froakie, but Fennekin as well.

"Lacey, use Shadow Ball!" I called.

"Chespin, use Pin Mussle!" Clemont added. They charged and fired their projectile at the enemy.

"It is Pay Day, baby!" Meowth fired a projectile at Lacey's Shadow Ball to counter.

"Wobbuffet! Again!" Wobbuffet used Mirror Coat again and reflected it back at our Pokémon.

"Inkay, Psybeam!" The special move flew from Inkay's forehead and slashed between our team.

"Shadow Ball!" Jessie called. Pumpkaboo fired the several Shadow Balls at our Pokémon, one after the other. We told our team to dodge it, and they ran.

"They've really stepped up their game. What do we do?" asked Bonnie.

Flabébé had just the answer. With her strength restored, she plucked the Fairy Flower from the rocky terrain and hovered over Team Rocket and their Pokémon. A powdery substance scattered from her flower all around them.

"What in the world-?" Jessie asked. Then they smiled in a relaxed manner. "What a world…"

"I feel so happy," James added, "and relaxed."

"Such luxury… turn off your mind and watch your worries float down the river… " Meowth sighed.

"Uh… what just happened?" Ash asked in confusion.

"I know," Serena looked at her smartbook. "The pollen from the Fairy Flower relaxes even the most aggressive opponent. One whiff, and you'll feel instantly serene."

"You know, fighting is so barbaric..." James suggested. "Let's set Squishy free."

"That's fine with me..." Meowth agreed.

Jessie opened the metal arm and carried their hostage over to Bonnie, who had just finished climbing down. "Here you go…"

"Squishy, are you okay?" Bonnie asked.

" _I'm just fine... A little hungry, but I'm fine._ " Then he turned to Flabébé. " _Thanks for saving me._ "

"Flabé!" it replied cheerfully.

"Such a beautiful Team Rocket day..." the relaxed Team Rocket cooed as they fell back to the meadow. "We're just gonna lay here and keep it groovy..."

"You do that… man..." I replied. And I looked at the others. "The pollen's effects won't last for long. Let's get out of here before they come to their senses." The others nodded and we ran back for town.

* * *

Not long later, we arrived back at Calanthe Town, and more specifically, at the hospital. It didn't take us long to find the room where Florence was recovering. I quietly opened the door to find her and her husband Grey.

"Sorry we took so long," Ash began. "Thing;s got a little difficult, but we found a Fairy Flower for Flabébé."

"Oh, all the trouble I've caused all of you," Florence stated in a pleasant tone. "I do hope you'll all forgive me."

"It's not your fault, ma'am," Serena stated. "Actually, it was kinda fun."

Bonnie then walked into the room and held Flabébé up to her. "Here she is, safe and sound."

Florence sat up in her bed as Flabébé flew to her and nestled on her shoulder. "Oh, Flabébé. Mommy's so happy to see you. I'm already starting to feel better."

"Awww…" The rest of us cooed.

Grey turned to us. "I simply cannot thank you enough for all you've done for me and my family."

"It was really all Bonnie's work," her older brother stated with pride. "She's the hero of the day, climbing that cliff to get the Fairy Flower."

Flabébé hovered over and snuggled against Bonnie in gratitude. "You're welcome," Bonnie replied. "You take good care of your family, okay?"

"Flabé!"

"I will come back and visit you someday. It's a promise."

"Our door will always be open for you, Bonnie," Grey welcomed.

"I'm sure Flabébé would love to see you again," his wife added.

* * *

We soon said our goodbyes and left the hospital, ready to make another day's journey to Shalour City. As we were almost outside the town, Bonnie looked back at the hospital.

" _Are you okay, Bonnie?_ " asked Squishy.

"I will be," she replied. "After all, I still have two of my best friends with me right here: Dedenne and you."

"Denene!" Dedenne chimed in with glee.

Thanks to Bonnie's courage and caring, Flabébé has a beautiful new Fairy Flower, and her bond with both Grey and Florence has been saved. Clemont was especially proud of her for her wanting to help Flabébé. And now, with a family restored, our Kalos region journey continues…


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Battles in the Sky

With our dreams of entering the Kalos League driving us on, my friends and I continue on our journey to Shalour City, site of our next Kalos Gym battle. One day, we reached a rather barren land, but that wasn't to say it wasn't with nothing to see.

As we traveled through the area we came across the famous Kalos Canyon, a large crevasse that was formed by a river at the base over the course of millennia. We stood near the edge and looked over the horizon.

"What a sight," Bonnie gasped in awe.

"Nature is so beautiful," Serena added.

"Yes, you are," Ash replied, absentmindedly.

"What was that?" she asked, not fully knowing what he said.

His eyes widened and his cheeks turned red. "N-Nothing."

"Why don't we take a break here?" I suggested. "Maybe have some lunch and enjoy the view?"

"Good idea," Ash replied. He then tossed his Pokéballs telling his Pokémon to come out and play. As soon as they were released, Fletchling jumped at the sight of Hawlucha. Ash chuckled. "That's right. You haven't meet Hawlucha yet, have you, Fletchling?"

"Come to think of it," Serena added, "a lot of our other Pokémon haven't met him yet." We all released our Pokémon all at once and Ash introduced Hawlucha to the gang.

"Lucha!" The Wrestler Pokémon struck a pose as everyone said hello. Then, he noticed Chespin down by his feet. The Spiny Nut Pokémon climbed onto a small rock and copied Hawlucha's movement. "Hawlu…?" The big red one looked confused, and we all laughed.

Suddenly, a shadow zoomed over our head. We all turned to see what it was, but the sun hindered our sight. Squishy squinted his eye and saw… " _Am I crazy, or is that a flying human?_ "

"It must be a Sky Trainer," Clemont replied. "The Kalos Canyon is known for having a unique updraft: one that is popular for Sky Trainers."

We followed the Sky Trainer to an area nearby. There we found a battle in play. "Talonflame, use Fire Blast!" one of them shouted. A red bird Pokémon fired a flurry of fire from its beak, which engulfed a Skarmory and drove it into a canyon wall.

Well, it got Fletchling going. He started to flutter joyfully as we watched. Out of curiosity for this, Ash pulled out his Pokedex.

 **Talonflame  
The Scorching Pokémon and the final evolved form of Fletchling  
Talonflame can swoop at incredible speeds when attacking. During intense battles, its wings give off showers of embers as it flies.**

"Well, that explains it." Ash lifted Fletchling with his finger. "Looks like you're a fan of Talonflame, huh?"

"Chling! Chling!" it chirped joyfully.

"Excuse me?" said a voice from the side. A man in a yellow vest and glasses walked up to us. "Is this your first time here?"

" _Oui,_ " I replied. "We just got here a minute ago actually."

"Well, if you want to join in on the fun, you'll need to practice. Our practice facility's over there." He gestured behind himself to show the facility, and we followed him inside.

* * *

Inside, the instructor showed us to the fitting room. He held up one of the outfits the Sky Trainers were wearing. "This is one of our company's wingsuits. Its design is primarily based on Emolga, the Sky Squirrel Pokémon, where the flaps under the arms grab the air flow, which in turn propels you into the air. We have them in several sizes, so multiple trainers can enjoy."

After Ash, Serena, and Clemont grabbed one each, Bonnie eyed the rack. "Where's my wingsuit?"

"Well, I'm sorry," said the instructor as he pointed to the sign. It showed a blue man under a red line. "You have to be at least this tall to participate. It's dangerous otherwise."

"Aw, come on!" Bonnie shouted. "I can't do anything since I'm so little!"

" _Says the girl who recently climbed a cliff to save a Flabébé's life,_ " Squishy remarked.

"Nene…" Dedenne agreed.

"Okay then," I told her. "I'll sit with you, and we can watch them together."

"It's okay," Bonnie replied. "I don't you to miss out on the fun because of me."

"I insist."

After they suited up, the instructor directed us down a pathway, with a big window of the canyon. "There's a strong updraft that's always blowing through this canyon. It can be quite easy to lose control." He then pointed to a large glass cylinder. "This wind tunnel will be simulating that current. The wind will be blowing in from a giant fan in the floor, so you'll need to jump into the wind to fly."

Bonnie, Cocoa and I sat down on a bench while everyone else stepped into the wind tunnel. As we watched them train for the canyon, Bonnie looked to me. "Hey, Brianna?" she began. "I'm sorry you aren't doing this with them. It's all my fault since I'm so little."

"Actually, that's not the reason at all." I stated, catching the young one's attention. "The truth is I get airsick real easy."

"You do? But what about when you rode off Prism Tower with Garchomp?"

"Yeah… I didn't want to say anything in front of everyone, but I almost threw up on her back." My face turned red. "Besides, just because you're smaller than most others, doesn't mean you can't do anything. There's a whole lot you can do because you're smaller than the rest of us. Bigger isn't always better, you know."

I was so sure I got her to feel better when… "Small things please small minds."

So I tried again. "The best things come in small packages."

"So do small potatoes!"

"Mighty oaks from little acorns grow."

"Talk softly and carry a big stick!"

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall."

"I'm… uh… large and in charge?"

"You're too big for your britches."

"A bird in the hand will keep the doctor away?"

" _Excusez-moi?_ " That confused me.

"The squeaky wheel gets the worm!"

"Nope… Stop…"

Not long after that conversation, I noticed that Ash released Hawlucha and Fletchling to join in on the fun. This caught the eye of a certain Sky Trainer, who rushed over and tapped in the glass tube to get Ash's attention. "Excuse me, would you like to have a sky battle?"

"Who, me?" Ash asked. After the others clambered out of the wind simulator, the Sky Trainer introduced herself as Moira. Then Ash remembered something. "Say, are you the one with the Talonflame? We saw your sky battle earlier."

"So that was you I saw on the ground earlier," Moira replied. "That Skarmory wasn't much of a challenge, so Talonflame and I are looking for something new."

"Are you sure of this, Moira?" asked the instructor in concern. "It's their first time here, and I don't want them to get hurt."

"It'll be fine. I'll be right there. If he gets hurt, it's on me."

Fletchling landed on Ash's shoulder. "Ching..." he breathed as he eyed Talonflame.

"Howzabout your Talonflame against my Fletchling?" Ash requested.

"We accept." Moira replied.

Talonflame begged to differ. He held a wing out toward Ash's other Flying-type instead. "Talonflame Talon Talonflame!" As soon as he said that, Fletchling looked heartbroken.

"Translation, please?" Serena asked Squishy.

"Talonflame said that a battle against that puny little Fletchling would be a waste of time, his words, not mine," The green one said. "He wants a real challenge, like Hawlucha."

This made Ash a little angry. "Well, there was no need to be rude."

"How about this, Sassy-Feathers:" Moira said to Talonflame. "If Hawlucha wins, then you'll have a battle with Fletchling." Her partner agreed, feeling confident.

"We will win this one, Fletchling," Ash promised his feathered friend. He was about to reach for his Pokéball when…

"Hey, Ash?" Bonnie stopped him. "Can I hold onto him until after your battle?"

The Kanto trainer cheerfully agreed and handed Fletchling over to her. He then turned back to his Fighting-type. "Okay, Hawlucha. Let's win this one for Fletchling."

"Haw-cha!" he replied.

* * *

A few minutes later, the lot of us were back outside, Moria and Talonflame had demonstrated how to catch the updraft from the canyon, by making a running leap off the cliff. And just like that, Ash and Hawlucha were up there with her and Talonflame.

Meanwhile, Bonnie and I were watching from a rock that overlooked the canyon. Fletchling sat in Bonnie's arms, still hurt from Talonflame's response to Ash's request. I reached over and stroked his feathers. "Cheer up, Fletchling," I told him. "That Talonflame just doesn't know how good you are. I've seen you in battle back at the last two Gym battles. You may be small, but you have incredible speed and agility. It's not about the size of the Pokémon in the fight. It's about the size of the fight in the Pokémon." I could already tell what I said got to him in the best possible way. And we all watched as the battle began.

 _ **Ash VS Moria  
Hawlucha VS Talonflame  
Battle BEGIN!**_

Moria made the first move. "Talonflame! Use Peck!" The Scorching Pokémon's beag glowed bright as he soared toward his target, but Hawlucha dodged it upon his trainer's command.

"Flying Press!" Ash commanded. Hawlucha glided toward Talonflame at full speed. But Talonflame veered left and avoided the attack with ease.

"This looks tougher than a battle on the ground," Serena commented.

"You're right," Clemont replied. "Since they're both flying, it's more difficult to land a move. Moreover, Hawlucha can only glide despite being a Flying-type itself."

"Since he can't really fly, it's a disadvantage."

"Steel Wing!" Moria called. Her Talonflame's wings glowed as he made yet another go at Hawlucha. This time, it was successful enough to drive Hawlucha into the canyon wall. "Excellent, now use Brave Bird!" Talonflame glowed bright blue as he charged at his opponent. But Hawlucha jumped out of the way just in time.

"Hawlucha, arm carefully and use Karate Chop!" As commanded, the Wrestler Pokémon dove at Talonflame, but missed. "Long distance attacks won't work… we gotta draw him in…"

"Fire Blast! Go!" Moria shouted. A large burst of fire shot from Talonflame's beak, engulfing Hawlucha and pushing him back into the wall.

"Hawlucha! Grab a hold of Talonflame's drumsticks!" Hawlucha shot out, pressing his legs against the canyon wall for momentum, and he wrapped his arms around Talonflame's right leg. "That's it!"

"Shake em off!" Talonflame made a large backwards flip to gain momentum and slammed Hawlucha into the canyon wall for a third time. Luck really was not on Hawlucha's side.

"You okay, Hawlucha?" Ash asked, and his partner nodded in affirmative. "Then use Karate Chop again!"

"Steel Wing!" Moria called. The two charged and clashed made their move. But unfortunately, Talonflame made the successful hit. Hawlucha crashed into the canyon wall. This was the fourth time it happened… and unfortunately, it was the final time.

"Hawlucha's unable to battle," called the referee. "Talonflame and Moria win!"

"No…" I groaned.

"Chling…" Fletchling was depressed.

* * *

*Ash's POV*

* * *

We both landed, and I recalled Hawlucha into his Pokéball. "Aw, man… what am I gonna say to Fletchling?" It was the first time I let him down. I had agreed to battling Talonflame so that Fletchling could have a battle, but what was I gonna do now?

Bonnie walked up to Moria with Fletchling in her arms. "Miss Moria?" she began. "Please battle Fletchling. It would mean a lot."

"I'm sorry," she replied in the nicest way she could, "but we made an agreement."

"Pretty please? I know Fletchling could-!"

"AHHHH! HELP ME!" came a familiar voice from behind. We all turned to see Brianna, and Cocoa behind us. And they were under attack!

"Golbat?!" Moria shouted. And there were several of them. Several of them grabbed Brianna and Cocoa by the arms and legs. "What in the world is going on here?"

"If I had to guess, I'd say she was abducted by our Golbat colony," said a voice. We looked up to see Celosia and a few of her grunts on one of their hover jets.

"Team Flare!" Serena growled.

"Team Who?" Moria asked.

"Bad guys who want to take over the world," Clemont stated.

"Correction: destroy the world, and make a new one in its place," Celosia stated, "and we'll begin with confiscating the Champion's daughter and Core Z0-94."

"You're not getting away! After them!" And everyone wings and/or a wingsuit took to the skies after them.

"The canyon updraft totally slipped my mind," I heard one of the grunts mutter.

"Come out, Fennekin," Serena commanded. Her fox Pokémon ejected from her Pokéball and landed onto her back. "Use Flamethrower!" Her Fennekin spewed fire and cleared a large number of Golbat blocking our path.

'Good thinking, my love,' I thought to myself, making absolute sure nobody else heard me. So I decided to join her in her idea. "Fletchling!" I shouted, and my partner flew to my aid. "Fly through and use Steel Wing!" Fletchling slashed through the Golbat, dodging upcoming attacks with ease.

Moira and Talonflame saw everything. "It's so quick…"

It was enough to get us through to Team Flare. "Let our friends go, you jerks!" I shouted.

Celosia smiled. "If you insist…" She snapped her fingers, and the Golbat dropped them all. Brianna and Cocoa screamed as they fell.

"Brianna!"

" _No, you don't!_ " Squishy growled. His dainty body began to glow, just like in the forest. Green light appeared from all around, and Squishy transformed in front of us. He turned into the canine-like creature Bonnie told us about. " **ZZZAAARRRRRRRGGGZZZZ!** "

"So that's what Bonnie was talking about before…" I heard Clemont whisper.

Squishy kicked himself into the air, toward the falling victims. His body glowed a light-green color as it charged towards them at a high speed, leaving a green trail behind it.

"That's Extreme Speed!" I shouted.

Almost instantaneously, he caught everyone who had fallen onto his back Then he zipped toward a canyon pillar and ran down to safety. The rest of us landed between them and Team Flare and their Golbat swarm.

"Golbat! Leech Life!" And the entire colony attacked at once.

"Okay, Fletchling! Use Razor Wind!" I commanded. Fletchling flapped his wings and attacked a large number of Golbat, knocking them down like floating bowling pins.

"Houndour! Use Dark Pulse!" a couple of grunts shouted, and they made their attacks.

"Dodge and use Peck!" I called, and Fletchling executed his order with precision.

A huge mistake on my part. The rest of the Golbat flew over to attack us. My friends grabbed their own Pokéballs when… " _I'll handle this!_ " Squishy, who had yet to revert to his original form, leaped in front of us. " _You'll pay for trying to hurt my friends!_ " Squishy formed a massive ball of multicolored energy in his mouth. " _Take THIS!_ " He then fired a multicolored dragon-shaped beam of energy from it at the swarm.

"That's Dragon Pulse!"

The move engulfed the entire swarm in its 'mouth' and exploded, sending every last Golbat to the ground. The grunts then retrieved them with their Pokéballs. "Too much power! Fall Back!" Celosia ordered. One of the grunts then steered the jet skiff away from the battlefield and toward the horizon. Even with Extreme Speed, it was gonna be pretty tough to catch up with them in this terrain.

"Brianna, are you okay?" I asked and she confirmed her health. "That was too close. Excellent save, Squishy."

"You're welcome," As we were speaking, Squishy reverted back to her original form, which Bonnie then picked up. "That really takes it out of me… do we have any Poké Puffs?"

"You were awesome, Fletchling," Ash turned to his feathered friend. "I'm so proud of you."

"Chling Chling!"

Then Talonflame landed in front of Fletchling. "Talonflame… Talon Talonflame?" he asked, and Fletchling's eyes lit up.

"Talonflame said it was really impressed with how Fletchling faced those Golbat," Squishy translated. "He decided he wants to have a battle with Fletchling after all."

"If that's what he wants..." Moria smiled. "Wanna have another battle, Ash?"

"Uh, is that a trick question?" Ash replied in acceptance. The two made their way back to the skies, Fletchling and Talonflame right behind them.

"Alright," began the instructor. "Battle begin!"

 _ **Ash VS Moria  
Fletchling VS Talonflame  
Battle BEGIN!**_

"Talonflame! Steel Wing!" Moria's partner charged at the opponent at full speed. But Fletchling easily dodged the attack at my command. "That's fast alright. Use Peck!" Once again, Fletchling evaded the attack with ease.

"Use Peck!" I called. Fletchling whooshed through the air and landed a direct hit.

* * *

*Brianna's POV*

* * *

As the rest of us watched the battle, I held onto Bonnie's shoulder. "See, Bonnie? What Fletchling lacks in size, he makes up for in speed, thus it's easier to dodge and land attacks. Bigger isn't always better, just like I said."

"You're right, Brianna," Bonnie stated. "I just gotta think about what I can do, and not what I can't do."

"Atta girl, Bonnie," her older brother jumped in with pride. Then he looked at Squishy, who was still exhausted. "You used Dragon Pulse earlier. That might mean you're a Dragon-type Pokémon."

"You really think so?" the green one asked.

"There aren't many non-Dragon-types who can naturally learn that move. Of course, it is only a theory..."

Clemont was immediately cut off, however, by what happened during the battle. "Use Fire Blast!" Moria shouted. Talonflame breathed a flurry of fire that consumed the tiny bird in a fiery red light. It all but looked like the battle was over in Moria's favor. But then, out of nowhere, a a blue glow emerged from the center of the ball of fire. That blue light rapidly grew to at least twice its original size and the fire burst out of its way.

"Well, I'll be doggoned," I exclaimed as he held up his Pokédex. The little birdie was not a Fletchling anymore.

 **Fletchinder  
The Ember Pokémon  
Once in flight, Fletchinder can reach its top speed extremely quickly, giving it the edge in battle by attacking is opponents before they can get prepared.**

"Awesome. He even learned a new move," his trainer exclaimed. "Okay, Fletchinder, use Flame Charge!" A fiery aura engulfed Fletchinder as he charged toward Talonflame. The large bird dodged it but only barely.

"This is even greater," I stated. "The more Fletchinder uses Flame charge, the faster he flies."

"Yippee!" Bonnie shouted. "Keep[ it up, Fletchinder!"

As the battle progressed, Fletchinder kept using Flame charge, and got a little faster as a result. IT wasn't long before Fletchinder started landing some attacks on Talonflame. "Time to wrap this up! Flame Charge one last time!" Ash called.

Fletchinder slammed into Talonflame, and as a result, the big one was pummeled into the clifftop. Talonflame lay in a daze. "Talonflame is unable to battle," called the referee. "The winners are Ash and the newly evolved Fletchinder!"

The Pokémon in question landed on his trainer's outstretched arm. "Well done, Fletchinder. I'm proud of you," Ash stated.

After Moria recalled her Talonflame, she landed in front of her opponent. "You got me. You're Fletchinder was a total surprise… just the sort of challenge Talonflame was looking for."

"Thanks," he replied. The rest of us came over and cheered for Fletchinder, the Ember Pokémon.

* * *

Soon, we were all back in our original outfits and ready to continue our journey. The lot of us thanks our hosts for a memorable day at the Kalos Canyon.

The instructor knelt down to Bonnie. "Once you grow a little bit taller, we hope to give you some flying lessons. I'll have your very own wingsuit ready for you."

The young one smiled. "I can wait. For now, I'll just be a big help to my friends… as a little girl." And with that, we made our departure.

In the midst of Ash's first exhilarating Sky Battle, Fletchling evolved into Fletchinder, spurred on by our heartfelt support. Now, with blue skies and breathtaking landscapes on the horizon, our journey continues...


	31. Chapter 30

_**Chapter 30**_

 _ **Heroes - Friend and Faux Alike**_

* * *

My friends and I were on our way to Shalour City so Ash and I could challenge the local Gym Leader and earn our next Badges. However, one day, Team Rocket showed up in a surprise attack and snatched Pikachu from Ash. They kept him locked away in a clear sphere that we already found out was Electric-Proofed to their advantage. And now, the rest of us were trying to free him.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu cried from within the sphere.

"Catching Pikachu fills us with glee," Jessie began.

"Inkay, help them agree!" James instructed. The Overturning Pokémon then hovered up between them and us.

"You're not getting away with this!" Ash shouted as he pulled out one of his Pokéballs. "Come on out, Froakie!"

"You too, Fennekin!" Serena added.

"Flora! I need your help!" I released my Lilligant to assist my friends. "Use Energy Ball!"

"Hidden Power!" Serena shouted.

"Water Pulse!" Ash added. The three Pokémon made their moves at Inkay, but he dodged at James' command.

"Psybeam!" James called. The floating squid fired his attack at our team.

Then I noticed Clemont dipping into his backpack. "The future is now, thanks to science! Clemontic Gear, ON!" he pulled out what at first looked like an inverted umbrella and started rotating a valve. Inkay's Psybeam was then redirected from our Pokémon and into the device like a vacuum. It surprised us all, especially Team Rocket. "Presenting the Attack-Absorber 5000!"

"Copyright Clemont Liscio," Bonnie began, just for fun. "Patent pending. All rights reserved. Some restrictions apply."

"Very well then, use Tackle!" James commanded.

Inkay then charged at the trio, but the Attack Absorber 5000 pulled him in, spun him around violently, and then spat him back out. "See? It works for physical attacks as well."

"Remind me to kiss you later," I told him in a cheeky manner. I tried to make it clear that I was only joking. "Flora, use Petal Dance!" My Lilligant's flower petals swirled around and barraged into Inkay, shoving him into a nearby tree.

Jessie growled angrily. "Pumpkaboo, Shadow Ball!" It fired the projectile, but Clemont sucked it into his machine with a turn of his crank. "Dark Pulse, let's go!" The exact same thing happened as a result.

"Fennekin! Use Scratch!" Serena called. The Fire-type Fox attacked the sphere, and just like that, it broke open, and Pikachu was free.

"You okay, buddy?" asked Ash as Pikachu ran back to them. The little guy nodded in affirmative. "Then wrap this up with Thunderbolt." The Electric-Type did as told, and once again…

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN…!" The three thieves shouted as they flew out of sight.

Bonnie turned to her elder brother. "Clemont! You did it!"

" _You're invention is great!_ " Squishy added.

"Thank you, guys," replied the boy genius. "Even though it's still in the prototype stage, I have good feeling-!"

 _ **KA-BOOM!**_

"Me and my big mouth..." coughed Clemont soon after his invention exploded.

* * *

The next day, we finally arrived in Orsay City. "First thing's first," said Ash, as initiative as he always was, "Let's head over to the Pokémon Center and give our teams a checkup." The rest of us agreed to the Pokémon Center going ahead.

Just then, a little boy ran up from behind. "I told Officer Jenny about you!"

He quickly turned around. "What the-? Do I know you?"

He looked surprised when he saw us. "Oh! Sorry. I thought you were someone else."

"That was weird..." Ash muttered to nobody in particular.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it," I suggested, "unless it happens again, but what are the odds of that?"

I was foolish to say that. Later, at the Pokémon Center, after we received our teams, we were just about to leave when suddenly, Officer Jenny came in. She walked directly over to us and focused on the Kanto crusader. "Are you Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town?"

"Yes, ma'am," replied.

The officer then looked to my best friend. "And you must be Serena Pascall from Vaniville Town, correct?"

The one in question nodded nervously in reply. "Is there a problem, Officer Jenny?"

Suddenly, she then pulled out two pieces of paper with their names on the top. We didn't need to read the fine print to figure out what was going on… "You two are under arrest!" This surprised us all to say the least. What were they framed for?

* * *

In no time at all, Ash and Serena were arrested, processed, booked, and behind bars. The lot of us were with them at the Police Department, on the opposite side. Serena clung to the bars. "WHAT DID WE DO WRONG?! We're innocent! Innocent, I tell you!"

"We know, Serena," Clemont replied. "There must me some sort of mistake."

"We'll prove your innocence," I added in assurance. "I search all night for clues if I have to."

Ash put a comforting hand on Serena's back. "Just try to relax while they sort this out, alright?"

"Okay… I'll try..." Serena stated with a sigh.

Later, the rest of us were confronting the committee, trying to get a lead on whoever framed Ash and Serena. The Officer Jenny who took them into custody was our primary source of information as she let us access the filed reports and city surveillance systems… under her supervision, of course.

"A ton of mischief has been happening in our town lately," she began. "There have been several reports of a boy and girl named Ash Ketchum and Serena Pascall forcing people to Pokémon battles and just plainly assaulting their Pokémon. There have also been as many reports from restaurants that the same two people have been committing dine-and-dashes all over town." She then clicked on a photo. "This photo was taken half an hour before the arrest. It was taken from a restaurant surveillance camera. It's proof positive." It showed two people and an oddly-shaped Pikachu stuffing their faces with burgers and hot dogs.

"They sure look like them..." I muttered. "But Serena and Ash have been with us for months now. We only recently arrived before you found us."

"Lop Lopunny," Cocoa nodded.

"I'm afraid alibis provided by friends aren't reliable," Jenny told us, "And with all the evidence we have against you, I'm afraid I have to make an arrest."

"Brianna!" a voice shouted.

We turned to see a man in a brown trench coat come in. We were quick to recognize him. "Detective Looker!"

"If you're here, I assume Ash and Serena have already been arrested?"

"They did nothing wrong!" Clemont stated.

"I know that. I've come here to get some answers myself. If I may, ma'am?" he politely asked Officer Jenny, who nodded in reply. He then showed a town map and started pinpointing areas all over. "I've taken a look at the reports, and they seem to form a pattern. It starts here, at the southeast end of town, and works it way out."

"Hm, I've never noticed that," replied Jenny.

"Based on the data I've collected, assuming the true culprit's have not been arrested, their next target is bound to be somewhere in this area," he circled a spot with the cursor. "My best assumption would be this restaurant on Gaston Boulevard."

"Hmm… if the culprits are still out there, we better catch them in the act." I stated. Looker then began for the restaurant, and the most of us followed.

* * *

 _*Clemont's POV*_

* * *

I, however, stayed at the police station. I went to the prison cells to inform Ash and Serena about what was going on.

"So, Looker's here too, huh?" Ash grinned.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu added.

"That's a relief." Serena sighed. Then she thought of something. "I wonder why there wasn't anybody pretending to be like you, Bonnie or Brianna? Doesn't that seem a little odd to you?"

"You're right…" I replied in agreement. "That does seem rather illogical."

Just then, two people in lab coats came in from behind me. "Excuse me, sir," one of them asked, "but would you happen to be Clemont Liscio from Lumiose City?"

I nodded. "Please don't tell me you saw me commiting a crime?"

"Permit me to introduce ourselves," said the other. "We're from the Kalos Institute of Technology. We're in the process of building an important device, but we are lacking assistance currently. We received word that you would be here from local law enforcement officials, and we've come to ask for your help. Input from an individual with such intelligence such as yourself is critical if we are to succeed."

"The Kalos Institute of Technology?" I remember I had worked there for an internship the summer before. It felt incredible to know they held onto my résumé for so long. "You need my help?"

"Of course. We've heard about how unique and revolutionary your inventions are since your internship. It would be tremendous if you were to assist us once again."

I smiled in honor. I was about to answer when I realized I had something else important to do. "I'm sorry, but I have to help my friends right now."

"Go ahead and help them, Clemont," Ash said from behind the bars. "Looker and the girls will have us out soon enough, even without your help."

"You mean it?" I asked and they nodded in affirmative. "Thanks you guys. If the girls come back, let them know where I am, okay?" With that, I left with them to their local institute.

It was only a couple of blocks from the police department, so getting there was a cinch. The interior was filled with equipment and tools that every mechanical genius would need. It was nice to know they were well prepared.

One of the scientists directed me over to a nearby corridor. "What we've been working on is right in here."

Once inside, I was confronted with a Heliolisk robot, about twice as tall as I was. "We call it, 'Mecha-Heliolisk,'" they told me. "This little beauty is designed to act as a defense against powerful thunderstorms. We were commissioned to construct it by an organization from another region dedicated to world peace. But sadly, it's missing an essential component. An defense system so that it does not get overpowered by electricity itself."

As they finished, I maneuvered over to the mecha. "Is that all. Being an Electric-type Gym Leader, I electric-proof my inventions all the time." Knowing what needed to be done I immediately got to work. "First off, I'll need to gather a number of insulating materials.I'll also need to assemble a discharge mechanism so that it doesn't acquire too much electricity."

"I knew we could count on you, Clemont."

It took until after dark, but the Macha-Heliolisk was complete. "Thank you once again for your assistance, Clemont. I'm not sure how far we could have gone without your assistance."

"It was nothing." Then I noticed something else in the laboratory. "What's this?"

"Oh, this was a scrapped invention of ours," they explained. "We were trying to build a transport tube to send resources to and from another department. But we could never make it work. Each time the capsule travels through the tube, it gets stuck near the start."

"May I?" I approached the tube entry and inspected the capsule. "How far is this other department?"

"About a mile and a half away."

"I think I can fix this as well," I began to work on that as well. This one, however, only took minutes. I lined the exterior with a foam padding to prevent sticking and increased the pressure. And just like that, the capsule was shot through to the other end in a clean sweep. "Perfect!"

"We cannot thank you enough for helping us, Clemont."

"Don't mention it," since there was nothing else I could do for them, they gave a little something to eat for the road, and I was on my way back to the police department. I was feeling pretty proud of myself.

* * *

 _*Squishy's POV*_

* * *

Night came, and we were still hiding in a casual car outside the restaurant. The detective and Brianna were monitoring the surrounding area for suspicious activity. As time rolled on, the imposters never arrived.

As we were waiting for anything, Detective Looker remembered something. "Oh! By the way, Brianna," he began, "The main reason I came here was to figure out a few things about your father. This city houses a branch for the International Police, with a database for every law enforcer for the past fifty years."

"Oh. Did you find anything?" Brianna asked.

"That's just it. I scanned the International Police database thoroughly. There is no appointment date, no rank, no warrant number, social security number, service record… nothing in their database with the name Damos Bellerose."

"Are you saying… there's no proof of my father working for the International Police?"

"Nothing. I checked the system four times just to be sure."

Brianna reached into her purse to look at her Keystone It wasn't until later that I learned it was from her dad. "Just who are you…?"

As we were talking, Bonnie was getting impatient. "I'm bored..."

" _I'm chairman of the bored..._ " I agreed.

"I know! How about we pay 'I Spy' to pass the time?" Bonnie suggested.

" _Okay. I'll go first,_ " I stated. I hopped onto Bonnie's head and looked out the windows. " _I spy… with my little eye… Clemont!_ "

"Really? Where?" Bonnie looked but saw nobody. "I don't see him."

"Right there, with two scientists."

"Squishy," Brianna groaned.

" _I'm serious. He's right there, in the room with the Mecha-Heliolisk and the Transport Tube._ "

"That's… oddly specific. I wonder…" She placed a hand over my eye, rendering me blind. "Can you see him better, now?"

" _Yeah. This is so weird.._." I replied. " _They two scientists are seeing him off… Uh-Oh. There's a Spinarak in front of me. Out of the way! GO AWAY!_ " I shouted angrily. " _Okay, the Spinarak's gone, and so is Clemont. The scientists are taking off their coats. Is that a Meowth, and a…?!_ " I was flabbergasted.

"Tricking that eggheaded twerp was like stealing candy from a baby!" I heard one of them say.

"Now onto the next step of our plan:" said the other.

"By noon tomorrow, we'll be stealing Pikachu from a baby!" the Meowth stated with pride.

" _Oh, no. Oh, this is terrible!_ " I shook Brianna's hand off my eye. " _It's Team Rocket! Clemont was helping Team Rocket without knowing it! They were setting up a trap for us!_ "

"A trap?!" Bonnie exclaimed.

I nodded. " _And they were posing as Ash and Serena to get them and us away from Clemont, for his sciency brain!_ "

"We get over there, now!" Looker started up the car, drove back to the police department.

Outside, we met Clemont. "Hey, guys, you'll never guess what I did today!"

"No, you'll never guess what you really did today! Now get in!" Clemont was yanked into the car, and they quickly drove to the department. On the way, Brianna told him what I told her.

We burst through the door to find the place completely empty. No Team Rocket, no Mecha Heliolisk, no nothing! I closed my eye to see if I could find them, and thankfully, I did. I was able to guide them to where they were taking their inventions. Though it was a little tricky, looking back at them, and then coming back to us.

Outside the city, we found Team Rocket as they were finishing up with burying the tube. They didn't see us from behind the forestry.

"That takes care of that," panted James as he patted his ground with a shovel.

"Tomorrow's gonna be a lot of fun," added Jessie. And they began for the city.

"Yeah, speak for yourself," groaned Meowth. "I still got a wedgie from dat Pikachu costume."

"How can you have a wedgie?" asked James. "You don't wear any clothes."

"Let's just say some things are better left unsaid and leave it at dat."

Once they were totally gone, the rest of us came out from the bushes and examined the burial site. "So, Team Rocket tricked me!"

"They tricked all if us," said Looker, "but no more. Time to make an arrest!"

"Wait!" Brianna quickly stopped him. A devious smile grew on her face. "I have a better idea..."

* * *

 _*Ash's POV*_

* * *

All the while, Serena and I were still in the cell. We weren't sure how long we were waiting for the others. All I could honestly say was, it was getting late… and cold.

"What's taking them so long?" Serena asked. "You'd think they would've figured this out by now..."

"They'll figure it out. You'll see," I replied.

"I'm a little jealous of how carefree you are, Ash."

"Yeah… Pikachu and I have been through a lot in the past five years." I then petted Pikachu on the head as he lay on my lap. "After a while, we just learned to just live in the moment. As long as the two of us work together as a team, it feels like we can accomplish anything."

On that note, I decided to let Fennekin out of her Pokéball. She hopped into my arms, and I held her tight. "You hungry, Fennekin?" I pulled out a couple twigs from my skirt pocket for her to snack on before bed. Then I realised something. "Oh, no. You and Brianna never got any training in today. That was gonna be one of the first things we would do when we got here."

"It's fine. In fact, I've been using the time we've spent in here to plan a strategy for the Shalour City gym."

"Really? Even though we're stuck in jail."

"Nothing Pikachu and I ever do is a waste of time. Not even taking a nap. Every little experience we've had leads to the Kalos League, and my dream of being the greatest Pokémon Trainer in the world."

Serena stood up and looked out the window, watching as a group of Pidgey flew by. "Your dream..."

"You okay?"

She then came back and sat down next to me. "Sometimes I wonder… what's my dream? What is it that I want to do?"

"You have plenty of time to figure that out," I replied. As I was speaking, Fennekin hopped onto her lap, and Serena scratched her ears. "You and Fennekin will."

"And what happens when I fulfill my dream? What do I do then?"

"Well, that's the best part, in my opinion… You get to go find a new dream."

It took a second or two to sink in, and when it did, Serena smiled at me. "I'm really glad I met you at summer camp, Ash."

"Me, too." Then I let out a yawn that Serena caught. "It's getting late. Why don't we call it a night?" So the two of us went to the beds provided by the police department jail cells.

However, not long into our slumber, I noticed Serena was shivering. The thin sheets and breeze from the window really didn't agree with her. Seeing how cold she was, I decided would sleep with her, just that once. I carefully wriggled myself into her bed and held her close. It wasn't long before she started settling down. I smiled as I watched her sleep peacefully. 'I thank Arceus that I got to meet you again… my love…' I thought to myself.

* * *

The next morning, Officer Jenny came to the cell with Detective Looker. After a bit of negotiation, we were told we could help find the true culprits, but under the condition that Jenny would keep an eye on us.

Soon, the four of us drove to a nearby restaurant where Looker believed the culprits would strike next. As we waited, Looker told us about how he discovered that the imposters were actually Team Rocket, dragging our names in the dirt. That really made me mad. I swore they would pay for this when we saw them. We waited in front of the restaurant, without leaving the car.

"We've been waiting all morning," Serena complained after a couple of hours. "Stakeouts are never like this on TV. There's usually two lines of dialogue, and then they see their guy."

Jenny turned back to her. "Yeah, well, life's not like TV."

Just then, by sheer coincidence… "Hey! Get back here! You have to pay for that!" shouted the manager as he chased after Team Rocket.

"No way! I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" James shouted back.

"And I'm Serena Pascall from Vaniville Town!" added Jessie.

"And I'm Ash's Pikachu!" laughed Meowth.

"And we're hot on your trail…" grinned Looker. With the flick of a switch, and the push of a pedal, the chase was on. Looker poked his head out of the car and held a megaphone. "Hold it right there! You're under arrest!"

"You can't catch me, I'm Ash from Pallet Town!"

"And I, Serena Pascall from Vaniville Town, agree with Ash!"

"You're under arrest for false identity! The real Ash and Serena are here in this car!" added Looker.

"You'll still have to catch us first, says Ash's Pikachu!"

In no time at all, we chased Team Rocket out of the city, toward the edge of the forest. The kept saying they were us, until finally, they reached their destination. They screeched to a halt at the site waiting for them. Serena and I were surprised as well.

"Prepare for trouble! The tables have turned!"  
"And make it double! A lesson will be learned!"

"OH, NO!" shouted the imposters. They knew what was going on.

And so did we. "Brianna?" Serena muttered in surprise.

"Clemont?" I grinned.

Indeed it was Brianna and Clemont, respectively posing as Jessie and James.

"To protect the world from devastation!"  
"To unite all people within our nation!"  
"To exalt the ideals of truth and love!"  
"To allow grace and justice to fit like a glove!"  
"Jessie!"  
"And James!"  
"Team Rocket takes off with compassion and might!"  
"Surrender now or prepare for a role-reversed fight!"  
Bonnie, dressed in a Meowth costume, jumped up between them. "Meowth! That's right!"

"Twerp thieves!" Jessie growled.

"Copyright infringers!" James added.

"Why, thank you," Clemont stated. "We'll wear that as a badge of honor."

"Since I'm the greatest actress of all time, I accept your kind words," Brianna added.

"WHAT A PAIN!" Jessie yelled. "You really are a twerpette, aren't you?! Stop it right now, or you'll wish you had!"

"We will! Just as soon as we've captured Pikachu!" Brianna then tossed one of her Pokéballs. "Come on out, Pumpkaboo!" and out came Flora in a special Pumpkaboo costume.

"Inkay! Ten-hut!" Clemont sent out Bunnelby in an Inkay costume, who stood on his hand-like ears to give off a better impression. "Now, tell your Pikachu to fight!"

"Why you little...! Meowth! Let them have it!" James growled.

The real Meowth floated over to make his move. "Word up, you jerks! You'll rue the day you made fun of us! No ifs, ands, or buts! Payday!" His coin-like projectiles fired at us.

"Pumpkaboo! Counter with Energy Ball!" Flora fired the orb at Meowth's Payday, and both were neutralized.

This made Meowth angry. "Why, you! Fury Swipes!" He lunged at Flora, claws at the ready.

"Inkay, Double Slap! Let's go!" Bunnelby slapped his "tentacles" at Meowth and slammed in into the dirt.

"Someone get the number on that truck..." the Scratch Cat said in a dizzily manner. Then Flora and Bunnelby picked up Meowth in unison and tossed him at Brianna, who was holding the capsule Meowth landed in. "What th-?! Now I know how the real Pikachu feels..."

Then Clemont pressed a button on a remote, and the Transport Tube appeared from behind. Brianna placed the Meowth-filled capsule inside and, pressed another button on the console. "Buckled in and ready to GO!" And just like that, Meowth was sent to the other end.

"MEOWTH!" Jessie and James then took off for the spot they planted the other end of the tunnel, and once again they failed to capture Pikachu.

"I hope this taught you a lesson!" shouted Bonnie as we watched them run. "That was fun to do the whole thing!"

"Now I understand why they keep repeating that dumb motto," Brianna added. "It's fun!"

"I know, right?" I asked, and we all laughed.

* * *

*Brianna's POV*

* * *

Soon, we were all back in town. Detective Looker explained the whole situation to the townsfolk, and… well, I never saw an entire town so apologetic before.

"Don't worry about it. It was all a misunderstanding," Ash replied in a forgiving tone. He then turned to Detective Looker. "Thanks for helping us, Looker."

"It's no trouble. Sorting these things out is what I work for," he replied. He then turned to me. "If I find out anything about your father, you and your mother will be the first to know. You have my word as a detective."

"Merci." And soon we were back on our way.

I will openly admit, I was still a little disappointed that my father's name was shrouded in mystery. It started to feel like everytime I got close to learning about him, it was pushed back by something or another. And each time, I was more aroused with curiosity.

Just who was my father anyway? What was his legacy? What happened to him that forced him to leave my mother and I alone? Mayhaps I would get an answer to those questions someday. But for now, Ash and I had a Pokémon League to enter, as the journey continues…

* * *

MEANWHILE...

* * *

At last, Jessie and James reached the other end of the transport tube. They got to the opening just in time to see the capsule pop out, which James caught.

He quickly opened it up, and Meowth was freed. "How you feeling, buddy?"

"I don't know," he replied, "but part of me wants to do that again. That was kinda fun."

"There's nothing fun about being defeated again..." Jessie groaned.

"Wobbuffet..." her Pokémon agreed.

"Well, it can't get any worse..." James stated, optimistically.

But he spoke too soon. The ground started to shake violently, as something began marching toward them. They turned to see their Mecha Heliolisk towering over them.

Suddenly, it began to speak… **"You have desecrated the names of Serena Paschall and Ash Ketchum. Prepare to blast off again. Thank you.** " Than the number 5 appeared on the screen on its front and began counting down.

"Aw, crud…"

 _ **KRA-KA-BOOM!**_


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

 **Mega Revelations**

As my friends and I made our way to Shalour City, we soon came to a pathway littered with standing stones. I caught everyone's attention for a moment. "Looks like we reached Menhir Trail. Geosenge Town is just on the other end of the pathway."

As we made our way through, Serena looked around. "I don't know why, but I feel a little insecure in here…"

"I wouldn't blame you," I replied. "This place is kind of an ancient graveyard."

"Excuse me?" Ash asked.

"Remember my story of the Ultimate Weapon?" I replied. "According to popular belief, this was where the final battle of the Great War took place. The Ultimate Weapon ended the war by taking the lives of all people and Pokémon from both sides. It is said that these stones are the remains of the people and Pokémon from the Great War."

"Yep," Serena said. "That'll do it."

Suddenly, we heard something on the path. "What was that?" Clemont asked. We looked to find the source of the noise.

Then the source of the noise popped out of the rocks and jumped over our our heads. "I found a Trainer!" A voice called, as the object landed in front of us. The object turned out to be a blonde-haired girl dressed in white and red. The noise we heard was her roller skating. "Number 99! That's gonna be you!" She said affirmatively, pointing to Ash.

"99? What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"I mean I'm challenging you to a Pokémon battle!" the skater said happily.  
"So you're a trainer too..." Clemont replied.  
"Yep! Korrina's the name. My partner's over there!" And she pointed behind us. There, a blue Pokémon appeared from the trees and rush at us in a burst of speed. Like Korrina, it jumped over us and landed beside her.

"A Lucario!" I shouted joyfully. "I always wanted to see one of those!" As I was speaking, Serena pulled out her Pokédex to scan it.

 **Lucario**

 **The Aura Pokemon and the evolved form of Riolu**

 **According to Kalosian history, Lucario was the first Pokémon species to achieve Mega Evolution.**

"Looks like a tough opponent," Ash noted with a smile.

"He's so cool!" Bonnie chirped.

"So what say you, 99?" Korrina happily asked as she and Lucario stood side by side in a similar pose. "Wanna have a battle?"  
"First of all, call me Ash," he replied with a competitive smirk. "Secondly, I was looking to do some training before the Shalour Gym anyway, so sure!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu added with a grin.

"What do you know... the Shalour Gym…" Korrina muttered. She then turned to the rest of us. "Are you trainers too? Planning to challenge the Shalour gym?"  
I raised my hand a little. "I am."

Serena shook her head. "Not this time."

"As for being trainers you guessed right." Clemont added.

* * *

After the rest of us introduced ourselves to Korrina, we moved out into a clearing where we were able to have the battle. After getting set up, Lucario and Pikachu stood face to face on the field. And then, Clemont declared the battle to start.

 **Korrina VS. Ash  
Lucario VS. Pikachu**

 **Battle BEGIN!**

"Alright, Ash. I'll give you the first move!" Korrina called.  
"Thanks. Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" Ash called. His partner zipped around the field, gaining speed.

"Lucario, stop him!" Korrina declared. Lucario rushed forward and then took the attack. Lucario took very little damage from the attack, understandable since Fighting-types were resistant to Normal-type moves.

"Iron Tail, let's go!" Ash commanded with no momentum lost. Pikachu let out a cry twisting in the air as his tail lit up brightly with a bluish silver. He then threw himself down tail first towards the Aura Pokémon.

"Quick block it!" Lucario crossed his arms in defense in front of his face. As Pikachu's tail met with the spikes on his paws, sparks flew and crackled. But Pikachu found himself flying backwards. He contorted himself to land on all four.  
"Wow, I'm impressed," I stated in awe.

"Lopunny!" Cocoa muttered in agreement.

"I'm getting that feeling Lucario is holding back," Clemont stated. "It's much stronger than we originally thought."  
"Come on Ash and Pikachu! you can do it!" Serena cheered.  
" _Yeah! Show them what you're made of!_ " Squishy added.  
"We're not going down that easily! Right, buddy?" Ash asked Pikachu, who replied affirmatively. "Iron tail!" The attack was executed.  
"Dodge it!" Lucario moved away from the barrage of Iron Tail attacks. Even when Pikachu was keeping up, it seemed like Lucario would just get away before the attack could make contact. "Alright now, use Swords Dance!" Korrina commanded.  
Lucario breathed in summoning a ring of swords that spun around Lucario swinging. They quickly disappeared, and a glow appeared on him.

"Uh-oh... Lucario raised it's attack power," Clemont commented.

"Now, use Bone Rush!" Korrina commanded. Just like before, Lucario did a motion with his arms, and a blue bone shaped staff appeared in his paws. He rushed forward with blinding speed. Before Pikachu could react, he was knocked into the air like a golf ball.  
"Pikachu!" Ash cried.  
"Wait, Bone Rush is a Ground-type move, right?" Serena asked.  
"Right," Clemont replied "It's super effective against Electric-types like Pikachu, which means he's in big trouble… Not only that, Swords Dance increased Lucario's attack power…"  
"Now that's what I call a hit okay Lucario let's keep up the pressure with another Bone rush!" Korrina shouted.  
"Pikachu, quick spin and use Iron Tail!" Ash called. But it was too late. Lucario had already sent him into the air once again. "NO! PIKACHU!" Ash shouted.  
"One more Bone Rush!" Korrina called. Lucario used the attack to launch Pikachu back into the air. Ash gasped, watching helplessly.  
Lucario followed Pikachu to where he would've hit the ground and retracted his Bone Rush. Then with a glowing burst of energy, he punched Pikachu up into the air towards Ash.  
"AND THERE IT IS! POWER-UP PUNCH!" Korrina happily cheered.  
"Lucario used Power-up Punch…. without Korrina's calling… Is that even legal?" I muttered.  
Pikachu hit the ground in a daze. Ash rushed over to him. "Are you okay?"  
"Piiikaaa..." The yellow one groaned.  
"Well, it looks like we won." Korrina replied handing a pale yellow fruit. "Here's a Sitrus Berry. It'll replenish his strength."  
"Thank you." He accepted the berry and gave it to Pikachu to eat. "Here, buddy. This'll make you feel better…"  
"Your Pikachu is pretty strong." Korrina complemented. "But you'll need to work a little harder if you're gonna beat the Shalour Gym Leader."  
"How you can be so sure?" Serena asked.

"Simple," Korrina replied with a grin. "Because I _**am**_ the Shalour Gym Leader."

"Whoa, really?!" Bonnie asked shocked.  
"Well, that explains a bit," I muttered. This concerned me a little. I already knew from the Pokédex that Lucario could Mega Evolve. And if this was how strong Lucario was without Mega Evolving, what chance did I have of earning a Gym Badge from her?

"Just one more victory to go!" Korrina happily stated as Lucario barked in agreement.

Suddenly, some gurgling hit the air. They blushed looking down at their stomachs. "Somebody hungry?" Serena asked with a smile.  
"Uhhh... I guess…" Korrina sheepishly admitted. "We were so focused on training we forgot to eat lunch." Lucario gruffest in agreement.  
"I know what you mean…" Ash replied when he held his own stomach feeling it run on empty. "I'm starting to feel hungry, too."  
"Alright then, why don't we stop for lunch?" Clemont suggested. And we all agreed to Clemont's suggested.

* * *

Soon everyone was enjoying lunch with one another. I was happily chewing on some delicious sandwiches.  
"I can't believe Clemont made all of this!" Korrina stated staring between bites. "DELICIOUS!"  
"I appreciate the sentiment," Clemont replied.  
Serena looked back to look at Cocoa, Pikachu, Lucario, Squishy and Dedenne happily eating her Poké Puffs. "How are the Poké Puffs? I used Pecha Berries to make the toppings."  
Lucario let out a few barks of appreciation and admiration for the sweets. "It looks like Lucario loves them," Korrina told her.  
"That's good I'm so glad!" Serena smiled.  
Korrina and I went to grab another sandwich but accidentally grabbed each other's hand and withdrew. Then, I noticed something on her glove. "Wow, you have a Keystone, too?"  
"You as well?" She asked in reply. I dipped into my purse and pulled mine out. "Nice! Where'd you get yours?"

"A gift from my father," I told her. "What about you?"

"Kinda the same way. It's a family heirloom."

"Family heirloom?" Bonnie asked.

"It means it belonged to her family for several generations," Clemont answered.

"Right!" Korrina stated "In fact, as the Pokédex stated, the first Lucario to Mega Evolve was trained by one of my ancestors. It's a tradition at the Shalour Gym that the Gym Leader have a Mega Lucario."

"So can your Lucario Mega Evolve, too?" Ash asked.  
"Not yet. Lucario doesn't have a Mega Stone yet."

"But you're on your way to get one."

"Exactly. My grandfather sent me to get one personally..."

* * *

*Korrina's POV*

* * *

The Tower of Mastery. The pride of Shalour City.

The Tower was built on a small island off the shore of Shalour City. According to my grandfather, Master Gurkinn, this specific location was the same place where our ancestor and his Lucario once found a Mega Stone and a Keystone, resulting in the first known Mega Evolution. Since then, our family has lived in that tower for many generations.

Eventually, the Tower was equipped with everything necessary for it to become a Gym. Every Gym Leader there has lived in our family, and their go-to partner was a Lucario capable of Mega Evolution.

At last, my time had come to take on the responsibilities of a Gym Leader. My grandfather briefed me with what I needed to do. "Now, listen carefully. This Keystone has been in our family for hundreds of years. Many of our ancestors have used this stone in countless battles. " Grandfather inserted the Keystone into the opening on my glove. "Korrina's, I am trusting you… trusting you with our family's heritage."

As he finished, I eyed the Keystone. It glimmered in the sunlight. "You have my word, Grandfather. I'll guard it with my life."

"Mega Evolution is a transformation that transcends all others. While it's obvious you need both a Keystone and a Mega Stone, what's truly important is the bond of trust between you and your Pokémon."  
"I understand." I assured him. "So where is this Mega Stone?"

"I'm sending you to retrieve it now. To the southwest, there is Pomace Mountain where many Carbink dwell. The southbound road at far side will lead you to Geosenge Town. There, you will find the Cave of Trials, and Lucarionite within. Good luck."

* * *

"On our way, we decided we needed one hundred consecutive victories before getting Lucarionite. That's what Lucario and I have been doing." I explained. Lucario nodding in agreement.  
"Consecutive?!" Serena asked in shock. "I know you're a Gym leader, but that's hard to believe."  
"Oh, I've got proof!" I pulled out a scrapbook I've been using to keep track. The first page I showed them contained a Slamence's footprint. "Check it out."  
"Impressive. So these are the prints of every Pokemon you battled?!" Ash asked in awe.  
"Yeah! Which reminds me…" I had only recently run out of ink, so I compromised. I squirt some ketchup on Pikachu's paw then pressed it into the book.  
"That was ketchup…" Serena muttered.

"Hey, if the shoe fits…" I replied, happy with my newest addition to my book. As I said that, Pikachu happily got to licking his paw.

* * *

As the group packed up, I paced a little, thinking about my next battle. "Now who will be my hundredth victory? Serena? Or maybe Clemont?"

"I'd be willing to battle you," Brianna opened up. "I could use a little training before my next Gym challenge."

"Okay!" I replied happily. "Then I can see Cocoa Mega Evolve!"

"Actually… Cocoa can't Mega Evolve either. We have yet to find a Mega Stone ourselves."

"Shoot…" I groaned a little. "Aw, well. Better than no battle, I suppose."

As she was speaking, Lucario walked over to Cocoa. He held out his paw toward her. "Lucar."

"Looks like Lucario wants to wish you luck." I smiled.

Cocoa beamed back and shook his paw. "Lopunny."

Just before we could set up, a small block appeared out of nowhere and formed a transparent box around Brianna, Cocoa and Lucario. The rest of us were shocked.

A bunch of guys dressed in red came over, one of which with a weird looking visor over their eyes. "Did you miss us?" The one with the visor asked.

"How can I miss you?" Brianna asked back, annoyed. "You never go away."  
"Not you again!" Ash snarled.

"Who are they?" I asked.  
"They're part of Team Flare!" Bonnie explained. "A group of bad guys who for some weird reason are after Brianna and Squishy."  
"It's called following orders, kid," one of them declared. "If you had a job, you'd understand."

"You give our friends back!" I demanded.

"Never!" they shouted. One of them released a Golbat into the air. "Use Haze!" The winged one unleashed the attack, covering the group in smoke and leaving us coughing.

After a few minutes, the smoke was gone, but so was Team Flare and their prisoners.  
"Oh, man!" Ash growled.  
"Don't worry! We'll get them all back!" I assured.  
" _But how are we going to find them?!_ " Squishy asked. " _Oh, wait! I forgot!_ " he closed his eye for some reason. I was told about what was going on there later.

But I didn't have time to wait for him. I already knew. "I'll handle this!" And I stated chasing after them.  
"Korrina wait!" Ash called as he and his friends followed.

We made our way to a cliffside nearby. Their hearts dropped a bit when he saw nothing. "Brianna! Cocoa! Lucario!" Ash called as loudly as he could.

Clemont huffed catching up with Bonnie. "You all run so fast. Why do you all run so fast…." He groaned catching his breath panting.  
Bonnie crossed her arms and gave him a look. "Maybe you should lose the backpack," she replied.  
"Denne." Dedenne added.

"Maybe they didn't come this way…" Serena suggested sadly.  
"They did. Lucario's not too far away," I assured them.  
"You can really tell where they are?"  
"Yup," I thought back to my childhood. "Lucario and I have been together since I don't remember when, back when Lucario was only a Riolu… We did everything together. We grew up together like siblings. We share an unbreakable bond, and that will never change. I just know Lucario is waiting for me to rescue him."  
"Whoa! Just like with Brianna's mommy and her Gardevoir…" Bonnie muttered.  
"Brianna's mom?"  
"Long story," Ash replied simply as we began chasing after them once again. "I know how you feel, Korrina. Pikachu and I have been together for five years now. He was the first Pokemon I ever got, and we've worked and trained together ever since."  
I smiled and nodded back to Ash. "Leave it to me!"

* * *

*Brianna's POV*

* * *

Meanwhile, the three of us were trying to escape from Team Flare's cage. Cocoa kept using her Hidden Power on one side, while Lucario bang another with Bone Rush. All the while, I tried to bamg against a third wall, despite having no powers of my own.

Give it a rest, princess," Mable groaned. "We've upgraded our containment units. Certifiably impenetrable. And besides, you don't have a Mega Evolved Pokémon to help you this time."  
Lucario panted a little getting tired. But then, he got an idea, which he relayed to Cocoa, who smiled in agreement. As Lucario used Sword's Dance to power up his attack, Cocoa charged up her Hidden Power.

"Okay, first, I'm not a princess," I replied to Mable. "I'm the daughter of the Kalos Champion..."

"Same difference."

"No, it's not."

"Look," Mable said, "if you wear a dress, and you have a Pokémon sidekick, you're a princess. You're not getting out of there on your own; you'll never escape Team Flare's grasp no matter what you do."

However, as we were talking, Cocoa fired her Hidden Power orb at Lucario, who Power Up Punched it through the roof of the cage, and through the hover jet Team Flare was riding on. In the process, the machine lost control and began to plunge into the canyon below.

"UNLESS YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Mable shrieked as the hover jet flew around spastically and crashed into a canyon wall. The cage instantly shattered around us, and we fell. Lucario quickly snatched me in the air. The two Pokémon landed on their feet and Lucario set me down.  
We then made our escape through the canyon, trying to put as much distance between us and Team Flare. However, Lucario suddenly sensed something. He snatched me again and jumped away from a projectile. Mable and her grunts were already on our tail.  
"Do not let them escape!" Mable shouted as her Grunts sent out their Pokémon.  
"Cocoa! Use Thunderbolt!" She fired the Electric attack at them.  
"Houndour! Counter with Dark Pulse!" they commanded.  
The Dark Pokémon launched their attacks, and the resulting blast knocked us off our feet. We groaned as we got back up.  
"Let's see you get away now!" a Grunt sneered.  
"Team Flare!" shouted a voice from behind. We three hostages smiled in relief as our friends showed up.  
Korrina rushed up to Lucario and hugged him. "Lucario, are you okay?" she asked, and he nodded. "Great job protecting Brianna! You rock!"  
"We're so glad you're safe and sound!" Bonnie stated as my friends checked to make sure Cocoa and I were okay.  
"Let's change that to 'dead and buried,' shall we?" Mable grinned evilly.  
"Hey, Korrina," Ash had an idea. "Howzabout a team battle for your 100th victory: us against Team Flare?"  
"Sounds good to me!" Korrina replied, and she pulled off her sweater to reveal the rest of her skating outfit underneath. "Ready, Lucario?"  
"Raauug!" Lucario barked.  
"Sneasel, use Ice Beam!" one of the Grunts commanded.  
"Skorupi, Cross Poison!" another added.  
"Lucario, use Bone Rush to defend!" Korrina stated. Lucario spun his bone around, creating a fan-like effect that canceled out the two attacks.  
"Wow!" Serena exclaimed. "I didn't know you could use Bone rush like that!"  
"I'll handle this!" Mable sent out her two Pokémon: A Houndoom and a Weavile. "Flamethrower and Metal Claw!"  
Weavile rushed forward towards Lucario, its metallic-looking claws at the ready. "Lucario, use Power-Up Punch!" Korrina shouted. Lucario intercepted Weavile with the attack, knocking him back. He then followed Weavile and smashed it with the Bone Rush he was holding in his paws.  
I stared in shock. "Lucario did it again…" I muttered.  
But it seemed only I noticed. "Pikachu, counter that Flamethrower with Thunderbolt!" Pikachu executed the move exceptionally. Not only did the Thunderbolt neutralize the FLamethrower, it also shocked Houndoom and the surrounding Pokémon, siphoning the last of their HP out of them.  
Now, Team Flare was left with no Pokémon. They had to retrieve theirs into their Poké Balls. "This isn't the end!" Mable snarled as they retreated. "This will never end until we extinguish the Light of Hope!" That was the last thing we heard before they disappeared.

The last statement lingered in my ear. "Light of Hope…?"  
Korrina jumped joyfully. "Alright! That's the last one! Lucario, we got a hundred wins in a row!" And she and her Pokémon shared a high-five. Then she remembered something. "Oh, crud. I forgot to get their pawprints. Oh well, it's too late now." Lucario nodded in agreement as we all started laughing.

* * *

"We've finally got a hundred wins in a row. We're much stronger, so now, it's time for us to head to Geosenge town!" Korrina declared, and Lucario barked in agreement.  
"Hey Korrina, would you mind if we came with you?" Ash asked. "We were on our way to Geosenge Town anyway, and besides, I'd really like to see Lucario's Mega Evolution." And the rest of us agreed with him.  
"We can't miss an opportunity to witness Mega Evolution and all its' secrets with our very own eyes!" Clemont added.  
Korrina and Lucario looked at each other and smiled. "Sure! I'll show you Mega Lucario! Count on it!" And the rest of us were delighted. "Now that that's settled, lets go!" and the two ran off with the rest of us trailing behind.  
"Hey! No fair!" I shouted. "We don't all have roller blades, you know!"

The lot of us have unexpectedly run into Korrina, the Shalour Gym Leader, and her partner Lucario, at the edge of the ancient graveyard. Now, as the search for Lucarionite begins, we all make our way to Geosenge Town, site of the Ultimate Weapon's ruins, as the journey continues…


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

 **The Cave of Trials**

* * *

On our way to Shalour City for our next Gym challenge, my friends and I met Gym Leader Korrina and her partner, Lucario. She agreed to let us accompany her to Geosenge Town. Her Lucario Mega Evolve for the very first time. Not long after our skirmish with Team Flare, we arrived in Geosenge Town, home of the remains of the Ultimate Weapon, in the hopes of finding the Lucarionite Korrina came here for.

"Dedenne, Squishy, wake up," she nudged the two Pokémon awake.

"What a cute little town," Serena commented.

Ash turned around to the Gym Leader. "So the Lucarionite is somewhere in this area. Right, Korr-!" He stopped himself as he saw Korrina, her head hung low. "Korrina? You okay?"

She was. "YEAH!" Korrina cried and jumped so high, it almost looked like she jumped over us. She then clasped Lucario's paws and jumped like a little school girl, while her partner laughed in amusement. "We finally made it to Geosenge Town, Lucario! You won a hundred battles in a row. Now it's time for you to Mega Evolve! Let's go!"

Korrina and Lucario sprinted ahead of us, and we trailed behind. We entered the town and browsed the streets. Many markets displayed stones of different shapes and colors. Most of them were Evolution Stones that allowed certain Pokémon to evolve.

"Korrina, I know you're here for Lucarionite," I said, "do you even know where to find it?"

"Not a clue," Korrina said.

"H _ow do you plan to find it if you don't even know where to look?_ " Squishy sweatdropped.

"My grandfather told me that when we got to Geosenge Town we'd figure it out, so I assumed we'd find it immediately."

"Assumed?" Clemont groaned.

"That sounds like someone I know," I chuckled, and I tried to cough, "Ketchum."

Serena's attention was grabbed by a window display full of Evolution Stones. "Look at all these beautiful stones!"

"I've heard Geosenge Town is founded near a mine," Clemont stated, "so it wouldn't surprise me if they sold these at the gift shops."

As she was eyeing them, a man came out with a Sun Stone. "Cost a little more than I was expecting, but it was worth it," he muttered to nobody in particular. He then called his Helioptile out of its Poké Ball and the Sun Stone to it. "Here you go, buddy." The Helioptile touched the Stone and rapidly evolved into a Heliolisk.

"Reminds me of when I evolved my Helioptile," Clemont said.

Korrina turned to Ash. "What about Pikachu? There are plenty of Thunder Stones around here, so you can evolve Pikachu into Raichu."

"We _**could**_ ," he replied, "but Pikachu doesn't _**want**_ to evolve. He wants to stay as he is and keep getting more powerful at the same time."

"But wouldn't Pikachu be even stronger if he evolved into a Raichu?" Bonnie asked.

"You're right. Evolving your Pokémon is one way to make it stronger, but it's not the only way. Evolution isn't everything. That's the main reason he wants to stay this way. Right, buddy?"

"Pika pika!" the yellow one replied.

"Okay, fair enough," Korrina said, "Now then, time to find that Lucarionite! If we ask around the shops, we're bound to find it!"

* * *

I wished it were that easy. Every shopkeeper we came across didn't have a clue as to where the Lucarionite could be. In fact, most of them said they didn't even know what Lucarionite was.

After about an hour, we all met at the town's signature landmark: a large, seemingly bottomless sinkhole surrounded by transparent barriers. A sign nearby explained the significance of this hole:

 _ **Here stood the Ultimate Weapon  
What you see is all that remains**_

Ash tossed a few pebbles small rocks into the hole and held a hand to his ear, but he never heard the impact. "Just how deep is this thing?"

"I heard it goes down for miles," Clemont replied.

Korrina groaned. "The Lucarionite's got to be here somewhere! Grandfather said it was here!"

"Well, I suppose if Lucarionite was that easy to find, we would've heard of the evolution of lots of Lucario. It must be very rare and valuable stone, after all."

"How should we look for it, then?" Serena said.

Korrina perked up. "Now I remember!"

* * *

*Korrina's POV*

* * *

Lucario and I had finally finished packing for our journey to Shalour City. We were just about to head out when my grandfather stopped us. He had some final instruction for us.

"Now listen, Korrina," he began, "when the time comes, you will understand what you need. Then you will both be ready for Lucario's Mega Evolution. The journey to retrieve the Lucarionite will not be a simple grocery run. This is also a part of your training."

"I understand, Grandfather," I replied. "I promise, I won't let you down."

* * *

"Grandfather told me that finding the stone is part of my training. We can't get discouraged now! I have to find on our own to finally make mega evolution possible!"

"You're right. It's too early to give up!" Ash said, and Pikachu chirped in agreement.

"Hello, over there!" shouted a voice from behind. We turned and saw a bearded man approach us, a camera propped against his shoulder. "Name's McGinty. I own the local photo studio. Howzabout a souvenir photo as a memento of yer journey?"

" _A souvenir photo? Oh, boy!_ " Squishy cheered.

"That's a great idea," Serena added. "It'll be a great little token of our friendship!"

"I'm up for it," I agreed. "I'd like to show my grandfather that we made it here."

"Let's go for it." Ash paid McGinty the cost for six photos, one for each trainer there. Then we all gathered around one another, the mountains and the ruins behind us.

McGinty set up his camera and focused the lens. "Okay now, you with the Pikachu, scootch in a wee bit closer to yer girlfriend, alrighty?"

I giggled a little as I watched Serena blush.

"Uh, sh-she's not my girlfriend, but sure, I-I'll move in."

I couldn't help but notice the nervousness in his voice, and it made me a little suspicious.

"Alrighty, now, big smiles everyone," McGinty instructed, "this is a happy moment fer yeh..."

Brianna glanced at Clemont in concern. "Is that the best you can do, Clemont?"

"Oh, I'm not smiling," he replied. "It's gas."

"Okay. Well, great. Let's make gas look good."

 _*Click*_

McGinty then handed the memory card to his assistant and sent him to print out the photo. "We'll have this printed out fer yeh in a jiffy."

"McGinty?" Brianna began, "do you by any chance know where we could find a Mega Stone?"

"A Mega Stone, eh?" McGinty thought for a moment and he pointed at the mountain range. "Can't say it's a Mega Stone, but I've heard that a very rare stone can be found up in a cave that's hidden inside that mountain."

"Now we're getting somewhere," I said.

"If you go even farther into the mountain than the cave I already told you about, you'll find a small entrance to another cave. That's where it is. But if yer goin' up there, be warned: it's said that terrible things can happen to people who are not worthy enough to enter.'"

"T-T-Terrible things?" Serena shuddered.

"I can't tell you for sure, but there's some evidence that bad things really do happen there, and that's why the people from this town never, ever venture into that cave!"

"Stop that! You're scaring her!" Ash demanded.

"Well, you're not scaring me!" I added confidently. "I know this is it. Lucarionite's in there, and I'm gonna find it! Let's go, buddy!" I stated to Lucario, who growled in affirmative.

"Wait!" McGinty cried when we tried to run. "Your photos aren't ready yet."

"Oh… Yeah… Right." I blushed.

* * *

*Brianna's POV*

* * *

After McGinty handed each of us a copy of the photo, we headed up the mountain path. As we jogged up the winding trail, we passed by two large boulders propped together. Lucario stop and studied the boulders.

 _"Is something wrong?_ " Squishy asked.

As he was asking, Lucario delivered a Power-Up Punch to the boulders, which flew back to reveal a hidden passageway.

"Well, I'll be a Mankey's nephew," Ash said. "Maybe this leads to the secret cave entrance McGinty was talking about."

"But he never said it would be blocked," Serena replied.

"Maybe someone blocked the path?" I shrugged it off, and we headed down the path. At the end of the path was the cave entrance.

"It's in here! The Lucarionite is just within our grasp!" Korrina took a step towards the cave, but stopped. "But... it's pitch black in there!"

"I'll take care of this. Activating Heliolisk Spotlight!" Clemont pressed a button on his harness strap. An attachment from his backpack poked out and pointed into the cave, then a bright light shone into the cave.

Suddenly, a collection of screams echoed from inside the cave. Serena yelped and clung to Ash. "Is it ghosts? Monsters?! Have they come out here for us?!" she cried.

There was a sudden gust of wind, and a series of objects shot out of the cave and into the horizon. "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN...!" we heard.

"Was that Team Rocket?" I commented.

"They must've tried to beat us here and take the Lucarionite for themselves," Bonnie stated. "They're so sneaky!"

"Who's Team Rocket?" Korrina asked.

Ash shrugged. "I'll explain later. Right now, we've got a Mega Stone to unearth." The rest of us nodded, and we entered the path with Clemont lighting the way. "Stay close. It might be dangerous."

Serena and Bonnie whimpered, and they hurried over to us. Serena held onto Ash's shirt, while Bonnie maintained a vice grip on Cocoa's paw. "You'll protect me, won't you, Cocoa?" Bonnie asked.

The Rabbit Pokémon squeezed her hand. "Lop, Lopunny."

* * *

At the end of the cave were old, wooden, double doors, and a blue light leaked from it. Most likely Team Rocket left it open before they were ejected. We peeked into the room. Inside was a seemingly glowing blue lake. A narrow pathway led to a tall staircase at the end. Six pillars, three on each side, lined the pathway, and they all had the Mega Evolution symbol on top. At the top of the staircase was a bronze pedestal, which held a glowing, orange stone.

Korrina and Lucario gasped as they saw the stone on the pedestal. "Lucarionite!"

"It looks beautiful!" Serena cooed.

"It's all yours, Korrina," Ash gestured. Korrina and Lucario nodded ran down the pathway towards the Mega Stone.

But then, out of nowhere, a Blaziken attacked. Lucario brought his arms up, blocked its talons, and launched it back. Blaziken jumped back and landed in front of the Lucarionite.

"Are you okay, Lucario?" Korrina asked.

"Who's that Pokémon?" Serena held up her Pokédex.

 **Blaziken  
The Blaze Pokémon and the final evolved form of Torchic  
Blaziken leaves it opponents charred with its fiery punches **

"That Blaziken must be guarding the Lucarionite," Ash said. "It must also be what drove Team Rocket out of here."

"I see." Korrina smiled at Blaziken. "If we defeat you, we'll get the Lucarionite." Blaziken nodded in reply. Korrina took off her backpack and tossed it to Ash.  
"I want you guys to stay back. This is our battle."

"No worries. We'll be right here."

Korrina took off the tank top she wore over her red and white dress and tossed it aside. She strapped on her helmet and smiled. "Lucario, Power-Up Punch!"

Lucario got a running start and leaped into the air. He brought his fist back, and it glowed with an orange aura. He dove fist-first towards Blaziken, who jumped out of the way. Blaziken used Blaze Kick and smashed Lucario in the chest, sending him flying. Lucario went into a back handspring to regain his balance.

"Blaziken is so strong..." Serena said. "Maybe too strong for Lucario."

"It's a Fire and Fighting-type," Ash commented. "Between Blaziken's type advantage and its incredible speed, things aren't looking so good for Lucario."

Blaziken charged with double Blaze Kicks. "Lucario, dodge it!" Blaziken attacked quickly, leaving Lucario with barely enough time to react. "Use Metal Sound!"

Lucario brought the spikes on the back of his paws together and emitted a harsh screech. Blaziken covered its ears. Korrina's partner sprinted towards Blaziken with double Power-Up Punch. With a roar, he thrust his fist at Blaziken. The opposing Pokémon did the same, and their fists met. Lucario threw the other punch, but Blaziken dodged it and engulfed Lucario in Flamethrower. He was launched into the ceiling, and then crashed onto the ground.

"Lucario!" Korrina skated towards Lucario.

Blaziken used Flamethrower, and it crashed in front of Korrina. She lost her balance, and she fell to the ground. As she fell back, her souvenir photo slipped out of her pocket and shriveled up in the flames. It walked over and picked up Lucario by the head. It lifted him up and threw him against the wall.

"Ash, do something!" Bonnie shouted.

"No." he replied. "Korrina said this is her fight. She can handle this. Isn't that right, Korrina?" Ash said, raising his voice so she could hear.

Korrina stood up and glanced back at us with a smile. "No matter who we're up against in battle, we'll never turn and run the other way! Right, Lucario?"  
Lucario climbed to his feet and growled.

"Lucario, Power-Up Punch!"

With glowing fists, Lucario lunged at Blaziken, punching repeatedly at it. It dodged and deflected several, but the last one made a little bit of contact, causing Blaziken to stumble back. Lucario summoned double Bone Rushes and flourished them. He lunged at his opponent and dealt several hits to it. The Blaziken fell to the ground, and Lucario thrust the Bone Rushes into the ground, hovering in an X over Blaziken's neck. Then Lucario did the same thing to each of Blaziken's limbs to keep it in place.

"Lucario, let's finish this up!"

"Enough," a voice boomed in the cave. Everyone stopped in their place and looked around. A man emerged from behind the Lucarionite. He was elderly with beady gray eyes and very long, eyebrows. He wore a gray sweatsuit with a red shirt underneath. "You have won," he smiled.

"Grandfather?!" Korrina said.

" _That's your grandfather?_ " Squishy said.

"My name is Gurkinn. People call me the Mega Evolution Guru," He walked to Blaziken's side and returned it to its Poké Ball.

"What on earth is going on here? Why did you do this?" Korrina said.

"I knew that you would complete your training and make it here successfully, so I thought I'd give you this final trial myself," Gurkinn said, resting a hand on Korrina's shoulder. "You overcame it beautifully, as I knew you would. You passed this final test with flying colors. Well done. Now, go and claim what you came here for."

Korrina nodded and ran to the staircase. She climbed to the top and picked up the rock containing the Lucarionite.

* * *

A little while later, we returned to the ruins of the Ultimate Weapon, by the time we got to the foot of the mountains, we were in for a surprise. McGinty was still there, but so were several others as well. It looked as though the entire town was waiting for us. They were all cheering and clapping for Korrina, the newest Mega Lucario Trainer.

"You knew all along," I said to McGinty with a smirk.

"Guilty as charged," he replied.

"Thank you all for helping me to get the Lucarionite. I couldn't have done this without you," Korrina said. "I'm sorry, Mr. McGinty. You took such a nice photo, but mine got burnt up."

"I see. Well, we'll just have to print you out another one, then." McGinty looked over our shoulder as Gurkinn joined us. "See? It looks like it went well. Your granddaughter really is something special, ain't she?"

"Of course she is," Gurkinn said. "She's my granddaughter, after all."

"C'mon! I want to see Lucario Mega Evolve!" Bonnie said, jumping up and down. Everyone else cheered in agreement.

Korrina nodded. She and Lucario walked to the center of the ruins, and Lucario was handed the Mega Stone. "Ready, buddy?" Korrina said, taking a deep breath, and her friend nodded. "Lucario, Mega Evolve!"

As they held their stones high, a bright light surged between them. It mostly engulfed Lucario, and caused most people nearby to cover their eyes. After a short time, the light subsided, and we were able to see the result.

Lucario's darker blue body was covered in wavy black stripes connecting back and extending past the black mask on his face. The yellow fur had grown up around his neck with a large bushy tail taking place of the normal blue one. Each paw had an additional spike on the back, and was tipped in red. His new shoulder pads had a spike of their own. And the braids on the back of his hair had grown longer as well, giving the illusion of a headband.

The crowd reacted in awe, having witnessed Mega Evolution for the first time. Korrina now looked like she was about to cry. "AMAZING! Lucario, you're so cool!" she stammered excitedly.

I couldn't help but be a little envious, but I still smiled.

"So that's a Mega Lucario," Ash muttered, as his partner stared in awe.

"Amazing!" someone shouted from the crowd. "I can feel his aura from back here!"

Lucario looked at his paw. A light glow seemed to emulate from his fingers. He punched the air a few times, and we all felt a wave of aura pass over us.

"Wow! it looks so strong!" Bonnie replied.

"Congratulations on your Mega Evolution," Serena added.

"All that hard work has finally paid off for you two," Clemont adjusted his glasses.

"Thank you, everyone!" Korrina replied.

"Mega Lucario is incredible," I grinned, starry eyed.

"Those two are really something," McGinty, grunted. "At any rate, the future of the Shalour Gym is secured, wouldn't ya say?"

Gurkinn agreed. "I couldn't be more proud of her."

" _That's amazing,_ " Squishy hopped. " _I wonder how much Lucario has powered up?_ "

I've been waiting for someone to say that!" Clemont pulled out a device that was shaped vaguely like his tracking device. "This little beauty will get your answer, using past data from the Pokémon in it's normal form. You just scan the Pokémon you want to measure with this..." He aimed it at Lucario. "...then switch on, and you'll be able to measure it's new strength, with 99.99% accuracy!"

"I'm not sure I get it. But it sounds very useful, Clemont!" Serena smiled.

ucario sent out one last punch that made the needle on the console turn to the red part of the meter. Everyone gasped in awe at this as Korrina rushed up to him holding his paws.

"I get it. You want to test your new power, right?" Korrina asked. Lucario barked in agreement she definitely understood.

"I'd be willing to help you test it," I volunteered.

"Really? Are you sure about that?" Korrina asked. "I mean… this is Mega Evolution, and..."

"There's nothing to worry about. Really, what's the worst that could happen?" Note to self: never ask that question.

* * *

Soon, everyone cleared the area for Cocoa and Lucario to battle. Cocoa felt surprisingly confident battling against a Mega evolved Pokémon. "We're ready when you are, Korrina!" I stated from the opposite side of the opening.

"Okay!" Korrina looked toward his ancestor. "Grandfather, will you be the referee for this battle?"

Gurkinn nodded and approached. McGinty stroked his beard. "I wonder how this will play out…"

"This will be a one-on-one battle; it will end when either Trainer's Pokémon is unable to continue." After confirming we were ready, Gurkinn raised a small flag. "Battle BEGIN!"

 **Brianna VS Korrina  
Cocoa VS Mega Lucario  
Battle ****_BEGIN!_**

"Here we go... Lucario, use Bone Rush!" Korrina commanded.

Lucario lifted his paws up and summoned the attack. This time, it came out in the form of two shorter staffs rather than a large one. He charged at Cocoa, who crouched further in anticipation.

"Cocoa, dodge it with Bounce!" I commanded.

My partner sprang up at blinding speed, and used the attack to knock one of the bones out of Lucario's paws. As they both fell to the ground, the bone Lucario dropped was shot at one of the nearby rocks, and a small explosion occurred that made me whistle in amusement.

"That's some power…." Korrina muttered.

Clemont looked at the dial to see that it had almost pushed itself into the red once again. "Amazing! Look at this! It's showing a power level almost double that of the reference data!"

"Twice!?" Serena and Ash yelped.

"Whoa… Lucario powered up that much?" Bonnie cooed.

I grinned at Lucario imagining himself in Korrina's position. I looked over to Mega Lucario, who seemed a little sense, almost frustrated as it dispelled its Bone Rush. "Kinda weird for Lucario to miss an attack… no offense."

"None taken," Korrina replied. "Don't worry about it, Lucario. You're just used to your new power yet. Once you mastered it, we'll be unbeatable. I totally believe in you."

"Alright, Cocoa, get up close and use Strength!" I shouted, and my partner darted toward Lucario, paws at the ready.

"Intercept with Power-up Punch!" Korrina commanded vigorously.

Lucario snarled as he powering up the attack and rushed at Cocoa. When he got close enough, I gasped with fear as I noticed a very feral look on Lucario's face. He slammed the attack into the ground, and went after Cocoa again by springing from a nearby rock.

By now, Lucario was running circles around Cocoa. His stance seemed demented as he cornered Pikachu over and over. "Wow, that speed's amazing!" Korrina noted in awe.

But it wasn't awe I was feeling. "I don't like the way he's looking at her…"

Lucario had launched one last Power-up Punch into the ground. Cocoa jumped away, but he counter-kicked her into a nearby rock. The more Lucario tried to attack, the worse he looked.

As he approached Cocoa, I commanded her to use Thunderbolt, but he weaved around the attack with ease. He jumped over Cocoa and used a Power-up Punch once again, without Korrina's consent.

"Stop the battle! Something's wrong!" Ash shouted, but it was too late.

Lucario let out a feral howl and Power-up Punched Cocoa into the air. Then, he grabbed her by the fluff of her ear and slammed her into the ground multiple times.

"Lucario! What are you doing!? Stop!" Korrina cried.

"Arceus help us…" Gurkinn gasped. "I completely forgot about this."

Lucario…is this the effects of Mega Evolution?!" Clemont asked. At that instant, his machine suddenly exploded due to an overload.

"Lopunny..." Cocoa groaned as she tried to get back up. But before she could assume a crawling position, Lucario kicked him with enough force to destroy the stone pillar she struck.

"Stop, Lucario!" Korrina pleaded. "That's no way to act in a friendly battle!"

I ran out to check on my partner. "Cocoa, are you okay?" she was completely silent from the pain. So I stood out in front of Lucario. "No more! We yield! WE YIELD!"

But Lucario wasn't listening. He then proceeded to attack me instead. I grabbed Cocoa and barely dodged his Power-Up Punch, but the blast pummeled us in the direction of the sinkhole where the Ultimate Weapon once stood. It our collision with the protectors even caused some of them to crack. One more good strike, and I knew Cocoa and I were done for.

"Lucario, please stop this! Lucario! LUCARIO!" Korrina pleaded with tears in her eyes.

"Please… stop…" I backed up in fear, I saw that look in his eyes, knowing well what was about to happen… this made me freeze completely.

"Lucario, don't do it!" Serena called.

Bonnie shielded her eyes by clinging to her brother.

"LUCARIO! _**STOP!**_ " Korrina shouted.

" _ **RAAUUUUGHHHHRRRRRRRR!**_ " Lucario houled, rushing at us.

I closed my eyes, ready for for the worst. But nothing happened to us. Instead, there was an intense wave of aura and what sounded like a large bell ringing. I opened my eyes to see a much older Lucario, standing over us and having merely blocked Korrina's Pokémon with a movement of his arm.

Mega Lucario flew off and landed a few feet away from us, looking to attack again. Gurkinn's Lucario moved his arms out ready to protect us. "Korrina, Lucario, enough!" Gurkinn himself shouted.

Lucario snarled, but he suddenly yelped and fell to the ground. In the process, he reverted back to his true form and dropped the Lucarionite. I just panted, trying to take in my surroundings and block out the memories.

I then felt a hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?" asked Serena.

"I…I'm….fine…." I muttered. "But Cocoa…" I looked at my partner, who had regained her senses but was badly hurt. I gently pet her head. "I'm sorry…"

Gurkinn had knelt by Lucario and grabbed the Mega Stone. "McGinty, please take this."

"Right-o..."

Korrina rushed over to Lucario and knelt beside him. "Lucario….what happened?"

* * *

I was sitting by myself at the Pokémon Center, waiting for Cocoa to recover from the incident. No one had said a word since we arrived. Korrina, it seemed was the most upset. She looked as though she committed a murder.

Then we heard the Pokémon Center ringer, and I rushed to the lobby. Nurse Joy and Wigglytuff had come out with Cocoa on the stretcher. "Cocoa has completely recovered," she happily told us.

"Thank goodness..." I sighed in relief as I held my partner tight.

"Nurse Joy," Korrina asked, "how's Lucario?"

"Just wait a little longer," the Nurse replied. "Lucatio's completely exhausted, but getting better. Don't worry." That made Korrina feel a little better.

"The fault is mine alone," groaned Gurkinn. "I was so focused on maintaining our family tradition, I forgot to warn you about Aura Storm Syndrome."

"Aura Storm Syndrome?" her granddaughter asked.

"Yes. It is quite common that Lucario is overwhelmed by its own aura when it Mega Evolves for the first few times. What happened today is the result of that loss of control." Gurkinn then turned to us. "Brianna, Cocoa, if you are to grudge over anyone for this, it ought to be over me." and he bowed in respect.

"I almost never hold a grudge," I replied and Cocoa nodded in agreement.

"It must have been pretty overwhelming to take in all that new power at once," Ash agreed with Bonnie nodding.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu happily agreed.

"There are cases of Pokémon ignoring their trainers after evolving. It's not uncommon," Clemont assured.

Korrina wiped her eyes. "You're right, everyone... Lucario will master that new power." She then turned to the Mega Evolution Guru. "Grandfather, I would be honored to train under you, and I will do whatever it takes to make things right… to make you proud."

"Perhaps the best way for you to learn to control this aura is how I learned..." Gurkinn began. "I'm sending you on another training journey. In the Misty Mountains to the east, there is a trainer who has guided me since I was young. Her partner is also a Pokémon capable of Mega Evolving. She will no doubt teach you the meaning of Mega Evolution as once she taught me."

"I understand..." Korrina replied.

"One more thing… while you are on this journey, only use Mega Evolution as an absolute last resort."

"Korrina, how about we come with you," Ash suggested. "We can all train together. And the more friends on your side, the less you have to put yourselves at risk."

"That's right. It'll be more fun going together," Serena added.

"I'll go, too!" Bonnie added.

"Of course I'll come, too!" Clemont added.

"We're all in this together," I stated with Cocoa chirping in beside me.

"I want to earn a Gym Badge from you when you're at your strongest, Korrina!"

Ash told her "You have Mega Evolution. Now, you just need to master Aura Storm Syndrome, and we can have our gym battle."

Korrina smiled. "If we master Mega Evolution, you'll never get that badge, you know," she snarked.

"Well, we won't know till I try, right?"

* * *

After Lucario fully recovered we all made our way to the edge of Geosenge Town. McGinty was waiting.

"Here's that photo you lost, Korrina," he stated and handed her the photo. "And one more thing before you go..." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gauntlet. Embedded on the side was the Lucarionite, grinded down to fit thereon.

Korrina gladly accepted it. "Thank you, Mr. McGinty."

"Korrina, Lucario," Gurkinn shared his final thoughts, "how will you handle the power of Mega evolution and Aura Storm Syndrome, I don't have the answers. But they're for you to find on this journey. I wish you the best of luck..."

Korrina then suddenly hugged her grandfather. "I won't let you down, grandfather. I'll make you proud."

Gurkinn returned the gesture. "I know you will..."

And so, we set off on a new journey with Korrina and Lucario, complete with a new task. Just what will we gain from our adventure? The mysteries of Mega Evolution lie ahead, as the journey continues...


End file.
